Dark Futures
by SoulShdw
Summary: The hero doesn't always get the girl and live happily ever after. Sometimes, endings are bitter sweet, and reunions are rare. With a war brewing on the horizon, can the Hero of Time return to his beloved homeland and to the Princess of Destiny? Unfinished.
1. Rainy Nights

Note: I wrote this to amuse myself between some of my other work. Seeing how I never played Majora's mask, we're going to pretend that game didn't exist (something I have been told more wish they could do.) However, I did take Termina as a country name, mostly because I'm horrible with coming up with names.

No real break in chapters because originally I never planned on posting this anywhere, so if the ends of installments seem out of place, thats why.

**Dark Futures**

People often lose heart in rainstorms. The gentle pattering rainfall usually inspires mild depression in people, due to the dreary and damp effect it causes in the air itself. The small inn was no different, even with its being full with customers. A small fire burned in the hearth in the corner, attempting to bring some comfort to the weary travelers that deemed it right to stop there for the night. But the inn itself was unusually quiet for such an establishment, as if everyone was locked within their own thoughts. The rain it seemed, cared not for the worries of the avereage man; it merely fell as it seemed fit.

The young man sitting in the corner of the room was no exception. He leaned his body against the wall with his eyes downcast, hidden beneath the long strands of blond hair that fell in front of his face and off to the side around his pointed ears. He wore a dark green tunic and hat that were frayed and ripped in many places. Sitting on the ground next to him was his equipment; enough for a small group of travelers. His many pouches and weapons lay next to him on the ground to dry, for the time being anyway.

Not many people noticed when the young man reached into his pocket and pulled something out. People were too lost within their own thoughts as he put the small instrument to his mouth and began to play. The occupants of the inn all turned to the young man as he played his small Ocarina, the tones coming from it being rich and pure sounds. His eyes were closed, as if he was falling asleep as he played some song that no one recognized. It was a calming song, that brought a small serene smile to the face of everyone who heard it. The focus of the inn shifted to the young man as he finished up the song and paused. A few clapped in appreciation of the tune, but the young one ignored this, preoccupied with his own thoughts. After a few more moments of silence he began to play again, a different song coming forth from the small Ocarina. The songs of the young minstral seemed to lighten everyone's mood and in almost no time the sounds of a bustling inn was could be heard. The inn owner silently thanked the young man, making a note to ask about the boy.

The young man however went silent with his instrument as he realized that the inn had become loud and noisy. He put his Ocarina away with a frown and thought to himself, _it's noisy._ He leaned back against the wall of the inn with his hands folded behind his head and tipped his hat forward a bit, covering his eyes. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself about how he had prefered only the tones and pitches of his Ocarina and not the lively sounds of the establishment.

He heard a small cough in front of him and he pushed his cap up slightly from his eyes to see where it had come from. Standing before him was a young woman, probably around his age, giving him a smile. He smiled back but said nothing and went to replace his hat over his eyes before she stopped him. Her voice was light, somewhat musical. It was very pleasant to listen to. "Hello there. You play really well, if you'll accept my meaning so." He looked back up to her and smiled a bit. "How long have you been playing?" She asked, bending over and handing him a small steaming mug.

The young man took the mug graciously and took a sip of the hot brew. He looked into the mug and slowly swished the drink around inside as he answered, "I started seven or so years ago. I've learned most of my songs from my travels." He looked up and gave the woman a smile, "Thank you for the drink."

She smiled back at him and said, "You're welcome. It's the least I can do in thanks for that wonderful song. Where did you learn to play like that?"

He shrugged, leaning back as he took another drink from the mug. "Friends of mine taught me some simple songs." He smirked as he said that, _Simple songs indeed, yet they probably saved my life more than once._ He looked back up to the young woman, "I picked up the basics from those songs and learned the rest as I went."

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled in earnest. "That's pretty impressive for your age. I mean you can't be too much older than me." She watched as the young minstal rose to his feet as he emptied the mug. "Hey, what's your name?" She asked as she reached for the empty mug. She took it from him, noticing that her question seemed to hit a mark of some kind.

The young man reached unconsciously for a small chain around his neck. He eyes seemed to glaze over for an instant as he looked away. He then snapped back to reality and turned to the woman. He bowed slightly, lowering his head and speaking quietly. "Link. My name is Link."

"Well Link, are you willing to treat us to another song?" She asked, a hopeful sound prevalant in her force.

The young man clad in green merely smiled in response as he sat on a nearby stool and pulled out his Ocarina. "Since the lady requests it, I only aim to please." He said with a smirk before closing his eyes and raising the instrument to his mouth. The inn once again went silent at the rich melody coming forth from the small Ocarina. The young woman merely smiled before going behind the bar to get the young travaler another drink.

-

When Link played on his Ocarina, the playing itself was merely a byproduct most of the time. Over the years, from constant travaling, Link discovered that he seemed to play his Ocarina whenever he was thinking about something. Throughout the last seven years, he seemed to always think back to the same thing.

He remembered everything from the other time, the mark of the Triforce on his left hand confirmed it whenever he removed his gloves and gauntlets. The hero of time was allowed to reclaim his lost youth, but alas he remained the only one to remember the events of what he thought of as the last war of Hyrule. He called it the 'Imprisioning War' in his mind, due to the eventual imprisioning of Ganondorf at the end of that long and arduous quest. Upon being returned to his own time, thanks to the effort of the seventh sage, Princess Zelda herself, he only did two things before setting off on a journey outside of Hyrule.

The first was to send the fairy Navi away. Link often missed the tiny fairy, but the fairies were the guardians of the Kokiri. He was not a member of the Kokiri. He had no right to keep Navi from the duties that the Kokiri required. Navi left shortly thereafter, leaving the young Hylian with a few tears in his eyes. The second one was that with the remainder of his money, he purchased the young horse that would later grow into the loyal steed that had served him so well during the Imprisioning war. Epona was a great horse, so much that Link still only needed to play her song in order to call upon her. He often left her to wander where she pleased whenever he didn't require her services.

He also removed the three spiritual stones from the temple of time in order to complete the seal. Those jewels were carried in a pouch that never left his side, lest should someone attempt to reopen the sacred realm. He toyed with the idea of destroying them so that the door could never reopen, but then thought better of it. Each stone contained magical power, and destroying them could cause more harm than good. So instead, he kept them. They never left his side and he declared to himself that he would die fighting before letting even one of them go. Some would-be theives found this out the hard way throughout his travels.

Link snapped out of his reverie when he heard the sounds of rude men entering the inn, their voices loud and obnoxious. Link never bothered to open his eyes, nor did he stop his playing. Living on his own for seven years, travaling from place to place, fighting for one cause or another had caused him to develop his five senses very well. Despite the soft sounds of his Ocarina and the gentle rain outside the inn, he could still tell that four men had entered. He guessed their were soldiers, due to the sound of clanking armor. He still didn't stop playing when he heard a loud brash voice yell out, "Barkeep! Bring some ale!"

The young woman frowned at the soldiers from Termina. The barkeep filled up several mugs of ale and placed them on a tray for the woman to bring to the soldiers. She sighed and picked up the tray and walked over to where the men were sitting. She cast a small smile towards Link as she passed him. She made her way over to the table and placed the mugs in front of soldiers, "Here you go." She said, her voice not betraying any of her discomfort with these men.

She turned to leave but one man stopped her, grabbing his small wrist quite forcefully. She bit her lip in order to not yell at the man, but also to hide her small cry of pain from his grip. "Hey, don't leave so early. Why don't you entertain us for a while Isabella?" The man holding her wrist said, a lecherous grin on his face.

She scoffed at the man, trying to pull her wrist away from him. "I'd rather not sir, I have other customers to wait on." She said, her voice taking on a hint of disdain.

The man laughed, pulling her closer and having her sit on his lap. "Oh don't be that way woman! We can have a good time if you stay here." He said, in a matter of fact tone. "Besides, who is more important than your regular customers?"

Link could tell that something bad was about to happen and without halting his playing, he reached for a deku nut from his pouch. He palmed the nut and placed it on the bench next to him, then raised his hand back up to the Ocarina.

The woman bit her lip again to keep from cursing at the man but still said, her voice sounding very restrained, "To be customers, you need to actually pay for once."

"Hey, we are paying. We protect this area from Stalfos and other beasts, and don't you forget it wench." One of the other men said with a grin.

The third man spoke up as well, "Besides, we're here all the time anyway. It couldn't kill you to be a little nicer to us."

"Leave me alone you cretins." She said as she stood up. She starting walking away when the soldier that had first approached her tripped her, causing her to fall forward. She grabbed her head and shook the cobwebs from her mind as she realized that the solider was standing over her.

"Little wench, how dare you call us cretins. We're paying customers!" He yelled. He was about to slap the woman across the face when something small impacted against his face. It wasn't a large projectile, but it was thrown with a lot of force. The young woman saw her chance and she rushed back towards the bar with a look of surprise on her face. She also spared her savior a look of gratitude, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, who threw that?" Yelled the soldier as he held his hand over his left eye. A small bruise showed its mark around the eye, causing the man to wince slightly as he grazed it with his hand. His question was met with no response, save the playing of the young man in green. The soldier noticed him for the first time that evening and realized that it was the young man who was the source of the music that had been prevalant in the inn that evening. He turned his thoughts back to the issue at hand and asked again, "Well? Who was it?"

The soldier behind him tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the musicain playing on the stool. "Boss, that kid threw something at you."

The boss turned back to the kid. "Hey kid, you got a death wish or something?" He asked, pulling a small knife from his belt. Link ignored him, pausing for only a moment before starting another song on his Ocarina. The boss scoffed and thought,_ this brat is disrespecting me._ Then without another word, he threw the knife at the young man.

The young woman covered her eyes in fear as she saw the throw. When she didn't hear a sound of pain, or rather when she heard the continued song of the young traveler, she looked up. She gasped in shock as she saw Link sitting there, his right hand playing the Ocarina, his left holding the blade of the thrown knife up in the air. She gasped again when she realized that he still had his eyes closed.

The soldiers felt uneasy at the ease at which the young man had caught the spinning blade, but moreso that he did it without seeing it. The boss merely smirked at the display, "Impressive kid, you a soldier? Nah, you can't be. You're too young."

Link finally stopped playing and opened his eyes and glared at the soldier in charge. Most of the onlookers looked away when they saw the intensity in the young man's eyes. Link placed the Ocarina in a pouch at his side and spoke, his gaze never wavering from the lead soldier. "I was under the impression that soldiers were honorable people. I guess those of the Termina army are an exception to that statement." His voice was cold, detached and sparked worry in the hearts of the onlookers. They fully knew what these soldiers were capable of doing and they felt fear for the young man's life.

The boss laughed and scoffed at the boy, casting a disdainful glare at the boy in green. "A brat like you has no right to chastise us."

Link shrugged, "I suppose you're right." He said, standing up from the stool the knife still in his hand. He then shot a dirty look towards the soldiers, "Though I can show you the error of your ways."

The woman almost stepped forward, "Link, don't do anything foolish." She said softly to the boy from behind. Link merely looked over his shoulder and grinned, as if to say, 'it's okay.'

The soldier frowned at the boy's taunt. He noticed the young man's pointed ears and laughed. "Figures, you're a damn Hylian. Shows why you have no manners."

The statement set something off in Link's head, a spark to the power keg. "This coming from one who was about to strike a woman."

Silence reigned throughout the room as Link sized up the four men. All four had basic armor and swords at their sides. Link's glace shot over to the side where his weapons were and he shrugged. He flipped the knife back and forth between his hands while waiting for the soldiers to do something. The boss finally smirked at the boy and said to his comrades, "Let's teach this brat a lesson." Before anyone else could intervene, the four soldiers rushed the young man, the boss already unsheathing his sword and taking a swing.

Once again, the yound barmaiden closed her eyes in anticipation of hearing Link's agonized cry of pain. And once again, she opened her eyes in surprise to hear the sound of metal meeting metal. She lowered her mouth in shock to see that Link had not only flipped out of the way of the attack, but using the knife as a weapon in his left hand had cut the man's wrist. The wound caused the man to drop his sword as he grabbed his gushing wrist. His cry of pain echoed throughout the room.

Link saw one of the other soldiers raising his blade at Link. The sword came towards his head with frightening speed, but Link merely blocked the attack with the metal gauntlets that he wore on his arms. The man's shocked face couldn't be surprised as the blade impacted against the metal gauntlets on Link's forearms. Link grabbed the man's wrist and pulled in forwad with his free hand while sending his left elbow into the man's throat. The man dropped like a sack of flour and Link turned to the other two soldiers. They both charged Link, swords swinging towards his body and head. Link cursed under his breath as he avoided the blades by jumping to the left and right. _This isn't even a workout, Stalfos fight better than these guys._ Link charged the soldier on his left with the knife and went to swing it towards the man's chest. The man flinched and raised his sword to block the attack. The attack never came, at least not in the way he had expected it. Link grinned as he realized his feint worked and he moved past the man and sent a chop to the backside of the man's neck. The soldier's eyes glazed over temporarily and then his body dropped.

Link turned to the last soldier and grinned. The soldier took a step back and looked over his comrades. When he saw Link beckoning him forward with his free hand, the man knew better and ran from the inn. His comrades soon followed, carrying the man that Link had knocked out on their backs. Link merely chuckled to himself as he flipped the small blade in his hand once and then stabbed it roughly into the nearest table.

The young woman stepped forward, a large smile on her face. "Mister Link, that was incredible!" She seemed overly excited. Link merely shrugged and walked over to his gear and began to pack it up. "What are you doing?" She asked, quite confused.

Link answered her, his voice sounding disappointed. "I can't stay here any longer. They'll come back if I stay. I'll just cause trouble for you guys."

She wanted to tell him that things would be alright but the owner cut her off. He was an elder man with dark hair and rather large moustache. "I'm glad you understand lad." He went behind the bar quickly and came back with a small package. "Take this. It's the least I can do for all you've done for us tonight."

Link smiled and accepted the gift. "Thank you master. Can you tell me something though? Does this happen often?" He asked, referring the soldiers from Termina.

The girl nodded, "They've been coming in here a lot recently, causing all sorts of trouble." Link frowned at that statement, _Since when did Termina bring soldiers this close to the edge of the border. _"They have a large camp over to the east, maybe about a kilometer away."

"I see. That's rather strange though. Usually the army waits at the capital. Are they doing manuevers or something?" Link asked, gathering his equipment up.

One of the other travalers in the room spoke up, "No, if I'd have to say it looks as if they're about to start a campaign." Link's eyes shot up at the travaler. He shrugged, "I used to be in the army back in my youth. From the banners flying and the amount of men I'd say that it's the troops of General Fasticion."

"Fasticion?"

The innkeeper's eyes flashed once but said nothing. Link caught this but didn't ask; he already knew why the man reacted like that. _So the butcher of Salendoir is on the move._ "Campaign against who…" Link muttered to himself as he finished packing up. He froze in realization as it dawned on him, _The only other country around here is Hyrule…_Link turned back to the innkeeper and bowed slightly, "Thank you for everything sir. I will take my leave now."

The young woman waved goodbye with a smile and said, "Goodbye Link, take care." Link walked out with a smile and the young woman couldn't help but feel gratitude for the young travaler. She heard a scoffing sound and turned to the innkeeper. His eyes were locked on the exit to the inn and he had a look of discomfort on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, walking around to the back of the bar.

"The boy is young and reckless."

The woman chuckled slightly, "You say it as if it's a bad thing."

"He's a Hylian. From what's he's heard, he thinks that Termina is going to attack his country. I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if he's on his way to that encampment right now in order to see what he can find out." The innkeeper continued as he started to make some drinks for his customers.

The woman frowned as she picked up another tray of drinks, "He may be reckless, but he's not stupid master."

The man shrugged, "You're probably right. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, I'd like to hear him play again."

"Me too." The girl said with a smile as she thought about the handsome young man, "Me too master."

-

Link sighed as he walked towards the stables near the side of the inn. He pushed open the door with his arm as he walked in, looking for an old friend. He didn't have to look too long before he found his steed. Epona seemed to be expecting him and neighed gently as Link rubbed underneath her chin. "Hey girl, looks like we're heading out again." Link said quietly with a smile as he opened the gate. He mounted his horse and led her out of the stable, pausing just before going outside. He smiled slightly as he remarked, "The rain has stopped. Let's go girl." With that the two friends were on their way.

As Epona trotted onwards, Link found himself thinking about the army nearby. _Termina has never really been hostile towards its neighbors before. Would they really attack Hyrule?_ Link frowned at that, realizing the strangeness of the question. _No, Termina wouldn't, some average warlord would though…_ This was true. Termina was a rather large, but very weak kingdom. There was the main army, that stayed at the capital most of the time. That army was small though, compared to the others that roamed around Termina. Basically, strong military leaders took control of the key sections of the army and basically acted as warlords. The government that existed in the capital was merely a puppet one, seeing how even though it was the real government it did as it was told. Link had no doubts that if a war was about to start, the main government would know nothing of it, or be able to stop it.

_Perhaps I should take a look into the butcher of Salendoir's camp. _Link mused to himself as he turned Epona to the east. Link grinned as he squeezed her flanks, causing her to start to sprint. _I haven't done anything for my own people in a long time, perhaps its time that I went home._


	2. The Return Home

Wow, people actually like this. Well, I guess I'll keep posting it then, at least until I reach the point I'm at now in its story. Don't worry to my other readers, still working on Darkness and Light and my other stuff, this is more of a distraction to give my mind a rest, especially since I have alot of this written already.

---

It wasn't too long before Link found himself looking out over a small camp. He stood at the top of the hill, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes locked on the numerous campfires. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the soldiers sitting around the fires, some of them obviously very drunk. _What are they doing here? It's as if they're waiting for something._ Link turned to Epona and nodded once. The horse seemed to understand and neighed once softly. Link smiled back at his horse and turned and began to slowly walk down the hill.

Link found himself traveling back to the time when he was at the Gerudo fortress. He remembered the difficulty he had in sneaking past all of those women without being seen to free those carpenters. _These inebrieated and sleeping soldiers are nothing compared to those women. I shouldn't have any problems._ Link thought as he hit the bottom of the hill and sneaking slowly towards the tents. He held his broadsword in his left hand and his battered Hylian shield in the other. He smirked at all the dents and scratches in the metal of the barrier, but he quickly refocused on sneaking past a pair of guards on patrol, spears in their hands.

He slowly paused outside one of the larger tents and quickly peaked his head inside. He gasped at the sight of explosives, swords, bows and numerous other weapons stockpiled there. _I might want do something about this before I leave, _he thought to himself as he continued on his way past the stockpile. He found himself wondering if he really should get involved like this but then brushed the thought away as he came upon a decorated tent.

Link snuck up next to the lit tent and hid behind some crates nearby. He stared at the tent and could distinctly see two shadows. One belonged to a normal soldier, while the other figure seemed much bigger. Link gulped as he stared at the man's shadow. The man was obviously wearing a heavy and ornate set of armor, due to the way that the man's shadow moved and the odd shape. Link narrowed his eyes as it hit him, _Fasticion._ He could faintly hear the two men's voices and edged closer to the tent, trying to hear better.

"All is proceeding as planned General. We are able to go whenever the second phase of the plan is complete." Said the soldier's shadow. Link frowned as he heard this, _second phase? What was the first? What is the second? What is the end?_

"Excellent. Those fools back at the capital still know nothing. Hawlkon and Scurai's forces are waiting for our signal. Those two were wise to join under my banner." Came a deep and powerful voice. The shadow with the strangely shaped armor waving his hand as if trying to explain something as he continued, "Termina has been weak for far too long. With those two under me, I'll take this kingdom into the glory it deserves." Link frowned once again and edged even closer. _The butcher of Salendoir…_

"Indeed. The enemy suspects nothing as of yet. Even the royal family knows nothing. It appears that our intellgence was correct. Once the current phase in your plane is carried out, we will take Hyrule." Link's breath caught at this, but he immediately held in it for fear of being heard.

The shadow that belonged to Fasticion froze at first but then continued talking, "Yes. The Hylians have become too complacent. I doubt we really even need to do it, but the distraction of the death of the princess will send their country into disarray."

Link gasped at the statement. His worst fears had been confirmed; Hyrule was in danger once again. Zelda was in danger…

Almost immediately, the shadow turned and walked towards where Link was hiding. Link barely had time to move before he saw a sword slicing through the tent flap. Link hopped backwards and stared at the man that stood before him.

The man was of large stature with the build of a swordsman. The black armor that covered his torso curved out at the shoulderblades into sharp spikes. A blood red cape hung from the man's shoulders. His face had sharp distinct features, a long nose and brown eyes that seemed to send shivers down Link's spine. The rounded ears confirmed that the man was from Termina, but that was not what occupied Link's thoughts at the moment. What occupied his mind was the rather large sword in the man's hands, and the look of pure rage that was plastered across the Butcher of Salendoir's face. The man said nothing, merely charged at Link.

Link unshealthed his broadsword at a rate that still amazed him whenever he did it. He raised his blade to block the incoming sword and made it just in time. Link grit his teeth as he almost buckled under the impact. Link locked eyes with Fasticion and went through what all swordsmen went through when they clashed blades with an opponent. He knew that Fasticion was going through the exact same thing. _Although the fight would be interesting, I'm not willing to wait around here, _Link thought as he hopped backwards, avoiding a downward slash that could've split him in half. Link reached into his pocket and withdrew a small object and threw it at the ground in front of Fasticion.

There was a bright flash of light that blinded the general. When he opened his eyes, he looked around to see that the young swordsman was nowhere to be seen. He snarled once and then yelled over his shoulder to soldier in the tent. "Sergent, we have an intruder, sound the alarm! I want that boy caught, if he can't be caught then kill him." He then sheathed his sword as he turned around. _The boy had eyes of steel; he is used to fighting opponents stronger than himself. _He then frowned as something else clicked in his mind, _his ears…A Hylian spy?_

-

Link ran for everything he was worth away from General Fasticion. Link looked over his shoulder to see the man rubbing his eyes as he ran, _perhaps another time general._ Link wasn't surprised to hear the sounds of alarm being raised in the camp however. Link cursed under his breath as he took his shield from his back and held it with his right hand as he ran through the tents with no real clear direction. Two soldiers popped out with spears in front of Link and tried to impale him, but the former hero of time was too quick for them. He pushed away one of the spears with his shield and ducked under the other as he ran. He swung his blade sideways, spinning around completely with the strike as he past the two soldiers, dropping both men to the ground.

Link found himself outside the storehouse tent again and paused. With the soldiers now aware of his presence, he realized that his top priority should be escape, but an idea formed in the yound hero's mind. He remembered that he had left his bow and arrows with Epona, so he couldn't use a flame arrow, but he had something new that he had picked up along in his travels. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bomb. Not the type found almost everyone that had to be held up with two hands. No, this was a small bomb, the size of the palm of the young man. Link smiled as he tossed the small explosive into the tent and then took off in the other direction. It wasn't too long before he heard a loud explosion and he looked over his shoulder to see that the tent was burning, mostly to the chain of smaller explosions that resulted due to the stored gunpowder.

"There he goes, after him!" came a loud voice from behind him. Link doubled his efforts as he reached the edge of the camp and began to run towards where Epona stood waiting for her master. Link cursed louldy as several arrows landed around him, mostly to the right and in front of him. He swerved to the left and continued to run towards his horse. He grunted and yelled out in pain as an arrow grazed his left arm. Link looked over his shoulder to see another torrent of arrows coming in above him and to his right. He swung his shield around to block the arrows and doubled his speed. The arrows hit against the worn Hylian shield, breaking apart as the wooden shafts and sharp arrowheads impacted against the metal.

Link yelled out in pain as one arrow snuck through and hit him in his right side. He ignored it as Epona was now running towards him, sensing that her master was in great peril. Link placed the shield and sword back in their respective places as he attempted to mount Epona. Link caught a glance of one soldier with a crossbow aiming at his horse. Link's eyes widened as the arrow was fired, heading straight for the horse's body.

Link reacted without thinking, sticking his right arm in the way of the small bolt. It missed the metal coverings of his gauntlets and entered his forearm with incredible force. Link cried out in pain, bringing his injured arm up to his chest. Epona needed no further encouragement as she began to run at her top speed. Link grit his teeth at the pain, but only cursed when he looked over his shoulder to see that a small squad of men were pursuing him on horses. "Come on girl, let's go!" Link grunted out painfully as he reaching for his bow. His right arm burned with pain as he held the bow and drew back the string with his left hand. A single arrow waited, and then was fired. It struck one of his pursuers directly in the chest. The rider fell to the ground, his body tumbling along the ground as the rest of the soldiers continued to chase Link.

As soon as Link fired the arrow, he yelled in pain. _Damn, this is not the best kind of wound in this situation…_ Another slew of arrows rained down on the escaping Hylian and his horse a few moments later, but once again Epona was able to avoid them. Link silently thanked his horse as he raised his bow again to fire. He grit his teeth as he pulled back the string and then cried out in pain as the arrow flew and hit one of the pursueing horses. The beast fell to the ground, tumbling over its rider; crushing him. Link could feel the blood running down his right arm as he attempted to pull the arrow out of his arm. He yanked it out, screaming in pain as he did so and tossed the bloody arrow away. Link looked over his shoulder again and saw that he was still being pursued by two soldiers.

Looking over his shoulder proved to be a near-fatal mistake as Link cried out as an arrow struck him in the left side. He shifted abrubtly, causing his horse to react in a way he was not prepared for. As Link fell from Epona, he could only think about how much the impact was going to hurt. Link's body slammed into the ground with great force and his body continued to roll along the ground behind the horse. Epona kept running, as if unaware that her rider had fallen off. Link somehow pulled himself to one knee and looked up. He could feel blood dripping down over his face and the three arrow wounds burned like fire. He looked up to see that the two soldiers were now approaching him, weapons drawn. _This might be bad…_

One of the soldiers had a standard broadsword and swung it at Link's head as he rode by. Link rolled under the slash, regretting it as he did. He bit his lip in order from screaming out in agony from his wounds. He rose to his feet as the other soldier, who was brandishing a weapon mace-like weapon, rode past his body. Link unhooked his sword and shield and readied himself. The battered Hylian shield was held weakly in his right hand, the arrow wound starting to affect him even more than he thought it would. His left hand still held his sword strongly, the wound in his side causing him great pain but it didn't completely rob him of his strength. Link saw the man with the sword charging him again and raised his shield to block the blade. He heard the metal clanking against his shield, but was unprepared as the other soldier rode past him on the other side and kicked the boy in the head as he rode by.

Link tumbled to the ground again from the blow. He slowly pulled himself onto his hands and knees and began to cough up blood. _Come on, 'hero of time'. Pull yourself together!_ Link thought as he raised his eyes to see the soldier with the sword riding towards him again. As the man passed by him, Link dodged the slash aimed at his head and swung upwards with his sword with all of his might. The sword entered the flesh of the beast, causing the horse to go wild, throwing its rider backwards before it collapsed. Link stared at the man's body, expecting the man to start to move. When there was no movement of any sort from the body, Link merely assumed that the man had been knocked out from the impact.

Link didn't have anytime to really enjoy his small victory. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other soldier begin to swing the giant mace. Without thinking, Link raised his battered shield up to defend against the weapon. The mace impacted against the shield with no mercy, causing the used Hylian shield to finally break. Link's eyes widened as the shards of the shield flew past his fact, one of the edges cutting his cheek as it passed him. He didn't really notice though, most of his attention was on the mace that was fast approaching his face.

Link really didn't have time to react. However, his body tried to anyway, his legs straightening up and trying to dive to the side. However, the mace hit him square in the chest, sending the young man flying backwards. His body bounced about ten feet and then rolled to a stop. The soldier brought his horse around and stopped next to the boy. He dismounted and turned the youth over onto his back. "You little bastard Hylian. You deserve this. I'm not going to bother bringing you back the general after all the trouble you've caused." He said, his voice gruff and annoyed. He pulled the boy's head up by his shirt collar and shook him around a bit, ignoring the immense look of pure pain on the boy's face. The soldier released his mace and placed it on the ground, but instead pulled out a small knife and said to the boy, "I'm going to enjoy killing you for what you did to my buddies."

Link's eyes opened weakly as the man said that. His eyes tried to focus on the man's face but it was far too blurly for him to make anything distinct out of it. The pain was overflowing his senses, but that sense of danger still plagued him. That sense was confirmed when Link felt the knife enter his left shoulder with immense momentum. Link screamed out in pain at first but quickly silenced himself when he felt even more pain from screaming. He bit his lip in order to keep from crying out, drawing blood from his lower lip. Link's eyes then focused on the blur in front of him, his expression hardening to one of hatred. _I haven't used this spell in a while. By Din, I hope this works._ Link then closed his eyes and mentally chanted the command for a spell that he once used long ago.

The man's screams of agony could be heard behind Link's closed eyelids. He knew by the man's yells of pain, that the old fire spell he learned from one of the great fairies still worked. He weakly opened his eyes to see that the man's body was lying a few feet away, burning as if doused in oil. Link weakly smirked as he watched the body burn, _At least that spell still works._

Link felt a soft nuzzle against his shoulder and he looked up to see Epona standing there, worried about her master. He smiled weakly as he slowly reached up and rubbed her under her chin. She neighed lightly and stared at Link with expectance. Link slowly rose to his feet, gritting his teeth as he did. The pain from his arrow wounds still burned like fire, but he hurt far more in his chest. The mace had did its damage, causing Link to bite his lips as he slowly pulled himself on top of Epona. _Damn…feels like my ribs are broken…This is what you get for trying to be a hero again kid…_

Epona stood perfectly still as the battered young man attempted to pull himself on top of her. She could sense that her master was in great pain, and waited for him to be secure before even attempting to move. She felt him finally get on top of her and wrap his arms around her neck gently. "Come on girl, head back home. Zelda's waiting for us…" Link said to her gently as he held on to her for dear life with his weak grasp. The horse neighed once and then began to trot in the direction Link directed; to Hyrule castle.

-

Link somehow raised his head up as Epona stopped suddenly. Link seemed to have drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the ride to castle town. He gazed out over the field before him and in the distance he could see the Castle town. He reached down with his right arm and rubbed Epona gently, as if trying to thank the horse for carrying him so far. The horse neighed once and then continued towards the castle, carrying its passenger with ease it seemed. Link still barely held on to the horse, his strength was failing him. He had no doubts in his mind that the only reason he was still even on the horse was that Epona was taking special care not to drop him.

Epona stopped outside the castle town bridge as if waiting for Link to get off. Link tried to move but found himself unable to dismount from the horse. He then gently whispered, "To the castle girl. Don't worry about the people or guards." Epona neighed once and began to trot into the town. Link smiled behind the immense pain that seemed to consume his whole body, _I always knew she understood me._ To an extent, this was true. The horse always seemed able to tell what her master desired most of the time. Link just smiled to himself and assumed it was because of all the time they had been together.

The pedistrians in the town stopped and stared at the horse carrying the injured man. Most just watched, concerned as to why a horse was carrying someone who looked by all means a corpse. Others were greatly worried about the young man who looked on the verge of death. Link ignored the stares, his own vision starting to fail him as he realized that he had lost an immense amount of blood. _Will I even make it?_ The horse continued on, walking past the few people who tried to stop it. It seemed as if the horse had only one thing on its mind, and that was to carry the young man through the town.

Link somehow directly Epona towards the castle gates. He remembered in the other time when he had snuck over using the vines on the side of the cliff. His eyes tried to look for the spot where the vines had been, but his vision was too blurred to make anything out. Epona stopped at the gate before the castle and Link realized where he was, even if he couldn't see. Link felt someone coming near him slowly and looked in the direction that he sensed the guard. He couldn't make anything out, only a man-sized blur that seemed gray in the middle. He realized then that someone was talking to him, but the words only came to him in a garbled tongue.

"Hey…uong ma…ou…kay?" Came the garbled words. The loudness of the voice caused Link to close his eyes in pain.

Link opened his eyes and tried to straighten up on his horse. This failed as he tumbled to the ground and landed on his side. He was breathing heavy and had his eyes closed, obvious to any onlooker that he was in a lot of pain. He could sense both the soldier and Epona looking over him. He said something softly, causing the guard to get closer in order to hear him properly. "…messenger… for the king… Hyrule…. in danger…" Link said, his words coming in short breaths. It was then that Link finally shut his eyes and lost consciousness.

-

Link watched as someone walked in the darkness, seeming to have a determined destination but Link couldn't see what it was. He held his sword and shield in his hand and walked forward. Link seemed to be watching from a distance as the figure walked towards an opening in the darkness. Link squinted and noticed that it was castle town. As the figure got closer and closer to what seemed like a portal to castle town, Link seemingly got closer as well. When he was closer he realized that it was not the castle town he was suspecting, but rather the one from the Imprisioning war. The town lurked with ReDeads and Ganon's tower could been seen beyond the temple of time.

Link's focus then fell on the figure that had been walking towards castle town. He recognized the figure as being Princess Zelda's alternate ego in the Imprisioning war. Sheik walked straight through the castle town, ignoring all the Redeads that seemed to walk around. One of the Redeads tried to attack Sheik but the young man (or woman as Link really knew) merely flipped over the monster. This continued as Link watched Zelda's alter ego continue towards Ganon's tower with a purpose. Link realized that Sheik was trying to enter Ganon's tower and merely watched in confusion. Sheik then removed his mask and Link saw a good glimpse of the face of Sheik, something he never really noticed during the Imprisioning war. Link gasped when he realized that the face beneath the mask was his own. _Wait a second, if I'm Sheik, then where is the princess._ Link thought as he seemed to watch himself stare up at the tower.

It was then that the bridge from the tower lowered itself and Link watched in horror as a lone figure walked towards Sheik. Link, although unable to really see his own body, could still feel his fists clentching together. Ganon strode forth from the castle and Link could see now that he was not alone. He was carrying someone over his shoulder, someone who wasn't moving. He saw that smirk on Ganon's face and watched as Sheik threw a pair of daggers at the sole male of the Gerudo. The daggers impacted against an invisible barrier and felt the ground harmless. Ganon said nothing at the attack, merely tossed the body he was carrying at the boy's feet. Link could feel his blood draining from him as he recognized the person, the thought of who it was waking him from this horrible dream. _Princess Zelda._

-

Link began to stir in the bed beneath the woman's care as she changed the washcloth that was on his head. She was a younger woman, probably around the age of the young man. She had shoulder length blond hair that seemed to shimmer in the afternoon light. Her graceful hands trailed over the man's wounds as she helped another, older woman bandage him up. The young woman stood up as the man began to open his eyes and took a step back. Her dress flowed behind her, tints of pink and hues of red being predominant on the dress. Her eyes were locked on the young man who had nearly died. The older woman turned to her, bowed then left the two alone in the room.

She realized that the young man was mumbling in his sleep and although she didn't particularly want to intrude on his thoughts, wanted to know what the strange man was dreaming about. She leaned closer and began to hear his broken voice speak through harsh whispers, "…Ganon… Sheik… Fasticion… Princess….." He stuttered out. The woman raised her eyebrow at this, only recognizing the name Fasticion with a frown. It was then that he opened his eyes.

Link opened his eyes and felt immediate regret at doing so. The light of the room was so bright that it hurt his eyes. He tried to bring his hand up to block the light but grunted in pain as he attempted to do so. As his eyes adjusted he realized that he was in a bed somewhere. He heard a soft voice say to him, "Please don't move. You're hurt." The voice requested. Link closed his eyes and nodded softly. Something tugged at his mind as the voice sounded familiar from somewhere.

"Where am I?" He asked weakly, his voice coming out barely above a whisper. Pain shot through him as he spoke but he ignored it.

"Hyrule castle. The guard at the main gate brought you here. You had numerous wounds and seemed to be on the verge of death." The woman answered again. Link opened his eyes again and turned his head towards the direction of the voice. His vision was still slightly blurred so he could only make out the pink dress.

Upon realizing where he was, he tried to sit up. He grit his teeth together as pain racked his body as he slowly brought himself into a sitting position. "Have… to… speak… with… the… king…" He said, his voice coming out very weak.

He felt a pair of gentle hands attempt to push him back down. "Please don't. You barely pulled through. We can't have you die now can we?" The voice asked gently, genuine concern coming through the soft tones of the voice.

Link closed his eyes and asked weakly, "How long have I been here?"

"A little under four hours. I'm actually surprised that you regained consciousness so quickly. With injuries like yours we were even doubtful that you would wake up in the first place."

Link smiled weakly and said, "I've had worse."

"Sure, whatever you say. You're still not going anywhere."

Link shook his head and sat back up. He opened his eyes and looked to his caretaker to try to explain when he felt his breath catch in his throat. His vision had cleared up better and now he could see who he was talking to. He froze upon realizing who his caretaker was. She pushed him back down again, smiling to him slightly, "Don't fight with me on this." She said with a small smile.

Link merely stared at her with amazement and wonder. She was just as beautiful as he remembered when he traveled back and forth through time as the hero of time. In fact, it seemed that she was even more so now that she stood over him with a smile. He finally found the strength to speak, "Princess Zelda…" He said weakly. His tone of voice revealed his amazement, as if she had materialized out of nowhere before him. He then turned his head away, closing his eyes in frustration. _She doesn't remember you. Don't say anything stupid. To her, all you are right now is a wounded man._ He then opened his eyes and turned back to her. He sat up again, his face grimacing in pain. She went to push him back down again but this time he caught her hands. She let go, backing away slightly in surprise. He then slowly pulled away the covers and moved his legs off the bed.

He noticed that his torso was wrapped in bandages, as well as his right arm. He could feel his trousers and the pouches at his waist still there. _I need to see the king. _He ignored the pain that was once again causing his vision to swim and tried to stand. He made it to a standing position only to fall to his hands and knees in pain. He only then realized that he was sweating profusly and breathing heavily. The princess was at his side in an instant, trying her best to help him. "No, you need to stay in bed. You aren't well."

Link slowly rose back to his feet with her help and merely stood in place, his eyes locked on the doorway. He felt the Princess pulling him back towards the bed but instead he took a few steps forward. He paused once again to catch his breath. "Princess Zelda, I need to deliver a message to his royal highness."

She walked in front of him and held him steady with her hands. "Don't worry about that now. You need your rest." She assured him, trying to hold him up. Indeed, it seemed as if she stopped helping him stand that the young man would collapse right there.

Link reached up and grabbed the hand that held his shoulder and said, "Princess, its of the highest priority. Please, I can't see very well. Please take me to the King." Link sensed she was about to protest and said before she could speak, "Even if you are the Princess, and even if you try to stop me, I am still going."

Zelda stared at the young man in annoyance then finally spoke once again, "Fine. Guards!" She said loudly, not so much as a yell as a command. Link heard a door open and several men come through. "Help this young man walk. Be careful, he's very weak." She said, gesturing towards Link.

Link felt someone wrap his left arm around his shoulder and helped steady himself. He tried to locate Zelda with his eyes but his vision was far too blurred to be of any use. "This way." Came a soft voice that Link recognized as Zelda's and he tried to walk in that direction. Whoever was holding him up helped him walk and Link was grateful for it. _I don't think I could make it very far on my own._

After a long period of walking, Link felt the man supporting him stop moving. Link could no longer see anything other than a large light blur. He could see several patches of shadows here and there, which he assumed to be other people. Upon realizing that he was no longer being led, he asked weakly, "Are we there? I can't see."

A thick voice was heard as a reply. "Yes, my young friend. You are in the throne room of the King of Hyrule." Link nodded weakly and looked in front of him. He struggled out of the arms of the man supporting him and slowly lowered himself to one knee. He lowered his head and crossed his left arm across his chest, almost crying out in pain as he did so. He heard the voice again, "Please my young friend don't. You are very injured and my daughter says that you are being far too stubborn. What message could be so important that you are putting yourself through all of this?"

Link spoke a little louder, his words coming in short breaths due to the pain. "Your highness… I bring terrible news…"

"Terrible enough to have you risk yourself as you are my young friend?" The king's voice asked again.

"Yes… the butcher of Salendoir.. is planning to invade Hyrule…" Link gasped out. He raised his eyes to look in front of him but still could only see shadows and blurs of light.

"What?" Came the king's voice, surprised and somewhat shocked at the declaration.

"It's true… your highness… I heard him say it myself… I snuck into his camp and learned of his plans…"

"I think you may be imagining things young man, the armies of Termina would never break our treaty." The king said as if scolding the boy.

"He plans… to assasinate… the princess… in order to throw… Hyrule into disarray before invading…" Link started coughing and felt blood trailing down his chin.

The king said nothing at that, but Link could hear whispering and mummuring going on around him. The king finally said to the young man, "Do you have any proof of what you say? Those are very large claims."

Link closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. _I suppose it is rather unbelievable. Termina itself has no idea of what's about to happen. How can I prove what I heard?_ Then Link opened his eyes as he rememberd something that he learned as a boy. In fact, the memory brought a small smile to his bloody face. He slowly used his left arm to wipe the blood from his mouth. With his right hand, he reached for one of his pouches on the side and grabbed a small object from it. He recognized its strange shape and slowly brought it forth from his pouch. He grabbed the other end of it with his left hand and slowly raised it to his lips.

The ocarina of time played true and pure as Link played one of the first songs he learned. He heard the gasps of the King and the Princess as he played. He stopped playing after the song was over and said, "Please trust me, your highness."

"That song… where did you learn it?" The King asked in disbelief.

"And that instrument! Where did you obtain the Ocarina of Time?" He heard the Princess ask in disbelief.

Link smirked one last time before feeling his strength leave him. He was able to replace the Ocarina back in his pouch before falling forward against the stone floor. He closed his eyes with a small smile before completely losing himself to the bliss of sleep yet again.


	3. Table Manners of a Traveler

Seeing how I have much more of this already written, I'm just going to keep posting it 'till I reach where I have stopped for the time being in this story. To any readers who expect more, my focus bounces back from this and my hellsing fic and an eva fic that I'm probably going to stop. Eh, well heres more.

Link opened his eyes to the sounds of chirping birds. His vision seemed to adjust to the earlier morning light that entered through a hole on the stone wall on the opposite side of the room. He looked around to see that he was in a bedroom of some sort. He looked to his left to see that his equipment, clothing and other things he carried were resting against the wall. There was a small desk upon which sat an opened pouch, upon which was the fabled Ocarina of Time. Link looked to the other side of the room to see nothing or any real interest, just a stone wall with a door that led somewhere. He closed his eyes again and sighed, _Looks like I'm still alive…_

With that thought the door on the right side of the room opened up to reveal an elder woman. She smiled upon seeing that Link was awake and walked in, closing the door behind her. "I see you're awake sir."

Link nodded once and asked, "Where am I?" He was surprised at how easy his voice was coming out. _I could barely speak when I met with the king._ He raised his eyebrow at the thought and added, "And how long have I been sleeping?"

The woman seemed surprised at the young man's questions. "You're in a guest room at Hyrule castle sir. You've been sleeping for a little over three weeks." She then walked over to him and smiled a kind old grandmotherly smile, "We didn't think you were going to make it. You were wounded pretty badly sir. It seems the goddesses were looking out for you"

"I see." Link said as he tried to sit up. There was a slight pain in his chest as he did so, but nowhere near as bad as the last time he tried. His head swarm slightly from the pain as the woman held him steady.

"Please sir, don't push yourself too quickly. It's a miracle you're even alive, don't do anything rash." The woman requested, slowly lowering him down to the bed again. Link sighed as his head hit the pillow. He was very tired and almost went back to sleep immediately but the woman spoke again, "His royal highness said to take care of you. Get some rest, I'm going to inform them that you have woken up." She said as she walked towards the doorway.

Link tried to stop her, "Don't bother. I will be leaving now." He said as he tried to sit back up again. He sat back up and noticed that his entire torse was covered in bandages. He noticed the heavy bandages around his right arm and left shoulder, remembering the pain from those wounds. He pushed the covers of the bed away and moved to stand up when he felt the woman holding his shoulders.

"Please sir, get some more rest. When they said you were stubborn they weren't kidding sir." She said, slowly pushing Link back into bed. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him as if she was scolding a child who had snuck in a cookie before dinner. "Sir, just rest. The King himself said he wanted to speak with you when you were better. I'll be back later, so just rest for now sir."

Link nodded, realizing that he wasn't going to be allowed to leave anytime soon. He then asked, "Umm, why are you calling me 'sir'? I'm no one special."

The woman looked back at him in shock, "You're a guest of the Hyrule royal family sir. You're special." She said with a small smile as she went to leave.

"Wait, if its not too much trouble can you let me have that Ocarina on the desk there?" Link asked as he pointed towards the desk with his left hand. The woman smiled at the request and gladly gave him the instrument. "Thank you." He said graciously as she walked out of the room.

Link merely sat up against the bedframe in confusion. He held the small ocarina in his hands but merely was lost within his own thoughts. _That long? That isn't surprising though, considering how wounded I was. I'm surprised I'm even alive. I guess she was right, Din, Nayru and Farore were looking out for me._ He smirked at that as he turned over the instrument in his hands. He sighed in frustration as he realized that they wanted to ask him certain questions, about the Ocarina of Time, the melody of the royal family among other things that he was sure that he wouldn't be able to answer. _I can't really tell them I'm the hero of time. No, its best the knowledge of the Imprisioning war is kept secret. Theres no need to let them know that Hyrule was almost destroyed._ Link then looked at the backside of his left hand and cursed to himself. The mark of the Triforce of courage was there, as if mocking him. _If I'm lucky they didn't see that. There is already too many things to explain._ He then closed his eyes and raised the ocarina to his mouth to play.

A few hours later the woman returned to the room with a smile on her face. Link returned the smile and bowed slightly to the woman. She spoke excitedly as she approached him, "The King wishes to have dinner with you young one. He wishes to thank you for your help."

Link frowned at this and said, "So… I still have to meet with him…" He asked himself.

The woman looked shocked. "Sir this is a great honor. I've worked in the castle for most of my life and I've never spoken to the King himself." She noticed that this bit of information meant nothing to the young man and she sighed. "I'm to prepare you for dinner then."

Link looked up at her and smiled. "I thank you for everything you've done, but I can dress myself."

She nodded in understanding and revealed a package that Link had previously overlooked. "Wear these to dinner. And don't worry about your other clothes, once they have been washed and mended you'll get them back." She placed the clothing on the desk and bowed once before leaving the room.

Link sighed before pushing the covers away again. He swung his legs off of the bed and sat up and stretched his arms out for the first time in what seemed like years to him. His shoulder her slightly as he did so but her ignored it as he tested his legs before standing up. He realized that he was only wearing a pair of trousers and he sighed to himself before walking over to the desk and opening the package.

Inside the package was a light gray tunic that was actually very similar to Link's own clothing. He smiled slighty to himself as he thought, _at least I'm not wearing some kind of monkey suit for this._ Link then changed and then began to replace his gear.

He heard a knock on the door and Link looked over his shoulder. "Come in." He said, once again surprised at the strength of his voice. The door opened and the old woman entered again, a small smile on her face at seeing the young man up and about. She then frowned as she noticed him putting his gear on. Link noticed this and asked in a confused voice, "What?"

"Sir, you're going to dinner, not a battle." She remarked, referring to the metal gauntlets that Link and replaced on his arms. Link looked at the metal gauntlets and nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, force of habit." He said with a lopsided grin. He removed the gauntlets but continued to replace his pouches at his waist. He placed the small ocarina in its usual pouch. He checked the one on his other side and felt relieved when he patted it. It still held its contents, something he was grateful. _If I lost those, who knows what could happen._ He then went to put on his gloves when he realized that the pair that he had was gone. He turned to the woman and asked, "I'm sorry but is it possible for me to get another pair of gloves?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Gloves, sir?"

Link placed his left hand behind him and continued on, uneasy with the situation, "Yes. I have a few very old wounds on my hands and I prefer to cover them. I wouldn't want to upset his highness by them." Link then added quickly, "They are rather gruesome and I wouldn't want to sicken him."

The woman didn't seem to believe him but sighed anyway. "I'll will ask around. Nothing fancy right?" Link nodded and hoped that she wouldn't ask to see his hands. "I'll be back in a bit." She then left the room and Link found himself breathing out a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, the woman returned with a small pair of white gloves. Link took them graciously and immediately covered his left hand. He noticed the woman's confused stare as he covered the other one but he merely smiled as if to try and disapate her worries. "So…. What now?" he asked, not really sure what was about to happen.

She shook her head as if pitying the boy's ignorance. "I'm to lead you to the dining room. You're on your own from there sir." She gestured towards the door, "Come on now." Link nodded and walked out of the room.

The woman led him to a pair of giant doors with a pair of guards blocking it. Link stared at the giant door in wonder as he took in the site. "Well, this is where I leave you sir. Enjoy your dinner." The woman said and gave him a small bow.

Link turned back to her and said in embarassment. "Please don't do that. If anything I should be thanking you." Link bowed slightly and then chuckled. "My bowing to you probably seems funny to you doesn't it?" He saw the puzzled look on the woman's face and added, "Well perhaps I should say this: You have my thanks. Thank you madam."

The woman gave him a small smile then walked away, leaving the young man alone in front of the dining room. He didn't have a lot of time before one of the guards walked up to him and asked him, "What is your name sir?"

"Huh?" Link asked, confused as to where the question was coming from.

"We need to introduce you, and not to be rude sir but we have no idea who you are." The soldier said, a little bit of amusement on his face.

"Oh, well my name is Link." Link replied, scratching the back of his head uneasily. _Introduce me? What the hell?_

The soldier nodded and opened the door. He took a deep breath and then said loudly, "Introducing the young Master Link." He then looked at Link and gestured towards the open door. Link took this as his cue to enter and he did so quickly, as if afraid of what would happen if he took too long.

Link gazed around in wonder at the immense size of the room. In his travels throughout Hyrule, Termina and other lands, Link never really had been in such a large place. Sure he had been in large areas, but they were outside and in the open. Even in large churches or monasteries in other lands Link had never been in such a large enclosed space. He found himself gawking at the splendor and somehow felt a strange desire to flee outside to the fields of Hyrule where he felt more at home. He realized that he was being watched and quickly turned around. His eyes widened as he saw the King and Zelda standing before a table watching him. Also standing around the table were some other men, soldiers it seemed. One chair was bare at the other head of the table, with a sevant girl holding the chair as if waiting for him. He quickly walked towards the dining area but did not approach the table. He went down to one knee and lowered his head. "Your highness."

The King laughed softly but said with a jovial voice, "Please my young friend, raise your head. I asked you here as my guest, please do not feel intimidated." Link raised his eyes but remained on one knee. "Besides, we owe you a great debt my friend." Link raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Seeing the boy's questioning glance, the King replied "Someone did sneak into the castle and tried to get into my daughter's room. Fortunatly, thanks to your warning, we caught him. As a father, I owe you a debt I cannot repay." The King then bowed his head in respect. Zelda followed suit.

This was too much for Link. He did not wish to see Zelda or the King like that. He was merely a traveler; he was no longer the hero of time. He was not deserving of such respect. "Please, your highness, do not say such things. I only did what I could. I wouldn't say almost dying on the doorstep of Hyrule castle is as noble as seems to be by the respect you're giving me."

The King raised his head and chuckled lightly. "Please Master Link, you are my guest. Please stand up and join us." Link stood up slowly and waited for further instruction. The King gestured towards the table and Link slowly appraoched, still unsure as to how to act in this situation. He felt really uncomfortable in this situation, knowing full well that the royal family had questions for him that he would not be able to answer. He walked up to the chair that the servant girl was holding for him and looked confused. The king sat down, and as if one being, the rest of the people there sat down with the exception of Link and the servant girl. Link realized that he was supposed to sit in the chair and turned to the girl. She bowed her head to him and gestured for him to sit.

"Thank you." Link said, his voice very nervous as he realized that the remainder of the room was staring at him. In particular, some of those soldiers seemed to be very interested in the young lad. He quickly sat down and pulled his chair in and looked up.

The King chuckled, "Master Link, no need to be so nervous. We're just going to eat dinner here. This is how we do it here in the castle, I hope you understand."

Link cleared his throat and spoke. "I understand. Please forgive me, your highness." Link saw a few of the people chuckle at him and he added, "I'm just not really… used to these type of situations. Good food for me is the kind I buy from inns, which only happens from time to time. I usually catch and cook my own food, thus this situation is rather... uncomfortable." He then looked directly at the King and added, "And I'm sure you have some questions for me."

The King nodded and said, "That is true, but first we shall eat. We will talk about that afterwards. You haven't eaten for a long time Master Link, so please do not hold back." The King said as several servants began to bring out food. Link had never seen such a feast in his life. Sure, he had traveled throughout the land and experienced many different types of feasts depending on where he was or the occasion. But he never expected so much food to be presented merely for a dinner. There was all different types of meats, vegetables and other nourishing foods that it just boggled his mind. _There are people in Hyrule who probably have no where near enough to eat and the royal family eats like this all the time? Or maybe this is a feast and I just missed the occasion._

Dinner proceeded smoothly, at least as long as Link was eating. Several of the men at the table, who Link learned over the course of the dinner were generals in Hyrule's army, looked at him with distaste as he ate with the mannerisms he picked up traveling. He noticed that Zelda seemed amused by the generals' distaste of his habits but she didn't say anything. He answered small questions but he knew that they were waiting until later to really ask him anything of importance. When everyone was done eating, Link knew that the moment he dreaded was now coming. _They want answers…can I give them that?_

"Now Master Link, like you said earlier, we have questions for you. The first of which quite frankly is, who are you?" The King asked, a small grin covering his face. He held a small wine glass in his hand and he swirled it gently.

Link took a deep breath. "I'm… a traveler of sorts. Since I was around ten, I've been traveling through Hyrule and other lands doing what I can to help those in need. I have traveled to many different places and have learned the ways of fighting and horsemanship along the way."

The King nodded in understanding. Zelda leaned forward a bit and added, "On that subject, just to let you know, your horse is resting in one of our stables right now. She seems very loyal to you, I was told we had to fight to get you from her."

Link let out a breath that he had been holding in since he had woken up. _At least Epona is alright._ "I thank you milady. My horse has been with me from the beginning, I suppose."

"So, you and your steed travel from land to land finding adventure?" One of the generals asked, his curiousity genuine.

Link nodded. "That is correct sir. I just do what I can."

"What do your parents think of this?" Asked one of the other generals.

Link unconsciously grabbed the chain around his neck but then slowly removed his hand. He took a deep breath, "I wish I could tell you. They died when I was very young."

"Any other family then? Surly you didn't grow up on your own?" The general asked.

Link shook his head, "Some very kind people took care of me before I left them." _The Kokiri were the closest thing I ever had to a real family, even when they isolated me when I lacked a fairy._ "When I left, it was in their best interests, I would have been a burden."

The King sensed that the young man didn't wish to discuss this topic further and cut off his generals by asking another question. "So is that how you found out about the plot that you warned us of? You were traveling through Termina?"

Link looked up at the King and answered, "Indeed your highness. I was traveling when I heard of a large encampment near the border. I was curious so I went to see it."

"And you were unlucky enough to find General Fasticion's camp." Said one of the generals near the King.

Link nodded, "I never expected to find the Butcher of Salendoir so close to Hyrule. I had the displeasure of passing through one of the villages he razed to the ground once." Link closed his eyes as that memory came to mind.

_Burned homes, piles of dead bodies, crops torched. Death and devastation everywhere, with the survivors with no semblance of hope. Mothers holding dead children in their arms, children trying to wake up a mother or father that would never again wake up. It reminded me way too much of the time during the Imprisioning war under Ganon's rule._

Link then looked up and continued, "So I snuck into his camp and tried to figure out what they were doing there. When I heard the plot, I tried to find out more but I was discovered. I was able to destroy their gunpowder storage before fleeing but I was pursued, with my being dropped in front of Hyrule castle being one foot in the grave, if you'll take my meaning."

"That explains the lack of movement of Fasticion's forces. If they lost their ammunition, it would be suicide to start an invasion." Said one of the generals, mostly to the King and the other generals at the table. A few of the generals nodded in agreement, while one of them shot an approving look to Link.

"I don't think we have to worry about the butcher's forces. His army is large yes, but not nearly as big as it needs to be to execute such an invasion." The general to the left of the King added.

Link frowned at that statement, _Overconfidence will lead to destruction._ "He mentioned the names Hawlkon and Scurai. Something about having their loyalty."

This fact drew the gaze of most of the other generals. Link was taken aback by some of looks of shock and amazement that they displayed with this bit of information. The man to the King's left, apparently the head general, took this piece of information in with great interest. He went silent as the King said, "Well enough of that, let's discuss that matter later gentlemen. There is no need to bore our young guest with those matters." He then looked over to the young man and smiled. "So what do you plan to do now Master Link?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, "I have no plans. I will probably just go where ever the wind takes me. I will do as I have always done; what I can to help those within my reach." The King smiled, as if envious of the boy's freedom.

Link smiled back, caught off guard by the King's informal demenour that he had used when talking to Link. _He doesn't seem to care at all about his title or the fact that I'm merely a commonor. That's rathering refreshing for a ruler. _Link lost his smile however when he watched Zelda whisper something in the King's ear. The King sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right, we should ask about that." The man looked up and asked Link, "How do you know that song?"

Link took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "It is nothing much really. Long ago I did carry a message for the royal family. I was taught that song as a way to prove that I was a messenger for the royal family."

The King laughed at that, "It's amazing you still remember it. We have not used that system for a long time. In fact, I haven't heard that song since my daughter was old enough to sleep without a lullaby."

"Father!" Zelda said harshly. The King, as well as some of the generals, chuckled at her anger. Link smiled slighty but said nothing more. It was Zelda who posed the next question, her face red from a mixture of anger and embarassment. "Where did you get your ocarina?"

The mood at the table became completely different at that question. Silence ruled throughout the room as everyone at the table turned to the young adventurer. _How do I explain that? The earlier question was easily answerable, by twisting the truth a bit._ Link sighed, and seemed to look towards a point on the far wall.

"Well young man? Why do you have that ocarina? You do know its considered a treasure of the royal family, don't you?" The King asked, his voice concerned. He obviously was interested in knowing how Link came into possession of it, but also didn't seem to want to push him. Link was thankful for that but still he remained silent.

Finally, after a long period of silence, Link spoke up. "It was given to me a long time ago."

"By who?" Zelda asked, her voice more curious than concerned.

Link was silent for another long interval while he locked gazes with the Princess. The generals and King noticed this and were confused but before any of them could ask, Link answered her question. "Please forgive my rudeness milday, but there is no point in telling you." The head genearl narrowed his eyes at the young man. Link noticed the way the generals were now glaring at him and spoke again, "Even if I told you, no one would believe me. Thus there is no point in telling you. Please forgive me if I sound arrogant or rude."

"Why wouldn't we believe you?" Zelda asked, not at all offended by the young man's claim.

"Because if you don't remember who gave this to me milady, no one will." Link remarked with a lopsided grin. Zelda seemed shocked by the statement and stunned silent. Link pushed his chair back and stood up. He bowed his head and said, "I will now take my leave. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Link then turned around and began to walk away.

The head general stood up in anger, "How dare you turn your back on his highness, boy! Show some respect!" He declared, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Link merely turned and glared at the general with a face chiseled in stone. "This 'boy' is the only reason that milady is still alive it seems. And the reason that the butcher of Salendoir is not razing the villages near the border yet." He said, his voice ice-cold. "I may only be a commoner, but there is no need for that level of hostility towards me. I have done nothing except aid you." The last few statements were thrown directly at the general, as if challenging him. The occupants of the room felt slightly uneasy in the change in the young man that had sat so nervously with them for dinner. Link took a deep breath again and bowed again, "Once again, I thank you for everything your highness." His voice was no longer cold, but respectful and earnest.

Link was about to leave when the King spoke again, "Wait Master Link. I still wish to speak with you about something." The King looked to the head general and said, "General Vass, please take the others to the war room and start discussing the current affairs. I will join you shortly." The generals all stood and saluted the King before walking out. Vass paused right next to Link and glared at him. Link merely glared back, unimpressed by the man's authority. Vass then walked out, leaving Link with the King and the Princess.

Link turned around and waited for the King to continue. Zelda seemed preoccupied as she seemed to be deliberately looking away from the young man. Link decided to ignore it for now and focused on the King. There was a long silence, during which it seemed as if the King was deciding on how to phrase what he was going to say next. Finally he asked the young man the question, "Master Link, would you be willing to fight for Hyrule?"

Link stared at the man in disbelief. "Pardon?"

The King stood up and walked towards the boy. "Now hear me out. Obviously you are a strong lad, I will not let anyone discount this. To be able to travel as far as you did in one night with those kinds of wounds, not many could do that." The King paused for only a moment before continuing, "You say you know the ways of the sword, and you have already proven yourself to me. Are you interested in serving Hyrule once again?"

Link watched as the King stopped in front of him. A dark thought crept across Link's mind as he asked, "Are you asking me to join the army?"

The King nodded, "I'm sure you would become a great asset to Hyrule this way."

Link frowned, "Your highness, my drifting will also help Hyrule." Seeing the King's confused expression, Link elaborated, "I'm sorry to say this but the Royal family is not the only one that needs someone to help them."

The King sighed and said, "I see your point. But think of this, perhaps serving in the army will serve all of Hyrule, better than could with your wandering. Sure you could perhaps help a few, but if you serve in the army, you would be helping all of Hyrule." Link was silent at this bit of logic. The King then said, "Take your time to decide; take as long as you want. You can remain a guest here until you make your decision. Either way you have my gratitude for what you have done."

Link was silent for a long time before answering the King. "Your highness… I will think on this. By your leave." Link said, bowing once again before the King of Hyrule.

The King nodded, "Get some rest Master Link. Feel free to give your decision to us at anytime." Link then rose and walked out of the room.


	4. A Story of the Past and A Decision for t...

Eh, felt like posting two installments in a row, go fig.

Lizai: Majora's mask doesn't take place in this timeline because I never played it.  
......Just work with me here....

---

Link awoke the next morning to the sunlight that poured in from the window. He slowly sat up and and rubbed his eyes with his right forearm. He slowly rose from the bed and dressed himself in his own clothing. He was very thankful for the old woman being able to mend his usual clothing. He didn't mind the clothing given to him but he still preferred his own. He dressed quickly, making extra sure to put on all of his gear this time. He placed the sword in its sheath on his backside but most importantly, at least to him, he wore his white gloves and gauntlets. Link allowed himself a small smile at the weight resting against his arms again.

Link walked out of his room and began to just walk. His mind was torn in many different directions, the most prominent one being the offer of the King. _I do wish to aid Hyrule and to keep those monsters away from Hyrule, but is this really the best way to approach the situation? I have the Triforce of courage, should I really allow myself to be dragged into such a state? Will I merely be a tool to politicians? The goddesses did not choose me for that to happen. The proof is the mark on my hand._

Link was broken out of his reverie when he heard a voice call out his name. "Master Link!" Link turned around to see the elder woman that had called on him the previous day walking towards him with a frown on her face. Link paused and waited for the woman to catch up to him, wondering why she looked so angry with him. She stopped before him and placed her hands on her hips, a frown still covering her face. "And where do you think you're going?"

Link found himself becoming very uncomfortable under her stare. "Just for an late morning walk in town Madam." He said uncertainly, trying to figure out just what it was that was bothering the woman.

"You haven't eaten anything yet, have you Master Link?" She asked, a tone of annoyance evident.

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I'll pick something up in town, I don't want to trouble anyone." He could see that she was about to say something but he quickly added, "Besides, I'd rather get out of this place for a little while." With that Link turned and continued to walk away.

Link left the castle grounds and walked towards the town with no real intentions. He merely sighed as he enjoyed the late afternoon air. He walked around on the path that led from the castle gates to town, taking the time to enjoy the fact that he was still alive for that part. That feeling or merriment soon vanished as memories of the alternate future began to plague his mind. He still remembered how desolate and destroyed the area was during the imprisioning war. He remembered having to avoid all the Redeads that swarmed around the town, not stopping his movement in fear of having his life sucked away.

Link shook off those thoughts as he entered the town itself. As he expected, it was bustling with activity of the late afternoon. He saw several small children running around the square playing a game of some sort. Their parents were probably waiting outside one of the small stands, trying their best to buy the food that they would need for dinner that night. A few chickens also moved through the crowd, causing a small grin to cross Link's face. Link merely walked through the town without a care in the world, once again rejoicing at the results of imprisioning the male Gerudo who would've destroyed all of this life.

After a while, Link found himself outside the Temple of Time. He paused for a moment, wondering to himself why he had walked here, or if he had done it just by instinct. A small, yet sad smile crossed his face as he walked towards the entrance. He paused and took a deep breath before entering.

The inside of the Temple remained just as he had left it seven years ago. The three pedistals that were the keyholes to open the Sacred realm remained empty, as Link had intended. He remembered the first time he had entered this temple, as well as the first time he had left it. The change then had been, shocking, to say the least. Link shook his head, trying to dispel those horrible memories. _I know I'll never forget that time, nor should I. But it would be nice to not have to think about it for a while._

Link's hand trailed to his left side, stopping when he had reached the familiar pouch. A sad smile covered his face as he reached into the pouch and pulled out one of the familiar 'keys.' He brought his clentched hand up in front of him and opened his hand, revealing the first of those keys to the Sacred Realm. The Kokiri Emerald shone brightly, reflecting even the slightest rays of light. The bright green color caused a calming effect upon the young man as he closed his eyes and once again sighed. He then opened his eyes and frowned. Without turning, but while replacing the jewel back into his pouch, he said loudly, "What is it Princess Zelda?" Link then turned and waited for his shadow to appear.

A figure wearing a dark purple cloak stepped forwards from the doorway. As it approached, a slender arm and hand came up and pulled the hood off to reveal the Princess Zelda. She walked up to the young man and stared at him questioningly. "How did you know? I could've sworn that you never saw me."

Link smirked and began to walk past her. He paused as he passed her and said, "I heard someone trailing me since I left the castle gates. Somehow I figured you would try to find more out from me directly." He then walked past her without another word.

"Wait!" Zelda cried out, reaching out to stop him. Link stopped after a few more steps and looked over his shoulder. She bowed her head and said, "I didn't come here to interrogate you. I came here to thank you." Link raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She continued, her eyes lowered. "Like you said last night, the only reason I'm alive right now is because of your warning. I don't mind thanking you for saving my life, but I am far more thankful for bringing us the information about the enemy. I am so happy to know that we can prevent our villages on the edges of Hyrule's borders from being destroyed. I thank you, Master Link." Zelda then raised her head, awaiting for Link's reaction.

Link turned back and looked in front of him. _Even in this time, she puts her subjects first. At least that part of her hasn't changed._ He started to walk away but paused. He looked over his shoulder with a small smile and asked the lovely young woman behind him, "Please, walk with me milady." Zelda offered the young man a small smile and pulled her hood up. She walked up next to him and the two walked out of the Temple of Time in silence.

Zelda slowly walked beside the young adventuer, her eyes constantly looking from the path they were taking to his face. He seemed as if he was not paying attention to anything as he walked in random directions throughout the castle town. In fact, other than his intial invitation to her, he had not spoken. Zelda had tried to start conversations with the enigmatic young man, but he either wasn't paying attention to her, or he was ignoring her completely. She sighed in a small degree of annoyance as he continued to wander with no real direction.

She did notice two things as the two wandered around throughout the afternoon. The first that the young man seemed plagued by something as he walked around the castle town. His face was strangly neutral for most of the time, but every now and then he would freeze as if he saw a ghost. He also seemed to pause as he watched children play in the public square, a small serene smile on his face when he did take those few moments. To Zelda, it seemed as if something haunted the young man, as if everytime he looked somewhere he saw something horrible from his past. The other thing was that he consistently scratched the back of his left hand. Zelda tried to look to see what was there, but the hand was covered by a white glove and the edges of what seemed like a metal gauntlet the likes of which she had never seen before.

Through some act of fate, the two found themselves in the royal garden later that afternoon. Link paused to savor the location, a pleasant memory coming to mind. _This was where I first met her… right before she asked me to gather the spiritual stones… where Impa taught me that melody…_ Zelda watched the young warrior zone out once again and left his side to sit down on a nearby stone bench. She looked up at the young man, expecting for him to finally break his silence.

Finally after a long period of silence, Link pulled out his ocarina. Zelda's face lit up with recognition once again but before she could ask anything he began to play the small enchanted instrument. The tones were rich and deep, reaching a level of purity the likes of which Zelda had never heard before, not even from the mistrals that would play at the large banquets that the castle tended to have every now and then. However, the song itself seemed as if it carried a burden. The overpowering feeling of sadness could be heard with every note played. Link had his eyes closed as he played, once again losing himself to the power of the small ocarina. He merely played, his feelings and memories of the past leading him as the stunned Princess watched on silently.

When he finally finished, he opened his eyes and let out a small smile. He leaned against the stone wall, lowering his hands and his eyes. When he heard a small sniffle, he looked up to see that Zelda was wiping tears from her eyes. "What was that song?" She asked, trails of tears evident on her face. She wiped her eyes, thoughts of where the ocarina had come from being the furthest thing on her mind.

Link shrugged and brought the ocarina up to his face to examine it more closely. Its strange oblong shape had always caused him to think of it as being special. The power that ran through the small instrument was for the use of the hero of time only; this he knew very well. He raised his eyes and spoke, "It is something I wrote a long time ago."

"It seems so sad. What is it about?" She asked, staring at the mysterious young man.

Link sighed and walked over to the bench. He didn't sit down, but he did stand next to it. "Of someone who gave everything he had and saved those he cared of but still lost to fate." Link turned to the princess and asked, raising his eyebrow as he did so, "Would you like to hear a story Princess?"

"I'd love to."

Link sighed and slowly turned the small instrument in his hands as he began his tale. "As I'm sure you know, long ago the world was created by the three goddesses. Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world."

"You speak of the beginning, and of what we have come to know as the Triforce." Zelda stated uncertainly, wondering about the rest of the story.

Link nodded, "Indeed Princess, that is exactly where this story begins." He slowly began to walk back and forth, looking to the Princess as he spoke. "Time passed and the age of a prosperous kingdom began. It was a peaceful land, being friend to all others and other being the gentle country in times of unrest. "Things continued this way for many years. But as all good things, it came to an end violently and abruptly." He turned and looked at the Princess and said, "There was a young boy, no older than the age of ten who had grown up far away from his fellow man. The young Princess of this land called to him to help protect the kingdom, somehow sensing that this boy was the destined hero."

Zelda interrupted him at that point. "Destined hero... Is this the story of the hero of time?"

Link blinked and asked, "You know about this?"

Zelda nodded and added a self-assured smile, "Yes. This story has been passed down in the royal family for many years. A legend saying that if Hyrule should ever fall into the depths of destruction that one with the power to travel both ways through time's river would come to our aid." She then looked at him curiously and asked, "How do you know of it? It's not a widely known tale."

Link merely returned an enigmatic smile and continued. "In their foolish acts to save their lands, they ended up opening the way for the demon king to gain power. He entered what was known as the Sacred realm and attempted to seize the Triforce. In his lust for power and greed, he didn't realize that the boy was within the sacred realm in a state of sleep. When the demon king touched the Triforce, it broke apart into three pieces. Each piece represented the goddess that it derived its trademark from. Power from Din, wisdom from Nayru, and courage from Farore."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, her interest raised. "This is different from the legend I know."

Link smiled and remarked, "Then I am glad that I can reveal the rest of the story to you milady." She chuckled at the young man's self-assured air and placed a slim hand over her mouth to hide it. He smiled at the reaction and continued his story, "The demon king was given the Triforce of power, seeing how it was what he most desired. However, the other two pieces of the Triforce were sent to their destined holders. One being the young man who was trapped in the sacred realm. The other went to the Princess of destiny; the young and naive Princess who had tried to save her kingdom with the boy. "The boy awoke seven years later, grown up and confused. He had no idea what had happened to him as he looked around and saw himself all grown up. He was in for an even bigger shock when he entered the land he loved. It had been devastated by the demon king, everything had changed into a dark and perverse shadow of its former glory and beauty. The young hero, with the aid of some powerful sages and the Princess of destiny, challenged the demon king and fought him. In the end, using the two Triforces of courage and wisdom, they were able to imprison the demon king away in the Sacred realm."

Zelda smiled, "So the hero of time saved the world from the demon king. Sounds like a nice legend to pass on. I don't see how this story inspired that woeful song though."

Link shook his head, as if scolding a small child. "Ah my dear Princess however that is where the rest of the story comes into play." He noticed her curious expression and continued with a small but sad smile. "In the end, the Princess and sages used their power to allow the hero of time to reclaim the lost youth he had spent locked away. He returned to his homeland, only to find out that no one remembered any of what had taken place with the demon king. Even the Princess of destiny, who had held the Triforce of wisdom during that horrible and dark time, remembered nothing. She did not even remember the boy who had come to her aid at her request. "The boy, feeling alone and dejected left his land. He still carried the Triforce of courage, so he alone knew the truth of how close the world had come to destruction. He wandered for the rest of his days as a figure trapped outside of time's continual flow." Link sighed and walked around the bench to stand next to the Princess again. "That is the full tale of that legend, milady. That song is to remind those from the story that remembered nothing about everything that had been saved, at the expense of the young man's lost time. The sadness the boy must have felt when he was remembered by no one, not even the one he would give his life for."

Zelda watched the young man finish the story with great interest. Link's face had taken on a sorrowful expression, as Zelda was reminded of the haunted look that she had seen on the boy's face all day. There was a long silence where both parties were lost in their own thoughts. Zelda however was the first to speak as she raised her face to look at Link. "Somehow I think you would make a better storyteller or musician than an adventurer." She said with a small smile.

Link smiled back and laughed gently, "Thank you milady. However, is there is any better way for the source of new stories than to go on such an adventure? Such adventures are the source of such meaningful tales."

Zelda laughed at the young man's statement, showing her agreement. There was a long pause in which both of them merely smiled at each other. Finally, the question was posed to Link. "Will you join us, Master Link?"

Link turned away from the Princess after the question was asked. In reality, he had been thinking it over ever since the King had presented the offer to him. _Should I do this? Am I ready for this?_ Without looking at the Princess he answered, "I don't know."

"Why not? You would be helping the people of Hyrule and your homeland." Zelda asked, her voice gentle and somewhat.... concerned?

Link shook his head. "There are many things to consider before I make such a decision. I've always lacked in wisdom, and I have no desire to act as a pawn for political figures."

Zelda sighed and stood up. She walked in front of the young man and faced him. "Were you acting as a tool of politics when you risked your life to deliver us news of the attack?" Link looked away from her at that statement, as if ashamed of his actions. "Master Link, you have the power to help Hyrule. All that you need now is the will do to so."

"I only have the power to help those in need. It is not my place to decide who is right in the coming conflict." Link stated, turning away from the Princess again. Nothing could betray Link's shock when he felt himself being spun around to face the Princess. A look of desperation seemed to cover her face. _What could create such a look for her?_ Link thought idly as he listened to Zelda.

"Hyrule needs people like you Link. Fight for us! For Hyrule!"

"Is that your wish?" Link asked, looking directly into Zelda's eyes. There was a long, tense silence as the words echoed in the garden. The silence was oppressing as Zelda looked away from the young adventurer, unsure of what to say. Link also turned away, silently cursing himself for acting this way. _She doesn't know you! How many times does it need to be thrown in your face for you to understand it?_ The long silence was finally broken when Zelda turned back to Link with a determined look on her face. Link smiled at the expression, _That's a good face. A look of determination that rivals that of those who fought against the 'demon king.'_

"Yes, it is what I want Master Link. Somehow I have a feeling that you will be a driving force for Hyrule in the future, even though I don't understand where that comes from. Will you join us?" Link didn't answer her, only turned away from her. He scratched his head in frustration, not wanting to turn down the one he had served so well in the Imprisoning war. _She may no longer carry the Triforce of wisdom, or be the so-called Princess of destiny, but you know her to be right and just. _

There was another long silence as Link walked back and forth, appearing for the first time to the Princess as nervous. She watched him walk back and forth with the visage of someone being pushed into a cage. That had not been her intent in the slightest, but she could not know how much her words meant to the former hero of time. _I wonder why he seems so torn about this? It seems like he would jump at the chance to serve Hyrule in this nature._ She paused for a moment and then thought, _I wonder where that feeling came from? Could it be because he has the Ocarina of Time? Such a treasure would never be given to one who did not have Hyrule's best interests at heart._

Finally she watched as he stopped pacing and turned to face her. He slowly walked over until he was directly in front of her. A stone-faced expression was obvious being shown as Zelda's eyes locked with the young man's. The young man then slowly lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head. A single phrase was uttered in that garden before the Princess of Hyrule. It sealed the young man's fate within the current passing of time.

"Consider it done."

-------

Sorry for posting this twice, first time the formatting screwed up.


	5. A Military Man

Wow, for some reason FFnet doesn't like to work with my formatting anymore. Rather strange.

---

A few hours later, a lone figure entered the throne room of the King of Hyrule. The King and Princess smiled openly at their guest, knowing full well what he was there to do. He wore a light gray tunic, a color that seemed to somehow match the man's visage. Upon his blond hair he wore a hat of similar color, as if attached to the tunic itself. On his back was a fine scabbard for a broadsword, within which rested a blade of the highest quality. Beneath the scabbard, a finely crafted shield resided. The way the shield reflected the scene showed the high quality that one would come to expect from such fine craftsmanship. The mirror-like shield reflected the light back to the eye, causing people to notice what they would've normally overlooked in the young man.

Link walked forward with a purpose. He stopped at least fifteen feet from the King and Princess of Hyrule and lowered himself to one knee. He lowered his head and removed the blade from its scabbard on his back. He raised his blade, laying it across both his hands as he presented it to the King. Link spoke, "For Hyrule I pledge my loyalty here. I humbly ask that you accept me into your service."

The King walked forward and slowly picked up the blade and held it in his right hand. Link never raised his head as the King said, "I take your oath young one. May you always be proud and brave." Link felt the blade being replaced in his hands, "Rise young one." Link slowly stood up and replaced the blade back in its scabbard. He looked at the King who was smiling greatly. "Now, once again Master Link, I invite you to my table. It is my pleasure and honor to share my table with you."

Link bowed deeply, "And I you, your highness." As Link rose, he saw the King and Princess sitting down at their table. At the moment, it was empty of guests but Link soon realized that would soon change. He didn't look forward to meeting with any of those generals again. He had a particular bad feeling from General Vass, the main general of the Hylian army. Link approached the table and paused before sitting down. _I should say this before the others show up. I'd rather not have any of them hate me even more than they will. _"Your highness, may I speak freely?" T

he King looked shocked but said, "Of course master Link. Please do so."

Link lowered himself to one knee again and lowered his head. He spoke with intent, his words coming out in a tone that would cause one to pay more attention than normal. "Your highness, I have sworn loyalty to Hyrule, not to the royal family. I mean no disrespect when I say this. I have great respect for the royal family, but if any point I see that I can do more good for Hyrule on my own, I will do so." Link raised his eyes to see the Princess giving him a shocked look, but the King was only giving a gentle smile. "I mean no disrespect."

The King only gestured for the young man to stand. "I understand. Though I don't think that you will have to worry about such things. Now rise, and join us here. General Vass and the others will be along shortly." Link nodded in understanding and rose to his feet. He slowly walked over to his chair, removed his gear and sat down. Link used the time waiting for the generals to take another look around the grand dining room. The three of them were waiting long before the main door opened and the generals came through with Vass at the head of the pact. Almost as one, the generals all bowed to the King before approaching the table. Link saw that he once again caught the eye of a few of them, now noticing at least one of them took notice in the mirror shield. Link smirked to himself when he realized that the shield was not like anything they had probably seen before. _I guess it was a good idea to store all my old equipment in town all those years ago. _

This was true. Indeed, after Link had returned from the other time, he found a place in Castle Town that would hold his gear for him. He had someone craft a special truck that used the Kokiri Emerald as the key. Link had stored all of his old gear that he couldn't use as a child there, in the off chance he would ever need it again. The trunk still contained some of his weapons, including the war hammer that he used against Ganon in the final battle. Link's attention was diverted when he heard the King speak. "Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. Young Master Link here has decided to join our ranks as a soldier of Hyrule. Please take care of him while he's in our service."

Vass turned his head to Link and raised an eyebrow. His surprise was evident but he only said, "Congratulations Master Link. I'm sure you will serve us well." Link only nodded in return. "I guess we will need to set up some training for you, seeing how you're going to be serving in the Hylian army. You better rest up tonight, basic training has been known to be quite hellish." He said with a subdued chuckle.

Link bowed his head slightly. "I've been through such conditions before sir. I do not think it will cause too many problems." The general merely chuckled at the boy's confidence and turned back to his meal.

"I happened to notice your weapons with you today, Master Link. I must say that I've never seen such a fine looking shield." One of the other generals on Link's right said, his eyes locked on Link's mirror shield.

Link nodded, "A long time ago I helped some people clear out a dungeon to the east. It was overridden with monsters and I found it inside." Link locked eyes with the general and asked, "Would you like to examine it sir?"

The general chuckled openly and waved the boy off. "No, young Master Link. I will leave that to General Wilde over there." He said, pointing to one of the other generals to Link's immediate left. "He will probably be testing your abilities sometime soon if you are to join us."

Link's eyes traveled to the aforementioned man. General Wilde looked to be in his mid thirties, a rather large change from the other elder generals sitting around the table. He had jet black hair that was cut short. His hazel eyes reflected great interest in Link and his abilities. He had a stout jawline and a small scar traveled across his left cheek. Link could tell that this man was a fighter, unlike the strategists that made up the remainder of the table. His swordsman instinct told him so, and Link had learned long ago to trust that instinct. The man's voice sounded like nails, coming out harsh and authoritative. "Yes, I am in charge of training all new recruits." He then looked Link over slowly and slowly grinned. "If you have time later Master Link, I would like to see your skills. I have a sneaking suspicion that you require no training."

Link nodded, "Sir, do with me as you will. We can go whenever you wish." The younger general nodded and went back to eating. Link decided that he should do likewise and began to eat. He noticed that the Generals no longer looked at him as an outsider, but rather as a strange nuance that now existed within their 'society.' It wasn't long before the dinner turned into a information session for the King. The Princess decided to turn in while the King and the generals discussed the current affairs of Fasticion's movements. She left, giving Link a small smile as she did so. Link returned it but then focused his attention on the war talks. _It's very strange that they don't seem to mind me being here for this. Perhaps they think I should know about it since I was the one who first brought it to their attention._

"It seems as if Fasticion realizes that his plan failed. He seems to have fallen back a good distance from the border and is waiting for reinforcements." General Vass stated, his voice deadly serious. "If he truly has turned the other warlords in Termina to his cause then it won't be long before the border is breached."

The King nodded in agreement. "What of the main Termina army?" He asked. Link scoffed under his breath at the question. _Termina's army? No such thing exists. The Termina government itself merely runs on the whims of the warlords like Fasticion._

General Vass seemed to agree with Link, even though he didn't realize it. "I'm sorry to say this your highness, but the main Termina army is nothing that will aid us, despite our treaty. If anything, they will have to follow Fasticion and the other warlords in order to keep the main city from being destroyed."

One of the other generals spoke up, "That is true your highness. We cannot expect any sort of support from them."

General Wilde finished taking a drink from his cup and asked, "What of the rumors of the Gerudo's aid in Fasticion's plot?" This caused Link to once again listen up. _The Gerudo wouldn't betray the royal family like that, at least not without Ganon forcing them to. _

General Vass shook his head. "We've been trying to meet with Nabooru for some time now. The Gerudo may be thieves but they are a group of strong warriors. Their assistance would be helpful. However, the Gerudo have an iron clad tradition of only allowing fellow thieves into their fortress. Nabooru will not leave the fortress to meet with our messengers." He smirked, "A cowardly action, but to be expected from a thief." Link slowly began to tighten his grasp on his glass. He said nothing but he did lower his eyes in order to keep himself from throwing threatening glares at General Vass' direction. _How dare he... He's never even met Nabooru and thinks he has the right to say such things?_ Link was fuming at the insults at the sage of spirit. Granted, he had only known Nabooru from the Imprisoning war but he knew that even with her memory sealed that she would never act in such a way.

After a few moments Link spoke, "Pardon me for interrupting General Vass but I think you should rethink your comment." His voice was low and subdued, although a feeling of irritation was obviously there. General Vass looked over to the boy with a surprised look on his face. In fact, he had completely forgotten that the boy was even there.

He composed himself from the shock of being interrupted and asked, "What do you mean?"

Link raised his eyes and spoke clearly. "Nabooru may be the leader of the Gerudo but she has been praised as a lone wolf thief. She never steals from women or children, nor does ever cause any damage when she steals. She has this iron clad rule set for her people and punishes those who break it. There was an instance, perhaps about three years ago, where a small group of Gerudo raided a village and stole everything. They killed several people and burned most of the village to the ground. When Nabooru found out about it, she captured the group herself and turned them over to the villagers. She also gave the villagers compensation for the destruction of their village." Link then looked around the table, "It's true that the Gerudo share a shaky alliance with the Hylian royal family but they are not as insensitive as you make them out to be General." He cracked his neck to the side and added, "If Hyrule was to fall, the Gerudo territory would follow soon afterwards. They know this; they aren't stupid."

General Vass raised an eyebrow as the boy explained. There was a short pause after Link finished and then General Wilde asked Link, "You seem to know a lot about the Gerudo. How is it that you know so much about them?"

Link shrugged, "I've dealt with them in the past. I even met Nabooru once in my youth, though I doubt she remembers me." Link smirked at that thought, _Yeah, seeing how her memory and the other sages' memories of me have been sealed._

"Dealt with them how? Don't tell me you aided those criminals." One of the other generals asked.

Link glared at the man who seemed to back down as Link did so. "Should I have not helped them because they don't have a noble lineage?" Link asked, his remark harsh and disrespectful.

"Watch your tone boy." General Vass said, his voice icy cold.

"Please! Everyone just calm down. Master Link, please watch your comments here. You are here as a guest. Do not abuse this privilege." The King said, a cross look making its way to his face.

Link lowered his eyes. "Of course your highness. My apologies."

"Regardless," General Vass continued, his eyes glancing to the youth from time to time, "we still need an answer from Nabooru and the rest of the Gerudo. Will they aid us or not? And the rumors of the Gerudo aiding Fasticion do not bode well with me personally." Link reached into one of the pouches that sat at his side and searched through it. The others at the table ignored this and continued to discuss the situation with the Gerudo. Link frowned as he searched through his bag, _Do I still have that thing?_ General Wilde watched the boy with mild interest but said nothing. Finally Link found what he was looking for and withdrew it. Link paused for a moment, holding the small card in his hand. _Should I even bother? They already suspect me, should I take this chance? Then again, if they don't get their answer from Nabooru soon they will probably assume the Gerudo are against them. I'd rather that not happen..._

"General Vass, if I may?" Link asked, looking up from the small card in his hand to the head general. Vass looked at him, surprised that the boy was speaking again and nodded for him to continue. "Would you allow me to handle the situation with the Gerudo?" This suggestion drew mummers from the Generals around the table.

Heavy whispering went on as Vass addressed the young man. "Master Link, your enthusiasm is appreciated but there really isn't anything you can do. They will not allow anyone in. That includes you, young master Link."

Link let a small grin cross his face, causing Wilde to raise an eyebrow again at the youth. "They'll let me in sir."

Wondering where the boy's confidence was coming from, General Wilde asked "What makes you say that?"

Link looked to his left to address the General. "Mostly, because I have this." Link said as he handed the small card to the general. The General examined the small card and then looked to Link in surprise.

"What is that?" Vass asked, obviously interested in what could cause the younger general to give off such a surprised look.

General Wilde handed it to the general next to him and spoke for Link. "It's a Gerudo Membership card." The statement was spoken softly but Link could hear the effect it had on the members of the table. Link heard silverware drop to the table and knew if he looked up that he would see at least one of the generals ready to draw their weapons that lay at their side.

"Should I even try to explain?" Link asked, as if the hostile tension in the air didn't affect him in the slightest.

The King coughed once, causing the room to relax once again. He looked to Link and said, "Please do Master Link. This is quite a surprise to us."

Link sighed and explained how he had acquired the membership card. "When I was a kid, I heard that the Gerudo had imprisoned some carpenters that had trespassed on their territory. I sneaked into the Gerudo fortress and freed them. Apparently I hadn't disguised my presence as much as I had thought since after I freed the last of them, the one who was in charge of the fortress approached me. She said that she found my skills impressive and gave me that card." Link paused in his explanation, took a deep breath then continued. "With that I have free access inside the fortress. I can meet with Nabooru." The card somehow circled the table and found its way back into Link's hand. General Vass seemed to be weighing the options of sending the boy, his hand was scratching his chin and he had a thoughtful visage.

General Wilde spoke first, "We'll think on this young master Link. But for now I ask you to accompany me. I wish to test your skill." He then rose from the table and waited for Link. Link nodded in understanding. He slowly replaced the card in his pouch and picked up his gear. He walked over to where Wilde was standing. Wilde turned to the King and said, "We will take our leave with your permission, your highness." The King nodded and the General and the strange young man bowed in respect. They then walked out of the room. - The two warriors found themselves in a training area not too long after leaving dinner.

Link was surprised that Wilde had not asked the boy any questions during the walk to their current location but was grateful for not having to answer any more questions. Link looked up to the sky as they entered the outdoor courtyard. The sun was starting to go down. The light of the twilight skyline was breathtaking and Link found himself staring at the horizon in awe. It was then that Wilde spoke to him. "The sun's going down. Show me your skill, Master Link." Link nodded in agreement and walked out into the center of the courtyard. Link turned to face the general. Wilde walked over to where a Hylian shield lay unceremoniously on the ground and picked it up. He turned to Link and unsheathed his sword. General Wilde shot a look to the young swordsman that couldn't be mistaken. Link nodded in understanding and removed his own sword and shield from where they rested on his back. Link glanced back at Wilde to see that the man's expression had become unreadable. _This looks to be an interesting fight. _

It was then that Wilde charged him. Link brought the mirror shield up to defend against the strike. He was prepared for the impact and held his ground against the elder swordsman. Link immediately went for an attack of his own, only to have his blade deflected by the man's Hylian shield. The fight went along these lines for quite some time. Link somehow felt at home fighting with the general, despite the uncomfortable feeling he got from the man's empty expression. Every time Link went to attack he found himself chasing ghosts, as the man's agility and defensive abilities were a force to be reckoned with.

Likewise with General Wilde. He had not expected the boy to be this nimble with his blade. Nor did he expect the distraction that the mirror-like shield provided to his eyes._ So it's not just a pretty accessory, _Wilde thought as he slashed at Link yet again. The boy flipped backwards, surprising the general yet again. Link then seemed to jump forward with enormous force, clearing the distance between the two fighters in an instant. Much to Link's amazement, Wilde had brought his sword up to block the blow. _He's strong and his reactions are very good. I can see why they placed him in charge of training the troops. _Link narrowly ducked under an unexpected thrust towards his head and quickly dashed low and took a rising swing towards the man's chest. The man parried the slash with his own blade, bringing it about in and instant in order to slide Link's blade out of the way. Link saw that the man was bringing his shield up to smash it into Link and saw a chance. Link brought his shield up quickly, feigning to take the attack. As the shields began to touch, Link quickly brought it backwards and slid down low. General Wilde's surprise couldn't be described as he was caught off balance. Link pushed up from below and separated the man from his shield by driving the mirror shield directly up. Wilde had to release his own shield in order to avoid the attack. Link smiled greatly as he watched the man jump backwards to gain some distance. Wilde lowered his sword and broke into a small smile.

Link was surprised as the man sheathed his sword but said nothing. "Excellent Master Link, splendid swordsmanship. Although a little unorthodox, it was an excellent display of skill and ability. I'm impressed young man. We have soldiers that have been in the army for years and not reached your level of ability." Link only blinked before realizing why the man had stopped. Link sheathed his own blade and replaced the mirror shield on his back as he looked at the general. _What happened to that cold demeanor and unreadable expression?_ Wilde noticed the young man's strange expression and understood in an instant. "Why the change?" Seeing Link nodding, the young general continued, "In a fight, your ability to read your opponent is critical. If you can truly read your opponent, you can react in ways that will confuse and disorient him. Likewise, if you are unreadable then you cannot fall victim to such tactics."

Link turned his head slightly then blinked a few more times. "Makes sense... I guess." He said plainly, not really knowing how to answer such a statement. Link then realized how fast his heart was beating and the fact that he was breathing hard. He looked to General Wilde and noticed that he was feeling the same effects. _I guess we match up nicely._ "So sir, do I pass?"

The man laughed openly, walked over to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder. "With flying colors young man. Though we aren't done yet. I still have a few more things to test you on before we decide you can skip basic training." Seeing Link's confused face, he went on, "I want to see how good you are with a bow tomorrow morning. You can show me anything else you want tomorrow as well. But alas, it is getting late. I suggest you head back to your quarters Master Link. I will send for you tomorrow morning."

Link nodded then bowed his head. "By your leave then sir." Link then rose and walked from the courtyard. Wilde chuckled lightly and walked over to where the shield that he had dropped lay. The smile faded as he thought about the boy's fighting style. _He has good base skills, but a lack of discipline. Though that seems to make him all the more inventive with his style of fighting. Most fighters would be kept off balance by his unorthodox movement while he fights. His reaction time is amazing as well._ He slowly picked up the shield and placed it against the stone wall near the entrance to the courtyard. He sighed and then thought, _It will be interesting to see what else this boy can do._

Wilde then turned and slowly walked out of the courtyard. As he entered the stone walls of the castle, he heard a voice to the side say, "Well General Wilde? What do you think of the young Master?" General Wilde looked up to see General Vass standing as if he was waiting for him. Vass' arms were crossed and his face declared a need for an explanation.

Wilde bowed slightly first then spoke, "He is very promising. He has very good reflexes and skills. I am curious as to what else he can do."

"What of the boy himself? What is the impression that he gives you?"

Wilde thought on this for a moment, bringing his hand to his chin. "I think there is more to him that he is willing to tell that is for sure. Unlike most of those who enter have dealt with the war council, he is not of noble blood. Thus he is unaffected by titles and judges people only by the impressions they give him. His outburst at you for insulting the Gerudo is evidence of that."

Vass nodded in agreement. "The boy doesn't understand our ways. He may be strong but I don't know why the King offered him the chance to join us." Wilde didn't comment on that, only offering a small silence.

He then asked, "While we're on that topic, what do you think of his connections to the Gerudo?"

"I don't know. Like you said, he's hiding something. The real question is if what he is hiding is dangerous." Wilde closed his eyes for a moment then let out a sigh.

He opened his eyes and said, "I don't think he's an enemy, if thats what you're asking."

Vass looked at the man in disbelief. "You, the most skeptical man in Hyrule, are saying that with a straight face?" Wilde nodded. Vass' reaction told him that he should explain himself.

"The boy has a pure heart. You can tell by the way he fights; he doesn't fear death. Only those who are true to themselves can fight with that mindset. Those who contain even a sliver of evil intent lose something when fighting. Most people are affected by the fear of death, those who train themselves can almost eliminate that fear. It still exists though, albeit very difficult to see. The boy contains no such weakness." Vass appeared somewhat shocked by the great praise of the mysterious young man. Wilde merely waited for Vass to say something else but there was a long silence.

Vass finally asked, "You're meeting with him tomorrow to continue this 'testing?'"

Wilde nodded. "Indeed. I am curious to see his skill with the bow tomorrow."

"Do as you will General Wilde, but keep an eye on him. The boy may not be a threat but he is still an unknown. We cannot be too sure that he isn't a spy." Vass then turned and left, leaving the other man silent. Wilde turned around soon after and left.


	6. Another Message to Deliver

Link awoke the next morning once again to the gentle rays of light that entered through his room's window. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned slightly, trying to adjust to the early morning. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, feeling somewhat less tired as he did so. He covered another yawn as he stood up and got dressed. He pulled on his gauntlets and gloves as he heard the door open behind him. The old woman was there in the door frame. "Good morning Master Link. Did you sleep well?"

Link scratched the back of his head as he put on his hat. "Yes, thank you madam." He then turned to the woman and asked, "About what time is it?" The woman walked in and started to clean up after the young man.

"Mid-morning. Would you like some breakfast?" She asked as she finished making the bed.

"Umm, sure." Link replied, still unsure of how to react around the woman. She nodded once again and then stood there waiting. Link was confused at her actions and asked, "Is there something wrong madam?"

She then shot him an amused look. "What would you like to eat?" She asked, a smile playing on her elderly features. Link then realized that in the castle, practically anything someone could want to eat could be made for them.

Link shook his head at the impracticalness of it all and said, "Some bread and water would be fine." She nodded and left the young man to his own devices, closing the door behind her. It wasn't long before she returned, carrying a tray of warm rolls, an empty glass and a pitcher of milk.

Link shot her a curious look but she only answered, "Don't question it. Milk is good for you." Link merely laughed as she placed the tray down on the table on the far side of the room.. She then bowed and left the room once again leaving Link alone. Link walked over to the table and picked up one of the rolls. It was warm and soft, the smell starting to affect Link. He licked his lips once then ate the roll in almost one gulp. _Fresh bread is the best... _

He heard another knock at his door as he finished off a second roll. "Its unlocked." Link said simply as he poured the milk into a glass that was on the tray. The door opened, revealing General Wilde as he walked into Link's room. Link stopped eating for a moment, shocked to see the General so early. He wiped his mouth in stunned silence before saying, "Good morning General Wilde. Would you like some bread sir?" Link offered, gesturing the basket of rolls. Wilde laughed at the young man's offer. He looked around the young man's given room. It was mostly bare, save the desk that the tray of food rested upon. He saw the bread and milk and chuckled to himself, _heh, a soldiers meal. _

He then looked to the young man, ""Good morning Master Link. I'm afraid I'll have to decline. After you're done eating, I want to see how good you are with a bow." Link nodded. He quickly drank the glass of milk, wiping his mouth afterwards.

He grabbed a few rolls, "If you want, we can go now." Link popped another roll into his mouth and waited for the man's reaction.

"If that's fine with you, let's get going then." Wilde said, turning back to the door. Link quickly grabbed a few more of the rolls and stuffed them none too gently into one of the pouches on his side. Wilde led Link to another open courtyard. Link could see the training targets that were positioned on the far side of the courtyard. Standard circular targets, with the large red circle directly in the center.

Wilde grabbed a bow that was hanging on the stone wall near them and handed it to the distracted boy. "Here." Link walked over towards the center of the courtyard more and then seemed to wait for instructions. Wilde grabbed a quiver of arrows and laid it on the ground next to the young boy. Link lowered the bow to the ground and dumped out the quiver. He quickly pulled all the arrows and struck them into the ground so that the ends would stick out towards him. He grabbed the bow and stood back up.

He looked to General Wilde and pointed to the targets across the courtyard. "Just shoot those sir?" When the man nodded, Link felt himself smirk. _Looks like all those shooting games are going to pay off._ The thought caused the young man to chuckle, causing the elder man to raise a curious eyebrow. Link pulled the first arrow from the ground and placed it in position. "Just hit the center right?" Link asked as he fired the first arrow. He didn't even bother to look to see if he had hit, he just grabbed for the next arrow and fired it. General watched in amazement as the mysterious young man fired off ten arrows with such rapidity that it caused the elder fighter's jaw to drop. Link looked up with a smile at the target and smirked when he noticed that the arrows had struck the center of the target, or really close to it at least. Link looked backwards over his shoulder and asked, "Do I pass General?" The man nodded, dumbfounded by the boy's skills.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked, obviously quite curious as to where the boy's superior abilities stemmed from. Link frowned a bit, trying to find an explanation that would explain it.

He decided on just telling the man part of the truth. "Long ago, I found an old bow and set of arrows while clearing out monsters from an old temple. It turned out that the temple was protected by a series of monsters that could only be hurt from the arrows, and since stabbing them with the arrows was quite impossible, if I didn't want to die I had to master the bow quickly. I used to play a lot of shooting games when I was younger too." Link added in, noticing the man's confused expression.

"Amazing... just amazing. I would never think someone your age would have such high skill." Link shrugged. _I may look like a young man, but with everything that I've been through it feels like I'm older._

He then looked up to the general, "How old do I look?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. The general laughed at the boy's question, as if Link had just told a joke. "No, really sir, how old do I look?"

The general looked at the boy with a confused glance. "You look to be around nineteen years my young friend? Why? How old are you?" Link shrugged, swinging the bow around his shoulder.

"I don't know." Seeing the general's bewildered expression, he explained. "I told you some people found me when I was very young, but they didn't know me. They had no idea how old I was or when my birthday was. So your guess for my age is as good as mine, probably better since I don't see myself."

The general nodded in understanding. "One day you will have to tell me more about your travels Master Link." General Wilde said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Link laughed, taking a few steps forward to pick up the quiver that lay on the ground. "Perhaps, one day. I have a feeling though that most of the war council does not trust me enough to keep me around though." The change in topic caught the general off guard, bring an uncomfortable silence to the courtyard. Link reached into his pouch and took out one of the bread rolls. It was no longer warm but Link ate it all the same.

After a long period of silence, General Wilde walked over to the stone wall and leaned against it. "This is true. You have shaken up some of the other generals considerably, to say the least." He then shot an amused glance to Link and added, "You're berating General Vass didn't help matters you know."

Link merely shrugged. "It's been my experience with nobles that they seem to pay attention to status too much. If you're not of the nobility or royalty, you're worthless. It's ironic because the only reason the nobility even exists is only because the common man they so degrade allows it to."

General Wilde scratched his chin in thought. "I see what you are saying, but it's still unwise. The nobility exists to fight for and protect the common man." Link then openly laughed, loudly echoing through the open courtyard. The general raised an eyebrow and frowned at the young man.

Link composed himself shortly after then said to the general. "General Wilde then let me ask you something. If you had to choose between saving a member of the royal family or saving a common citizen of Hyrule, who would you save?" Link watched as the man's face went blank, as if engrossed in deep thought. _At least he understands what I'm getting at._ "Don't think too much on that question General Wilde, it is merely a quandary with no real merit. I couldn't answer either."

"Then what was the point of the question?" Wilde asked, now quite confused. _The boy is intelligent, that's for sure. Though, with those thoughts and complete disregard for titles, the nobility and even royalty, could he become a problem?_

"Think about how the average noble, and I don't just mean Hylian nobles, would answer that question. Once you see that, the point is clear."

The elder fighter's eyes lit up in understanding. "I can see why you would dislike the concepts of nobility so much then. But I think you do need to rethink about some of us. Not all of us look out for solely ourselves." Wilde stated, pushing himself softly off the stone wall. He walked towards Link and said again, "I'm sure a commoner would have troubles with that question as well."

"Well you can understand what I mean though. Hence why I offered to deal with Nabooru and the Gerudo."

"What do you mean?" Wilde asked, walking towards the archery targets. Link's arrows still rested within the red bullseye. Link sighed and rubbed his head as he followed Wilde. _How can I put this without offending him? _"Let's put it this way, if General Vass or one of the other generals of the war council went and met with Nabooru, their pride as a member of nobility might not allow them to use their best judgment." Link paused for a moment then added, "From the impression General Vass has given me, if he went he might even end up starting a war with the Gerudo."

Wilde opened laughed at that comment as he pulled out the arrows from the target. Link smiled as the man pulled all of the arrows from the target, a tinge of pride resounding in his mind. Changing the subject, Wilde spoke again. "Well, we know that you ride well enough. You were able to do it when you had one foot in the grave, so I assume you can do it better when you're not dying." Link chuckled a bit to himself as Wilde continued, "So in turn you have shown me you don't require any additional training. We could set you up in a platoon as we need..." Wilde said, trailing off as his thoughts were otherwise occupied. Link placed the arrows in the quiver and looped it around his back, waiting for Wilde to continue. "Please wait in your room Master Link. I need to make a report to General Vass then we'll figure out what to do with you."

Link nodded in understanding. "Can I keep this bow and quiver? I dropped mine escaping from Fasticion." The general nodded yes and Link bowed once before walking back towards his room.

-

Later that day, Link found himself kneeling before the King again. Once again, he had his head bowed and his right arm across his chest, waiting for the King to speak. He spoke, his voice coming out more authoritative than Link had heard ever it since he came to the castle. "Master Link, you have pledged loyalty to Hyrule and now you will receive your first mission. You are to go to the Gerudo fortress and meet with the leader of the Gerudo, Nabooru. Request their aid in the coming struggle and ask them about the rumors of them aiding Fasticion. "

"Of course, your highness. Consider it done. I will return as soon as possible." Link replied, a small smile crossing his face. _I see they decided to use the mysterious stranger for this_, he thought to himself in amusement. The King turned to a servant that stood to Link's left. The servant walked over as if understanding the unspoken order and presented Link with a small letter with the insignia of the royal family on it.

"Take this to prove to them who you are and that what you say is true. Now, go young one and fulfill this task."

Link rose to his feet and bowed his head once more. "By your leave, your highness." Link then turned around and walked out of the throne room, the letter in hand.

-

Link found himself walking through the stables, looking for his own steed. The royal family seemed to own many horses, many of which reminded Link of his own steed. He knew that Epona was probably the best horse one could ever hope for. Even though only a beast, Link knew that she was loyal to him and could almost understand what he was thinking. After searching through the stable fruitlessly, Link managed to wave down a stable boy and stop him. The boy was probably in his mid-teens, his clothing not being of the glamor of the castle. The boy looked busy and seemed to be annoyed that he had been stopped. "What do you want?" His voice was irritated and showed his frustration. Link was taken aback by the boy's viciousness.

"I mean no trouble, I'm just wondering where you're keeping my horse." Link then described what Epona looked like, pointing out some of her more distinguishing characteristics.

After a few moments , the boy's eyes lit up with recognition. "You're the guy that almost died at the gates 3 weeks or so ago, right?" The boy asked, as if shocked to see Link standing before him. "Wow, somehow you survived." He said, his tone no longer containing any frustration, more like wonder. He shook his head once and then added, "Good thing too, that horse of yours has been giving us problems. I had to tie her to a tree outside to keep her out of trouble.

Link smirked, fully understanding the boy's frustration. "She gets like that sometimes. Could you point me in her direction?"

The boy gestured with his thumb over his shoulder towards the exit to the stables. "Go out and take a left. About fifty paces take another one. She's tied to the tree in the middle of that courtyard." Link thanked the young stable boy and walked out of the stables. Link followed the directions that he had been giving and he eventually saw Epona running around a tree in the middle of the courtyard. She seemed to sense his presence and immediately halted in her tracks.

Link smiled as he walked up to her and pet her under her chin. "Good girl. I've missed you too."

The horse neighed softly, causing Link's grin to widen. "She really is loyal to you, isn't she?" Came a soft feminine voice from behind him. Link looked over his shoulder to see Zelda standing there, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She wore a small grin, like one of a child trying to sneak a cookie in before dinner.

Link sensed Epona tense and the new presence but Link quickly calmed her. He whispered to Epona, "Don't worry girl, she is a friend." Epona immediately relaxed with her master's reassurance. Link, satisfied that Epona had calmed down, turned back to the Princess and bowed his head. "Milady."

Zelda chuckled a bit as she lowered her arms and walked forward. "Please, raise your head Master Link, I'm only here to talk." Link did as she asked and allowed himself a small smile.

Then a question popped into his mind. "I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you know I would be here?"

She shrugged, "Who says I was looking for you?" Seeing the boy's curious look, she continued, "I've watched this horse run around this courtyard since you arrived. I wondered why it was separated from the others."

Link grinned, "She tends to be a little wild at times." Link then tilted his head and then seemed to think about something, drawing Zelda's eyes. He then laughed lightly, "In a way, you two are rather similar if you take my meaning milady."

Zelda frowned at the comparison. She spoke, her words serious, "I would appreciate it if you didn't compare me to your horse, Master Link." Seeing the boy's face pale, she broke her serious tone and laughed as well. "I'm not saying I don't agree with you." She walked closer to Epona and slowly reached out of her head, as if unsure. "I admire such freedom, since I really have never left the castle walls." Link watched in content as Zelda finally reached Epona's head and Epona didn't move. Zelda timidly and gently rubbed the top of Epona's head, causing a soft neigh from the mare. "So you're leaving immediately?" She asked, still not looking at Link.

Link blinked at the random question. He scratched the back of his head with his right hand, "If possible. Its quite a distance, but it's nothing we can't handle." Link said, reaching out with his left hand and petting Epona gently under her chin.

Zelda frowned at that answer. "You won't get there before dark if you left now, why not wait until tomorrow?" Link chuckled slightly as he withdrew his hand. Zelda raised an eyebrow, "Something funny, Master Link?"

Link merely grinned. "I'm far more comfortable in the open than in the castle milady. I will not lie to you, sleeping in a bed the last few nights have been wonderful but I'd much rather sleep on the ground near a small campfire. It's what I'm used to."

Zelda sighed, "Once again I find myself admiring that type of freedom. Things can be so boring and routine here in the castle that I often find myself wondering what life is like outside of these stone walls."

Link gave her a gentle smile. "It's not all fun and games. Though I can say that you would probably enjoy yourself, Princess."

She shot him a thankful smile and continued, "Perhaps one day, when Hyrule isn't bordering on the brink of war, I can travel and truly see the land that I'm supposed to rule one day." She looked at Link and asked, "Do you think that will happen, Master Link?"

Link found himself starting to get annoyed with the title they had given him, but didn't let it show. "I'm sure Princess Zelda. When you finally are allowed the chance, Hyrule is waiting for you." He then grabbed the rope around Epona's neck and removed, freeing the horse from the tree. "I must be going soon." He turned to look at Zelda and added, "I'll be back in a few days."

Zelda nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Travel safely Master Link, we wouldn't want to have you return to us like you did last time."

Link laughed openly as he began to lead Epona away. He stopped at the edge of the courtyard and said, "I'll make you a deal milady. I won't do anything reckless if you agree to drop the 'Master' title from my name when I'm not around anyone who would care." Zelda joined in on his laughed and nodded in agreement. Link then bowed his head and said, "Well then, I'll be on my way. Good bye milady." He then turned around, leading Epona away from the courtyard.

It wasn't long before Link and his steed were galloping out of castle town, feeling more energetic than he had in years. He smirked as he watched people watch in shock the horse running through the main square. The two crossed the drawbridge, drawing the attention and a few cheers from the guards who stood on watch. Link let Epona run free, knowing fully well how boring being tied up can be. _You were patient for me girl, live it up._ He let Epona run as she pleased for about twenty minutes then sighed out in defeat. _I suppose I should get going, _he thought as he guided Epona in the direction of the Gerudo fortress. "Well girl, its time to go to work." He said with a smirk as he kicked his heels into her flanks. Epona neighed once and then began to trot in the direction. Link let her go, knowing full well that even if she ran at full speed they wouldn't make it there before nightfall. Instead, he let her rest as she slowly trotted along in the direction that he had set her on.

While Epona carried him along, he watched the sun in the horizon fall slowly behind the horizon. A small smile came to his face as he reflected on the picturesque view, _Hyrule is waiting for you Milady. Perhaps one day you will truly see how great your land is._

It wasn't long before total darkness had descended upon the land, leaving Link and Epona traveling in the pale light of the moon. _We should probably stop in a little while. It isn't wise to travel at night._ It was then that Link dropped his eyes from the view of the horizon towards a gentle light glowing not too far away. Link raised an eyebrow as he slowly directed Epona towards the light. As he came closer, he realized that it was a small campfire, with some people resting around it. _At least I may have some company tonight._ Link raised his hand and waved towards the people. "Hello over there." He yelled, hoping his voice would reach them.

Upon hearing his voice, one of the figures jumped up in alarm. As Link approached, he could make out that one of the figures was a young woman, around his age, perhaps a little younger. The other figure, still lying down on the ground close to the fire, was an older man, presumably the girl's father. Link pulled Epona up around twenty yards from the campfire and stopped. He dismounted and then led Epona closer to the fire. Link didn't have time to react before the young woman dashed towards him. "Please you have to help my father." She grabbed his shoulders and began to sob uncontrollably. Link, unsure of what to do, merely watched as the girl cried tears. After a bit of crying she said, "Please, he needs help."

Link gently grabbed the girl's shoulders and asked, "What happened?"

She looked up with her blue eyes and told him the story. "We are merchants who are returning home from castle town. On the way back we were attacked by some monsters and one of them bit my father. I think he's been poisoned." Link frowned at that. The girl then grabbed his hand and led him towards her father. Link whistled and Epona followed as well, indifferent to what was going on. Link couldn't help but somehow think that the girl looked familiar but said nothing until he was in front of her father.

The man was older by far, it could be told by his graying hair. He rather large nose was probably the most prominent feature of his face, causing him to think back to the last time he had seen someone in such a state. Link let go of the girl's hand and reached down. He removed the glove from his right hand and pressed it against the man's forehead. Link felt himself gasp when he felt the amount of perspiration coming from the man's head. _He's burning up._ He then placed his hand to the side of the man's neck, checking for a pulse. The man's heartbeat was coming in at an erratic pace. There would be two very slow beats then a series of fast ones. Link once again frowned, knowing full well how painful the situation was for the man. "He has been poisoned. I'm not a doctor but I think I can help him."

The girl's face lit up in relief, "Thank Nayru." Link stood up and walked over to where Epona stood waiting. Link reached into one of the saddlebags on Epona's side and searched around in it. After a short search, he came across a small package, wrapped in brown paper with a string tied around it.

"Do you have a bowl of some sort? Something I can use?" Link asked, walking back towards the girl. He untied the package and placed it on the ground. Inside the package was a series of different types of plant leaves.

"Yes, I'll go get it." The girl said, ducking back inside the small tent. She emerged carrying a small bowl and a container of water.

Link took the bowl and said to her, "Have him drink some water, and wash his face if you can." She nodded dutifully, secretly thanking him for helping her father as she went to do as instructed. Link wasn't paying attention though as he placed a few of the plant leaves inside the bowl. He removed a small rock from the ground around him and began to grind the leaves into a much small substance. He did this until the green leaves resembled a powder of some sort. He then rose from where he had been kneeling and walked over to the girl.

"Where was he bit?" Link asked, looking over the man. The girl directly him towards the man's left shoulder. Link cringed at seeing the nasty wound. He dipped his fingers into the powder in the bowl and wiped it along the edges of the wound. "Bandage that wound up, not too tight." The girl once again did as instructed, leaving the jug of water in front of Link. He poured a little water into the bowl that he held and then walked towards the fire. He placed it near the edge of the fire, silently cursing the heat that nipped at his hand as he placed it dangerously close. About ten minutes later, Link quickly grabbed the bowl from the dancing flames and cursed out loud as he switched the bowl to his other hand and licked his somewhat burnt fingers. He then walked over to the man and knelled down next to him. He tipped the man's head up slightly and said to him, "Drink this. It will taste horrible but you will feel better afterwards." The man nodded weakly and drank some of the concoction. He coughed after swallowed, as Link expected but still he had the man finish the bowl. Link then turned to the girl and said, "Help me move him into the tent away from the fire. It'll be better for him in there. He should just need rest now."

Afterwards, Link and the girl were sitting around the fire. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much sir. I don't know what I would've done without your help."

Link waved her off, allowing himself a small smile. "Don't worry about it. It seems more serious than it actually is. Granted it is very painful, but it only lasts for about a week tops untreated. With what I gave him, it should pass by morning."

She bowed her head, "I still can't thank you enough sir." She then raised her head and asked, "What's your name?"

Link reached out to shake her hand and said, "My name is Link." He gave her hand a good shake and then he pointed over his shoulder to his horse and said, "She's Epona. She may seem wild but she's just playful."

The girl's eyes lit up in recognition. "Wait, did you say Epona?"

Link raised an eyebrow but finally said in response, "Yes."

She then clapped her hands together and smiled. "So you're the young man that bought her from us all those years ago." It was then that Link truly looked the young girl over. She was about his height and age with light red colored hair. She had a large smile on her face and that was what caused Link to blink.

"You're... Malon?" Link asked, trying to remember the girl from the Lon Lon ranch's name. She smiled happily as he seemed to recall her. "I still need to thank you for teaching me that song, Epona is quite the fine horse."

Malon nodded her head, looking towards the horse in question. "You've taken good care of her."

Link laughed and said with another chuckle, "I'd say she has taken better care of me." Malon shook her head and stood up and walked towards the horse. Epona neighed once in warning but halted when a soft soothing tone reached her ears. Link watched with a smile as Malon hummed Epona's song, causing the horse to relax under the girl's hands. "She still loves that song of yours." Malon gently rubbed her hand under Epona's chin.

"She really has grown into a fine horse." Malon then turned and walked back to where she was sitting before. "So Link, tell me. What have you and Epona done for the last... is it seven years?"

Link smiled and began to tell her, an somewhat censored and abbreviated version of his wanderings long into the night. It wasn't long before both had fallen asleep around the fire. Link awoke to the smell of food being cooked over an open fire. He slowly sat up, stretching his arms out and yawning as he did so. He licked his lips together when he saw Malon cooking some food on a pan over the fire. She looked up to him with a smile and said, "Good morning Link."

"Good morning Malon." He felt his nostrils flare involuntarily at the tantalizing aroma of the food but held himself in check. He looked to the sky to see the sun's position in the horizon. _Seem_s_ to be around mid-morning._

Malon placed the pan in front of Link and said with a smile, "Eat up. It's the least I can do for you, considering how well you've taken care of my father and Epona." Link didn't even pause for a moment. As soon as it was placed in front of him, he began to dig in. Malon's face paled as she watched the young man eat with the passion of a ravenous beast. Within moments, he had finished eating.

He looked up with a smile and said, "Thank you, it was delicious."

There was a long pause before Malon asked, "Did you even 'taste' any of that?" Link openly laughed as he rose to his feet. He walked over to where Epona was waiting for him. He reached into a saddle bag and pulled out an apple that still good to eat. He held it out for Epona and Malon once again paled, but this time at seeing the horse take in the apple in what seemed like one bite. "You two are too much alike."

"We've been traveling together for so long, can you really blame us?" Link asked with a smile, turning back to Malon. "Thank you for the food."

Malon smiled back at him, "It wasn't a problem. Thank you for everything you have done for us." Link then turned and saddled Epona.

Epona began to walk past Malon when Link stopped her and said to Malon, "Once your father wakes, go back to the ranch. You might want to call a real doctor too. He should be fine though." Malon nodded and then Link rode off, leave the two horse merchants to their own devices. _Now then, I suppose we should be heading towards the fortress, _Link thought to himself as he dug his heels into Epona's flanks. Epona bucked once then took off in a full run, causing Link to smile to himself.


	7. Queen of Thieves

FFnet is really trying my patience with this whole formatting thing. It's like the return character doesn't exist to it anymore when I upload files.

Lizai: Like I said, work with me here. Things are slightly changed for the sake of the fic. I don't think its really too much to ask for. I have taken some creative liberties here. Nintendo can sue me if they want, but they'll get nothing.

-

_Finally, took a lot longer to get here than I remember. Maybe Epona's getting old?_ Link thought to himself as he guided Epona across the old bridge. As soon as he finished guiding her across, he found himself the receiver of a harsh glare by the female guard. She glared at him, as if her stare alone could set him ablaze. She carried a spear in her hands and spun it once in a circle before pointing the tip at him. "State your business boy." She demanded, the spear not wavering for an instance as the tip pointed at his throat.

Link took a deep breath. He slowly reached into his pouch and pulled out the letter that was to prove who he was. "I am a messenger for the King of Hyrule. I am here to speak with Nabooru. Please grant me entry."

The woman laughed out loud and sneered at Link. "They know the rule. Only members of the Gerudo clan make it into the fortress. Go home boy, you aren't getting through." She went to push him back with one of her hands when Link merely stepped sideways. "Why you..." The Gerudo began, twirling her spear towards him. Link merely sighed and held up the small card he had been given so long ago. The Gerudo stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it.

"I am a member of your clan, at least an honorary one." She snatched the card from his hands and examined it, keeping one eye on the young man and one eye on the card. Finally, after what seemed like a long inspection, she glared at Link. "This seems to be genuine. Wait here for a moment." She brought her fingers to her mouth and emitted a shrill and high pitched whistle. Link flinched at the high pitch and noticed that his horse had as well. A few moments later, another Gerudo guard approached, wondering why she had been called. She stared at the young man in annoyance and was about to say something until the first guard said to her, "He will be allowed entry. Set up a meeting with Nabooru."

The second guard protested, "Not a chance. I don't care who he is, he can't be allowed in. It's tradition." She was about to add something else when the first guard flipped the card towards her. She caught in mid-air and looked it over, giving Link a look of surprise when she finished reading it. There was a long pause before the guard nodded in understanding. She handed the card back to Link and said, "This way." She then turned and began walking back into the fortress.

Link tucked the card away, grabbed a small bag from his horse and looked back to the first guard. "Please watch my horse for me. I would appreciate it." The guard nodded in understanding and then Link turned to follow after the second guard.

-

Link stood next to a window in the room he had been told to wait in. He looked out the window and watched the life that took place behind the walls of the Gerudo fortress. He could easily see the guards doing their patrols around the open courtyard. In the distance he could see the large target area where the Gerudo honed their horseback archery. He supposed that if he looked around for it, he might even be able to see his own cell.

Link's reverie was broken when he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. He turned around to see two women enter the room. One had a rather large curved sword with her, glaring daggers towards him. He expected as much, the Gerudo were a proud culture but as a whole distrusted men in general. It was only by tradition that Ganondorf had become their king. The other woman was someone much more familiar to Link. She was the great sage of spirit, the one who with Link's help had liberated the Spirit Temple from those beings that wrongfully inhabited it. Before him stood the current leader of the female thieves, Nabooru herself. She glanced at him with a mixture of curiosity, amusement and disdain.

She looked at him a long time before speaking and when she did she only said two words. "Your card?" Link understood immediately and reached into his pocket and produced the membership card he had won so long ago. Nabooru snatched it from him and held it up to her face. Satisfied that the card seemed genuine, she gave it back to him and gave a false smile. "So, who are you and what do you want?"

Link smiled at her brash manner. She hadn't changed one bit from how he remembered her in the Imprisoning war. "It's good to see you again, Nabooru." He said with a hint of amusement.

She raised an eyebrow to him, "Forgive me but I don't remember ever meeting a male thief with membership to our clan."

Link merely chuckled at her confusion. _She doesn't remember either, oh I love how things have turned out._ He thought to himself sarcastically. Externally he said, "It has been a long time and I was but I youth when we last met. It does not surprise me Miss Nabooru." She raised an eyebrow but opened her mouth in shock as he went down on one knee. He bowed his head and crossed his right arm across his chest. "My name is Link and I am a messenger for the King of Hyrule. There are grave tidings that you should be aware of."

She seemed somewhat embarrassed by the royal treatment. "Stand up boy. I'm no noble, nor do I have their arrogance." Link smiled as he rose to his feet. She gestured towards another door and said, "Please, we will speak in there." Link walked over to the door and then paused. Sensing the boy's confusion, she asked, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Link scratched his head in confusion. "Well... its in my nature to allow the woman to enter first but somehow I don't think you would appreciate the gesture."

Nabooru laughed openly and loudly at the boy's statement. She gave him a small grin. "Since you have been amusing thus far I will allow it this time." She said as she entered the room. Link followed shortly after and then noticed that the guard had closed the door behind them. Link turned around and watched as Nabooru sat down in a chair behind a small makeshift desk. She gestured to the chair in front of the desk which Link chose to sit in. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table propping her hands up. "Now, what can I do for the Hylian royal family today?"

Link grinned. "All business, I like that." Sensing that it was no longer the time for joking, Link lost his grin and asked, "I suppose you know what's currently happening around the border with Termina?"

Nabooru scoffed at him. "Don't insult my intelligence boy. We know of the army gathering outside of the eastern border."

"Ah but do you know who's it is?" He asked, hoping to increase the importance of the upcoming conversation.

She scoffed again, "If you keep this up I will have to hurt you young one." She paused for a moment to lean back in her chair. She grinned a bit in amusement and added, "Not only do I know that it is Fasticion's army, but I also know that a single person delayed his advance by destroying his supplies and somehow reached Hyrule castle on the verge of death in less than a day's ride." Link must have looked shocked because the woman only snickered at his amazed face. "Don't underestimate our intelligence network young one."

Link then smiled. "Then it seems my reputation precedes me." He was hoping that this would shake up her confidence in their network a bit. _Everything has flaws, even something so intricate as the Gerudo spy network._ Link got the reaction that he was hoping for as her grin turned south. Link merely sighed, "It was amazing that I lived after all that. I owe it all to my horse I guess."

She scoffed under her breath at something about Hylians being too overconfident. Finally she leaned forward again, "So once again I ask you, what does the King wish to speak with me about?"

Link once again sensed the times for games were over. "There are two things in which he wished to speak with you about. The first was about a series of disturbing rumors that were flying around."

She raised an eyebrow at his comment. "What rumors?"

Link sighed, "Ones that I know are untrue but until they have your word the arrogant fools on the war council are unsure of." Link paused for a moment to brace himself for the outburst he knew would come, "They wish to know if you or your people had anything to do with the plot to assassinate the princess." Nabooru didn't say anything at first. Link could feel the temperature in the room drop several degrees though, something much more alarming when so close to the desert. Link sensed she was holding back from saying something for fear of insulting him but Link then waved her off saying, "Please, don't hold back. I think they are a bunch of ignorant fools as well."

Nabooru didn't disappoint him as s he went on a tirade about how Hylian nobles think too much of their positions, how they had no right to judge her or her people, etc, etc. Finally she calmed down enough that she seemed to return to normal. She did glare at him though with irritation obvious in her eyes. "Tell those fools that we had no such involvement in any plot."

Link merely shrugged. "I will inform them of such. Its not a surprise to me."

Nabooru took one final deep breath before asking another question. "And what of the second point?"

Link leaned forward, lowering his voice to a strained whisper. "The Hylian army is gathering its strength. We don't know when Fasticion's forces will breech the border in their invasion. One thing for certain is that a time of war is approaching quickly. The King would like to know if you will aid Hyrule when the time comes."

Nabooru laughed openly at the boy's statement. "Why should we? The Hylian nobility has constantly questioned our honor and our way of life. Why should we aid those who disrespect us so?" Link sighed. He had expected something of this nature when he had left Hyrule castle.

"Nabooru, please grant me a few moments. Granted the Hylian nobility has given you little to no respect since your King vanished seven years ago," Link smirked as he said this. In this time frame, Ganondorf simply vanished one day and never returned. No one really asked why, but also no one really knew what happened to him except for Link. "But have they ever raised their swords against you?"

Nabooru raised an eyebrow, wondering what the boy was getting at. "Go on."

Link explained very simply, "Very simply, you live in symbiosis with Hyrule. The current state is favorable to both your people and the Hylian people. Hence why there has never been any movement against you, despite the displeasure that the nobles have for you. Do you honestly think things will remain the same if the warlords from Termina take over?"

Nabooru scoffed at his logic. "We can live with or without Hyrule boy. If those warlords even try to take one step into our territory we will make sure they regret it. You have yet to give me a reason to ally with Hyrule in the coming battle."

Link frowned at her statement, "I hope you aren't letting your pride get in the way of making a decision." Seeing her face twist into outrage he spoke up again, "That is the reason I am here instead of one of the nobles. Pride or status has no place in a battle. You either live or you die."

Nabooru shut her mouth when he said that, seemingly debating something in her mind. She stood up from her chair and moved to a window. She stared out it, crossing her hands behind her back. There was a long tense silence before she spoke up. "I will bring this forth to my people. They deserve to have a say in something this big. I will not commit my people to war if it is unnecessary."

Link nodded in understanding. "That is a wise decision, though I do not know how long you will have before the flames of war ignite. Even now, two of the other large warlords ride towards the border with the intention of joining Fasticion."

Nabooru frowned at the statement. She then turned to him, "Can you give me a reason to join with your forces?"

Link shrugged, "I am no negotiator, nor do I make any claims to be a tactical genius. If the council knew I was doing this right now, they would probably hate me more than they already do. But how about this," Link said as he reached towards a bag that he had brought with him. He opened it up and removed a pair of heavy gauntlets and placed them delicately on the table. He noticed her shocked look when she recognized the silver gauntlets she had once searched the Spirit temple high and low for. Link the reached into his pouch and withdrew a small medallion. He tossed it to her and she caught the small copper object. She looked it over, confusion evident on her face. "I recognize those gauntlets, and now I remember you at least. You were the boy that I met when trying to find those at the temple, aren't you?"

Link nodded with a smile. This was one thing he never truly understood due to the strange twist that time had given him. Certain things he did as a child were remembered to the people who they revolved around, yet for others they remembered nothing of him. Obviously, this was a case of the former, which was what Link had hoped for. She then looked back to the medallion and asked, "I recognize this symbol from the Spirit Temple but what is it?"

Link pointed to the medallion, "That, my dear Queen of Thieves, is a key. A key that leads to a room with the ancient history of your people. I found it while searching for the gauntlets that one day. When I exited the temple I didn't see you so I kept both on the off chance we would meet again."

What Link had said about the medallion was mostly true. In each of the Temples that he had acquired a medallion from, they contained the history of a specific race. In the case of the Forest temple, it was the Kokiri; for the Fire Temple it was the Gorons. Even for the Shadow temple, one of the temples that Link still remembered with bad memories, held the history of the mysterious and hidden Sheikah tribe. Nabooru clenched her hand holding the medallion into a fist. She didn't appear angry, only shocked at what was being given to her. "These are... gifts from the King?"

Link shook his head. "No, from me. He doesn't even know about them. Besides, technically they are already yours aren't they?"

Nabooru looked at him in shock. "So is this a bribe to win over our support? It's in bad taste if you ask me." Link looked away from her in silence. He had not wanted to play the card he was about to but he needed to secure the Gerudo's alliance if only for their own sake. He did not trust General Vass and the others to leave the Gerudo alone during a war.

There was a long tense silence until Link finally spoke, still not looking at her. "Ganondorf is alive." He heard her reaction before seeing it. He heard the metallic sound of the medallion being dropped as well as he shocked gasp.

"That... bastard is alive?" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she grabbed Link by his collar. Link had expected this, granted Nabooru hated Ganondorf but technically he was the leader of the Gerudo people.

Link removed her hand from his collar. He brushed himself off and then looked her in the eye. "This does not leave this room. Even the royal family has no knowledge of this, nor does anyone else in this world." Nabooru was about to ask something when Link cut her off. "I know you hated this man Nabooru, so did the rest of Hyrule. He was a snake in the grass that would kill his own people if it furthered his plans." Nabooru went silent as Link gestured for her to sit back down. They both retook their seats and stared at each other. Link was silently cursing himself, knowing full well that she wouldn't believe a single word he said. _Then again, I do have the mark to prove what I say is true._

"Ganondorf has been sealed away in a holy realm in order to repent for crimes he committed, or rather for crimes that he would've committed if left to roam free." Link then began to tell Nabooru a highly edited version of the Imprisoning war. He took great care to hide the identities of the sages, and the hero of time from the thief as he told he a limited version of the war. Link finished his tale and she remained dead silent. She stood up again and walked back towards the window. Link followed her gaze and realized that the moon had risen high in the night sky.

There was another long silence when she spoke up again, "Your the hero of time, aren't you?" Without even turning around she could feel the boy's surprise and she smirked to herself. "As much as you will try to deny it, I know its true. Its the same with your story; as much as I would like to just tell you that you're crazy I can't for some reason."

Link smiled grimly, "As expected of the sage of spirit." He muttered openly to himself.

She laughed at his statement but still didn't turn around. She sighed as she stared at the moon. "I will convene an emergency meeting tonight with the rest of the leaders in the fortress. I will be able to give you an answer by tomorrow morning." She then turned around and smiled at him. "I assure you though, if I put enough pressure on them, they will see it my way and we will join your side in the coming conflict."

Link raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What caused you to change your mind so drastically? I didn't think the story would be that effective."

She shrugged. "I saw fit to follow you once, I see no reason why I shouldn't do it now."

Link nodded in understanding and stood up. "Then we are done here. I will head back to the King with the good news."

She frowned at that. "You know, you could stay the night here. You're a guest and an honorary member of our clan. We wouldn't try to rob you."

Link chuckled at the statement, "It has nothing to do with that. I merely wish to get back as soon as possible. Besides, I don't like sleeping inside if I don't have to. I miss the fields already."

Nabooru walked over and extended her hand. "Then have a safe journey former hero of time."

Link frowned at the title as he took her hand, "I know I don't need to say this but that story does not leave this room."

She nodded in understanding. "Well then Link, take care. We will send aid as soon as we can." Link nodded in understanding. He backed away a few steps before bowing once again to the leader of the Gerudo. Then he opened the door and left. Less than fifteen minutes later he was walking towards Epona with a huge grin on his face. _That ought to shut up Vass for the time being. I can't wait to see his face when I tell them._


	8. New Assignment

So, seeing how people actually like this little side project of mine, I decided to actual finishing mapping out its plot today at work. Basically it will end up being juggled around with my other fic, Darkness and Light. It's probably best that I have a huge chunk of this written but unposted, gives me more time to prepare I guess. Well, here's another installment.

-

"It's good to see you again sir." Link smiled as he gave a small nod to the gate guard that watched the entrance to Hyrule castle from the town. He stopped Epona and motioned for her to approach the man.

"Indeed. It seems I owe you my life." Link said with a smile. He dismounted from his horse and bowed deeply to the man. "You have my thanks."

The guard waved him off. "No need for that sir. I'm just glad you were alright. Besides, you're kinda like a makeshift hero 'round here."

_Hero eh?_ Link shook his head, "I'm no hero. Merely someone searching for a purpose again."

The soldier laughed at the boy's modestly. "Coming from the one who the princess owes her life to. Your modesty has no place here young master."

Link remounted his horse. "I would love to thank you in a more fitting manner but I am returning from a mission. Once again, I thank you." Link said once more as he bowed his head slightly. He then kicked into Epona's flanks and rode off towards the castle again, leaving a slightly amused guard. It wasn't long before Link was waiting outside the main hall. He still wore his riding gear and knew for a fact this time that Epona was being taken care of. He left the stable boy specific instructions in order to keep Epona from going too wild. Link sat outside the door to the main hall on a bench, wondering what his next mission would be. He suspected that he would be sent into the army training grounds, despite what General Wilde had told him. He thought this way simply because he was sure they had no other idea of what to do with him.

Finally an attendant came up to him and bowed. "Master Link, they are ready for you now." Link stood up and thanked the woman and turned towards the doorway. The doors slowly opened as Link once again heard the voice of the soldier from before announcing his name. He entered the room with his head held high, wondering what the future had in store for him. As he walked in he saw several familiar figures. The first and probably most important was of course the King. Next to him stood Princess Zelda, smiling at him. _She almost seems... glad to see me._ He saw General Vass and General Wilde out of the corner of his eye. He gave the men a quick nod before continuing his trek towards the throne. He stopped about fifteen feet from the throne and lowered himself to one knee, crossed his right arm across his chest and bowed his head.

"Your highness, I have returned."

"Rise Master Link." The King said, gesturing for Link to stand with his right hand. Link did as he was told and rose to his feet, staring at the King waiting for more instructions. "I see you have returned so quickly from the land of the Gerudo. How did it go?"

Link spoke clearly and loudly, mostly so that the two generals would be able to hear as well. He did not wish to have to repeat himself to them later. "Sir, I made contact with Nabooru of the Gerudo yesterday. I bear the tidings of good news for a change, unlike the last time I came here." He said with a hint of amusement.

The King chuckled at the boy's joke and then told him, "That is good to hear. You are also in one piece. I must say Master Link, your track record is improving."

"Indeed your highness."

"Well, what did the Queen of Thieves have to say?" Link lost his humor immediately. "In regards to the rumor of the Gerudo aiding Fasticion, she said that they had no part in any such plot. It is as I suspected your highness." Link could've sworn he heard Vass say something under his breath but Link remained silent.

He turned back to the King as the man spoke again, "What of the coming war?"

Link let a small grin cover his face, "It took some convincing, but she assured me that when the time came they would aid Hyrule."

The King nodded with understanding. "I see. Well that is good news, you've done an excellent job Master Link."

"Thank you, your highness." Link replied, once again bowing his head. Link waited for something more to be said.

"Well then, I leave you to General Vass and General Wilde now. They have your new orders. Once again, excellent work Mater Link."

"By your leave then, your highness." Link waited for the King to gesture for him to leave. He noticed Zelda smiling at him and he returned it. He then stood up and walked out of the throne room, following closely behind the two generals.

-

"You actually pulled it off." Vass muttered to himself as the three men walked towards another room. Link shot the man's back an evil glare.

He bit his lip to remain silent but Wilde noticed the boy's irritation. "It's not that we wanted to doubt you my lad, its just you have done something that the nobility hasn't been able to do since Gandondorf disappeared." General Wilde said with a placating look in Link's direction. Link remained silent but nodded in understanding to the General's silent plea. The three reached a planning room of some sort and the two generals sat down while Link remained standing.

There was a brief period of silence when Link finally asked, "Well, what are my future orders?" Vass's eyebrow twitched at the boy's tone but said nothing.

General Wilde took the lead at this point. "Since your success with the Gerudo we have decided to not send you to the front lines yet. There are other ways that you can help."

Link gestured with his hand. "Such as....."

Wilde and Vass exchanged looks before Vass asked Link a question, "Do you know who Lord Arathein is?"

Link's face lit up with recognition. _I remember him. I bailed his daughter out of that cave a year or two back._ "Yes sir, he controls the area to the south of Hyrule's borders.

Wilde nodded in agreement while Vass merely sat back in his chair. "The King has decided to send an envoy to try and convince Lord Arathein to join our cause."

Link nodded in understanding. He vaguely understood the idea. _So another messenger job, I see. Well it works for me._ "I see. So when shall I leave?" Seeing both General's reactions Link added, "Well it appears that you want to send a messenger like you did for the Gerudo. I assumed that was going to be my order."

Wilde regained his composure but Vass was not nearly as successful. "We can't send a mere soldier with a request of this nature to someone of Noble blood. We would be thrown out of his land without a second thought, unless you have a card that says you're a member of his family as well." The general said sarcastically. Link frowned, _No, but odds are they wouldn't be opposed to it. _He thought with a hint of sarcasm. Vass continued his tirade, waving his arm out in front of him to emphasize what he was saying, "It was fine with the Gerudo. They were mere thieves; Nabooru is no--"

Link cut off the General's rant by interrupting him with a cold voice. "General Vass, you do not want to finish that sentence in front of me."

Vass, feeling that his honor had been challenged, rose to his feet and was about to say something when the hand of General Wilde grabbed his shoulder. "The young master is correct, you are out of line sir." Vass took a deep breath and then sat down, leaving Wilde to explain Link's orders. "You will be traveling once again as you have guessed, but you won't be alone. You and a small detachment of soldiers will be accompanying an ambassador of peace."

Link looked shocked, "Why send me? Surly there are those better suited for accompanying someone with that much importance."

Wilde spoke, "You claimed to have traveled this land thoroughly. I have no doubts that you have visited the Land of Rylok as well, isn't that right?" Link nodded in agreement when General Vass spoke again, "It was thought that your knowledge of the land may come in handy getting the ambassador there."

"I see." Link then slowly sat down in a chair near the two generals. His voice lowered to almost a whisper as he asked, "How many people know about this?"

Wilde leaned closer, "Very few. In fact we have still yet to decide the detachment that will go with you."

"Are we going to try and hide ourselves, or is there no need?" Link asked, trying to figure out the plan in his head.

Vass spoke up, as if trying to include himself in the planning. "I don't think there is any need to hide ourselves at this point but General Wilde wishes to make sure there are no problems."

Link nodded in understanding. "A detachment of soldiers will be too big then. Even if all went in plain clothing, a group of that size would attract attention. We do not need that yet."

"I see your point." Wilde said as he leaned back in his chair stroking his chin lightly. Seeing that the other general was having a similar break in thought, Wilde looked back to the youth. "What would you suggest?"

Vass looked up at the other general like he has lost his mind. "He is only a boy, he doesn't know how to handle situations like this." The man scoffed, not seeming to care that Link was right in front of him.

Link shot the general a dirty look but then turned back to the one he actually respected. "I recommend a small party, no bigger than 3 people other than the ambassador. Traveling in plain clothing and straying far from any towns. Its the easiest way to ensure we are not bothered. Lord Arathein's castle, if I remember correctly, is about two day's ride from here."

"Four days. That's stopping at night to stay at inns though." Wilde added.

"Although since protecting the ambassador will be top priority, perhaps we should stay close to the towns so we can find a place to stay at nightfall. It would probably be safer."

"I see. In that respect then it will take four days on horseback to reach his castle. Are you sure you would only need 2 others?"

Link paused for a moment. "Well its a balance between speed, stealth and protection. Two people can move faster than four, draw less attention but if surrounded will have a tougher time fighting. Its a balance, I suppose the decision on that would be up to you General." Link said, looking back to the general.

The man grabbed his chin again and seemed to fall into deep thought. "Time is of the essence. Speed and stealth will be the main priority here. I would like to say that only two others than the ambassador would be well. I just hope that they wouldn't be noticed."

Link nodded. "I was thinking along the same lines. Personally, if I'm one of those two I'd like someone who was a fighter with some skill with us. Someone like yourself, General Wilde."

Both generals seemed shocked at the odd complement. Vass seemed quite interested with this idea. "I see. It would help to have you there as well General Wilde, seeing how you are more informed on the war situation. Good thinking master Link." Link bit his tongue in order to keep from saying something to General Vass but he ended up remaining silent.

Wilde seconded the idea, "I agree. Between the two of us, if we remain incognito we will be able to protect her." _Her?_ Link was confused and was about to ask who the ambassador was when Wilde stood up. "We'll discuss this further later General Vass. Master Link, you've had a hard ride from a job well done. Get some rest. We will be leaving tomorrow morning before dawn. I will have one of the servants wake you. Get some rest." Link stood up and bowed to the generals before walking out of the room. _Seems like it'll be an interesting trip. I wonder if Lord Arathein and his daughter remember me at all._

_-_

It was before dawn when Link was awoken from his rest. The servant woman waking him merely told him that General Wilde wished that he prepare to leave and meet him at the stables. Link sleepily nodded and went through the motions of getting dressed and prepared. It wasn't before long that Link was standing next to Epona, feeding her an apple while waiting for the General. After what seemed like a long time, (he had fed Epona at least 3 apples by then), he raised his eyes to see the elder man walking towards him. Link was taken aback by the man's appearance. Gone was the regal armor and medals that normally adorned the general. Instead he was wearing common clothes, with a blown cloak hanging from his shoulders. His black hair was uncombed and unlike Link, he was fully awake. At the man's side a sword in its sheath was easily seen, even with the man's new clothing. Link merely sighed and shook his head, _He's happy to be awake I see._ Link shook off the rest of his weariness when the General walked up to him. "Good morning General Wilde, fancy meeting you here." Link said with a hint of amusement, his voice coming out very tired.

The General nodded, not sensing the boy's weariness. "I hope you are rested Master Link. As soon as the ambassador arrives we're heading out."

Link nodded in understanding as he rubbed Epona's chin. "Understood sir."

Seeing Epona for the first time, the fine mare caught the General's eye. "This is your horse?" Link nodded in response but said nothing, letting the man get his own rating of the horse.

Finally he looked back to the general after noticing the man's odd look. "What?"

He pointed to Epona's back and asked, "How do you ride a horse without a saddle or reins?" Link shrugged, not really knowing how to explain. The General's fascination with the concept grew with the boy's silent response. "And to think, you rode it here half dead. Amazing."

Changing the subject Link asked, "So I see we are going through with the small and silent approach."

The General nodded in response. "Yes, it seemed best when we weighed the options. General Vass is still against you coming with me being the only other guard but Generals Wiseh and Tlyet agreed with me."

Link merely looked up towards the dark sky. He could see the moon slowly descending over the horizon. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

Wilde merely scoffed. "No need, I already know what your going to say. In addition, I'd like it if you kept your personal opinions of the General to yourself in front of the ambassador."

Link sighed. "Understood sir." He then looked back to the general, "So who is the ambassador?" The general merely pointed towards an approaching figure. The ambassador was wearing a dark purple cloak and hood, covering any aspect of the face. A few moments later the Ambassador was standing before Link and General Wilde in silence. The General bowed his head towards the ambassador but Link remained standing, not sure what to do. Seeing the boy's confusion, the figure brought a hand to his face and let out a small laugh. The laugh caused Link's eyes to open wide. _I know that laugh._ It wasn't before the ambassador spoke that Link was sure. "Well General Wilde, Master Link. I apologize for my tardiness."

Link immediately bowed his head at the woman's voice and found himself saying, "Please forgive me your highness. I didn't recognize you." _Her? She's the ambassador?_

Zelda merely laughed at the boy's embarrassment. "It's alright Master Link."

The General looked up and finally said, "Perhaps its time we should head out, milady." It was not a question, more of a statement than anything else. Zelda and Link both looked to the general and nodded. Link mounted Epona and waited while a stable boy brought out two other horses, one for General Wilde and the other for Zelda. The General rode a black horse that seemed somewhat wild like Epona, but the Princess rode a small brown horse that was either very well trained or very docile. Either way, with the General leading the way, the three set out towards their destination. _This ought to be an interesting trip,_ Link thought to himself with a chuckle.

-

The group had ridden forth in the early morning without much conversation. It was obvious to Link now that he was not the only one that was tired. He noticed both the princess and General Wilde yawn on more than one occasion, therefore he didn't feel as bad anymore. Zelda had raised the hood of her cloak again to cover her face and Link could understand why. _As long as we're in Hyrule, people will recognize her. Perhaps not as much in Lord Arathein's land but still its not something we should chance._ It wasn't until the sun rose up over the horizon before Link finally asked a question that had been on his mind since the morning. "Sir, why didn't you mention that the ambassador we'd be escorting was her royal highness?"

General Wilde shrugged, as if to say, you didn't need to know. Link shook his head with a smile as he shot a glance out towards the horizon.

"I volunteered for it." Princess Zelda after a little bit more. She continued on, a melancholy smile gracing her features. "Everyone else was doing so much to try to prepare, I figured I should do what I could as well."

Link smiled in response, still looking towards the horizon. "That's very noble of you, milady."

She shook her head. "No, this is the least I can do. I only wish I could do more."

General Wilde spoke up, looking back towards the two young adults. "You mustn't push yourself Princess. It wouldn't be good for your health." He said with a concerned voice.

She gave him a small nod and said, "I thank you for your concern General." The trio once again continued in silence again, each one occupied with their own thoughts. Finally, Zelda looked towards Link again and asked, "Master Link, have you ever been to Rylok before?" Rylok was the kingdom directly south of Hyrule. In many respects, it was very similar to Hyrule instead that its only other border consisted of the ocean itself. It was a very peaceful and self-contained kingdom.

Link nodded once. "Yes milady, I have traveled through there before. Its a beautiful country, competing on a level with Hyrule easily." He gave a deep sigh as he looked back towards the horizon. "I must admit, the sun rising over the ocean is a site that's beauty cannot be described with words alone. One of my fondest memories of the Rylok domain is watching the sunrise from atop the roof of a small inn."

Zelda seemed impressed with the young man's words. She said to him with a smirk, "Somehow I never thought I would hear such praise come out of your mouth, Master Link."

General Wilde laughed at that. "That was harsh milady." He then continued a deep and throaty laugh.

Eventually Link joined them in their laughter as well. After a few moments he then said, "Well, it was many years ago. Though I think that scene will be the one thing I will always remember from Rylok." He then looked to Zelda and added, "Somehow I get the impression that you would enjoy it, milady."

Zelda gave off a small sigh. "Somehow I can believe it. Seeing the sun rise over Hyrule castle is one sight I will never tire of. The scene you describe though is one I would much enjoy." General Wilde slowed his horse so that he was riding next to Zelda as well. The three of them now rode side by side, with Link on the left, Zelda in the center and General Wilde on the right.

"Come to think of it Master Link, we still don't know too much about you. Would you mind telling us of some of your travels?" Link shrugged. He really didn't mind talking his travels, it's just he would rather not speak of the Imprisoning war.

"I suppose I can try sir, I'm afraid there isn't really too much to say however."

Zelda laughed gently at that remark. "Please Master Link, don't be modest. I'd like to hear more about you as well." She said with a grin.

Link noticed this and smiled back before turning back to face the horizon. "Well, I was raised by some very good people, the closest I could ever really say to a family. I will always be very thankful for them." _Indeed, I will always be grateful to Saria and the rest of Kokiri. They were my family until I left for Hyrule._

"You mentioned that before. Do you know what happened to your family?" Zelda asked. Link went silent at this question and once again found his hand grasping the chain that hung looselyaround his neck. This action did not go unnoticed by his companions. There was a long period of silence while Link was lost in his own contemplations about his lost family.

After realizing that he had been asked a question, Link released his chain and looked back to Zelda. "I'm sorry milady, what was the question?"

Zelda somehow sensed that she shouldn't ask again but Wilde was not as tactful. "We were wondering about your family." He said, his tone genuinely interested in the young lad. Link sighed as he reached behind his neck and unclasped the chain. He pulled it off and handed it to the princess. She grabbed his hesitantly, as if afraid of dropping it. It was a simple chain necklace. She had seen these before, usually there was a longer piece of regular metal in the center where the person's name would be written or their initials. Link's chain bore no initials or names, but rather a strange marking.

"My parent's legacy I suppose. I know nothing about them other than that's where I got that chain. Never could figure out what it meant."

Zelda stared at the markings intently. _I've seen these before... I got it!_ "Link, this is ancient Hylian script." She remarked as she examined it more closely.

Link perked up at that, looking over to the woman in shock. "You... you can read that?" She nodded once, still examining the piece that bore the writing.

She began to read it out to herself, "Bore...ick...realsh....vlay...tsugour..." She continued in this manner until she had read the entire chain's contents out loud.

Link raised an eyebrow, "Milady, do you know what it means?"

Zelda looked at the chain with a quizzical expression. "Perhaps... but I may have the translation wrong."

"Is it a name?" Link with a degree of hope in his voice. Usually chains like that held family names, something Link had been without his whole life. Even his first name, Link was not his real name, at least as far as he knew. Saria explained that it was merely a name the Kokiri had given him.

"No. Not a name... a phrase... 'By Farore's blessings, this child shall bring light forth from dark times...' There is more here but I can't make it out." She handed the chain back to Link with an apologetic expression. "I am very sorry. Perhaps when we go back one of the castle scholars can help you."

Link took the chain with a shaky hand. _Farore's blessing? Does that mean the triforce of courage?_ Link looked down at the chain in shock as he felt the color draining from his face. _Does that mean my parents knew of my destiny as the hero of time, to wield one of the triforces?_ Link slowly raised the chain back to his neck and secured it, his shock causing a silence to cover over the three. _Mother... father... who were you?_ It wasn't until Link felt intense pain on his left hand that his musings were broken. He cried out as he grabbed his left wrist with his right hand. "What the hell?" He grunted out in as the pain seemed to be overwhelming. _By Naryu, what is happening?_

"Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked, noticing the boy gritting his teeth in pain. Wilde looked up when the boy yelled out in pain. He saw the boy fighting to keep from yelling when he saw his face then his eyes trailed to the boy's left hand. It was twitching erratically and it was easy to see that it was the cause of his pain.

"Master Link, what's wrong?" Link bent forward, shifting his weight more towards Epona's front.

He said quickly, "I'm fine." Then he forced himself to bite down on his lower lip to keep from saying anything else as the pain felt like a burning flame. He could taste blood as the flame slowly roared from an intense bonfire to only the trickling flame of a candle. He slowly sat back up and noticing he was breathing heavily. _What was that all about?_ He wondered idly as he released his left wrist.

"Master Link, are you alright?" Came the concerned voice of Zelda as she watched him carefully. He figured he should say something before they started asking more questions.

"Yes. I'm... alright you highness." He quickly closed his left hand into a fist and reopened several times. _What was that? It felt as if my hand was on fire._ He rotated his left wrist and heard his wrist pop a few times. He then looked up to see his two companions staring at him, worry in their eyes. He quickly scratched the back of his head to come up with an explanation. After a bit he let loose a goofy grin and said, "Forgive me. My sword hand tends to uh... suffer from some phantom pains from time to time."

Neither looked very convinced at his explanation. "When we stop tonight I want to see your hand Master Link. I can't have you being injured with only the two of us to protect her royal highness." General Wilde said, his voice very even.

Link waved him off. "Sir, that's really not necessary. It's nothing serious, really. It happens all the time." He said nervously.

Wilde sighed and looked away from the young man. "Don't make me make it an order son."

Link sighed in defeat, silently cursing whatever caused his hand to burn so. "Yes sir." Zelda merely looked back and forth between the two before deciding to stay silent. They continued to ride that way for a long time.

-

"There is a town in the distance." Zelda remarked quietly. Her thoughts still revolved around the young man's chain that he wore around his neck. _Why would he have a chain bearing ancient Hylian script. It hasn't been used actively for centuries._

"If I remember correctly, it should be the town of Hague." Link said, his voice straining as if trying to remember something.

"Indeed. That should be the town of Hague." The general said. He looked up at the dark sky and sighed. _We have been riding all day. I suppose we should stop for the evening. Some food and rest should be good._ "We'll stop for tonight. We'll get some food at an inn and then get some rest. We'll head out early again tomorrow morning."

"Some food and a nice bed would be wonderful." Zelda said with a smile crossing her features.

Link nodded in agreement. He then looked to his two companions. "I know I don't have to tell this to you two, but we have to drop titles when we get into town."

"Why?" Wilde asked, as if confused by the boy's declaration and meaning.

Link grabbed his head, _Is this guy really a general? I expect that from Zelda, not you General._ "We don't want to attract attention. Having a female with us will draw enough as it is, it will be best if no one realizes who were are."

"Is it uncommon to travel with a woman?" Zelda asked, somewhat confused.

Link nodded. "Unless they are merchants and travel alone, or they are wives traveling with the whole family. For our size, it might be an issue but I doubt it will cause any real problems."

"I see. Well, let's not worry about it. Let's focus on renting some rooms and resting tonight."

"Agreed sir. I think that is the best course of action." Link said, looking over to the General. Zelda merely remained silent, content to let the two men discuss their plans while she starred at the moon that was high in the sky. The stars were out and she merely held a pleasant smile as she marveled at their beauty. _The night sky is so peaceful and beautiful; its hard to imagine that the peace is only temporary though._ Link noticed her stare and followed it into the night sky. His thoughts slowly began to mimic those of the Princess as he reached into his pouch. He pulled out his Ocarina and brought it to his lips. At the first note, both the Princess and the General looked over in surprise but remained silent as the young man played a gentle but soothing melody. His eyes were closed but it was easy to see that he had total control over the sounds coming from the small instrument. The two other riders looked at each other before smiling and then looking back towards the sky as the pleasant melody continued alongside them.

-

AN: FFnet still makes me spend twenty minutes fixing crap everytime I upload a document......


	9. Bar Tales

Much shorter chapter this time around. I posted these two together because originally I was going to put them as one chapter, don't ask me why I didn't. It just didn't seem right for some reason. Oh well.

--

The innkeeper looked up from his bartending duties as he heard the door opening. The small bell rang softly as the door was closed again. He looked up in detached interest at the three people entering the bar. One was a young man, probably around the age of twenty. He was wearing green clothing and was obviously an experienced traveler from the looks of him. The innkeepers eyes went to the next person. He could tell that it was a woman, a very beautiful one at that. Her purple cloak hid most of her face but he could still tell. The next man was older than the other two by far, wore a cloak of brown and had obviously seen many battles in his time. You could see it in his eyes.

The man in the brown cloak stepped forward, walking up to the bartender. "We'd like a couple of rooms sir." His voice was low but beneath it lay power.

The innkeeper nodded at the request. "I'm sorry sir but we only have one room available. It is a busy night for us this evening." General Wilde tensed up when he heard that.

Before he could say anything else, Link stepped up next to him and placed fifty rupees on the counter. "That'll be fine. Thank you." The innkeeper picked up the money and began to count it with interest.

Wilde pulled Link off to the side. "What are you doing? We can't stay in the same room as her royal highness." He whispered harshly.

Link shot the man a confused look. "Why not? She gets the bed, we take the floor. I don't see any problem."

Wilde grabbed his head in frustration, _Either the boy is really devious or he is far too pure for my liking._ "It never occurred to you that she should have her own room?" He whispered to the young man.

Link shrugged, "Not really. Wouldn't you want someone in the same room as her for protection anyway?"

The simple statement caught General Wilde off guard. Before he could comment further, the Princess broke his train of thought. "General Wilde, that will be fine. It doesn't bother me." He looked back to the Princess with a sense of wonder. He then lost it immediately as the innkeeper pushed a pair of keys to their room towards them. _If anyone ever finds out about this, I'm going to be killed._

"Are you sure.... Zelda?" He asked, remembering Link's earlier warning about titles.

She gave a small nod. "I think I can trust you two." Seeing the odd look on the General's face she raised her hand to her mouth to hide a chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." General Wilde merely sighed in defeat as he picked up the keys. He gave one to Link then he began walking towards their room with Zelda in tow. Link merely watched them, rather confused over the turn of events but decided to follow them anyway.

-

"Nice room for an inn." Link commented as he entered the room after his two traveling companions. It was a small and bare room, but contained a small fireplace, a window on the side that was currently open slightly, allowing a small breeze to enter, and a decent size bed.

Zelda looked at Link as if shocked. "Are you serious Link?" she asked, baffled by his statement. The room was far smaller than she had expected.

He shrugged, "Beats the hell out of sleeping outdoors. And for only fifty rupees what do you really expect?"

General nodded in understanding. "We aren't in Hyrule anymore, thus Rupees are worth less here as well." He then grabbed Link's shoulder and slowly pulled him out of the room. "Your highness, please rest up. We'll be downstairs if you need us for anything."

"Thank you General. I am tired so I will probably just change and go to sleep." Zelda replied, bowed slightly to the General as he closed the door.

Link merely gave the General an odd look but the man answered before Link could ask. "Give the Princess some privacy Link." He then started towards the common area. Link shrugged and decided to follow him, _at least he's not asking to see my hand. I still need to figure out what happened there. _

The common area was like Link knew it would be, surrounding by many people near an open fire, drinking, talking, singing bar songs. It was the same no matter where you went. General Wilde walked up to the bar and sat down. Link followed him but instead of facing the bar, he watched the antics of the common room wild mild interest. He vaguely heard the General order a drink but didn't pay too much attention. He looked over his shoulder, telling the bartender that he would have whatever his traveling companion was having. The bartender gave him a funny look, but then went back to preparing the drinks. "Are you sure you can handle that drink?" The General asked with a hint of amusement.

Link shrugged, turning back to the view of the other residents of the inn. "Not even sure what you ordered sir."

The older man chuckled a bit, as if mocking the boy's nonchalance. "Have you been through this way before?"

Link spun on the stool and sat facing the bar like his companion. "Yes. I've done work in these parts before sir."

The bartender came back with their drinks and placed them down. "Here are your drinks boys. Say, what happened to that fine young lady that came in with you?" The bartender asked, internally musing over the woman's mysterious beauty. General Wilde grit his teeth. _How dare he say that about her royal highness. _

Before he could say anything Link beat him to it. "I would suggest from making remarks like that about my sister in our presence sir. It would not be... wise." He stated in a very cold voice. The bartender paled at the tone used and slowly backed away from the two men, bowing his head in apology. Link smirked as he watched the man go to tend to the other customers. He felt Wilde staring at him and asked, "What?"

The man raised an eyebrow with a hint of amusement. "Your sister?" He asked, a small grin playing on his face.

Link shrugged. "Gives us a cover. Usually you need to give them a reason to leave you alone when they ask about the fairer sex." The old General laughed as he grabbed his drink. Link grabbed the drink and looked at this. It was a strange light red color with foam at the top. At the bottom however, it was a strange brown color, unlike Link had ever seen before. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is this... concoction?"

The elder man merely grinned. "Something that I used to drink when I was fighting on the front lines with my men. Somehow it seemed appropriate with everything that has been going on of late." He held his glass towards Link's and said, "Cheers."

Link lifted the glass and clinked it against Wilde's. "Cheers... I guess." Then they both took a drink. Link almost choked as the sour taste filled his mouth, giving him a burning sensation the likes of which he had never experienced before. As he pulled the glass away and fought to keep from wheezing, the aftertaste of the drink hit him twice as hard as the initial sip. He didn't fight the coughing and wheezing this time, attracting some attention and a few grins when they realized the boy's problem. He turned back to look at the General, who by now was fighting to stop from bursting out laughing. "What the hell is this?"

The General merely chuckled. "It seems you aren't ready for a drink that strong yet."

Link shook his head, trying to remove the taste from his mouth somehow. "How can you drink that with a straight face?"

The General merely sighed, "Years of practice in the field my young friend."

Link noticed the man's melancholy state and merely replied, "I see." with a soft voice. He took another sip of the vile concoction and found it to be slightly less repulsive than before. His face twisted again but he didn't cough this time. "First time for everything I guess."

"Indeed. I've shared this drink with many of my soldiers in the past."

Link raised his glass again and said, "It's a honor to be added to that list sir."

The General smiled sadly and clinked his glass against Link's and they both took another sip. "You haven't fought yet my boy. Fighting against humans is a lot different than fighting beasts. That I can assure you." The boy merely nodded, stating that he understood the man's comment. They both feel back into a silence, letting the sounds of the common room. The two drank their drinks silently as the night went on, having somewhat casual conversation every now and then. Link could feel the effects of whatever the drink was starting to affect him but it didn't bother him. In fact, he felt slightly warm and tingly all over. It was a pleasant feeling. The bartender came back and gave the two another round when they had finished the first one.

Before he could leave, Link asked the bartender, "So barkeep, any noteworthy news flying around?" Link had traveled for much of his life. One of the many things he discovered was that the barkeepers of inns or other establishments were a venerable fountain of knowledge when it came to what was going on in the world.

This one didn't disappoint, "Well, there are rumors that Hyrule is preparing for something. The people at the castle seem to be tense about something. I've heard rumors that a war between Hyrule and Termina will be breaking out any day now." Wilde seemed to raise an eyebrow at that. _Wonder how news got out so fast. We don't have any troops near the southern border that would be noticed if they were tense._ Link merely nodded in understanding as he took another sip of his drink, urging the bartender to go on. "The Talons are running around again too. It's just like Dl'ytch and his boys."

"Who are they?" Link asked idly. He didn't really care, merely wanted to hear more conversation. The bartender looked at the two in shock. He noticed their ears and said, "Well you are Hylians so its no wonder you haven't heard of Dl'ytch and the rest of the Talons. They are a group of thieves that work in these parts."

Wilde merely scoffed as he finished a sip of his drink. "Mere criminals."

The man looked insulted at the comment. "Far from it! The Talons don't keep what they steal. They give it to poor villages throughout the country. They're nothing like normal thieves."

"Doesn't change the fact that they are still thieves, does it?"

Link merely smiled as if amused. "Sir, its alright. Seems like these guys are popular."

The General looked to the boy in shock. "Link you can't really condone what they do though, can you?"

Link shrugged. "I can't make any judgments without dealing with them first." He took another drink and said, "I don't like to pass judgments on people without meeting with them first."

The General sighed. "You have a far too pleasant outlook on life Master Link." He said in response as he ordered another drink. Link held up his hand signaling he didn't need another drink.

"Comes from being given a second chance I suppose." Link mumbling weakly to himself, the alcohol from the drink causing his head to start to spin. The General gave him an odd look but Link ignored it, rising from his seat and placing money on the bar. "I'm going to go back to the room sir. I'll see you in the morning." Link said, noticing for the first time his speech was slurring slightly.

"Good night, Link." Wilde said, raising his glass slightly towards the boy. He watched the boy stumble back towards the room in amusement. _Guess it was the first time the boy drank. He'll have an interesting morning._ The General thought in wry amusement.

Link hiccuped when he reach the room. He clumsily withdrew his key and opened the door. He knocked once and asked, "Milady?" He heard nothing and decided to enter, thinking she was sleeping. He entered quietly and closed the door behind him. He looked over towards the bed and found himself gasping in surprise. The pale moonlight was coming in through the window and was hitting the face of the Princess. Link didn't approach her but could only stare in awe of the young woman's beauty, the pale moonlight bringing it out to its fullest. _So beautiful, like those stars earlier..._ Link silently mused to himself as he found his head still swimming. He broke out of the trance-like state he was in and walked over to a corner on the opposite side of the room. He sat down and leaned against the corner of the room, spreading his feet out in front of him. He tilted his hat down over his eyes and within moments was fast asleep. When the General entered later, he could only chuckle to himself at the sight of the drunk boy.

-

It wasn't either of his companions that woke Link in the morning. Nor was it the light coming in through the opening window, nor the sounds of the birds chirping in the early morning. It was an intense pain that caused the young boy to awake and grabbed his head with a moan. He slowly opened his eyes, pulled up his cap a bit and blinked a few times to adjust to the early morning light. He moaned quietly to himself as he looked around the room. He noticed that his companions were no where to be seen. _Probably in the common area eating breakfast._ He stood up unsteadily and slowly made his way to the common room. When he arrived he found Zelda and Wilde sitting at a table, eating some eggs and bread. Link sat down next to General Wilde and muttered, "Good morning" as he painfully grabbed his head.

Zelda raised a curious eyebrow at the young man who seemed in so much pain. "Are you alright Link?"

The General merely chuckled as he ate some more of his breakfast. "He'll be fine in a few hours." Then he merely grinned like a small child.

"Sir, please tell me the name of that drink so I never have it again." Link said painfully as he reached for a slice of bread out of the basket with one hand, holding his forehead with the other.

Zelda looked at the two of them in disbelief. "You got drunk." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Link felt no need to answer it as he chewed on the bread. "I can't believe you two. We're on a serious mission here!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, obviously very annoyed by this turn of events.

"Princess... please not now. My head is killing me." Muttered the miserable boy as the older man merely laughed at his predicament.

-

The trio continued their ride in a much similar fashion as they did the previous day. Link recounted portions of his travels to his two companions as they drew closer towards Lord Arathein's castle. Eventually, Link stopped speaking of his travels and zoned out. He tried to ignore the other two as they talked about the band of thieves they had heard of the night before. "Merely common crooks. No better than the Gerudo if you ask me." General Wilde scoffed loudly.

Zelda merely smiled and said, "I don't know General. It's sounds like something a romantic would come up with." Seeing his confused and shocked expression she explained. "Think about it, rob from the rich, give to the poor. It sounds like something out of a fairy tale."

"It doesn't change the fact that they are criminals milady."

"I realize that General, but do you really think they are doing it for themselves? It sounds like they're doing it for the sake of the people." She said excitedly. "Putting others before yourself, it sounds like something a hero would do." Link inwardly chuckled at her choice of words at that comment. _She doesn't remember the sacrifices she made for her people during the Imprisoning war, yet I was the one who was called a 'hero'. Such irony in a sense._

He then realized that she was looking at him, as if expecting him to say something. "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

"I asked you what you thought of them, Master Link." She said, giving him an odd look.

Link shrugged. "You asking someone who carries a Gerudo Membership card on him what he thinks about stealing?" The statement seemed to shock the Princess but the General didn't seem as fazed with his blunt reply.

"So, you agree that these men are criminals?"

Link scratched the back of his head. "I don't like to label people as good or evil, General Wilde."

"What?" Link looked over with a strange expression, as if unsure of how to word what he wanted to say.

Then he sighed, "I mean no offense when I say this, but I'm starting to see a lot of bias in the way nobles think."

General Wilde sighed. _Not this conversation again._ Zelda however found the boy's words interesting. "What do you mean?"

"The world isn't black and white you know. There are all different shades of gray." He looked over to see that the two members of the nobility were going over this in their heads, as if a new way of thinking had been opened up. Link merely coughed once then continued to speak, "Think of it this way, a man steals a loaf of bread to feed his starving family. He broke a law, but does it make him a bad person?"

The General scoffed. "If he had been hard working, he could easily find an honest position where he could provide for his family."

Link sighed, _once again he shows the blindness of the nobility. _"It's not always that easy sir." He paused for a moment then said, "How about this then: killing a thief in self-defense?" Wilde looked at the boy as if he had two heads.

"Does that even compare? In that situation its either kill or be killed."

Link shook his head, "But there are laws against killing. So does it make it any less horrible of an act if it is in self-defense?"

Zelda smirked when the General went silent, unable to think of anything to really say to the boy. "I take it that you don't see a lot of 'evil' people in your travels, did you Link?"

Link shook his head. Memories of Ganondorf rushed to his mind immediately but he pushed them aside ruthlessly. "There are plenty of evil men in the world." He paused momentarily before adding in a very low and cold voice, "Fasticion is one of them. I have nothing other than malice towards demons like him." The quiet comment caused the silence to continue for quite some time afterwards.


	10. Destination Reached and The Meeting of R...

The days passed quietly until the forth day. At the end of the day, the three travelers were tired from and weary. Link however seemed slightly nervous. When asked about this, he merely responded with a laugh, saying he was merely tired from riding all day. Eventually they stopped on top of a hill to see Lord Arathein's castle below them. They took a moment to appreciate the scenery before making their way down the hill towards the castle gates.

Despite what he told his traveling companions, Link was very nervous. Throughout his travels, he tried to do work without letting anyone see him. For instance, he didn't mind people seeing him going into a dungeon that had been rumored to be cursed, or housed a deadly monster that was attacking the village, or anything of the like. What really bothered him was when he came out and the gratitude they would give him. Granted he could understand why they would want to thank him. Sometimes the things he did to help them were predetermined to be impossible for a small army, let alone a young man who was a stranger at best. But on many occasions they people were so happy that they tried to turn him into a hero. They would tell tales of him in the taverns and inns around the town that the event had happened, blowing them out of proportion and making him into a legendary hero of some sort just for helping them. Even other times, they had tried to get him to stay around and live with them as thanks. On a even smaller number of small adventures, the mayors of the town would try to get him to marry his daughter or something like that. It was often far too much for the young man and he would have to take off during the night without saying a word.

The work he had done for the Arathein family in the past was one such instance. The daughter had been kidnapped by a band of thieves who decided to use a cave that had rumors of a legendary monster living in it. The rumor scared people away from entering, or even thinking that's where they would have taken her in the first place. It turned out that the stories were far from being rumors, as the entire band of thieves was brutally killed by the eight headed beast that lived within the cave. The beast killed them all, feasting on their flesh and blood, but for some reason left the girl alone. To this day, Link always assumed that it was because that it was already full. The beast however blocked her escape. Link had gone to the cave in order to explore it and see if any of the rumors were true. Such was the nature of the young adventurer. When he discovered the girl he was shocked to say the least. It wasn't very often that a random Princess would be wandering around in a cave rumored to have monsters running around. She told him of her plight and Link tried to get her out of the cave, while avoiding the eight headed serpent-like creature.

Unfortunately they were unable to avoid fighting the giant beast. It was a hellish fight, one that Link still remembered blow by blow. He still had old scars from that fight on his chest and right arm. Upon finally killing the beast, the cave began to collapse. The two young adults spent the next two days wandering around in the darkness looking for a way out. Upon finally reaching the exit, Link learned of the girl's status and was taken to their castle for treatment of his wounds. Link had left during the night, wishing to vanish from the royal family of Rylok's sight. Being famous made it harder to wander. Hence the source of his nervousness. In addition to his own prerogative of not wishing to be noticed for his actions, he was now a soldier of Hyrule.

Basically, he was hoping that the members of Lord Arathein's family would not recognize him. Somehow he knew it was a fleeting hope. _I'd rather not have to explain that little adventure._ The sun was setting in the horizon as the three companions made their way towards the castle gates. Link merely reflected to himself about the beauty of the sunset and felt himself reaching for his ocarina. He stopped himself, feeling with the castle in view it was not the time for his playing. _I wonder what she looks like now..._ He idly wondered to himself. His thoughts stopped when they reached the gates and two soldiers carrying long spears walked towards them.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The first one asked, pointing his spear at Link's head. Not at all impressed, Link reaching out with his left hand and tapped the point very lightly. Feeling the prick of pain on his finger, he nodded in satisfaction as he removed his hand. _Very nice._

"Why you...." The second guard said, trailing off and pointing the spear away from General Wilde, past Zelda towards Link.

That's when Zelda spoke, "Master Link, stop teasing the guards please." Her voice sounded somewhat annoyed but it held some amusement as well. She removed her hood and looked to the first guard. "I am Princess Zelda Harkinian, heir to the throne of Hyrule. I have traveled far to speak with Lord Arathein on an urgent matter."

The guards seemed surprised at first then the first nodded in understanding. "I understand, your highness. I will inform Lord Arathein that you have arrived." He looked to the other guard and said, "Private, show them the way in. I will have a message sent to our lord." The other guard saluted and then gestured for them to enter the open gates.

As the three followed the soldier that was leading them in, Link shifted around Zelda to be on General Wilde's right side. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Sir, is it really that easy to get an audience with royalty?"

The General chuckled, "Helps when you're the heir to an entire nation." He said with a smile. Link blinked then shrugged, shifting back around to the other side of the Princess. They soon entered a large courtyard with a small tree in the center. The hard stone path circled around the tree and on the other side of the tree were several figures waiting for them. Link recognized the aged face of Lord Arathein but showed nothing. He saw that the man was surrounded by other men, _probably advisers of some sort_. The three travelers stopped their horses in front of the group and, following the Princess' example, dismounted and bowed their heads. Link saw that General Wilde dropped to one knee so Link decided it would be best if he followed.

He heard Princess Zelda speak, "Lord Arathein, I am Princess Zelda. It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you, m'lord."

The man bowed his own head. "I assure you that the pleasure is all mine, Princess Zelda Harkinian. It is not everyday that we have guests of your stature." Then he raised his head and gestured for Link and General Wilde to rise. "You have impeccable timing Princess Zelda, dinner will be ready shortly." He then looked to one of the men near him and said, "See that the Princess and her companions are given rooms." The man nodded in understanding and bowed his head as he stepped away. Lord Arathein looked back to the three weary travelers and said, "I must request you join us for dinner after your journey."

Princess Zelda smiled and did a small curtsy. "I thank you Lord Arathein. You are very kind, considering we have shown up on your doorstep without any warning."

He waved it off, as if it was no problem. "Please, allow my aides to show you to your rooms where you may freshen and change out of your traveling clothing for dinner. I would like you to meet my daughters as well." Link paled when the man said that but only for an instance. "I will see you later then, my new friends." This was when an aide stepped forward and gestured for the three to follow him. Link fell in step behind General Wilde and Zelda, resigning himself to his fate. _How bad could it be? _

It wasn't long before Link was left alone in a bedroom very similar to the one he had used in Hyrule's castle. He sat down on the bed and slowly began removing most of his gear, somehow sensing that someone would be along with new clothes for him to wear to the dinner. He rested his equipment on a table that was next to the bed. Several of his pouches found their ways there as well, in addition to the golden gauntlets that he wore. He then lay backwards on the bed, exhaling deeply. It was then that something occurred to him that he had forgotten about. He slowly reached his hands in the air and removed the glove that was over his left hand. He looked at it with interest, the mark of the triforce of courage residing on the backside of his hand. He brought it closer to his eyes and examined the mark. It didn't look any different that it always has. _I wonder what caused that intense pain then? I thought maybe there would be a wound or something there._

A heavy knock at the door broke his thoughts as he popped up to his feet, covering his left hand with the white glove quickly. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a very young servant girl, probably around the age of seven or eight. She walked in carrying a new outfit in her arms. Link raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, _I hope it fits._ She looked up at him with a small smile that caused Link to smile in return.

She then said, her voice coming out very softly, "Those are new clothes for you to wear to dinner sir."

Link nodded, giving her a small bow. "I thank you." He looked up to see the young girl blushing slightly, causing him to chuckle to himself. He looked over the outfit. It was a strange outfit to him, unlike what he was used to. It was a pair of white slack-type pants, which a shirt design that he had never seen before. With that was a vest of some sort that he assumed he was supposed to put on after the shirt. One thing that he did notice though was that there was no hat to the outfit. _Darn._ He looked back to the little girl and asked with a hint of amusement, "I guess this means I'm not wearing my hat to dinner."

She smiled, "Apparently not sir. Is that a problem sir?" She asked, her smile starting to fade in the fear that she had done something wrong.

Link shook his head. "No, no. It's not a problem. I guess I'll just actually have to comb my hair." He paused for a moment, "What's you name?" He asked.

She looked shocked at him for asking her name. "... Lilyria sir."

"Well Lilyria, my name is Link so you don't have to call me sir anymore." He said with a hint of amusement. "Neither of us are nobles or anyone important, no need for formality."

"No, I couldn't!" She said, shocked that the guest of the royal family was being so nice to her.

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He then stood up and reached his arms in the air stretching, "I suppose I should change now."

The girl bowed slightly and walked towards the door. She paused and turned to face Link. She started to say something then paused. "...Link," she said hesitantly, as if afraid of being tricked, "..I will come back when you are done." He nodded in understanding. The girl then left and he chuckled to himself as he began to change out of his comfortable green clothing into the new outfit. _It's somewhat amusing to see people's reactions when I tell them to address me without a title._

After he had finished changing into his new outfit, he folded his traveling clothes and placed them in a small pile on top of the desk next to his gauntlets. He quickly made sure that he was wearing his gloves then replaced a select few of the pouches back around his waist. He heard a small knock as he tightened the pouches around his belt and said "Come in." The door opened, revealing the small servant girl again, this time carrying a small basin of water and a brush of some sort.

She closed the door behind her and walked forward again. "I will brush your hair... Link."

He smiled. "You really don't have to Lilyria. If you leave it I can do it myself." He said with a gesture as if it didn't matter.

The girl seemed shocked and immediately exclaimed, "I couldn't do that. You're a guest and I'm supposed to take care of you." Link chuckled at the girl's earnest reaction and was about to tell her not to worry about it when he saw her eyes. The poor girl looked on the verge of tears.

Link for some reason began to feel really guilty and sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win Lilyria." The girl's frown turned into a great big smile as she gestured for him to sit in a chair. Link did as he was directed and submitted to letting the girl comb his hair for him. _I can never say no to a girl with eyes like those, _he thought with a smirk. When the girl was done, she gave Link a mirror. He gave himself a quick look over. His usually unruly blond hair was combed into a presentable style. He gave the mirror back to Lilyria and asked with in touch of humor in his voice, "So Lilyria, how do I look?"

He noticed the small blush that came up on her face as she looked away and said in a very quiet voice. "Very gallant." Link smiled and walked back to the desk. He opened one of the pouches that remained on the table and withdrew a small gem he had picked up during his travels. The gem wasn't really worth much, but the type was often used for jewelry. Link didn't really remember where he picked up, merely knew that he didn't believe in throwing stuff away unless absolutely necessary. He closed his hand around it and walked back over to the little girl.

"Here you go Lilyria, a token of my appreciation for your help." He said with a smile as he handed her the gem. She gasped at it and held it up to her eye.

She looked back to Link and gave him a large smile. "Thank you sir." She said happily.

Link playfully rustled her black hair with a small grin. "You're a good kid. Do you think you can show me to the other guy that came in with us?" She nodded happily and led him out the door. Link chuckled as she continued to stare at the gem as if it was a priceless diamond. It wasn't long before Link stood outside the room that had been given to General Wilde. Link thanked Lilyria again and knocked a few times. He heard Wilde give permission to enter and Link opened the door. General Wilde's room was very much like his own, very simple. The General was out of his traveling outfit and in clothes that seemed to his own. It was very similar to how the man dressed back in Hyrule beneath the armor. Wilde looked at him in shock.

After a few moments of silence he said, "You clean up rather well Master Link." Link raised an eyebrow but decided that it was better to not respond to that comment as he wished to. Instead, he asked the General a question that had been bothering him since he realized that he would be eating with the rest of the nobles.

"General... how should I act... during dinner." Link couldn't really phrase the question he wanted to ask into words very well.

General Wilde lost the shocked look and went into a grim expression. "Try to act more civil that you do in Hyrule." He paused a moment, chuckling at the boy's actions at the two dinners he attended in Hyrule. Then he said as an afterthought, "It would probably be best if you didn't speak unless asked a direct question. Just answer any questions to the best of your ability."

Link paused for a moment, chewing on his lip in uncertainty. "What should I do if I know that Lord Arathein and his family will not... like my answer."

General Wilde shot him a disapproving look, "Don't do anything stupid Master Link. That's all I can tell you."

"Understood sir." Link said, a small frown on his face. It was then that there was another knock at the door.

"Come in." General Wilde said quickly. The door opened to reveal Lilyria with a small smile.

She bowed and said, "They are ready for you, my lords."

Link walked towards the door, "Thank you Lilyria." He said as he passed her. She blushed slightly again as she closed the door behind General Wilde when she heard his thanks. General Wilde saw this but said nothing. The small servant then led them towards the great hall where they would be joining the royal family for dinner.

As Link approached the doorway to the great hall, he was met with a vision of pristine beauty. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her. She no longer was wearing the dark purple cloak, but rather a light blue dress that seemed to flow with her as she moved. Seeing Wilde and Lilyria pass by him, he quickly recomposed himself and moved a little quicker to catch back up. Zelda looked up and smiled as she saw the two men approach her. "General Wilde, Master Link. You both look well." She said with light amusement. Link could somehow tell this was a joke about him again but was too awestruck with Zelda's stunning appearance.

General Wilde spoke first. "You look as lovely as ever your highness."

Link broke out of the spell that Zelda seemed to have him under and said quietly, "Yes. You look very beautiful milady." His voice was coming out in a soft yet stunned tone.

"Thank you both." She said with a smile and a small blush. It was then when an older servant walked over to the three of them with a tray that held three glasses of wine on it.

Link reached for one and then handed the other two to Zelda and General Wilde. "Master Link, what are you doing?" Wilde asked as he accepted the fancy glass.

Link looked at the man as if confused. "It's a tradition here." Seeing Wilde's confused face Link explained, "When you join someone for dinner in this land, its customary to be met with wine. When you sit at the table, you drink your wine with your hosts." Link however failed to mention why he knew this: it was mostly due to the fact he had joined this group for dinner before, a few years back after that little adventure of his.

Zelda looked at Link as if impressed. "I am very surprised that you know such a thing Master Link."

Link turned back to Zelda and shrugged, almost spilling the red wine on himself. "I'm full of surprises milady." He said with a hint of boredom. It was then that the door opened. As the door opened, the servant who had served them the drinks called out in a loud voice.

"Introducing the honorable guests from Hyrule." Link followed behind Zelda and Wilde as they entered the large dinning room. He looked around to see splendor very similar to the eating hall in Hyrule castle. He realized that Zelda had stopped moving and Wilde was standing beside her now. Link followed suit, standing next to the General to see what was going on. On the other side of the room, there were three people standing up as if waiting for their guests. It was Lord Arathein and his two daughters. Link quickly averted his face, as if somehow hoping it would prolong recognition.

Lord Arathein spoke up, raising his glass in the air. "To my friends who have traveled so far to be here tonight." The two daughters rose their glasses as well, the older one giving Link an odd look. _Oh no, _he thought to himself.

Zelda in turn raised her own glass. "To the kind Lord Arathein and the royal family of Rylok." General Wilde and Link raised their own glasses in turn. Link raised his eyes as well, realizing that he really didn't have any hope to not be noticed. _Might as well get it over with._ Link watched as the older girl's eyes flash in recognition and the glass slip from her fingers. It crashed on the ground, shattering the glass and splashing the red liquid everywhere near her feet. Link fought the urge to grab his forehead in dread. _Oh god no..._

Lord Arathein looked to his daughter and asked, "Thylena my dear, are you alright?" He asked, sounding rather concerned.

She paused for a moment while staring at Link. She then shook her head and looked at her father. "Yes father, I'm sorry." Lord Arathein looked at his daughter for a moment longer with concern in his eyes but then turned back to his guests.

"Please, join us at the table here." He said, gesturing towards the table with his other hand. Zelda led the way, followed by the General and then Link. Before sitting down, Arathein asked, "Who are your companions?"

Zelda gestured to General Wilde first, "This is General Wilde, one of higher ranked Generals in our military."

General Wilde merely bowed his head, crossing his right arm across his chest. "It is an honor, your excellency."

Zelda then looked past Wilde to Link. "And this fine young man here is Master Link. A soldier who has recently joined us, and someone who had helped Hyrule in a way many couldn't."

Link mimicked Wilde and said "Her royal highness flatters me."

Lord Arathein looked at the boy with detached interest. _He looks familiar..._ "Allow me to introduce my daughters. First is my oldest, Thylena. I believe she is the same age as you, Princess Zelda." This did appear to be true. She was around the same height as Zelda, with brown hair then went nearly down to his back. She was wearing a white gown, very similar to the one Zelda was wearing.

The girl that had been staring at Link up until this point turned to Zelda with a smile. "It is a pleasure Princess."

The man then gestured to the much younger girl that was standing beside Thylena. "And this is my youngest, Fiona." The little girl didn't say anything, but grabbed her sister as if afraid of the guests. She only looked to be around six years old, but she looked remarkably like her older sister. She wore a small peach colored gown that looked like a miniature version of Thylena's gown. Link fought to keep from smiling at the young girl. He then looked back, "Be seated my friends and we shall eat." Everyone sat down at their respective seats. A servant came over with another glass of wine for Thylena, who took it with a hint of shame in her actions. Then with the exception of Fiona, the table raised their glasses again. "To our friends to the north!" Declared Lord Arathein. Then they all drank their wine and placed the glasses on the table. Link's eyes did not miss the fact that Thylena was watching him closely. _Damn it, she does recognize me. It'll only take her a few moments to put it together._ He gave out a sigh of defeat but didn't say anything as he watched the servants bring out the meal.

-

"So Princess Zelda, what brings you to our land to the south?" Arathein asked as he cut a piece of meat that sat on his plate with his knife and fork.

Zelda paused momentarily then merely said, "Can we discuss it later your excellency? I'm afraid it would not make pleasing dinner conversation." The man nodded in understanding. He then began to talk to General Wilde about the last war. The two men spoke at length about battles they had fought in or sent troops into. Apparently the last big war was between Hyrule and Rylok, with neither side really winning before peace was declared. Link merely ate the meal in silence, silently wishing that he would merely be overlooked as a peon sent to aid the General and the Princess.

No such luck as Lord Arathein turned to him and said, "So, Master Link is it? You've been quiet so far."

Link paused for a moment, cursing under his breath for being noticed. He looked up towards Arathein and said softly, "I... am unsure of what to say, your excellency."

Sensing the boy's discomfort, General Wilde spoke up. "I am afraid the young Master Link is still new to this life. I'm sure if you had told him a month ago that he would be eating with royalty that he would think you were out of your mind, your excellency."

Link spoke up, as if trying to validate his existence. "That is true." He paused for a moment then added, "I don't really like to talk about myself."

"It is rather unusual to see a common soldier escorting a high ranking General and royalty across borders."

Link hesitated, thinking of something to say. "I suppose you could say that I'm a sort of guide."

"More like an oddity within the military." General Wilde said with a hint of amusement.

Lord Arathein chuckled at the boy's nervousness and the General's words. "I sense there is a story behind that. Please tell us sometime." He then asked the boy, thinking back to his previous thoughts. "Have we met before my lad? You seem awfully familiar."

The fork that had been in Link's hand dropped to the floor, making a somewhat loud noise in the open room. Link, not really sure what to do, picked up the fork from the ground and placed it on his napkin. The silence was disturbing to him and when he looked up he realized that everyone at the table was staring at him, even the little girl that was sitting across from him. He took a deep breath, _here goes nothing. _"We have met before your highness."

Thylena broke into a deep grin. "I knew it was you from the moment I saw you."

The father looked to his daughter in confusion. "You've met him before my dear?"

The daughter looked to her father, "Let's see if you remember father." A hint of playfulness in her voice. Link frowned and silently cursed again as the man brought his hand to his chin in though.

Zelda spoke up at this point, amazed that Link was known here. "Master Link, you have met his excellency before?" Link only nodded in response, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. "How come you didn't mention it?" Link tried to think up of a reasonable response.

He finally just shrugged and said, "I didn't think it would be important milady."

The man across the table snapped his fingers and said, "I know now!" Link groaned internally and found himself having the urge to hit his head on the table. "That shrug, that indifference. You were that strange lad who saved my daughter from that monster." Thylena grinned at her father's discovery and then all eyes went back to Link.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Indeed, your excellency." He internally grabbed his forehead wishing that was as far as it would go.

The man burst into jovial laughter. "What are the odds, eh Thylena?"

She smiled as she looked at the boy who was slowly sliding deeper into his chair. "It is indeed a surprise. We never saw you again after you vanished that night." Link didn't say anything to the comment. He did take another sip of the drink that had been given to him. It wasn't as strong as the wine, but he could taste the alcohol in it.

Before anything else could be said, General Wilde placed an arm around Link and said, "You saved the daughter of the Lord of this land and you didn't mention it to us because you thought that it wouldn't be important?" He asked in half amazement, half sarcasm.

Behind the soft laughter that echoed from the table, Link said to himself, "More like, I had hoped they had forgotten."

"Now this sounds like a tale you should have told us on the way here, Master Link." Zelda said with a hint of amusement as she watched the young man slide deeper in his chair. He looked at her as if betrayed, _not you too. Please not you as well Zelda._

Thylena smiled, "Let me tell you. I didn't know our friend Link here for long but I do know that he is probably still overly modest about his feats." Link couldn't help himself this time as the young woman began to tell the story, and grabbed his head in annoyance. _This is going to be horrible._ He listened to her tell an overly exaggerated version of what really happened; something that perhaps he might do as a storyteller to small children, leaving his own involvement out of the tale. It was the talk of the remainder of the dinner, much to Link's displeasure. It's not that he absolutely hated talking about his accomplishments, its just rather he thought people thought too much of him. He finally decided to start paying attention as she finished up the story at the point where they exited the remains of the cave.

"That sounds so unbelievable." Zelda said in astonishment. She looked over to Link with amazement in her eyes but Link shook his head in annoyance.

"So, he's leading me out of the cave and my father's men pick us up. Master Link here, "Thylena continued, gestured to Link, "collapses in the carriage from his wounds."

General Wilde began to chuckle and whispered into Link's ear, "I sense a pattern here." Link could only shoot the General a glare that could freeze water.

This was where Lord Arathein picked up the story. "I remember it like it was yesterday now. Our servants patched up his wounds in one of our guest rooms. If I remember correctly, you were really hurt, Master Link."

Link had to bite his lip from saying something rude. '_Really hurt', my ass. I still have scars on my chest and arm from that monster._ Instead he replied softly, "Yes sir. I was not in the best of shape, so to speak."

The man nodded in agreement, as if only reassuring himself of his facts. "Well, the next day our doctors went to check on him only to find that he, all of his equipment that was in the same room, and his horse had disappeared. We never knew what happened to him."

Thylena looked over to Link with a questioning expression. "Why did you leave? There was no way you were healed." Link paused a moment again, thinking of a way to word it without offending anyone.

Finally he said, "I was a drifter. Being known makes it hard to do so." He said simply, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Make no mistake, I am grateful for what you did for me." He bowed his head slightly as if trying to show his gratitude.

Zelda merely let loose a light laugh. "Word has it that you tried to sneak out of Hyrule castle when you first woke up."

Link smirked to himself, "Actually, if I remember correctly I tried to see the King."

This caused Zelda's voice to lose it playful qualities. "Yes, you did. Much to my chagrin, I must add." She frowned as she said this, remembering the horrible shape that Link was in when he insisted to see the King.

Lord Arathein laughed in amusement. "That sounds like another tale to tell. Please go on Princess." There was then a loud thump on the table. The others looked over to see Link's forehead resting against the table, as if he had passed out on the spot. The youngest there, who had been silent up to this point, found herself laughing at the boy, no older than her big sister.

Link didn't move for a moment, causing the little girl at least, to question whether or not the boy had actually passed out. He then slowly raised his head, his expression showing vexation and frustration. Seeing the bewildered stares that he was receiving from the rest of the table, Link tried to come with an excuse for his actions. He lamely chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I slipped." He said with a goofy grin on his face. This caused the others to laugh lightly, knowing full well that he had done nothing of the sort.

General Wilde leaned towards him again and whispered, "You really don't like being in the spotlight, do you?" Link merely mouthed the word 'help' to the General, as if hoping the older man would cut him a break and release him from this dinner.

Link was about to give an excuse to try and leave when his left hand began to burn again. Link quickly bit his lip to keep himself from cursing out loud as he grabbed his left wrist with his right hand again. _Why now damn it! _His displeasure went unnoticed by the rest of the table, who was now discussing some trivial matter. His eyes shot up to see if anyone on his side of the table noticed what was happening to him and would have breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they didn't notice. He did notice that Fiona was looking at him with interest, as if wondering what he was doing. Link removed his right hand and brought a finger to his lips in a shushing manner. She tilted her head to the side, confused but then decided to look back towards her sister. Link immediately grabbed his wrist again, feeling the pain on his left hand increasing. _What the hell is this? It's worse than before._ He then realized that his lip was starting to bleed slightly. Not wanting to draw any attention, he released his bite and quickly regretted it. He let out a soft gasp in response. It was this sound that drew the General's gaze, wondering what Link was doing. He saw the boy's brow knit with concentration and could see sweat forming on his head.

Wondering what was wrong, he leaned closer to the boy and whispered, "Are you alright Master Link?" Link slowly turned his head towards the General. He noticed the concerned look in the older man's eyes. He then noticed the man's gaze travel towards Link's left side, where he could see Link's left hand twitching in pain while being held down by his right. Link mouthed the words, 'Get Me Out Of Here' very slowly and carefully, not wanting to attract anymore attention to his wound. The General frowned at first but then nodded. He turned back to the table, mostly towards Lord Arathein. "Your Excellency, forgive me for breaking up the jovial mood this evening, but perhaps it is time that we discussed why we are here."

Zelda sighed in disappointment, but agreed with the General, "Indeed your excellency, it is rather important."

Lord Arathein nodded in regretful understanding. "I have a feeling I know what you want to discuss with me. It is as you said, not the best dinner conversation." He looked to his two daughters. "Thylena my dear, would you take your sister to her room?"

The Princess nodded in understanding. "Of course father." She stood up, along with her younger sister. She looked back to the three from Hyrule and bowed her head. "It was an honor to meet you." She then gestured for her sister to walk ahead of her.

General Wilde nudged Link almost out of his seat. "Please, let Master Link escort you Princess Thylena. I'm sure the two of your have some catching up to do." Link could've sworn the man had winked at him as well.

Link whispered harshly as he slowly rose to his feet, still grabbing his wrist as the burning sensation in his hand, "General, I really hate you right now."

The man whispered back just as harshly, "Shut up and go." Link merely bowed to Lord Arathein as he walked around the table to join the two royal daughters.

Link slowly released his wrist with his right hand, despite the intense pain. He offered his his right hand to Princess Thylena, bowing his head slightly. "Shall we, Princess Thylena?" The young woman smiled at the act of politeness and grabbed his right hand gently. Link was fighting to keep from showing the pain in his left hand but it still twitched like a fish out of water. The three then slowly walked out of the room with the two Princesses.


	11. Evening Medley

This is the last part of the story I already have written. Now updating this one will bounce back and forth between my other story.

----

The door closed behind them with a loud bang. Thylena gestured for a servant to take her sister while she led Link away. He followed, not really caring where they were heading; the pain was far too intense for him to give a damn. After arriving on an open balcony that overlooked a small courtyard. Link looked over his shoulder. He then looked to the Princess, agony apparent on his face. "Princess Thylena, will you allow me to break protocol?"

She looked at him confused for a moment as she released his hand. "Go ahead." Link nodded gratefully and immediately grabbed his left wrist again in a vain attempt to stop the random twitching. He walked over to the railing and leaned against it, as if bracing himself. The pain was slowly receding but it still burned like someone was driving a hot poker through the palm of his hand. His closed his eyes in concentration in a mental battle to drive the pain back.

This was the first time that Princess Thylena really noticed the boy's pain. She stepped towards him, concerned for the well-being for her former savior. "Link are you alright?" He shook his head no quickly as he tightened the grasp he had on his wrist. The pain on his face was evident, even as he bit down on his lip to stop from screaming. She could see the knuckles on his right hand turning white from the pressure he was applying. She quickly pried his hand away from his wrist and grabbed the hand in question. She looked at him, her voice serious, "This is the one with the mark, correct?" Link nodded quickly, remembering all that he had told the woman when they had wandered around the remains of that cave for days in darkness. She quickly peeled off the white glove with an intense fervor, trying to see what was causing the boy so much pain. She gasped when she saw the mark of the triforce on the backside of his hand. One of the smaller triangles was glowing a pale green. She watched as the glow slowly faded away and the boy began to breath normally again. She let go of his hand and watched in shock as the boy nearly fell over.

He caught himself at the last moment, his right hand grabbing the railing of the balcony that was nearby. He slowly lowered himself until he was sitting down with his legs extended outward. He was looking upwards with a blank look on his face as he breathed heavily, as if he had just run a small marathon. She slowly walked next to his form and stared off the balcony. "Are you alright?"

Link slowly raised his left hand to his face, staring intently at the mark. "I.... I don't know."

She gave him a strange look, as if doubting whether or not the boy actually had heard her. Her voice came out concerned, "What do you mean?"

Link closed his eyes and gave a deep breath. "This is the second time its happened. It was on the first day of our trip here when I experienced this pain." He paused for a moment as he replaced the glove on his hand, "And it was a lot worse this time."

She gave him a concerned look as he rose to his feet and turned around to stare out over the balcony with her. "Do you want to see a doctor?"

Link shook his head. "I really don't want to explain this mark. Especially not to any from the Hylian nobility, it would case too many problems."

She smirked at him. "So, your precious seventh sage didn't remember you after all."

Link sighed as he slowly nodded his head. "She no longer bears her mark either." He remembered those dark days where he and Thylena wandered around in the darkness looking for a way out without too much displeasure, mostly due to her company he supposed. Though, she was one of the very few who knew of his role in the Imprisoning war that took place in Hyrule. He had opened up to her in the cave, explaining how everything happened and telling a story that seemed to belong in a fairy tale more than in his life. He looked over to Princess Thylena and gave a small smile. "It's good to see you again Thylena."

The young woman merely rolled her eyes. "I see you haven't changed any." She said with a hint of amusement.

"Was there a need to?"

"No, but its nice to see happen from time to time." She chuckled lightly at the boy's question. She finally asked, "So then they know nothing of what you told me?"

Link looked away from her, pain of a different sort in his eyes. "They don't need to know. It's... in the past." Thylena sighed at his response. _He really hasn't changed, still putting everyone before himself. _

"So you really haven't talked to her, have you?"

"Not really. Things have been... hectic to say the least and somehow I am a soldier in Hyrule's military." He said with a hint of amusement as he jumped up on top of the balcony's edge. He sat down on the edge with his feet hanging off the over the height of the balcony. He swung his legs back and forth, as if trying to think.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched him, "I never pegged you for a military man."

He shrugged, "I'm not too sure how it happened either, to tell you the truth."

She frowned at that, "You are because she asked you, aren't you?"

Link went silent at that, but reached into his pocket and pulled out his ocarina. The woman's eyes lit up when she saw it but didn't say anything. He sighed once more, "I probably would have joined even if she hadn't asked." He then flipped the ocarina in the air once then raised it to his lips. As he began to play he closed his eyes without hesitation. It was a feeling that he was comfortable with, feeling no desire to change it.

Thylena merely shook her head with a sad smile as she continued to look out over the courtyard. _He really hasn't changed at all._ She looked over at him for a moment and saw the moonlight hitting his face, giving him a sort of glow in the late evening. She shook her head as she turned back to the courtyard, _Not again. Don't fall for him again, he's not here for you._ She thought with a bit of sadness.

After the song finished, Link realized that his audience had grown beyond that of Thylena. He lowered the Ocarina and looked to his left, opening his eyes as he did so. His eyes came to rest on the young Princess Fiona, who was watching him with her eyes and her mouth hanging wide open. Thylena followed his gaze and smiled when she saw her little sister. "Fiona, come here." She said gently, like a mother calling for her child. The girl obeyed as she walked towards her sister. Thylena reached down and rubbed her sister's head in an affectionate manner. "Don't worry, he won't bite." Fiona looked back and forth between her sister and the mysterious young man who merely watched them from his perch on the balcony.

Link smiled at the young girl, "Hello there." She looked at him, a strange expression on her face. She then stood behind her sister, holding on to Thylena's dress as if afraid. Link raised an eyebrow to that, _Skittish little thing, isn't she?_ Link looked back to Thylena with a look that seemed to ask, 'Am I scary looking or something?'

Thylena gently admonished her sister with a small smile. "Oh Fiona, don't be rude." She moved Fiona out in front of her before continuing, "This is the nice boy who saved me from a monster a few years ago." The girl didn't raise her eyes, as if very scared.

Link smiled gently and went down to one knee to look the girl in the eye. He bowed his head slightly and said, "It's a pleasure Princess Fiona." Seeing the girl merely look at him in confusion, Link smiled again. "My name is Link."

"Hello." One word, in fact it was the only word that Link had heard the young girl speak since he had first seen her. Link paused, waiting for the girl to say something else, but it seemed that Fiona was quite content to merely stare at him curiously. Link shrugged and stood back up to his feet, stretching his arms out as he did. He merely looked back to the courtyard, unsure of how to act in the presence of the young girl. Thylena merely looked back to the young man, it was obvious that Fiona's presence didn't bother her as much as it did Link.

"Do you know what the Princess and my father are discussing?"

Link nodded. "Some dark times are brewing."

"Dark times?"

"Hyrule finds itself on the verge of war with the Termina warlords, led by the butcher of Salendoir himself." Link said, still not looking back at the two ladies behind him. He heard Thylena gasp in shock and he closed his eyes in response. "The advance was slowed down, but Hyrule is preparing to defend its borders."

It was at this point where he heard Fiona ask her older sister, "Thylena, what is a Salendoir?" Link opened his eyes and turned at that. He saw the innocent look on the younger girl's face as she looked to her sister for an answer. Thylena merely looked back at her younger sister with a grim expression. Link merely took a few steps towards Fiona and kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her.

"Fiona, it's nothing you need to worry about. You'll find out when you're older." The girl seemed satisfied with this answer but still looked at her sister for some type on answer.

Thylena merely nodded, following Link's lead. "He's right. I'll tell you later." She then let a small smile cover her face as she rubbed her sister's head affectionately. She turned back to Link and asked, "Hey, can you play 'Farewell, my Distant Promise'?"

Link blinked, scratching his head slightly. "....Probably. It's been a long time since I've heard it though." He hopped back on top of the balcony edge again, his right leg hanging off over the courtyard while he rested against the wall. He pulled out the dark blue ocarina and closed his eyes, trying to remember the song that the Princess asked for. He slowly raised the instrument to his lips, forgetting all else except the melody that he began to play. He at first thought he was a bit off but when he heard someone softly singing next to him he opened his eyes and looked over, not stopping the music. He watched as the elder Princess sat down against the nearby wall with the younger girl likewise next to her. Thylena was singing softly to her younger sister as Link played. Link could've smiled at the sight, yet instead merely turned back as he was before, closing his eyes again. Thylena sang the words to the very old song, oddly complimenting the tones that Link played. The song wasn't very long, but to Link it had seemed like it has lasted for a long time. Yet unexpectedly, he felt at peace. Usually he would only pause for a few moments and then begin to play again. Yet, after this one song he felt strangely comfortable, without really understanding why. He looked over and smiled at the site he saw.

Princess Thylena was watching her younger sister with a small smile. Fiona was sleeping peacefully as she leaned against the wall and her sister. Link replaced the instrument in the pouch at his waist and softly hopped down from his perch. He slowly walked over next to Thylena and sat down next to her, unable to help smiling at the site of the young girl sleeping almost in his sister's arms. "Lullaby?" Link asked softly, not wanting to wake the girl.

Thylena merely nodded, smiling happily. "Our late mother used to sing it to her when she was younger."

Link sighed as he looked up towards the sky. "I'm sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have asked."

She shook her head. "Our mother has been gone a long time. That song is probably all Fiona remembers of her."

"I see." There was a long period of silence before Link looked back to Thylena, who was gently brushing some of the girl's hair out of her eyes. "I think you would make a good mother Thylena."

"I think you would make a good father Link. You're very kind and gentle, just how I picture a man would be with his children." Link went silent again at that soft claim. He didn't miss the undertone that was in that statement but seemed to refuse to acknowledge it.

"I never knew my own, so I would not know how to act." He sighed before closing his eyes and resting against the stone wall, "Besides, by the time this war ends it'll be too late. There will be far too much blood on my hands."

Thylena looked towards him, a concerned look on her face. "So you plan to go through with it?"

"I can't help it now. Odds are I will be on the front lines. Who knows, they might send me on suicide missions; I've angered enough on the council. Then again, they might just keep using me as a messenger. Who knows?" Link said, resting his head against the stone wall. There was a long paused during which the only sounds that could be heard was the gentle breathing of the small girl.

"I will pray for your safety." Thylena's voice was gentle, still bearing that tone of concern and worry.

"And for that I thank you, Princess Thylena."

"Lady Thylena?" Came a soft voice. Link opened his eyes to see a servant girl walking towards them, an astonished look on her face. The woman's eyes focused on the young girl sleeping next to Thylena and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry milady. I took my eyes off her for a second and she was gone. I hope she didn't trouble you."

Thylena shook her head. "Not at all. Don't worry about it, I know how she gets sometimes."

The woman went to wake up the girl but Link stood up. "She just fell asleep, don't wake her up." Link said softly, cracking his neck to the side. He looked to Thylena and asked softly, "Princess Thylena, do you think we can get her to her room without waking her up?"

Thylena grinned slightly. "Well Master Link, I'll leave that to you." She looked back to the servant and said, "Maggie, show Master Link the way please." The woman bowed her head and then gestured for Link to follow. Link walked over to the young girl's resting place and bent over and scooped the girl into his arms. She was very light and was still dozing peacefully, despite being lifted into the air.

Link then bowed his head slightly to Thylena. "I will take my leave then Princess."

Thylena stood up with a small smile on her face. "It was good to see you again Link." She then turned and walked away. Link merely turned back to the servant and gestured for her to lead the way. It wasn't a long walk to Fiona's room where the servant opened the door for him. He walked in, still carrying the sleeping princess and placed her on the bed that lay in the center of the room. He retreated back from the bed and watched the servant woman pull the covers over the sleeping girl. Link couldn't help but smile as he followed the woman out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. The woman turned to him and bowed slightly then walked away. Link merely sighed and began walking down the long corridor.

Link later found himself sitting on another balcony that was overlooking the large courtyard. He sat the same way he did before, his back against the edge with his right leg hanging off over the courtyard while his left was propped up on top of the balcony. He sat there in that position unmoving for a very long time, his thoughts dwelling on all things, the past, the Imprisoning war, the upcoming battles yet to be fought. One thing that seemed to dwell in his mind though were Thylena's words to him. _I never knew my own parents, I would have no idea how to raise a child. I would probably end up causing them pain._ He thought glumly, his left hand grabbing the chain that he wore around his neck. He blinked when that thought hit him and slowly removed the chain from his neck and held it out in front of him.

The ancient Hylian script seemed to mock him as he stared at it. He slowly shifted the chain into his right hand then removed his left glove to stare at the mark of the triforce that lay on the backside of his palm._ Farore's blessings indeed,_ he thought bitterly as he glared at the triangular mark. He then replaced his glove and chain to their normal positions but still grabbed his chain as he looked to the moonlit sky. _Mother, father... who were you?_ Link slowly closed his eyes and sighed. He found himself reaching for his ocarina and before he knew it, he was playing a soothing song, He once again was using the ocarina to block himself off from his thoughts, focusing solely on the melody he was playing. He didn't know how long he sat there playing the ocarina, but eventually he felt the presence of another person near him. He stopped playing after he finished his song and opened his eyes. He flipped the instrument in the air once before replacing it back in his pouch.

He looked to his left to see Princess Zelda watching him, wearing a strange expression that Link couldn't really place his finger on. She wasn't wearing her dress that she had worn to dinner, something more similar to the cloak that she had worn while they had been traveling. She walked towards him and stopped standing next to him looking out towards the courtyard. Neither spoke for a very long time. Link found the silence comforting for some reason, or perhaps it was Zelda's presence that he found so comforting. Eventually though, he broke the silence. He asked a question without looking at her, his focus on the moon that floated high in the sky. "So how did it go?"

She shook her head. "Lord Arathein does not wish to involve his people, but still seems to want to help us." She sighed, "I don't blame him. I would try to avoid war at all costs as well."

"So he has declined then?"

"He wants more time to make a decision." She looked to him and met his gaze, "He wants us to stay here for a few more days before he makes a decision."

Link looked away from her and closed his eyes as he leaned further against the wall. "I see." He heard a soft chuckle and Link opened his eyes to see Zelda looking at him in some type of amusement. He raised an eyebrow questioningly but said nothing.

Zelda, seeing his expression merely said, "I was just thinking about something the General said at dinner. About you saving the daughter of this land and not thinking it was important."

Link shrugged. "I didn't want to complicate anything that needed to be talked about by bringing it up."

Zelda chuckled at the boy's indifference. "It just makes me wonder, Link, about what else you may not be telling us because you don't think it's important."

Link turned away from her gaze and stared out over the horizon. "I don't like to talk about myself milady."

Zelda merely nodded. "I will not push you for answers if you don't wish to speak about it."

"For that I thank you." He then paused for a moment then asked, "Princess Zelda, may I ask you something?"

Seeing the boy's odd expression and the silent plea in his voice, she said "Feel free to Link."

He looked back to the moon and asked, "Do you think I would make a good father?" There are no words to describe the confusion on Zelda's face. Link however, said nothing to try and explain the question more clearly. Zelda merely looked at him with confusion and said nothing. Link spoke again, as if no longer realizing that he was thinking out loud. "I know that women will care for their children, it's in the nature of a mother. Is that how a father feels though? I never knew my own parents so I really don't know how one should act."

There was another long period of silence that during which neither spoke. Finally Zelda spoke again. Her voice was soft and gentle, as if trying to pacify a child. "I don't know what to tell you Link. My father... he always took care of me, even after my mother left us with the goddess' blessings. I love him dearly and I know he feels the same for me."

Link looked back to the princess and said with a gentle smile. "Your father is a great man milady."

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know. I am lucky to have such a father." She then looked back to Link and said, "You are a good person Link. I have no doubts that you will continue to be so." There was a really long pause as Link seemed to think about her words. "I think you will make some child very proud, Master Link."

Link looked to the Princess Zelda in shock. He then sighed. "Thank you milady."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Get some rest Link. You look exhausted."

Link chuckled slightly. "I feel worse than I look." Sensing the princess watching him. "I will retire shortly milady."

Zelda nodded, "Well then good night Master Link."

"Good night Princess." He then watched Zelda turn away and walk away, her steps echoing in the night air. He looked at the moon for a few more minutes before hopping off the balcony and walking back towards his own room.

-

Link sighed as he turned down the narrow hallway, feeling very tired from the day's events. If anything, that dinner drained the rest of his energy. _What a way to leave the dinner too. I really need to figure out what is happening to my hand._ When he continued to walk towards the room that had been given to him, he found someone standing outside it, as if waiting for him. Link allowed himself a weary smile as he watched Lilyria look towards him with an expression of relief. Link walked towards her and smiled as he spoke, "What are you doing up so late Lilyria? You should be resting."

Lilyria looked confused at his statement but then said, "General Wilde wants to speak with you. He asked that I let you know when you returned."

Link nodded in understanding. "Thank you Lilyria. I will go see him immediately." He then playfully rustled her hair, "Now go get some sleep. You're too young to be up this late."

She giggled slightly at the attention but still looked at him with concern. "Are you alright sir? You look very tired."

He shrugged, let out a small sigh as he did so. "I'm not suited to deal with nobility." He said with a hint of odd amusement. He then looked at her with a grin and said, "And what did I say about calling me sir?"

"Sorry.... Link." She said softly, a child-like grin covering her face.

"Guess I shouldn't keep the old man waiting." Link said, mostly to himself. "Good night Lilyria." He then turned and walked towards Wilde's room, still not sure what to do about this situation.

-

"Enter." General Wilde said as he looked out the window in his room. His back was to the door and he was still wearing the formal clothing that he wore to dinner. A cross look covered his face as he looked over his shoulder to see the young man standing there, waiting for the man to say something. Wilde turned his back to the younger man and merely asked, "So, has your fit passed?"

Link blinked, surprised at the cold reception. "Yes sir. It has passed, for now anyways."

Wilde merely continued to stare out the window. "What else are you hiding from us?" Link didn't respond to that.

There was a long period of silence before Link finally answered the man. "Nothing that concerns you General."

"Watch your tone." Wilde said as he turned around and glared at the boy. "I will decide if it concerns me or not. Now show me that hand of yours." Link stepped forward, his right hand resting on his left. He didn't remove the glove however as he walked forward until he was right in front of the General.

He looked up at the General and asked, "Can I trust you sir?"

Wilde, confused with the boy's strange question, merely countered it. "Can we trust you, Master Link?"

Link chuckled at that. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted."

"Your trusting me doesn't really matter in the long run. I can always be thrown out of the army or thrown in jail with little problems." Link said with some amusement. His voice then went cold and asked, "But is there anything I can do to you if I see you as distrustful? No, thus I hope you understand my caution." General Wilde merely looked at the boy, as if thinking of what to do or say to such a statement.

Finally he said, "Fine Master Link. I swear upon my family's honor that I will not betray anything you tell me unless I have just cause."

Link merely lowered his head and frowned. "Spoken like a true noble sir." Before the General could respond to that statement Link looked up and said, "Fine, but what you see and hear does not leave this room. Not even to the King himself. Are we clear sir?"

"Crystal, now show me your hand young one." Wilde spoke harshly, somewhat irritated he was receiving orders not only lower ranked than him in the military, but also younger. Link removed the glove from his left hand and held it up, showing the mark to the older man with a resolute look on his face. Wilde took a step back in shock upon seeing the mark. _The triforce? What manner of trickery is this?_ "Why do you have that mark?" His voice came out astonished as if shocked by the discovery.

Link frowned as he replaced his glove. "You could say its the same reason I possess the Ocarina of time, so to speak."

Wilde merely stared at Link who walked over to the wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" It was then that it dawned on Link. _The General doesn't know the story. Well, that makes things simpler._

"It is not important, its all in the past." He then looked to the general and asked, "More importantly, did Lord Arathein join our side?" Link asked, even though he already knew the answer.

The General frowned and turned back to the window. "He claims he needs more time to decide. He wants us to stay here for a few more days while he makes his decision."

"I see. So what are my standing orders while we are here?" Link asked, hoping that he would not have to continue to attend meals with the nobles.

"...Just... don't cause any trouble." Link shot the General an amused look.

"Since when have I ever caused trouble sir?" Link watched at the man shot him a irritated glare and chuckled slightly at it. "Forgive me General, I couldn't resist."

"Feel free to wander around the castle, just don't do anything stupid, Master Link." General Wilde finally said with a sigh.

"Understood. Is that all you needed me for General?"

"Yes, unless you feel like telling me what else you're hiding." There was a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Link merely bowed his head. "Then I will be retiring for the night. By your leave sir." Link then left the room, leaving a stunned General Wilde.

Wilde grabbed his head in slight irritation and said to himself, "That was not an invitation to leave."


	12. Attack on Rylok Castle

Twilight Canel: Well, I did mention that I had most of this already written before I even started posting it. The last chapter was my ending point, so this is my first new piece. When I had finally decided to post the first installment to see if anyone would actually be interested, I already had about 80 pages written. Hence why my updating up to this point has seemed so quickly. That's not going to happen anymore, mostly because I'm bouncing back between to the two stories I'm working on.

kitsunedemon: Well, we'll see about that. Trust me, all will be explained. I just like to do it in roundabout ways.

Zeron999: Well its not too much of an issue but it does get annoying to spend like 30 additional minutes just to put all the returns characters back in. Stupid FFnet.

To those wondering about where I'm taking this: I finished mapping this story out about last thurs or so, so I know where I'm going. As I once explained in my other fic, it's going from point A to point Z, with a few stops over at B, C,... etc. Actually, this one is much more direct than my Hellsing fic if you ask me. Don't worry, there will plenty of a Zelda game's typish quest later on, as we will also get to see the war. I have lofty plans for this one, not as big as I do for Darkness and Light, but lofty none the less.

Enough talking now. Here is the newest chapter. I apologize if it is shorter than usual, but what's to come really should be all grouped together. You'll thank me later.

Rurouni

--------

Link awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and better than he had felt for quite some time. He slowly rose to a sitting position and stretched out his arms over his head, letting loose a large and loud yawn. He licked his lips a few times before swinging his legs off of the bed and standing up in order to get dressed.

As he pulled his gloves on he heard a light knock at the door. "Come in." He said, reaching for the small fabric pouches that held some of his things. The door opened to reveal a young servant girl holding a tray of food.

"Good morning sir. I hope you had a pleasant rest." She said as she placed the tray of food on the desk.

Link nodded. "Yes, I haven't felt this good for quite some time actually."

The girl nodded once and said, "I'm glad to hear that sir. Here is your breakfast and I have a message for you from General Wilde." She said, placing a small note into Link's hands before bowing and leaving the room.

Link merely opened the note and read it aloud to himself, "You no longer need to eat meals with the nobles if you wish, however do not wander too far in case we need you for something." Link crumbled the note up in his hand and tossed it on the desk, "And where pray tell, would I go?" He asked in slight amusement as he grabbed a small bread roll off of the tray. Link ate breakfast without really thinking about anything in particular, much like he had for most of his life. Thinking too hard in the morning was far from useful, at least that's what Link had always believed. Finishing up his breakfast Link wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm and stood up. He looked around to see his equipment sitting in a corner and wondered idly if he should bother putting it all on. After a few moments he decided to at least put his gauntlets on, if only to assist in hiding the annoying mark on his hand. With that he opened his door and decided to take part in the early morning.

It looked like it was a beautiful day as he walked at a leisurely pace through the castle hallways, most of which had either open spaces to their sides or windows to allow the bright sunlight to shine through. He held his hands on the back of his head, whistling softly to himself as he walked around with no real purpose. _I suppose this is a much watered down version of my usual wanderings, but it still feels good, _Link thought to himself as he rounded another corner.

He was surprised when he bumped into a servant woman, knocking her down to the ground. Link bent over and asked the woman, "I'm sorry ma'am, are you alright?"

She shook her head for a few moments before responding. "No harm done sir." Link smiled at that as he extended his hand out to her. She accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet. The woman then looked around frantically, "Princess? Where did you go?" Link raised an eyebrow before seeing the young Princess Fiona. She was watched the two as if observing a small animal wait in place. Link scratched the back of his head as he found himself thinking, _that girl seems strange. Kids are usually more energetic than that._

He then lowered himself to one knee to be at the girl's eye level. "Good morning Princess Fiona." The girl merely stared back at him, as if expecting him to do a trick of some sort. Link shot a confused glance to the servant woman.

She explained, "The Princess doesn't really like to talk all that much. It seems she is only comfortable around Princess Thylena." Link sighed in defeat, _so much for trying to befriend the child._

"I see."

-

"Is everything ready?" A voice from within the shadows of Rylok's castle walls asked.

"Yeah boss. All the bombs are set, the others are in position, we can go whenever you want." Said one man, wearing a green bandanna with strands of his blond hair sticking out from the ends. He was wearing a loose light blue shirt and a pair of trousers with a pair of knives at the sides. In his left hand was a long fuse while in his right hand he held a lit match. A small black claw mark, not unlike the claws of an eagle or other bird of prey, was tattooed on the inside of the man's left wrist.

"Send one final message to the men. There are to be no casualties other than soldiers and even avoid those if possible. No civilian killing." The first man said as he stepped into the light, revealing his true visage. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders, his bangs beginning to cover his eyes but not enough to truly impair his vision. Like his friend, he wore light blue and had the same tattoo on his wrist. He had another tattoo, this one on the right side of his neck. It was an inversed cross with a pair of broadswords on each side, crossing each other at the top.

The man sighed slightly, "Boss, you should know by now we don't do that stuff. Everyone is still scared of the last guy you punished for doing such things."

The first man didn't say another else for a while then just said in a subdued voice, "I suppose." His voice then gained volume as he gave the order, "Light the fuses."

-

Link was about to try to get the girl to talk again when a large explosion rocked the foundations upon which they stood. Link looked around wildly to try and find the source. He watched as the servant woman fell over again, next to the small child who seemed to have a mixture of fear and amusement on her face as the ground shook. It was then that Link noticed the large chunk of stone falling from above. Without thinking about it, he rose to both his feet and dashed towards the Princess and her servant. He grabbed both of them, Fiona under his right arm and dragged the servant woman with his left. It happened in an instant; he dove, the stone crashed into the ground and Link felt a burning pain all up his left arm.

As the dust cleared, Link began to cough wildly and released his hold on his two 'captives.' He felt the burning pain all up his arm again and was coughing wildly from all the dust. The servant woman grabbed his shoulders, "Sir? Sir are you alright?" She then saw his left arm twitching violently and said, "Look at you, saving us and hurting yourself in the process. Come on, let's get you to a doctor."

Link pushed the woman away gently with his right hand as he finished coughing. He spoke through gritted teeth, trying to hide the fact that he was in so much pain. "I'm alright. Are you two alright?"

The servant woman checked herself over before turning to Fiona who was staring wide-eyed at the pile of debris that was now where they had been standing before. The woman checked over the young girl before saying, "We're alright."

"Glad to hear it!" Came a loud boisterous voice. All three heads spun to see a man with black hair standing on top of the debris, a crooked smile on his face. "I would've have been able to live it down if we had hurt someone in the explosions."

Link rose to his feet and found himself wishing he had his sword. "Who are you?"

The man bowed mockingly before saying, "Dl'ytch Rivelfield, at your service my good man."

Link frowned as he positioned himself into a defensive stance, fists raised to defend himself or the women if necessary. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Link asked aloud, mostly to himself without realizing it.

The woman leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Dl'ytch Rivelfield is the leader of a group of bandits called the Talons."

Link allowed himself to force a neutral expression. "Ah, so you were the one the tavern owner mentioned."

Dl'ytch chuckled merrily from that comment. "Seems I well known, even in Hyrule." He said, gesturing to Link's long pointy ears. Dl'ytch then held up a brown felt pouch in his hand. Link recognized it in a heartbeat and immediately shifted his gaze to his right side where the sacred jewels resided on his belt. Sure enough they were gone from his side and Link's neutral expression turned into a cold murderous stare as he looked back to the thief. The woman, seeing the unnatural change in the young man's expression slowly began to back away, dragging the young Princess along with her. "You will return that bag." Not a request, but a cold challenging statement.

Dl'ytch raised an eyebrow at the young man who stood before him. The young man had changed drastically as soon as he realized that Dl'ytch had robbed him. The guy obviously was from Hyrule, but didn't carry himself like a noble. _Must be an escort for somebody important. Oh well, not that it matters to me._ Dl'ytch then grinned and emptied the contents of the pouch into his hand. He whistled in appreciation as he looked over the three gems, wondering where they had come from. Such fine quality was rare these days. "Wow, I can see why you'd keep these on you. Absolutely beautiful."

Link's gaze hadn't changed, despite the man's jest. "You will return those to me. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Dl'ytch laughed openly and dropped something. Link realized what it was far too late as the thief yelled back to him as the smoke bomb exploded,

"Feel free to come get them back anytime Mr. Hylian!" Link cursed as he coughed on the smoke. When it cleared he saw that Dl'ytch was nowhere to be seen_. Can somebody cut me a break here._ Link then decided to start running around, looking for the man who had just robbed him. He heard cries of 'fire' and 'help' all around him as he dashed to and fro in the castle.

He then saw General Wilde rushing around very much like himself. "General Wilde!" Link yelled, skidding to a stop before running back towards his superior officer. Wilde noticed Link and slowed to a stop.

When Link reached him he said urgently, "Link, I can't find her royal highness anywhere. There is chaos everywhere due to the bandits."

Link nodded in understanding. "I just had a run in with their leader. I'm chasing that bastard down. He took something very important."

General Wilde shook his head, "You will do no such thing. We need to find Princess Zelda immediately and protect her until this is over."

"General I..."

"That's an order soldier! Now search for her and meet back here in twenty minutes if you don't find her." Wilde yelled at him, causing Link to take a step back in spite of himself.

Link took a deep breath. "Yes sir." He then turning and began to run off, leaving the General Wilde to choose a different path.

-

Zelda was in her room, still waking up from her comfortable sleep. She wore a light purple robe as she rose from her bed. She looked over the dresses that had been brought for her use the previous evening and sighed. She took a look over to her traveling clothes and a small, childlike grin came to her face. _We have a winner._ She quickly changed and walked over to the small window that was in her room and opened the curtains. Her eyes winced at first in response to the sudden light but soon adjusted as she looked out over the courtyard. She noticed smoke on the far end of the courtyard and narrowed her eyes, trying to see if she could make out what it was. _Smoke? I hope there isn't a fire or anything._

Suddenly the door to Zelda's room was thrown open, scaring the life out of her. She quickly turned around to see a pair of men dressed in tattered clothes looking at her, knives raised in their hands as if ready to attack someone. They then looked surprised to see her. The one with the red bandanna turned to his partner and said, "You said this was the treasure room."

The other one merely rubbed his brown hair in annoyance. "I didn't say anything of the sort! I said let's find the treasure room. You're the idiot that just kicked this door in."

Zelda watched two bicker for a few moments before venturing, "Who are you two? And why are you in my room?" Both turned back to her, raising their weapons causing Zelda to take a step back. It was as if they had completely forgotten about her while arguing.

The one with the bandanna quickly said, "Hey girl, just give up your money and we'll let you go."

The other poked his head out the door. "Hey, we got soldiers. Just grab something and let's go."

The man with the bandanna quickly began to search the room until his eyes landed on Zelda's necklace. He pointed to her necklace, saying "Give it here," before holding out his hand to accept it. Zelda was outraged as she held on to her necklace.

_Who are these people? Thinking they can demand my mother's necklace from me! _"Not a chance! Who are you people?" She yelled, taking a few steps forward.

"No time man. Let's go!" The one with the bandanna merely acted without thinking. His fist shot out and impacted into Zelda's stomach. Zelda felt the air rushing out of her lungs as her head swam until she landed in the man's arms. With one quick lift he threw the woman over his shoulder and followed his companion out.

-

Dl'ytch rounded another corner, a bag of gold held over his shoulder as he ran away from the guards who had been chasing him. He quickly dropped another smoke bomb before turning another corner. _That should have been enough time for the guys to get what they could. Time to get out of here. _He then paused as he leaned up against the wall as he dropped the bag. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches and a medium sized ball with a fuse at the end. He struck the match, lit the ball and waited before throwing it high into the air. The ball exploded with a shrill sound and a flash of brilliant yellow, blinding anyone who had seen it. He grabbed his bag with a smirk and ran back towards their exit point. _It should be a good haul today._ Throughout the castle, the flash of yellow or the sound reached the remainder of the thieves. They all knew what to do and began to leave. It was only a matter of seven minutes before all of the thieves were no longer on the premises.

-

"Did you find her?" General Wilde asked the young man as he reached the meeting point. Link shook his head in irritation. _That noise was a signal to retreat... we should be able to find her now, but where is she hiding?_

"No, I hope its because she chose a good hiding spot." Link deadpanned.

"The Princess has never been too good at hiding. I just hope she didn't do anything foolish."

Silent realization dawned on both men before Link said in an annoyed tone of voice, "Aw shit!" Judging by the number of people who turned their heads to the young man, Link surmised that he had said it louder than he had thought. _Oh well._

"General Wilde, Master Link!" Both men turned to see a soldier running towards them wearing full Rylik armor. Rylik armor consisted of a series of chain mail type vests layed over each other and bracers over the forearms. Link noticed idly a tattoo on the man's neck, showing a pair of crossed swords over a cross. _Mark of the military eh?_

He stopped in front of the two men and saluting the two. "What is it soldier? We're busy." Link said in a cold tone. He received a smack to the back of the head from the elder general.

"Well, we have been searching for you two and the Princess Zelda since the Talons attacked. We haven't been able to find her though." The soldier said in an efficient military voice. Link's face fell at this tidbit of news. _Where the hell is she?_ "And we've received reports of a group of men carrying a woman out of the castle. No one got a close look at them but witnesses state that it was a blond haired woman wearing a purple cloak."

Link shot a glance to General Wilde. The elder general was seething with rage at this news. "You mean, a group of thieves broke in, robbed you all blind, and kidnapped a visiting Princess?" There was a brief pause where the air around Wilde seemed to drop at least thirty degrees. "What the hell kind of soldiers are you!" Wilde declared as he grabbed the man's throat in rage. The soldier began to choke as Wilde applied more pressure. "If you were under my command you'd experience a new definition of pain and suffering for allowing such a thing!"

"Stop it General!" Link yelled as he grabbed the elder general's arm. Link was surprised to feel such strength coming from the man as he continued to choke the soldier with his hand. Link, in a last ditch effort, slammed down on the general's elbow, causing the man to lower his arm and release his prisoner. The soldier stumbled backwards, rubbing his throat and gasping in a vain attempt to restore air to his lungs. He looked uncertainly at the two guests from Hyrule, wondering what was coming next.

Link spoke first before Wilde composed himself, "Tell Lord Arathein that we wish to speak with him immediately. We want an audience in ten minutes!" The soldier saluted again and scurried off, leaving Link with a rage-stricken General Wilde. Link looked back to his superior before venturing, "Sir?"

Wilde finally relaxed his shoulders and let out a deep breath. "Thank you Master Link."

Link merely shrugged, "Far be it for me to tell you how to act, but I doubt killing a Rylik soldier within their own castle would do much for an alliance." He then shook his head, "I'm supposed to be the wild and uncontrollable one here."

Wilde nodded but Link could still feel the chill around the man. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. We'll meet with Lord Arathein and try to figure something out."

-

Dl'ytch and his boys entered the hideout with a cheer, most of them carrying bags full of gold or other highly valued items. "Break out the ale boys! It's time to celebrate a job well done. Arathein's boys didn't even know what hit them!" There were numerous cheers at this, the band of no more than twenty men all raising an fist in victory. The men then began to pile their loot into a large pile in the side of the room in the underground basement of the pub that was sympathetic to their goals.

"Um, boss. We have a problem..." one man said, his voice very soft, as if afraid of saying what he was going to out loud.

"What's that?" Dl'ytch looked up with a grin and a chuckle. His eyes then fell on the man with the red bandanna carrying a woman over his shoulder. His face fell and he said in a cold voice, obviously very angry. "I see." He then began to glare at the man with the bandanna, who was now visibly scared. "So the real question is what we're going to do with you...." His face then twisted in a sadistic grin.

-

Link merely watched in silence as General Wilde paced back and forth in his quarters, muttering angrily to himself about Zelda's kidnapping. "Those worthless idiots! I don't care if Arathein has a full search team out for her, it never should've happened in the first place!"

Link silently agreed with him but knew better than to voice his opinion out loud, if only to keep the General from completely losing his mind to rage. "Sir, please calm down. Raging over their incompetence will do nothing for us."

Wilde paused in his step and took a few deep breathes. "Indeed you are correct Master Link. The real question is what..."

"They won't find them." Link said, his voice thoughtful.

"What?"

"The Rylik military won't find the Talons. They're popular with the general populace, so people will hide them and not speak of them in public if there are soldiers around. Also, I'm fairly certain that they don't even know what the thieves look like."

General Wilde grabbed his head in annoyance. "How could this mission have gone so wrong?"

Link didn't speak for a long time before saying, "Sir, give me permission to move," breaking the silence of the room.

Wilde looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean."

Link merely repeated his question, "Give me permission to move. If you give me enough time and leave me to my own methods, I will find them."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Link merely said in a cold voice, "I intend to call in some favors, then I'm going to beat the piss out of Dl'ytch."

General Wilde paused for a moment then asked, "I don't really want to know what you're going to do, do I?"

Link answered with a calm yet deceptively clear voice, "No sir you do not."

Wilde considered this for about ten minutes before sitting down in a chair across from Link. "Fine, do as you see fit. Just don't cause any commotion, I don't want to have to explain anything to Arathein at this point. I doubt I can do it without having the desire to strike him."

Link merely stood up. "Leave it to me General. Keep Arathein's men on it though. You're probably better at kicking up a ruckus than me anyway." He then walked to the door, opened and walked out, leaving the General to wonder if Hyrule should really seek alliance with people who had V.I.P.s kidnapped from their home base.


	13. Birds of Prey

High Praise once again from you broochky. I appreciate the deep look into what I'm doing, though I don't my stories are good enough to cause withdrawl symptoms. At least I hope not otherwise alot of people are going to try and hurt me eventually.

As for updating, I decided this: I'm going to just put this story on a disk and bring it with me to work, when I have nothing to do I will write more. I wrote this section today at work between assignments. I'm going to leave Darkness and Light for my evening writing if I do any at all, so to speak.

Last note: The country is Rylok, people are 'Rylik'. Like America, American type of thing, just in case it gets confusing.

Once again, formatting is screwed up. I wish it would just screw up constantly so I could just do the same thing over and over again.

-----

Zelda awoke with a groan as she slowly opened her eyes. Then she immediately shut them, the bright light of the room causing slight pain to her eyes that were just waking up. She slowly rose to a sitting position and stretched her arms out yawning. She halted in mid-yawn when she took a look around and saw where she was. The surroundings were unfamiliar, being far more bare and smaller than she expected. It was at this point that she felt her memory rushing back, recalling the strange incident back in her room up until the point the man with the red bandanna hit her. 

_So __I've been kidnapped?_ She thought in a mixture of fear and amazement. The room she was in currently was nothing special, it didn't even have a bed. She realized that she had been placed upon a fabric mat of some sort that was in the corner of the small room. The door was on the other side of the room; Zelda had no doubt it was locked. There really wasn't anything else to really make note of but Zelda didn't really have time to think. A pain-filled scream reached her ears, startling her and making her jump slightly. 

The door then opened, revealing a man with black hair that almost covered his eyes walking in. He noticed Zelda and said, "Ah, so you're awake now. I'll be with you in a moment, I need to finish something first." He then walked over to where Zelda was sitting and grabbed the cloth that she was sitting on. He pulled it out from underneath the young woman, startling her again. He wrapped it around one of his arms before turning and walking out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Zelda tried not to cringe when she heard another scream of pain and found herself hoping that they didn't know who she was. _Who knows what they would do if they knew I was a Princess._ Her hopeful musings were interrupted when the door opened again, revealing the black haired stranger from before. "Sorry for the wait. Please come this way Miss." He said, extending his hand to her as if to lead her away. 

Zelda slowly stood up but didn't approach him. "Who are you?" 

He blinked once in surprise before speaking again, "This isn't the best place to talk. Please, join me for a cup of tea and I will answer any questions you have." Seeing her remain in her place he added, "We will not harm you in any way. We plan to let you go after we have a little talk." Zelda finally relented and slowly walked towards the man, as if she was a prisoner being led to a jail. _Just what did I get into?_

- 

As the sun went down, the day to day life of the citizens in the town outside Rylok castle. The various shops and stores closed down, the owners and workers leaving to head home themselves. One establishment was quite different though. The building was somewhat old, but not completely falling apart yet. It had a swinging wooden sign over its door, the letters on it appearing as if they had been burned into the wood itself. Indeed, 'The Ministry' was not the highest class of pub, but for the tired citizens who spent their days working, it was good enough. 

The bartender smiled as he watched the late evening crowd begin to pile into the bar, _Looks like it's going to be a good night._ He began to take orders as he did every night, watching as his serving girls began to make their own rounds. 

He didn't even notice a young man sit directly at the bar until he heard a voice ask for a drink he had not heard in a bar for a long time. "Milk please." The bartender grinned when he recognized that voice and slowly turned around. 

Link sat there, an amused grin on his face as he returned the stare from the bartender. He was once again wearing his normal clothing and equipment, just as he had been when traveling. 

The bartender laughed in good humor when he recognized the lad. "Well, if it isn't the heroic minstrel." He shook Link's hand and then cupped his other one over his mouth and called out, "Hey Ailey, your knight of the green tunic is here!" 

"Link?" A light voice called out from the far side of the room. Link looked over to see one of the serving girls rushing towards him. He shot an angry glance towards the bartender who merely grinning like an idiot at his reaction. Link tried to turn back to face the girl in time but was too late as he was knocked to the ground off the stool by the excited girl. He grabbed the back of his head in slight discomfort as the girl bombarded him with all sorts of questions. He merely sighed, thinking that not much had changed here. 

The last time Link had chanced upon this particular tavern was about the same time that he had met Princess Thylena. He walked in, hoping for a long drink and a comfortable rest before heading off again the next day. What he found was a tavern owner and his employees being harassed by a group of rogues. Link merely walked past the leader of the group and sat at the bar and requested a glass of milk. At this point almost everyone in the tavern laughed out loud. Link didn't let it bother him, as he was used to such a reaction. After all, it happened many times throughout his travels. He merely ignored the jest and placed some money on the counter. The bartender looked between the money, the boy, and the rogues until the leader of the rogues began to harass Link. 

Link merely ignored him and idly counted the different bottles of liquor behind the bar. The rogue, sensing that Link was ignoring merely turned back to his companions. Link listened to them being loud and making rude comments at the other patrons at the place. He soon received his milk and began to drink it silently, allowing his mind to wander.

It wasn't until he heard a female scream that he allowed himself to look behind him. One of the rogues was holding one of the servant girls by the arm, preventing her from leaving. She was wildly trying to tug her arm out of his grasp but was failing miserably, much to the amusement of her captors. She was then pulled onto the man's lap, her lithe body being fondled by her captors. 

No one moved at this, something that truly disgusted Link at this point. He merely pulled out some money and placed it on the counter next to his half-full glass and said to the bartender, "This is for the trouble." Before anyone could stop him, Link stood up and walked over to the group. 

This attracted their attention but they didn't really seem to be all that worried by his actions. The girl, probably only around seventeen or so, shot the then probably only fourteen or so year old boy an imploring look for help, any sort of help. One that Link acted upon instinctively as he delivered a backhand to her immediate captor, his fist flying over her head into his. The man's body tumbled sideways, allowing Link to pull the girl away and place behind him before the man hit the ground. Needless to say, the man's friends did not take the attack lightly. The ensuing fight was short but intense, with several tables, stools and chairs broken when it was all done. 

In the end, only Link was standing over the small group, his boot resting on the leader's face. When he was done, he merely went back to the bar, sat down, and finished his milk. He acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Back in the present, Link slowly lifted his body from the ground with the help of the girl he had once saved. She was smiling happily, overridden with joy at seeing him. The bartender merely shook his head and laughed lightly to himself as he walked into the back to get the young man his drink. Ever since that day, the man kept a good supply of milk in the back, as if in tribute. Ailey sat down next to Link and asked him, "Link, when did you come back?" 

Link turned on his stool to lean back against the bar. "I arrived yesterday." 

The girl sighed, _he's still not much of a conversationalist._ "And you waited to come visit us now? I'm hurt." 

Link smirked at that, "Hey, I did come didn't I? Besides, I was working, so to speak." 

The bartender returned with Link's milk and placed it on the counter. Link spun to face him and picked up the glass and took a long sip. Catching the tail end of Link's earlier statement, the bartender asked a few questions. "Working? You have a job now? Have you given up wandering or something?" 

Link chuckled. "At least for now. Something came up, so I'm here on business." 

"So what do you do?" Ailey asked, giving Link a look that he couldn't really understand. 

He looked down at his glass before answering. "I'm… a guide of sorts. I do lots of things, but nothing in particular. It's kind of difficult to explain." 

The girl merely frowned. "You're not lying but your hiding something." Link couldn't help but betray his surprise at her remark. She smirked and said, "Have you forgotten what we do? We can tell when people are lying, especially when they try to skimp out on paying." 

Link chuckled again but then lost the happy tone. "I'm a soldier in Hyrule's military." 

The two gasped, exchanging glances before the bartender leaned closer to Link and asked, "So its true then, the rumors about Hyrule and Termina." Link only nodded in response, causing both to gasp in shock again. 

It was at that moment that Ailey got called away from them to help one of her fellow serving girls. Link watched her leave from the corner of his eye before looking directly at the bartender. "Master, I need a favor." 

The tone of voice used by his young friend caught the bartender off-guard. It was icy, with an underlying anger present. Catching the hint, the bartender leaned closer. "For you, anything. No one has dared cause any trouble in here since you arrived, so we owe you a lot." 

Link then quietly asked, "What do you know about the Talons?" The bartender grabbed his chin in deep thought. "Well, they are a group of thieves that only rob Rylik nobles. They've never been close to being caught, nor does anyone know why they only rob nobles. They also give away what they steal to poor farmers and merchants throughout the Kingdom, making them quite popular among the people." He paused for a moment, sensing that the young man wanted him to continue. "They're led by a man named Dl'ytch Rivelfield, who is somewhere in between his late twenties and mid-thirties. There are all sorts of rumors to the group and supposedly only a few have actually met their leader. Supposedly all the members had tattoos of an eagle's claw on them." He then paused to ask his young friend, "Why do you want to know about them?" 

Link frowned and took another sip from his milk. "Dl'ytch Rivelfield took something very important from me, and his men have abducted my employer." 

The bartender raised an eyebrow at that statement, wondering who employed a Hylian soldier. The realization hit him and he went to speak but Link covered his mouth quickly with his hand. The bartender was surprised but when he saw Link looking around, he realized why he had done it. With a slow nod, Link released his hand from the man's mouth. "That doesn't sound like a move the Talons would make. Are you sure it was them?" 

"Dl'ytch Rivelfield himself took the items from me. He even told me his name." Link stated, hoping that no one was listening in. "Do you know where I can find him?" 

The man stared at Link, as if unsure what to tell him. "What do you plan to do once you know?" 

"I intend to get back what was taken. Those items do not belong to me but are in my safekeeping. It's far too dangerous for someone like him, who knows nothing about them, to possess them." He then cracked the knuckles on his left hand, adding in "And I'm going to beat the hell out of him." 

The bartender sighed. "Sorry, I don't know." 

Link's hand shot out and grabbed the man's collar. "No lying to me master, it doesn't suit you. I don't care how you feel about the guy, he took something important and if I don't get it back, very bad things could happen." 

"Like what?" 

"It doesn't matter since you're going to tell me how to find him." Link stated quickly, releasing his grasp and taking another look around the crowded tavern. The bartender merely looked at his young friend in shock. It wasn't until someone called for a refill that he walked away, leaving the young man with his milk for a bit. He didn't see Link's left hand grabbing the counter with such force that it looked like it would break. 

The bartender soon returned and said to Link. "Let it go. Those men have done so much for the common folk of this country." 

"I'm not planning on telling the Rylik military about them if that's what you're worried about. I just need to retrieve what was taken and Zelda." He then cursed as he realized that he let her name slip. 

"Zelda… as in Princess Zelda herself? She was the one kidnapped?" The master of the bar whispered fiercely. Seeing the young one nod he frowned in response. Finally the man relented. "If you exit here from the front and walk towards the North, there is an alley to the right. Down there is an entrance to the aqueduct system that runs through this land. If they really attacked the castle today, they shouldn't be too far away from it. I don't know where exactly, but if you want to find them, you should search there." 

Link nodded in understanding as he finished his milk. Being near the ocean as the Rylik capitol was, an underground aqueduct system was built in order to prevent flooding of the cities on the coast during bad seasons. These underground waterways also provided water throughout the country, since they led directly from the ocean. He stood up and smiled at the bartender, "I thank you sir. Don't worry about anything." 

"Link, are you leaving already." He heard Ailey's voice from behind him and jumped in surprise. She chuckled at his response as he turned around to face her. She quickly came in close and rested her hands on his chest, "Oh come on, so soon? I really wanted to… catch up and thank you in a way I couldn't before." She said, her voice playful and adding emphasis at the latter part of her statement. 

Link knew full well what she was implying but merely grabbed her hands gently. "Sorry Ailey but I have to go. If I come back before I have to go back north, I'll buy you a drink. Sound good to you?" 

The woman pouted slightly but then smiled and gave him a hug. "It was good seeing you again." He returned the hug and smiled back. He then walked out of the tavern with a wave. 

- 

Zelda merely followed the black haired man without a word. She was unsure of what to do in this situation, being surrounded by bandits. She watched the other men as the two walked through a large room. In the corner of the room was a large stockpile of gold and other treasures. Scattered at tables throughout the room were the other bandits, either playing cards, drinking or merely talking to each other. 

They reached an empty table on the far side of the room and the man pulled out a chair for her. She didn't sit at first, not trusting this mysterious man. "Please sit Miss. I just want to have a few words with you before we let you go." Slowly she sat in the chair, as if expecting it to bite her. He walked around to the other side and sat down, propping his legs up on top of said table. 

There was a long period during which neither spoke, both trying to size up the other person. Finally the man asked a question, "What's your name?" 

Zelda raised an eyebrow at this. _That means they didn't kidnap me for a ransom._ "It's proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking for the name of another, isn't it?" 

The man began to laugh openly and loudly. "Fair enough. I guess I will continue to call you Miss then." Another man then walked over and whispered something in his ear. "Well tell him to come get it over with them if he's in that much pain." The man nodded then left again, leaving Zelda wondering what was going on. 

Finally a near-familiar face appeared from a room behind the table. Zelda frowned when she saw the man who had knocked her out and kidnap but didn't say anything. The man seemed to be in intense pain as he walked towards the table, his right hand wrapped up by a piece of cloth. Zelda could see blood soaking through it and felt her eyes widen. He stopped in front of Zelda and bowed his head. "My apologies miss. I had not meant to hurt you." 

"That's good enough. Go have your hand treated Johann." The man at the table said. The one with the red bandanna nodded and quickly walked away, his face knit in agony. 

Zelda watched the wounded man leave and asked, "What happened to him?" 

The man at the table laughed and waved her off. Zelda now noticed the claw tattoo on his wrist and found herself staring at it as he said, "Oh that. Merely the punishment for doing something as cowardly as kidnapping a young woman, and an additional punishment for striking an unarmed woman." 

"Punishment?" Zelda asked, her eyes now drawn to the man's neck. The symbol there seemed familiar but Zelda couldn't remember where she had seen it before. "I cut off three of his fingers on his dominant hand." The man said, his voice betraying nothing. The blood now made sense to Zelda as she covered her mouth to hide her frightened gasp. She began to feel sick as she remembered the man's expression as he apologized. The other end of the table merely sighed and said, "Perhaps I've said too much." 

"How could you do such a sickening thing? Wasn't he one of your men?" She almost shouted, standing up and glaring at him. 

If the outburst bothered him, it didn't show. "He was, and still is. Everything had and equal and opposite reaction my dear lady; you cannot achieve something without losing something else. It's an unwritten law that fate obeys. His actions warranted that reaction. It's as simple as that." 

"You people make me sick." She said, her voice cold and distant. 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't expect people to understand us. This is the way things are though." He removed his feet from the table and rested his elbows on the table. "Do you know who we are?" 

Zelda looked confused. "Just before you refused to tell me your name and you expect me to know who you are now? No, I have no idea. Perhaps you could enlighten me?" 

The man merely grinned back and shook his head. "It's probably best that you do not know." The man who came before to whisper to the leader returned. He once again bent over and whispered something. The leader frowned at that. "It is unusual, but they'll never find us down here. Post a few of the men outside the door and have them keep on eye of the intruders." The man nodded and left, leaving the two alone. The leader smiled at Princess Zelda again and said idly, "I wonder who you are that when you vanish Rylok's military is sent to find you, Miss Hylian." He paused for a moment before asking, "Hey, do you know the guy in green back at the castle?" 

Zelda paused for a moment, trying to figure it out. Then she realized the man was talking about Link. "Yes, he is one of my traveling companions." 

"Ah, I see. Well, word has it he's looking for me as well. Apparently he's rather sore I stole some of his things." 

Zelda took this statement in silence then added softly, as if afraid. "I pray he never finds you. The goddesses only know what he would do to you." 

- 

Link wandered through the seemingly endless chain of tunnels that ran underneath the town. The water flowed softly through the center of the ducts, staying below the walkways. Link idly wondered if someone could travel through here if the tide was coming in as he slowly walked around with no real direction. _No map or compass this time kid, let's see you use that sense of direction you supposedly have._

It was then that Link heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him. He quickly hid in the shadows as a squad of Rylik soldiers came rushing by. They didn't even see him and continued past him as if searching for something. As they rounded the corner, Link stepped from the shadows and continued along. _If the military is down here looking as well, then it seems like the master was right about his hunch._

Link paused when he thought he saw movement. He stared deeply at the shadowy edge of another corner of the tunnel and then took off, giving chase to the phantom he had seen. The man didn't expect that he had been seen and waited too long before starting to run. Link reached into one of his pouches and grabbed one of his many deku nuts, wound up his arm, and then threw the nut towards the man at a blinding speed. It impacted against the man's throat, causing him to stop moving in order to try and gather his breath. 

"Don't move." Link's soft voice rang out like it was thunder in the catacomb-like tunnels. His sword had been unsheathed and was being held at the man's neck, mere millimeters from the skin. The man slowly raised his hands in surrender, Link's sword following the man's neck. Link gave the man a look over before noticing the tattoo on the man's forearm. It was the mark of a Talon member. He then glared at the man, saying very softly, "You have two choices, either show me alone to your boss, where I don't care about you at all, or show me and the Rylik military to your boss, who will probably kill everyone there. Choose." The man blinked at the threat but then slowly nodded his head. 

- 

Dl'ytch sipped his tea, his feet once again on top of the table that he sat at. He was watching Zelda with an amused look, her open hostility towards him evident on her face. "Miss, you should try smiling. Somehow it seems like it would suit you better." 

Zelda didn't find the comment amusing. "I thought you said you would let me go." 

He shrugged. "You'll have to wait a bit longer. Rylik troops are combing the area looking for you. We'll wait a bit until they leave. Unless you feel like telling me who you are." 

"What makes you think they're looking for me? You're kidnappers and thieves aren't you? They might just be after you." 

"Hardly. From the movements I've heard, they are frantic. The Talons have never made them that frantic, ever. Thus, it must be you." 

"Talons? So you're Dl'ytch?" Zelda asked, the romantic vision of a thief stealing for the poor vanishing quickly. 

"Ah, so you are intelligent as well as beautiful my dear. Yes, I am the leader of the Talons, Dl'ytch Rivelfield. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, his voice holding much amusement at her discovery. 

"I heard stories about you and your men. Apparently I was misinformed; you're all just normal criminals." Zelda scoffed, still refusing the tea that sat on the table before her. 

He merely sipped his tea, "Think that if it makes you feel better. You're too young to understand and you're an outsider." 

Zelda didn't know what to say to that. It was then that the sound of surprise filled the room. Both occupants looked up to see a young man clad in a green tunic standing there, an unconscious man thrown over his shoulder. He tossed the fallen thief to the side and searched the room until his eyes found Dl'ytch and Zelda. Zelda stood up, relief evident on her face. 

Dl'ytch merely shot the boy an amused grin. He placed his cup down and rose to his feet and began to clap good-naturedly. "Well done Mr. Hylian, well done indeed. I am very impressed, you found us in one day when the Rylik military has been searching for us for over a year, very impressive indeed." 

He then turned to Zelda, "Seems your escort has arrived. You may leave whenever you wish Miss." He then walked towards one of his men and began to talk quietly. 

Zelda quickly walked towards where Link stood. She walked up next to him and said, "Let's go." 

Link glanced at her and asked, "Are you alright milady?" The title milady caught the ears of some of the men who then regarded her curiously. 

"Yes. They were planning to let me go anyway. Let's get back to the castle." She began to walk away but stopped when she realized Link was not following her. She turned to she him not looking at her but glaring at the leader of the Talons. She was about to say something but the cold look on Link's face scared her into silence. _He looks… very angry._ It was the first time she had seen the kind young man look so frightening. 

Dl'ytch looked back to see the pair still standing there, the boy having a look that could kill directed at him. "Still here eh?" 

Link stated very clearly, "I want what you took from me returned." His voice was icy cold, the hostility evident. 

Dl'ytch looked confused, "Thieves don't return the items they stole. Go on home kid, I'm giving you the girl without a fight. Take her and go." He said nonchalantly, once again turning back to his fellow thief. 

Dl'ytch eyes narrowed as he heard loud footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see the boy was approaching him. "I will take back what you stole from me. Those are very important, I can't leave them in your hands." Dl'ytch shot a glance to one of his men near the boy. The man nodded and charged Link, pulling out a small dagger as well. Link didn't even seem to notice the man running towards him with a battle cry, but he did react as necessary. The man was sent flying to the side as Link smashed his gauntleted fist into the man's face. Link then opened his hand before flexing it again into a fist. 

Dl'ytch watched all of this with interest. Then he remembered the girl's words from earlier. _"I pray he never finds you. The goddesses only know what he would do to you."_ He then smiled as someone who had just won money in a bet would. _Impressive indeed little boy, let's see how good you are._ "Fine then my lad, I'll make you a deal. In the world of crime we have a saying: 'poing au poing.' It means…" 

Link interrupted him, "I know what it means and I accept." 

Dl'ytch's astonishment couldn't be understood. "What? How do you know this?" 

Link scoffed and reached into one of his back pouches. He withdrew a small card and flicked it to one of Dl'ytch's men. The man looked at the card and Dl'ytch saw his face pale. He looked up and said lamely, holding the card in the air, "It's a Gerudo membership card." 

Dl'ytch raised an eyebrow again. _The boy is far more interesting than he first appeared at the castle._ "Ah, Nabooru is going to get pissed at me." 

"Enough stalling, get over here so we can get this over with. I have things to do." Link said, taking a few more steps forward and removing his metal gauntlets. They landed loudly on the floor before Link readied himself into a defensive stance. 

Dl'ytch shrugged and made a harsh whistle, signaling to his men. The men cheered and began to move away all the tables and other obstacles out of the way. Dl'ytch rotated his neck once as he walked towards the boy, cracking his knuckles loudly. "The challenge has been made and accepted. The duel shall commence, winner does as he pleases." 

The band of thieves began to circle around the two, forming a ring. Zelda found herself one of the sole people outside said ring, wondering what was going on. The man who had been whispering to Dl'ytch earlier was also standing around, not interested in the situation at all. Zelda asked him, "What's going on?" 

The man looked at her with a degree of dread before answering. "'Poing au poing' is a phrase used in the underworld. It's basically a challenge to a duel, winner take all. No weapons or armor allowed, only hand to hand combat. Entire gangs have been won, made, or broken due to these duels. People wager friends, family or wealth and the winner takes what they want." 

Link watched as Dl'ytch approached and straightened up. He extended both his fists. "Before we start, answer me one question." 

Dl'ytch shrugged as he brought up his own fists. "Sure thing kid." 

Link pointed to the man's neck tattoo and asked, "What business does an officer in the Rylik military have with banditry?" 

Dl'ytch eyes narrowed. _The boy is sharp._ "You have good eyes kid. Though you are off on what you see. This is no officer's tattoo, this is the mark of those betrayed by the Rylik nobility." 

"I see. My apologies for my arrogance." Link said as the two approached each other, fists extended. The two touched fists before the fight began. As soon as there was contact, Link hopped backwards, avoiding an upward sweeping kick that almost connected. Link then dashed in, sending a quick one-two combination with his fists. The first one was easily avoided but the second impacted against Dl'ytch's jaw, stunning him momentarily. Link then quickly tackled the man, taking him down to the ground. 

Dl'ytch would not fall that easily and flipped Link over him as the two hit the ground. Link tumbled forward into a roll before rising to his feet and turning to meet his opponent. Dl'ytch had already gained his footing again and was now on the attack. Link managed to either avoid of block the older man's punches, surprising Dl'ytch once again. _It seems the boy is well used to fighting. Perhaps he is that woman's bodyguard? She seems like a noble of some sort._

The man's idle thought was what cost him. Link saw his chance and grabbed Dl'ytch's arm after one of his punches, spun his body under the thief and then using the man's momentum, flipped him over his shoulder. Dl'ytch had not seen such a move coming, never seeing it despite all the training he had once gone through when in the Rylik military. _He's good._ He didn't really have much more time to think about it as he hit the ground. When he finally regained his senses, Link placed his foot on the man's throat. 

The message was clear even to the spectators at this point. Either surrender, or die. Dl'ytch chuckled internally, idly wondering how much the boy had fought in his life, to come up with such techniques. "I yield." Dl'ytch said with a goofy grin. The duel was over. 

Link stepped off the man and held out his hand. Dl'ytch shot him a strange glance before reaching and grabbing it. Link pulled the man to his feet and held out his hand. "The bag and the jewels." 

Dl'ytch nodded and reached into his pocket before withdrawing the bag. "Care to let me know why these are so important?" 

"Not really. They were entrusted to my care for a reason, that's all you need to know." Link sated as the bag was placed into his hand. He quickly tied the bag to his belt as it usual was and then turned back towards where Zelda was standing. The ring of men cleared the way for Link as he walked towards Zelda. "Your highness, are you ready to leave?" 

She slowly nodded, "Care to explain what just happened?" She ignored the hushed whispers of surprise from the thieves that surrounded them. 

Link shrugged. "Perhaps one day. Let's head back though, General Wilde is probably ready to kill Lord Arathein himself by now." The two began to walk away from the hideout but paused as a voice cried out to them. 

"Hey Kid, if you ever need help with anything, let us know! We'll take care of it!" Dl'ytch yelled from the back of the room. Link didn't turn around to acknowledge the statement, but did raise his fist as if in victory, causing the older man to smile as the two walked out. _That kid is going to do well in life. _

"Boss, who was that guy?" One of the Talons asked him. "Who knows, but we owe him a favor or two after this." He then grabbed his chin and thought about the girl. _He treated her with great respect; she's obviously someone important. Arathein's men were looking for her as well…. Hylian noble….young woman…._ Dl'ytch's eyes went wide when he finally realized who Zelda was. He burst out laughing to the point where it was almost painful as his men watched on, wondering if their boss had finally lost his mind. He eventually stopped and wiped a tear from his eye. _That makes the boy a soldier of some sort. Well I hope he does better than we did._ The man scratched the mark on his neck at that last thought before turning back to his men and saying, "Well, get moving. We have got to get the stuff out as per the usual." 

The men all nodded, understanding completely. After all, there was plenty of money here, and far too many poor farmers in the Eastern edge of Rylok.


	14. Return Home

Link and Zelda walked back to the castle from the town in silence. In fact, the two had not spoken since they had left the Talons' hideout, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. When the castle came into view, Zelda in turn asked a question of Link that she had been wondering about, "Link, are you alright?"

He turned back to her in confusion. "What do you mean milady?" She saw his face and almost stopped there. He seemed so pure, so innocent at times but tonight she saw a side to him that scared her.

"You were speaking very coldly back there, it was as if you were a different person."

Link sighed as he looked in front of him again. "I suppose I've shown you a side of myself I'd rather not admit I have." He then scratched the back of his head. "I'm afraid I must apologize, I let my anger get the better of me." He paused in his step and asked, "That was the first time you saw me angry, isn't it?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, I still remember the first time you joined us for dinner and when you tried to leave. You seemed angry then as well."

Link shook his head as the two began walking again, "No, I was just mildly insulted then. He sighed, "I don't think I've actually gotten that angry for a long time."

Zelda was quiet for a bit long as they reached the top of the hill before the castle. The two paused there for a moment, taking in the night sky with Rylok castle in the horizon. "What did he take from you?" Link idly wondered if he should tell her or not but decided that at this point, it really didn't matter anymore.

He reached to his side and untied the small fabric pouch and removed the three spiritual stones. He held them in his hand then closed his fingers around them. He held his hand out to Zelda, who hesitantly reached up, her hand open. He then dropped the three stones into her hand. She looked confused as she picked the Kokiri Emerald out of her hand and held it up to her eye for closer inspection. "Its… beautiful."

"You hold in your hand, the Kokiri Emerald, the spiritual stone of the forest." Link stated, not looking at Zelda.

She gasped and then stared at Link in shock. "I've heard of this before. Supposedly it contains the element of life itself within it. I would never have imagined that such a stone contained all that power."

Link only nodded. "If that fell into the wrong hands, I can only imagine what would happen. Same thing for the other two, each contains and element that they can manipulate and draw their power from."

Zelda then turned her head and stared at Link, "So why do you have them?"

Link shrugged, "They were entrusted to me by their respective owners. I have protected them for seven years with a passion unmet by anything else. Far too much would be at stake if I slacked on their protection." He held out his hand and Zelda dropped the stones in his hand. They went back into their fabric pouch and he tied it shut again. He then smiled as they continued down the hill. "So, what did you think of the 'romantic image of a thief'?" He asked, changing the subject and hinting at some of the conversation they had a few days ago.

Zelda frowned at that. "I was unimpressed. He was merely another thief. It seems that General Wilde was right about them."

"Who really knows? He did let you go without any fuss didn't he?" Link asked, a hint of amusement on his face.

Zelda shook her head. "He sent a cold chill down my spine the entire time I was in his presence. He had one of his men cut off his fingers as punishment for kidnapping me, and he did it with a smile." She shuddered at remembering the sight of the bloody cloth around the man's hand.

Link didn't seem nearly as fazed. "But did he hurt you at all? He may have been disrespectful, but when you actually think about it, he may not be as bad as you feel."

"Link, you can't expect that…"

Link cut her off, explaining himself. "Milady, he didn't authorize a kidnapping. That's why he punished the man and let you go free. He still retains his habits from his military service it seems." Zelda shot Link a funny look as the stepped down in front of the castle gates. He saw her look of confusion and said, "I'll explain it another time." He then shot her an amused grin and asked her, pointing to the gate with his thumb, "Think you can get them to open it?"

-

"Princess Zelda! Thank Naryu that you're alright." General Wilde said as he walked towards the two. Link merely watched in slight fascination as he bowed to Zelda once again. _Seems like he's worked off all his anger. I hope there aren't any dead Rylik soldiers lying around._

"It's good to see you as well, General Wilde." She said, gesturing for him to stand. She shot a look to Link and said, "It seems I owe Master Link again."

Wilde merely turned and grinned at the boy, causing Link to feel slightly uncomfortable. He spoke, coughing once beforehand, "They were going to let you go anyway. I really didn't do anything." He then looked back to Wilde and asked, "You're in a good mood. You didn't vent your anger on a Rylik soldier did you?"

Wilde openly laughed at that, causing Zelda to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

It was at this point when a Rylik soldier approached the three. He stopped in front of them and snapped to attention. "Excuse the interruption. Lord Arathein wishes to speak with you to express his apologies are allowing such a thing to happen."

Link merely scoffed under his breath, "By one of your own, no less."

Zelda ignored his comment and let her expression go neutral. "That is fine. Take me there." She then turned to the General and asked, "General Wilde, if you would be so kind as to accompany me?"

"Of course your highness." Wilde crossed his arm across his chest and bowed slightly.

Link placed both of his hands behind his head and then said, "I'd like to come too, if you don't mind."

Zelda and Wilde exchanged glances before Wilde asked, "You're not going to cause any trouble are you?" He shot the man an amused grin, "When have I ever caused trouble sir?" Seeing the man's

expression drift into an anxious gaze, Link added, "No need to worry General, I merely wish to ask him something."

Wilde once again exchanged looks with Zelda before conceding, "I guess it shouldn't be a problem then."

-

Lord Arathein seemed relieved as the trio walked into the great hall of Rylok castle. He rose from his throne and clasped his hands together. "Thank the goddesses that you are alright Princess Zelda."

Zelda merely bowed her head slightly as she stopped in front of his throne. "It seems I was unfortunate but in the end it worked out, your Excellency." Her voice betrayed nothing, a false air of peacefulness permeated her it. Link merely smirked at it, _I suppose she can't allow herself to express what's she really wants to say right now._

Arathein then said, his voice nervous, "It seems that you have returned alright. Really, there is no way to truly apologize for such an event. Please, I beg your forgiveness." He said, lowering his head.

Zelda merely replied in that same pleasant voice, "Forgiveness is unnecessary your Excellency. I prepared myself for such an incident when I took on this mission, though I am surprised of the place where it took place." Arathein seemed to pale when she said that. She then added, "But it seems my escorts were able to do what needed to be done."

Arathein raised an eyebrow and looked to the Princess' two companions. His eyes fell on Link and he seemed to understand. "I see. You are quite a hero, aren't you Master Link?"

Link merely shrugged. "They said they were going to let her go anyway. I merely allowed them the chance to do it sooner."

"'They?' You mean the thieves? You met them?" Lord Arathein asked, his voice betraying his amazement.

Link looked at the man as if he was an idiot, "How else did you expect that I was able to bring her back here?"

"But we've been looking for them for over a year! How did you find them in less than one day?" The ruler exclaimed, wondering at what the full capabilities of the boy were.

Link shrugged, "A magician never reveals his secrets, your Excellency." He then shook his head, "Though I should probably give you a report of some kind, seeing how I did take independent action within your borders." Link looked to General Wilde who only nodded in agreement, mouthing the words 'I'd like one as well.'

"I see. Well I am pleased that everyone is alright. As for the decision about the war, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Zelda spoke before he could continue, "It is not surprising. I would do the same in your position."

Arathein blinked. "You have my utmost apologies. I can't commit my country to a war that will not affect us. I'm sorry."

Princess Zelda nodded in understanding. "And for that I thank you." She turned to General Wilde and said, "Make preparations to leave tomorrow morning." She then turned back to Lord Arathein and asked, "Is it too much to request some guards for our trip back north?"

"No, not at all. I was going to grant you a squad for your protection even if you did not ask." Seeing how nothing more was said, the man turned to Link and said, "Well, what happened?"

Link merely scratched his head, wondering how to put it. He turned to his to companions and said, "Perhaps it would best if milady and General Wilde didn't hear this. I will make a separate report to you later General."

Arathein looked confused, "Why? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell us all now?"

Link looked back at the man with an unreadable expression. "But the report revolves around a man wearing the mark of the inverted cross on his neck." Seeing the noble go pale at the mention of Dl'ytch's tattoo, Link added, "After all, I'm sure the internal workings of this country are something you would like to keep quiet."

Seeing the man squirm as he sat back down on his throne, Zelda merely looked to Wilde and nodded. She bowed once more and said, "We will be taking our leave then, your Excellency. We have much to do before tomorrow." The two then walked out, leaving Link alone in the room with the ruler of the Rylik domain.

Link slowly turned back to Lord Arathein and asked, "So, what does an officer in the Rylik military have to do to get his cross inverted?" His tone held no amusement, demanding an answer without seeming harsh.

Arathein merely looked back at the boy in indifference. "The inverted cross is a mark of a dishonorable discharge from the military. It has only happened a few times to my knowledge." __

_Fair enough._ "Well, as to my report. Using some sources of mine and calling in some favors, I was able to find out that the Talons were hiding in the underground aqueduct system."

The man nodded in agreement. "We stumbled upon similar information."

Link nodded, "I did see many soldiers down there looking as well. It was only good luck that I was able to capture one of the Talon members and have him bring me to their hideout."

"So you do know where their hideout is?"

Link shrugged, "I could tell you where it is but it won't help you. Dl'ytch Rivelfield is not a stupid man; he and the rest of the Talons are long gone now."

The man grabbed his head in annoyance. "Why didn't you inform the soldiers down there when you captured the thief? We could have cleaned them out once and for all."

Link glared back at the man. "Our priorities were different. If I had brought Rylik soldiers there, it would have become a battle and Princess Zelda might have been harmed. I dare not take such a risk. As cold as this is going to sound, I could care less about the problems that the Rylik nobility have with this former officer."

Arathein wanted to say something to rebuke the boy but knew that he was correct. He didn't like what Link was saying but it was indeed true. "Still, I would like you to inform us where you found them. We can at least prevent them from using that base again."

Link only shrugged, "Whatever you want. I shall take my leave now." Link didn't bother bowing or showing any other etiquette like his companions had earlier. He merely turned and walked towards the door. As his hand grabbed the handle, without turning he said, "You know, the last time I came through here was about a year and a half ago."

"Is that a fact?" The man on the throne asked, not really caring anymore about what the boy said.

"While passing through, a very disturbing rumor hit my ears. About a noble who was discovered to be using bandits to raid villages to increase his own wealth." Arathein seemed to be startled at that tidbit of knowledge, wondering how the boy had heard of the incident. "And how, when one of the respected officers found out, and accused the noble, that he was punished for slander, despite the fact that it turned out to be true. He and his unit were discharged and later on he was given the blame for the bandits, many people believing that he was their true leader in an attempt to cause the noble family to fall from power. "That's the true reason behind that inverted cross, isn't it?" Link asked, looking over his shoulder to the ruler. He didn't need a verbal response as Link read the man's surprised and ashamed face. He couldn't hide his disgust at the truth, _Typical._ "I see. Good evening then, Lord Arathein." He then walked out of the room, disgust still written on his face.

-

It was early morning when the three Hylians and their military escort finished their last preparations to leave. Link sat atop Epona, wondering idly about how the situation in Hyrule was. He was surprised to say the least when the two Rylik princesses came out to see the group off. Thylena approached Zelda and bowed her head. "I'm sorry things went this way, Princess Zelda. I hope you don't bear us any ill will for the decision made."

Zelda shook her head. "No, I sympathize, and there is no ill will."

"For that I thank you, Princess Zelda." Link watched in idle interest as the two princesses spoke to General Wilde, then to the various other solders that were accompanying them. It shocked him to see her approach him in the end, not expecting any words from them. "Link, it was good seeing you again. I will be praying for your safety." Thylena said, bowing her head slightly.

Link smiled at her words. "I thank you for that Princess Thylena."

"Take care Link." She said with a sad smile on her face, upset to see her former savior leaving again.

"Good bye and thank you Link." Came a little voice next to Thylena. Both Link and Thylena's eyes widened as they looked at the little girl standing next to her sister. She had a big smile on her face as she looked up at Link.

Link laughed in good humor and bent down to rustle the girl's hair playfully. "And to think, all I had to do to get you to open up to me was save your life." He said, his voice dripping with amusement and humor. He then turned to Thylena and said, "You should get her to play with the other children in the castle; it'll do wonders for her. Trust me on this one."

Thylena only nodded before General Wilde's voice broke into their conversation. "Master Link, it is time to leave." Link only nodded once before bowing his head to the two Princesses. The group then left Rylok castle, heading back to the land to the north, back to the land teetering on the brink of war, back to Hyrule.

-

"So he was an officer in the Rylik military?" Wilde asked incredulously as the three journeyed back north with their escort.

Link nodded. "Yes, rumors say he was discharged because of some conspiracy dealing the nobility. I can see why he would only attack and rob the nobility then."

Zelda merely listened in silence as Wilde said with a laugh, "Sounds like under different circumstances, the two of you would have gotten along fine."

Link shrugged in response. "Who knows? I can't say that I wouldn't react the same way if our positions were changed." Seeing his companions' worried stares he added, "No one really can until they are put into that situation. I'd like to think that I would just leave Hyrule and continue wandering like I always have."

"Why did you have us leave? You probably gave us the same report you did for him?" Zelda asked, wondering as she had from the previous evening.

He shrugged, "I didn't want to embarrass him in front of you. He probably would've reacted differently, perhaps even calling for my expulsion for such claims."

Wilde merely grinned, a mental picture forming in his head. "I really wish I could've been there to watch you pound the nails into the coffin." Link merely chuckled in response.

There was silence for a while before Zelda spoke again, "How do you suppose this will affect the war?"

Link merely shrugged while Wilde scratched his head. "Well, the loss of men to our cause is always a hindrance. Even without them or the Gerudo, our forces should been able to run a defensive war. The problem would have been if we ever decided to bring the fight to them and cross into Termina."

"Wouldn't that be unwise either way?" Link asked, looking past Zelda towards the General. "I mean, adding more land to Hyrule would increase the area that we would have to keep a hold on. That's the exact reason why Termina is the way it is. It's simply too much land to effectively watch over."

"True, yet it has been said that the best defense is a good offense. One can only get so far by just defending." Wilde said as he rubbed his chin in thought. He then sighed, "Well, its best not to think about it now. I'm sure his royal highness and the other Generals are forming a plan about how to win this war. It'd be best if we kept our speculation to ourselves for now."

Zelda merely sighed in what seemed like depression. "I wish that this war never comes."

Link only nodded in agreement while Wilde added in response, "So do I milady, so do I."


	15. Marching Orders

The days of travel seemed to pass quicker than before, the group making it back to Hyrule castle sooner than anticipated. Link watched as their escorts left them behind, making care to return to their own land. General Wilde led the way to the castle, with Link trailing behind Zelda as the three made their way to their destination.

As the three made it to the horse stables, Link dismounted as did his companions. Link handed Epona off to one of the stable boys and wondered idly if he would be sent out again on a messenger run or if they were actually going to give him a rank and stick him somewhere. He shrugged at the thought, _What happens, happens. No use in thinking about it._

"Princess!" Came a loud female voice that reached even deep within the stable. Link thought he recognized the voice but didn't say anything. He did look up to see Zelda's caretaker outside waiting for her. Link followed General Wilde and Zelda outside, wondering to himself if Impa was one of the few who still remembered his role as the hero of time. Very few did, but some of those few had been members of the shadow tribe.

Zelda smiled as she embraced her old friend in a hug. "Good to see you Impa." Impa merely smiled back, as if relieved to see her charge safe.

She turned to the two men watching and bowed her head. "General Wilde, I thank you for watching after her."

He merely chuckled, "It was no problem at all. She handled herself well Impa."

Impa then turned and looked at Link, He saw recognition flash across her face before her lips broke into a thin smile that showed her amusement. "So you must be the mystery soldier everyone is talking about." She stated, finding the situation very humorous for some reason.

Link merely scratched the back of his head before placing both his hands back there. "Seems that way. Though the way you're phrasing it, it sounds like they're making me into some kind of hero here to save the land. Not sure if I like that or not."

Impa chuckled at that before asking, "So how have you been Link?"

Link shrugged, "As well as could be expected I suppose. I'm surprised you remember me."

Impa nodded in understand, knowing full well that most remembered nothing about the boy. "Understandable." She noticed the other two people present there watching the exchange and said, "How long has it been? Seven years since you carried that last message for me?"

Link nodded, both in understanding and to answer her question. "It looks that way."

Zelda broke into the conversation at this point. "Impa, you know Master Link?"

Impa nodded, "Very well in fact. He carried a few messages for me to Kakariko in the past." Link took the lie in stride, knowing that the truth was far too unbelievable to mention, not that he wanted to.

Zelda turned to Link and gestured to her caretaker before asking, "Why didn't you mention you knew Impa?"

Link shrugged. "I didn't think it would be important." Link lied, knowing it was more to the point that he wasn't sure if Impa remembered the Imprisoning war at all. He watched in mild amusement as Impa and Wilde laughed and Zelda grabbed her forehead as if annoyed.

Wilde merely chuckled as he led the boy away saying, "Your strange sense of ignorance never ceases to amaze me Link."

-

Link and General Wilde walked into the throne room with expressions of neutrality on their faces. _No one ever kills the messenger,_ Link thought with a hint of amusement as the two kneeled before the king, both bowing their heads and crossing their right arm across their chest. "Your majesty, we have returned from Rylok."

The king gestured for them to raise their heads before he spoke. "This I can see. Word has already reached me about the situation. It's regrettable but we must make do how we will."

"Yes, your highness." Wilde said, his voice resolute.

"The war council has already decided how we will approach this war. General Wilde, you will take a small force and begin to set up defenses at the town of Kakariko. Generals Ivan and Rycliff will be heading likewise to other positions we have deemed as key locations."

"I understand your highness. I will do as needed."

"Excellent, just what I would expect from you. Do as you see fit, General Vass' will send you some reinforcements as well. We are still in the process of recalling all of our troops." The king then turned to Link and allowed a thin smile to grace his features. "As for you Master Link, we have new orders for you as well."

"Sir." Link said, looking directly at the King, awaiting his new orders. _Time to find out where I stand in this war…_

"You will go with General Wilde to Kakariko as his adjutant."

Link was confused as he spoke the unfamiliar word, "Adjutant, sir?"

A new voice spoke up, catching Link's attention. "Think of it as an assistant, so to speak. Basically, you are under his command and he may use you as he sees fit." The new speaker was wearing a long white robe, something that seemed to contrast with his black hair. He had dark blue eyes, a snout that seemed as if crushed by something, and an odd smirk on his face. "I don't believe we have met, Master Link. Though I have heard of you."

Link shot the man a confused but worried look. _He looks harmless enough, but why do I feel so uncomfortable around him?_ Indeed, the man caused Link to almost shrink back from some dark foreboding feeling. Link shook his head as he spoke, "Who are you?" He asked rather plainly. He received a harsh nudge in the side at his question from the man kneeling next to him, causing him to shoot a quick glare at Wilde.

The king spoke again, "He is Minister Foss, one of my trusted advisors for many years."

The man known as Foss bowed again to Link, causing an icy chill to run up his spine. "His majesty flatters me with his praise." He then smirked at Link and said, "It is nice to finally meet you."

Link slowly nodded his head. "Likewise, Minister Foss."

The king then said, "Enough now. You two have returned from Rylok. I'm sure you are weary and hungry. Please, go rest and be aware that you will be heading out to Kakariko tomorrow morning. You have plenty of time to rest and relax before then. Now go." He said the last part gently, as if telling an old friend that it was time to go. Both Link and Wilde rose to their feet, bowing once more before walking out of the great hall.

Minister Foss merely watched the two leave, his hand rubbing his chin in thought. A small smile covered his face as he watched the boy leave. He then turned to leave, a dark thought clouding his mind as he walked out.

-

Link breathed a sigh of relief as the two exited the great hall and continued back towards their rooms. Wilde noticed this and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Link noticed his strange look and said, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." "Have you met Minister Foss before?" General Wilde asked suddenly, causing Link to halt in mid-step.

"What?" Link asked, his voice showing his blatant confusion.

"When he showed up, your whole body tensed. I've never seen you react that way before."

Link merely shook his head at the feeling the Minister seemed to send out. "I have not met him before, nor have I heard of him. Yet I have no desire to be near him."

"What?"

"He sends out a feeling that tells me he is an enemy. I haven't feel such a dangerous sensation since Ganondorf." Link mused to himself, forgetting temporarily that the General was next to him.

"You knew Ganondorf?" Wilde asked incredulously, not believing that the young before him had once met the near-forgotten King of the Gerudo.

Link paused for a few moments before saying, "I ran across him once in my youth… in my youth." He then began walking again, the General soon joining him. "So is 'adjutant' a rank?" Link asked good-naturedly with a chuckle as he walked towards the room the royal family was allowing him to use.

Wilde merely laughed at the boy, "Since when did you care about such things?"

Link shrugged, "I don't. I was just curious though."

Wilde merely sighed, turning to go down a different hallway. He paused in his walk to speak, "Don't think to much on it. Just get some rest, we leave tomorrow at dawn."

Link nodded, "Seems like we just got back too." His voice dripped of false disappointment.

Wilde merely groaned quietly, amusing Link slightly. He then told the young man in annoyance, "Just shut up and get some sleep." He then left the amused young man alone. Link merely grinned at getting a rise out of the General before entering his own room.

-

It wasn't until later that evening that Link found himself outside in one of the castle's isolated gardens. He was leaning against the stone wall that the garden ran alongside, wondering about where he was going with his life. _Looks like that pipedream of just remaining a messenger is gone, though I'm not sure I would've been satisfied with that anyway._

He sighed and shook his head slightly at his thoughts, before automatically reaching into his pouch for something he knew would bring some level of peace to him. He brought the ocarina to his lips and began to play another melody that would soothe even the most savage beast. He once again lost himself in the melody, allowing his eyes to close and all of his troubling thoughts to drift away. _A place of supreme relaxation, eh? Who would've thought that it existed for someone like me?_

It was only then that he felt the presence of another near him. Not that it really bothered him; he finished the song before opening his eyes and lowering the instrument. "It seems you are much more talented than before." Came a familiar voice from near him. Link only smirked as he replaced the ocarina before looking over to his side to see the sage of shadow leaning against the wall like him.

"Comes from playing for seven years I suppose. Even someone like me can learn a new trick or two." Impa only laughed at that, an odd smile covering her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small flask and tossed it to Link. He caught it and recognizing what it was, popped the top off and took a drink. When he lowered it, he had to fight from grimacing. "That stuff is still as bad as I remember."

Impa looked surprised at that as he tossed it back to her. "This is something that those of the Shadow tribe know how to mix."

"A long time ago I saved a heavily wounded Sheikah assassin from the authorities. Of course, when he came to, he tried to kill me until he recognized the mark on my hand. He then made me share a drink with him and with that… vile mixture." Link explained, waving his hand as if it didn't matter.

Impa only smiled as she took a sip herself. "Well, I did report to the elders about your accomplishments. It doesn't surprise me that he would act that way."

"You have no idea how grateful I was to speak with someone who knew of the war. I thought perhaps that it never happened and I was only delusional many times before that point." Link said, his voice sounded amused and relieved.

Impa raised an eyebrow at that. "None of the other sages remember?"

Link shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't spent much time in Hyrule the past seven years, mostly wandering the other countries. Nabooru is the only one besides you whom I've spoken to, and she remembered only pieces, not the whole picture."

"What about the seventh sage?" Impa asked, already knowing the answer.

"She remembers nothing. It's as if I never existed to her; she doesn't even remember me from when I gathered the spiritual stones for her." Link sighed in defeat. He then asked a question that had been bothering him for a long time, "Impa, why does she no longer bear her triforce? It's been bothering me for quite some time."

Impa shook her head and took another sip of her drink. "I don't know. It wasn't long after time was reset that I had to leave for Kakariko for a few days. When I returned, she had a blazing fever and had been bedridden since I had left. That's when I noticed she no longer had her triforce. It's as if when it vanished, it took those memories with her."

"Perhaps its best this way. No one should be forced to remember the fate of Hyrule in that timeline." Link said as he stared into the night sky.

"You're still too kind, trying to take on that memory by yourself." She said with a sad shake of her head. "I have no doubt that if you could, you would shield even the other sages from those memories." She tossed the flask back to him as she finished her statement. He caught the flask and took a drink as she said, "Either way, I never pictured you as a soldier."

Link laughed at that, almost choking on the sour drink. "Neither did I."

"Why did you join up then?" She asked, catching as he threw the flask back to her.

He chuckled as he began searching his pockets. "I don't know. Perhaps because of her, or our past kinship that she no longer remembers."

Impa frowned, "You fought through unimaginable peril for her, slew beasts and monsters and fought what I could consider the very definition of evil." She paused for a moment before asking, "Can you kill men for her as well?"

Link shrugged, "I'm getting sent to Kakariko tomorrow. We'll soon find out." He then found what he was looking for and pulled out the Shadow Medallion. He flicked it to her and she caught it, confused at first then understanding as she stuck it in her pocket. He then pushed off of the wall and stretched his arms out. "I suppose I should be getting some rest. I am leaving at dawn."

She nodded her head as she capped the flask and replaced it in her pocket. "I wish you luck, hero of time."

He merely grinned back, "And for that I thank you, the sage of Shadows." He then turned and walked out of the garden, leaving the former sage to think about the sad state of the world. _Don't die Link. She may not remember you from back then, but I'm sure she would still be sad to hear something happened to you._

-

Link stared at the castle in awe as he watched the sun rise behind it. He was sitting on top of Epona next to General Wilde. Before the two of them was a small army, consisting mostly of infantry units and some archers. Link cared not for this though, as the view had his full attention, wondering why anyone would want to disrupt such beauty. He then snapped back to reality and turned to General Wilde. "Is this everyone?"

He shook his head, "Some regiments are still reporting in. They'll send a signal when we can leave." He then looked to Link and said, "You look as if you're well rested."

Link shrugged. "As rested as ever I suppose."

"And how is your arm?" The man asked.

Link sighed in defeat and said quietly, "I had another fit last night. Not nearly as strong as the last one but it still hurt like hell."

"You really should have had one of the doctors in the castle take a look at it."

Link shook his head. "I have my reasons for not seeing a doctor. Besides, it won't be a problem. Even if my arm is in pain, I can still swing my sword." Wilde merely grabbed his head in annoyance and turned away from the young man. He rode off towards the area where Link saw several of the other generals standing, watching the army getting prepared to leave. Link felt no inclination to follow him only to listen to the war talk of a series of old men. _They've been doing this long enough, I'm sure they know what they're doing._

Link once again found himself zoning out. It wasn't until he felt someone shaking his shoulder that he snapped out of it, looking towards his would-be assailant in confusion. Before him stood Impa, giving the young man a goofy grin. "Hey, you awake in there?"

Link chuckled, "At a time as earlier as this, sometimes I wish I wasn't."

She only laughed at that. "You're young, you can deal with it." She then tossed him a metal flask, much like one from the night before. "A parting gift. Have a drink on me when you get to Kakariko."

Link chuckled as he searched for a place to store the flask. "I'll have to have the General try it with me, in payment for that horrible mix he made me drink when were in Rylok." Impa laughed at that as Link continued to search among his things. He pulled out something and gave it to Impa. "Keep this safe for me. I doubt it would be a good idea for me to keep all three during this war. It could prove troublesome." Impa shot the young man a strange look before opening her hand to see the Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire.

She immediately nodded and placed them in her pocket. "I understand. I will make sure I do not betray your trust."

"I know I can count on you," he said, leaning closer and lowering his voice, "sage of shadow."

Impa nodded then turned to look at the group of generals watching them. "Something tells me you should join them over there." Link nodding before riding Epona over to where the Generals stood there waiting. Link reached the group but said nothing at his arrival. The Generals gave him a strange look but he chose to ignore it, looking back over the small army.

General Wilde asked, "What was that all about?" Link shrugged. "Merely wishing me luck. I asked her to hold on to something for me too."

"It seems strange that the Princess' caretaker would come talk to you." One of the other Generals said. Link looked over to see the one named Rycliff watching him with a suspicious gaze.

"I find it more strange that we're aren't ready to leave yet. What's the hold up here?" Link asked, turning away from Rycliff to look back at Wilde. The older man looked at Link as if he had two heads at his response to the question before a flag was raised at the back of the scouting army. General Wilde pointed at it and said, "See, that's the signal that all the soldiers are accounted for." The general turned to his peers and said, "We shall be off then."

"Don't let the whippersnapper push you around." One called out as Link and Wilde rode back towards the front of the army. Both chuckled at the comment as they reached the front of the army.

Wilde looked at Link with a degree of amusement before asking, "Want to try giving the order to move out?"

Link looked at Wilde as if the man was an idiot. "You want someone who could pass for some of these men's son to give them orders? No disrespect intended General, but that would not be wise."

Wilde merely laughed at that as he raised his arm in the air. Link noticed the unnatural silence that covered over all the men at that motion. Wilde and Link rotated their horses one hundred and eighty degrees before Wilde cried out in a deep booming voice, "All forces, move out! To Kakariko!"

That was the point where all the men cried out in one voice and the march to battle began.


	16. Arrival in Kakariko

Wow, formatting actually did what it was supposed to this time. Ain't life grand? Seriously though, this is probably the longest chapter installment to date. I don't like letting installments go longer than ten pages if necessary but I couldn't find a good cut off point for this one. I don't think anyone will mind though.

Sorry for the slightly longer delay in update but I really just didn't feel like writing for a while, and then it was a fight to get my creative juices flowing again. As for Darkness and Light, taking a small break on that, at least for a week or so more. I did however post an eva fic I wrote last summer. Check my profile if interested. It was nothing grand but I'd like to think it was an okay fic.

Enough talking, more story. Here you go, enjoy.

------------------

_It's just as I remember it, _Link thought idly to himself as he and General Wilde rode towards the entrance to Kakariko village. Link watched as Wilde held up his arm, giving an order for the army to halt their advance. He called forth one of the division commanders and gave the man some quick orders. "Wait here. The village should be informed that we are coming, but Master Link and I will enter first to explain the situation if needed. When we can, I will send Master Link back to let you know to move the men in."

The soldier saluted. "Yes sir." He then turned back and rode back and began to issue orders. Link watched all this in mild interest, wondering how things would go when veteran soldiers starting taking orders from someone who for all intents and purposes, held no rank in the military.

General Wilde snapped him out of his thoughts. "Link, let's go. I was told that they had already been informed of our arrival, but I do not wish to frighten the townsfolk if word has not reached them yet. Let's go." He then began riding toward Kakariko.

Link only nodded, Epona riding after the general. "So who are we going to meet with?"

"The village leader. We need to start preparing the defenses of this town as soon as possible before Fasticion's forces come." That was all the two said before entering the town and asking to meet with the village leader..

Link and Wilde were led to a large house, one that looked somewhat nicer than the other homes. From there, they were asked to wait before the leader came. Wilde thanked them for their help and Link merely leaned against a wall, crossing his arms across his chest and looking towards the floor. _I wonder how they'll react to having the town turned into a fortress..._

It wasn't long before an elder man, most likely in his sixties, came to meet the two. He had a gray beard and gray hair, betraying the age of this old leader. His withered face betrayed it as well but his eyes seemed to shine with restrained wisdom. Link pushed off of the wall and bowed slightly, expressing his respect for the old man. Wilde raised an eyebrow at the action but said nothing.

The old man smiled at the boy's reaction before saying, "I'm the village leader. You must be General Wilde from Hyrule castle, are you not?"

General Wilde nodded in consent. "Indeed sir, I am glad to see that you were informed of our arrival."

The old man nodded before walking towards a chair, hobbling on his cane. Link walked over to assist the man to his chair but the man shook his head. "No thank you young man. I appreciate the thought but this old body still has much life in it." Link nodded in understanding as the old man sat in the chair unassisted. He then looked back to General Wilde and said, "Yes, a messenger came yesterday and told me of the horrid tidings that are approaching our town."

Wilde nodded in agreement. "With your permission we are prepared to bring our soldiers in and fortify the defenses here."

The old man nodded once. "The only defense we really have right now is one guard from your military and the gate that blocks the pass to death mountain. If it is true that the Termina army is planning to come through here, we will need all the help we can get."

Wilde turned to Link and said, "Master Link, go back and inform the division commanders of the news. I want them to start fortifying the defenses immediately, starting with that rickety old gate."

Link nodded in understanding. "We may wish to send a few squads to scout outside the town, perhaps to find and gauge the enemy strength."

Wilde nodded, surprised by the boy's suggestion but didn't allow himself to show his surprise. "Indeed. I'll leave that up to you then." Link nodded once before turning back to the old man and bowing once more. He then turn and left. The elder chuckled, gaining Wilde's attention. "What?"

The old man merely ran his fingers through his beard a few times before saying, "He's has respect for his elders, that young one. Such a thing is rare these days."

Wilde merely looked back towards the door where Link had walked out previously. "He is an odd one, you are right about that."

-

Link rode out towards the scouting force that General Wilde commanded. He looked over the small army that had gathered for the sole purpose of defending Kakariko. He merely sighed to himself, wondering why any sane person would choose to become a soldier. He then realized as he looked over the show of force, _They want to protect something... I guess I'm as bad as they are._

He was surprised when one of the division commanders approached him and stopped in front of him. The man spoke, requesting orders. "Sir, what are our orders."

Link shook his head, breaking himself out of his thoughts. _No time for this now. Perhaps later._ "Don't call me sir, I have no rank. As for the General's orders, he wants to bring in the forces to start fortifying the town."

"Understood. We'll begin immediately." The soldier said, nodding once before turning to relay the orders to the rest of the soldiers.

"Wait." Link said, causing the man to stop. Watching as the soldier looked over his shoulder back towards the boy, Link added, "Send a squad out to do some scouting. We'd like to know exactly where the dogs of Termina will strike from and how hard."

"Who's men would you like to go out?" The man asked, turning his horse back to face the young man.

Link shrugged. "I'll leave that in your hands. Move the men out and start creating the defense around the town."

"I understand." He then went to turn around to leave but before he rode off he looked over his shoulder back towards the boy. "If you don't mind me asking, how high up are you in the chain of command?"

Link looked at the soldier as if he had grown three heads. He then laughed to himself before saying, "Damned if I know." Link watched as the soldier laughed in response then rode back towards the army, ready to give the orders. Link found himself looking up towards the late afternoon sky, watching as the sun continued on its slow advance over the horizon. _Why is it always the nice views that are threatened?_

-

A day had passed since the scouting army had begun to reinforce the small town. Link awoke this morning as the sun rose and to the sound of a rooster crowing in the distance He slowly sat up from where he had fallen asleep the night before, on the roof of one of the bigger houses in Kakariko. He stretched as he slowly rose to his feet, idly wondering who else was awake. He then set forth by slowly making his way back down to the ground, using the old spring-loaded device he had often used during the Imprisoning war. He then made his way towards the part of the town that had been designated the staging area, or rather where all the soldiers' tents were pitched.

This in itself had surprised Link greatly. Unlike the last time he had been here at this age, the town was exponentially bigger. _Must be because Ganondorf didn't have an iron grasp on the land._ Link found himself wandering around, seeing various fires with soldiers sitting or standing around, talking amongst themselves. Most carried either a sword or a spear of some sort, yet there were a fair amount with bows draped around their backsides. A few shot him strange looks as he walked by, curious as to who the boy actually was. Rumors had been circulating about a young man who served the General directly and Link could be found to be the topic of many conversations. Of course, not that he actually heard any of these conversations but even Link could sense the feeling of being watched from the Hylian soldiers.

Eventually, Link found himself sitting around one of these smaller campfires, waiting for some breakfast with the other soldiers. When he took his food, the cook gave him a strange look but Link ignored it, wandering to sit down on a random log that had been pulled up for seating. He then began to eat the breakfast, taking special care to not drop any of the hot food to the ground. He didn't notice any of the other soldiers watching him with interest but he could sense a strange sensation in the air, like the feeling a predator would feel when something unknown enters its territory.

While Link was eating, a soldier came up to Link and stood in front of him. Link looked up from his meal to see the soldier looking at him with confusion. "Can I help you with something?" Link asked as he placed some more food into his mouth.

The soldier was silent for a moment, as if unable to put what he wanted to say into words. He then spoke, "Are you Master Link?"

"Just Link. No need for titles sir." Link said as he looked back to his food to put a piece of some cooked meat into his mouth.

The soldier looked at Link, seemingly more confused than before then said, "General Wilde wishes to speak with you. He's waiting at the command center."

Link nodded and stood up, taking care to not drop any of his food. "Thank you sir. I'll go see him immediately." He then turned and walked away, leaving many of the soldiers who were still enjoying their breakfast to start whispering to each other, each coming up with different ideas as to who Link was.

Link didn't care to notice any of this as he continued towards the large house. It was previously the leader of the town's abode, but he offered it for use to the General in good faith. The General in turn had turned the house into the command center. This was the place where the General and higher ranking officers discussed the strategy and plans for the defense of Kakariko. Link had only been in there once, and that was only to inform the General of the quick development of the early stages of a fortress.

Link didn't bother to knock before entering, for he already knew that Wilde and his high-ranking officers were expecting him. He opened the door and entered, swiftly closing the door behind him. He walked forward into the main den of the old home to find General Wilde looking down at a map that was unfolded across atop a large table. He held a cup of some steaming liquid in his hand as he ran his other hand over the map, as if looking for something. Link finally decided to make his presence known by coughing once. Wilde looked up from the map as if surprised to see him. Link asked once before putting some more of his breakfast into his mouth, "You called General?"

Wilde nodded and gestured for Link to come closer. "Yes Master Link, I wanted to ask you a few things."

Link walked forward and placed the small plate that he was given for his foot on the end of the table that the map did not touch. "In regards to what? If you don't mind me asking sir."

Wilde pointed to the map, his finger resting on the mark that represented Kakariko. "It's plain to see why this point is so important to control. It's one of three chokepoints where the border is easily crossable. The others are here, and here." He said, taking a quill from a vial of ink and putting a 'X' on two other locations on the Western edge of Hyrule. "The rest of the area would require difficult travels through the mountains, something very difficult to do with a large force."

Link looked down at the map so see how the rest of the world viewed Hyrule. Link pointed to Kakariko and then said, "I don't know too much about those other two areas, but Kakariko will either be the hardest to defend, or the easiest."

General Wilde nodded in agreement. "Indeed, it does seem that way. What I wanted to ask you is this: you have traveled around Hyrule much, I expect you have been in this area before?"

Link looked up at Wilde and nodded. "Indeed. In fact I spent much time here in the past." _Or in an alternate present if you will, _Link thought idly to himself before adding, "It has grown much more than the last time I was here though."

"I want you to re-familiarize yourself with this area then. Go check to see if anything of importance that you remember has changed, then report back to me. Knowing the area where battle will take place can be a deciding factor in war, and I have no doubt that you know this land better than any of us here."

Link shrugged. "I doubt much has changed that will affect the battle. The town has merely expanded is all I meant. As for the surroundings," Link said, pointing to the mountain path that led up to Death Mountain, "The way I see it is that the Termina forces must come down this pathway in order to reach Kakariko. If we reinforce the barricades, their men will be like water crashing against a rock."

"You do have a point. It would be like shooting chickens in a coop." Wilde said, nodding as he took a sip of his drink.

"As long as they don't vastly outnumber us, we should be able to hold our own once the defenses are finished." Link said, his eyes thoughtful as he stared at the map. _There are other things we could do as well, but that would only work the first time I suppose._

It was then that there was a loud banging at the door. Both Link and Wilde turned at the sudden disturbance. "Enter." Wilde said, taking another sip of his drink.

A Hylian soldier opened the door and quickly walked up to General Wilde, bowing as he did so. "General Sir, the squad we sent ahead to scout has returned with their report."

Wilde looked to Link who in turn was looking back to the General. Both had the same thoughts as they turned back to the soldier, _That was quick…_ "Send in the squad leader."

"Yes sir." The man saluted once before leaving the room and returning shortly after with another soldier. The first saluted once more before leaving and closing the door behind him.

The second soldier bowed and waited for permission to speak. Wilde took another sip of his drink before setting the mug down on the table. "Well I must say Captain, you and your squad are back much sooner than we had expected."

The soldier didn't raise his head but spoke. "Yes sir, General. It seems that Kakariko is closer to being attacked than we thought."

Link looked surprised as well and asked, "What do you mean?"

The soldier didn't raise his head but slightly turned it to address Link. "Termina forces were sighted within two days march of here sir."

Link quickly said, "Don't call me sir." The comment seemed to confuse the soldier who had raised his head in surprise.

Wilde spoke again, bringing attention back to the matter at hand. "How many blades do they march with?"

"Far beyond our own. Although it seems they lack bowmen, but the infantry alone is far more than we expected for a preliminary strike."

Wilde frowned and grabbed his head in annoyance. "Two days march, you say?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you think if we finish the barricade before then that we can hold?" Wilde asked, his demeanor becoming colder with every statement.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted soldier."

The soldier looked the General in the eye and said, "Even with the goddesses' blessings, I doubt we would stand a chance. Barricades can only hold for so long before they are destroyed. Once they made it in, we would be overrun."

General Wilde nodded in understanding. "Thank you for this news soldier. You and your men get some rest. I will decide on our next course of action." The solider saluted once more before rising to his feet and walking out of the house, the door slamming behind him. Wilde turned to Link and asked, "What are your thoughts on this?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know what the estimate on the enemy forces was, so I can't be too surprised. But it doesn't surprise me that they are focusing on Kakariko. Out of the three border chokepoints, it is the closest to Castle Town. It seems they want to cut off the head of the snake as soon as possible, if you'll take my meaning."

General Wilde sighed, as if upset by Link's easy going attitude at the situation. "Link, go and bring the village leader here. We need to get him to evacuate his people from here as soon as possible. I don't want civilians caught in a battle."

Link nodded, "I'll bring him here immediately." Link then turned and began to walk away. When he reached the door, he looked over his shoulder and asked the general, "Will we fight sir?"

The General merely looked back at Link as if trying to decide. "We'll figure something out." Link merely nodded before opening the door and leaving. As he closed the door, he frowned at his own dark thoughts. _Will we abandon Kakariko?_

-

Link watched in silence as the village leader listened to General Wilde explain the situation. He wasn't really all that surprised when the general finished saying, "We don't have the capability to hold this place at this time. In four days the main army will arrive and we will retake this place."

The old man calmly explained, "General Wilde we will not abandon this place."

Wilde looked shocked at the calm statement, as if the situation did not mean anything to the old man. "You must tell the villagers to escape this place to Castle Town. It is far too dangerous here!"

The old man merely spoke back with that same calm tone, surprising even Link. "You're telling us to abandon our homes? The enemies are the men of Fasticion, are they not? They will burn this place to the ground."

"Houses can be rebuilt, lives cannot sir. As cold as this sounds sir you said it yourself, they will burn this place to the ground if they break through us. Can you imagine what they will do to any villagers still here?" Wilde exclaimed, obviously shocked by what he was hearing.

Now the old man was starting to get exciting, his voice raising as if he had just been insulted. "Our grandfathers' grandfathers' grandfathers built this town with their own hands. This is our home and our coffin. We will defend it ourselves if need be."

Wilde looked at the old man as if he had gone senile. "Don't be foolish!" Wilde yelled, swing his arm out to the side, trying to show his shock and anger with the old man. "It'll be like stepping on ants to them. You won't survive!"

The man then looked resolutely at Wilde. "Then we shall go down fighting."

Wilde then glared at the old man. "Then you all shall die as fools."

Link took this moment to step in. "Now calm down. General Wilde, Mr. Mayor, please just calm down. This is not the time or place to be arguing. In case you don't remember, there is an army that will be here in two days to kill all of us." This comment caught both older men off-guard, both looking to the young man in shock. Link turned to the old man, "Sir, could you please excuse us for a moment?"

The old man nodded once before Link led General Wilde into another room. He watched as the man took several deep breaths before turning back to Link. Seeing that his superior had calmed himself, Link stated in a very clear voice, "Sir, we can't abandon these people."

Wilde scoffed under his breath. "They won't listen to reason. General Vass' forces won't reach here until four days from now."

Link then spoke again, "But Kakariko is an important checkpoint between Termina and Hyrule castle. We can't lose this place."

Wilde shook his head. "We don't have the strength to defend it yet. I've looked over the squad leader's actual report, it doesn't look good at all." He then sighed once before turning back to Link, "When Vass' army joins up with us we can retake Kakariko then."

"Sir, if we wait that long then there will be nothing here left to retake. They will burn this place to the ground and kill everyone here."

There was a long silence in the room before Link spoke up again, "General, give me some men."

The general looked at Link as if he was daft. "What?"

Link raised his hand to his chin in thought. "Give me… less than half, no less than a quarter of the men here. The rest of the force will fall back until they can meet up with General Vass' forces. We will hold them here until you can return with the reinforcements."

The elder man shook his head and gave Link a small smile. "Master Link, your enthusiasm is welcomed but you must understand that a force that small won't do anything. It would be little different from using all the men we have here."

Link raised his hands as if surrendering. "Wait, just listen. Just ask for volunteers. What I'm thinking is quite a high-risk gamble, but it may buy us the time we need. If I was sure it would work, I'd ask for everyone."

Wilde looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan?"

Link shook his head and grinned. "People like me don't plan. We improvise."

Wilde chuckled at that statement but still wondering what the boy was thinking. "What are your chances?"

Link shrugged, once again betraying his easy-going attitude. "At the highest, no more than fifty percent. But it's not zero. It depends on how fast we can pull everything together, help from the townspeople, the natural terrain, and a whole lot of luck."

"Explain your plan to me then."

Link shook his head. "We should include the old man in on this. If we decide to go with it, I'll need the villagers' help."

Wilde merely looked back at the boy as Link walked away, wondering exactly what the hell he was thinking.

-

As Link finished explaining his plan he noticed the shocked and amazed faces on the two men. Wilde stared at the boy, thinking that the boy was either a complete genius or a lunatic. The old man had a shocked face but seemed to be considering it far more than the general. "You have a very interesting idea young man…"

Wilde remained silent as he ran Link's plan through his mind. Link looked at the General, "Sir, it might work. And it's far better than just leaving this place. You know as well as I do that retaking Kakariko will cost more lives than even if we get completely wiped out here."

Wilde scratched his head, "Even if you say that…"

"Young man, you do realize that this will be very difficult to undertake, don't you?" The village elder asked, his eyes still trying to find if Link was serious about this plan.

Link merely chuckled, as if the old man had made an inside joke. "Sir, I haven't been in the military long but before I joined, I was quite used to fighting losing battles. And I am still alive."

Both men were silent for a long time, each going over Link's insane plan in their heads. Finally General Wilde stood up and sighed. "I'll request volunteers for this… suicide mission. Don't make me regret doing this Master Link." He then bowed to the old man and then left the room.

The old man looked to Link and sighed. "What do you need from us?"

Link thought for a moment then said, "I need you to gather every able-bodied man together so we can start setting everything up. We must act quickly or Kakariko will be lost." Link watched as the man acknowledged the request with a nod before continuing. "If I remember correctly, there is a rather large gravestone at the back of the graveyard that leads to a hidden cavern, is that right?"

The old man looked shocked at that little bit of information. "How did you know about that?" He asked in amazement.

Link thought for a moment before saying, "I found out about it in my youth. Either way, I want all the women and children in the village to be brought there, and given a month's supply of food and water. They should hide there until someone comes for them. If we fall in two days, they should be safe until Hylian forces reclaim the town."

The old man nodded once more. "It shall be done. I'll have all the villagers gathered in an hour. You can decide what to do with them from there." The old man slowly rose to his feet, using a wooden cane to steady himself. As he walked away he looked over his shoulder and asked, "Why are you trying to hard to protect this village? Do wish to gain a name for yourself or something among the like?"

Link shook his head. "Far from it. I don't wish to be remembered in the pages of history." He internally chuckled at his wording of that statement before saying, "I'm merely a wanderer who has decided to rest for a bit. I have fond memories of this town, I'd like to see it survive."

The old man raised an eyebrow at that statement. "A wanderer rests in the military?" He then turned away and laughed as he walked out of the house. Link merely breathed out, relieving that they had accepted his idea. _It is a risky gamble. By Naryu, I hope I know what I'm doing._

-

Link looked out over the group that had been assembled from the townspeople. He smiled in satisfaction as he counted the amount of men standing there with resolute looks of pride. _More than I was expecting. This will be good._ Link then spoke, "No doubt your leader has already explained to you the situation at hand here. We don't have much time. Now let me ask you, who among you is skilled at building?" A few raised their hands, wearing overalls and toolbelts. A grin covered Link's face as he though, _carpenters eh? That's a nice surprise. _"You six then, I want you to assist the soldiers that are building the barricades. We're doing what we can but those walls need to be reinforced as much as possible."

The group nodded but one of them asked, "So where do you want us to go?"

Link looked from the group of villagers to the group of officers that Wilde had gathered. Or rather, some of the volunteers from the group that had decided to take Link's gamble. He looked towards one of the soldiers and gestured for him to come over. The soldier looked at Link as if confused, but then walked towards him. He stopped in front of Link then said, "Sir."

Link then said, "Don't call me sir. What's your name soldier?"

The man was confused at first before saying, "Captain Wilard Vyline."

"Captain Vyline, I want you to take charge of the barricade. Take these men and have them assist you as needed. It's up to you on how to use them but I recommend that you let them help you, for we do not have much time." The soldier nodded before gesturing for the carpenters to follow him. The ground left without much more notice.

Link turned back the crowd of villagers and asked, "Do any of you have any special skills I should be aware of?" When met with no response, Link shook his head. "Who knows this area best?" Two men raised their hands and then Link said, "You two are with me. Wait for a bit then we'll head out." He then walked over to the gathered soldiers and spoke quietly. "Okay, listen up. I'm going to give you each an assignment. Take as many soldiers and villagers that you think you will need but try to give them breaks from time to time. I need one, maybe two of you to give crash-course training in using swords and bows. We'll need every hand we can get when the time comes."

One of the soldiers spoke up, "Sir, do you really think we can pull this off?"

Link turned to him, "Don't call me sir. My name is Link, and yes if we get things together quickly, we can do this."

"Who are you?" Another soldier asked.

Link shrugged. "I'm the idiot who came up with this suicide plan. I don't ask that you trust me for now. Just please do as I ask according to the plan then in two days I'll ask you in you trust me."

There were some uneasy murmurings between the gathered officers but Link decided to ignore them. He pointed to one of them and asked for his name. "Lt. Hugh Kyliss."

Link nodded, "Lit. Kyliss. I want you to come with me as well. I'll have orders for you once we make our preparations." Link then looked over the group and said, "Now go and carry out the preparations. Someone get the gunpowder ready and start gathering weapons." Link then turned back to the townsfolk and gesturing for the two that had raised their hands earlier to come with him. Lt. Kyliss shot a confused look to his fellow soldiers before following the enigmatic young man.

The other soldiers all exchanged glances before approaching the townsfolk to prepare for a losing battle in two days.

-

Link stood on top of a small cliff that overlooked the pass towards Kakariko from Death Mountain. He watched as he saw the people working on the barricades from a distance with satisfaction. His eyes turned back to the pass and Link withdrew his bow. He pulled out several arrows but didn't fire them immediately, instead placing them on the ground next to him. He seemed to ponder over something before picking up one of the arrows and bringing it up to the bow. Before Lt. Kyliss or either of the villagers could ask, Link fired the arrow then began reaching for the next one. His eyes darted from side to side as he fired, searching out for something.

When he had fired his last arrow, Link lowered his bow and sighed. "Lt. Kyliss, where those arrows have struck, I want you and your men to dig pitfalls. As large as you can where you will still be able to conceal it."

Kyliss nodded once before giving Link a small salute. "Yes sir. We'll have it done as soon as possible."

Link frowned as he replaced his bow around his shoulder. "Don't call me sir. I want you and your men on it immediately, and by noon send me someone to tell me of your progress. If possible, I want all of those dug, concealed and marked on a map at base by late afternoon."

"It shall be child's play, Link."

"Good, now go." Kyliss turned and left, one of the guides leading him away from the cliff. Link turned to the other guide and asked, "Where would be the best place to throw things from above?"

The villager scratched his head before answering. "Well, depends on what you're planning to do."

Link merely grinned. "Well, this is part of my plan." He then began to whisper in the man's ear, as if not wanting anyone else to be able to hear.

The man's face then when into a full grin when Link finished his explanation. "I know just the places."

Link grinned and nodded his head. "Good, I want you to talk to one of those officers from earlier and have them help you set it up. Do you think you can have this done by, let's say, noon?"

The man shook his head. "No, the land is tricky at some of these spots and we'll have to move slower because of the packages. Though I can assure you it will be done by tonight."

"Excellent. Go now and get this finished as soon as possible." The man nodded before turning to leave. Link turned back to overlook the pass and smiled to himself before thinking, _We may just pull this off…_

-

For the rest of the day, Link spent his time planning and helping out the various parts of the defense that he had come up with. By the afternoon it seemed as if everything was moving quicker than he thought it would be, something that gave the young man much hoping for the coming battle.

Link made it back to town as General Wilde and the rest of the troops were making preparations to leave. Link walked up in front of General Wilde's horse and lowered himself to one knee. "General, we are making preparations."

Wilde nodded in understanding. "Master Link, if you survive this, I would like to share a toast to victory with you."

Link smiled and laughed at the morbid prediction. "As long as its not that stuff from Rylok." The general laughed at his jest but Link then went serious, "Though I do wish you would wait until tomorrow before you leave, but perhaps it is best that distance is gained in case we fall."

The general looked guilty for a few moments before giving Link a final farewell. "We shall return as soon as we can. Survive until then, that's all I ask."

Link merely grinned, "I don't die easily. I give you my word General, Kakariko will not fall while I am here." His voice was resolute and full of conviction, something that truly awed the older man. Wilde allowed himself a sad thought, _perhaps that is the ignorance of youth,_ before leading the majority of the soldiers away.

Link merely watched them leave and then turned back to Kakariko. He watched the town, as night was fast approaching and there was still much to do.

-

The night came quickly, catching many men by surprise as they worked where they were needed. Link told the 'division commanders', as he called them, to put the soldiers on four-hour shifts throughout the night. He also told them to let the villagers sleep if they wanted to. "After all," he said to the gathered officers, "this may be the last peaceful night they have in this town. Tell them that if they have families to spend the night with them. Tomorrow they will be moved to the cavern and they may never see them again."

Link found himself learning the names of the random officers that had volunteered to stay. To call the division commanders by that name was only for convenience, since they all seemed to have different ranks. Basically, when General Wilde gathered the volunteers, he had them choose their own temporary leaders in order to give Link more leeway in regards to carrying out his plan. The motley band of officers was formed and in turn was as unused to leading as Link was. Perhaps this was the reason that they dynamic between Link and the officers was as good as it was.

The division commanders in turn had far exceeded Link's expectations of them. A pair of them had worked together in training the villagers in basic combat and archery, something that still astounded Link when he saw the progress. Granted it was nowhere near a military level of skill, but it was far more than he was expecting. To those he gave requests to, they carried them out as if they were orders from the King himself.

So when Link was sitting near a fire later that evening thinking about the battle to come, it somehow didn't surprise him as the division commanders came to sit by the one whom they seemed to trusting more and more. One of them spoke first, snapping Link out of his reverie while starring into the fire. "So, only one more day before they show."

Link nodded. "We have done much today, but there is still much more to do tomorrow."

Lt. Kyliss spoke up, "The pitfalls and other traps you arranged have been arranged and setup."

Link nodded and turned to the officer. "Excellent. I want a few of our men up at each station. I want those stations run primarily by the villagers though." He then turned back to look into the fire and said, "I'd like to keep the villagers as far away from the town as possible if I could."

One of the other division commanders, a Major by the name of Fahel Jykan, spoke up. "Understandable. Though I doubt we'll be able to keep all of them up there."

Captain Vyline spoke up again, his own gaze looking up towards the stars. "If the plan works, they won't have to fight."

"That's if it works." Another officer said, another Lieutenant by the name of Spike Rizen. "I must say Link, this plan is probably the worst bet I've ever made." He paused, as the other soldiers seemed to die in their enthusiasm as he said that. "No offense intended."

Link shook his head. "None taken Lieutenant. Even I admit, this is a risky gamble. But the payoff is more than worth the risk."

Another Captain spoke up, "Do you really think it will work."

Link shrugged. "Will anything I say truly comfort you?" There was a long silence at that statement, all of the men realizing what he meant. "Gentlemen, let me say this. I am well versed in fighting losing battles, and I'm still alive. It is my sincere hope that this will be no different."

"Well, we should try not to think about losing yet. For to admit defeat before a battle is a sure way to lose one." Jykan said, leaning back against a tree stump that had never been cleared away.

"How prophetic. Let me get my quote book, you're just full of those today." Rizen said as he chuckled. The others joined in at that, light laughter in the face of absolute destruction.

Link then paused his laughter, realizing something for the first time. "This… is going to be my first real 'battle'." The laughter fell at that light comment. Link felt bad for killing the mood until he realized that he was being starred at. He looked around to see looks of pity, amazement, and other emotions that Link didn't seem to understand. "Don't get me wrong, I've killed before, mostly in self-defense though. I'm not going to lose it or anything."

A few of the soldiers breathed sighs of relief at that but others merely continued to watch Link as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned back. He also tipped his hat forward a little, so that the edge of it now covered his eyes. One officer spoke up, asking a question that some of them had been wondering about but had not have had the time to ask. "Link, I know you're calling the shots here, no one is questioning that. But quite frankly… who are you?"

Link chuckled a bit, as he didn't bother to open his eyes, "You know, I've been asked that question a lot lately." Sensing that this was a serious topic to the rest of them, he merely sighed. "I'm just an oddity in the military that General Wilde has decided to put to use. Quite frankly, I don't even know my rank. All I know is that I'm Wilde's adjutant, whatever the hell that means, mostly because they had no idea what to do with me."

The men seemed satisfied with that answer by Kyliss added, "When this battle is over you'll have to tell us more."

Link merely reached into his pocket and pulled out his ocarina and held in his hands before answering. "After this battle, if we make it out of it alive, I will share a drink with all of you until we are in a stupor the likes of which you've never experienced before if that is your wish." There were a few laughs and one or two cheers from the group before Link raised the ocarina to his lips.

Link started to play so suddenly that the men gathered near him had no idea what had happened. It was only when they looked at the young man's movements that they realized that it was Link playing the small instrument. The sudden gasps and soft laughter soon disappeared as the pure tones of the music began to float through the town. The music was heard even in the villagers' homes, each wondering who was playing such wonderful music.

Link once again lost track of time as he played, but when he stopped he heard nothing at first. As he replaced the instrument back to his pocket, he heard the sounds of many people clapping. He tilted the hat up and opened his eyes to see not only the division commanders watching him with smiles, but many of the other soldiers and villagers stood there clapping, applauding the young man's performance.

Link stood up, slightly embarrassed by the attention he was getting. He didn't know what to do and stood there looking helpless until Rizen leaned over and whispered in the young boy's ear. "This is the part where you bow, maestro." Link shot the man a confused look before bowing hesitantly. The crowd that had gathered burst into cheers and more clapping as Link bowed to them. Link could only think one thought as he felt his cheeks burning from the attention, _I don't think I'll ever get used to this._

Link then rose and held his hands in the air, signaling for some type of silence. When the crowd's noise died down, he spoke up, "Well, thank you for that I guess." The simple gratitude statement caused the crowd to laugh slightly but quieted down, sensing the boy wasn't finished yet. "I hate to kill such joviality, but we must remember our situation." The crowd seemed to all shift slightly, causing Link to curse under his breath. _Way to kill a crowd genius._

He scratched the back of his head, as if unsure what to do. He then shrugged and said, "I'm no noble, nor am I any great leader. I can't give you a speech that will inspire and motivate you all, I'm sorry but I'm not all that special." Link watched as a few of the villagers gave him strange stares but only continued on his ramblings. "I wish I was some great speaker, or a poet of some sort, for words truly are the ways of the soul. But putting my ineptitude aside, I will tell you all this here and now, this fight shall be ours." The crowd once again seemed to shift at that statement, but many were now looking at Link with hopeful faces.

Link closed his eyes and said, "All you men of Kakariko, spend the evening with your families and friends. Tomorrow night we shall put them in a safe location where even if we do fall, they will be safe from the dogs of Termina that threaten your doorstep." There were a few cries and sniffles at this, but the crowd was mostly silent. Link opened his eyes to see many families holding on to each other, unshed tears in their eyes.

**_"Save your tears, for the day, when our pain is all behind."_**

"But I will say this once more. We will fight and we will win!" Link said, raising a clenched fist as if in victory and yelling the last part so that even the stars could hear him. It seemed that his impromptu speech had the desired effect, rallying the soldiers and villagers while still letting them know that they were not out of the woods yet. "Now all of you, please get some rest. We still have much to do tomorrow."

The crowd slowly began to disperse after that, leaving Link with the group of officers. He slowly sat back down, leaning against the support he was using as he starred into the fire. There was a period of silence before Link asked, "You think I scared them all?"

One of the officers shrugged. "Its not you weren't saying anything they didn't already know."

Vyline then added, "Don't worry about it too much. You should follow your own advice. This is your gig remember."

Link slowly nodded before standing up. "I trust you gentleman to start working on the ideas we discussed first thing in the morning. I would appreciate it if one of you would wake me if I'm not already up by then." He then walked away, leaving the division commanders to their own devices.

-

The next day passed even quicker than before, with an immense amount of work being done during the day. Link found himself doing everything from organizing, to physical construction, to training some of the villagers on how to fight and moving all of the non-combatants to the cavern beneath the graveyard.

Vyline, Kyliss, Rizen, Jykan, and the other division commanders tried to get Link to take it easy but to no avail. Link knew that he was putting everyone through hell in order to get the defense ready; he might as well experience it with them.

Night came quickly and once again Link found himself sitting with the division commanders, talking about different aspects of Link's plan, when to implement it, the morale of the men, etc. Finally, after a fairly long conversation concerning all aspects of the battle, Link asked them to gather the soldiers.

The sight was quite impressive. Although nowhere near the full size of the original scouting force, it was still an impressive display of military might. In fact, now that the soldiers were all gathered together, Link truly understood how many chose to remain and fight despite the odds. He also noticed the villagers standing off to the side, watching him and the soldiers as if expecting orders of their own. It was truly touching to see how many wished to fight for their homes, to the death if necessary. A slight pang hit Link's heart as he thought, _home, eh? _He shook off the depressing thoughts as he stepped in front of them all, speaking loudly, hoping that all of them could hear him.

"Good Evening gentlemen. For those of you who don't know me, I'm the idiot who came up with his gamble." A few of the soldiers cheered at that, causing Link to grin a small bit. "For the past two days you have worked tirelessly in order to prepare for what will be a hell-raising battle. That, I promise you." There were a few more cheers from the soldiers, some raising their weapons as they yelled. Link stopped his pacing and turned to face the soldiers, "I had no authority to order you to do this, nor do I have the authority to tell you that you must remain and fight. I have made them requests, requests that you all have exceeded on beyond my expectations. For that I thank you." Link bowed his head at this point, a strange silence settling across the crowd. Obviously the soldiers were not used to being thanks by their commanders.

Link rose and continued to speak, "That must change now though. I still don't have the authority to order any of you, but for the upcoming battle if you want to win you must do as I say. I will offer one more chance. To anyone who believes that this is a losing battle, and does not wish to waste his life, or thinks they cannot follow a whelp into battle in good conscious, please come forward with no hesitation. I will not think any less of you, but I do not wish to force anyone into this suicidal mission." There was another long silence at this, and no movement. "Then you are all fine with this?" Link asked, quite surprised at the resolve of the soldiers. When the soldiers all cheered in one voice, raising weapons and yelling, Link couldn't help but smile at the display. _Amazing, I truly must thank the goddesses to be able to have such loyalty._

"On your feet, come with me…" 

Link then lowered his voice, his smile fading. "Now that I see all of you I regret not knowing all of you. Some of us will not live to see the reinforcements come. In fact there is the chance that none of us will live to see the sunset tomorrow. Despite all of this, it is my honor, and my pleasure, to be able to fight alongside all of you."

**_"We are soldiers, stand or die."_**

More cheers and now the clanking of weapons in addition to the yells and clapping. Link smiled slightly, _I must be getting better at this._ "For now, I only ask one thing and that is this: survive this battle. I know many of you are scared, despite your efforts to hide it. I'm terrified as well, for I know that I am responsible for all of you. I don't want to lose any of you, so do your best to stay alive."

**_"Save your fears, take you place, save them for the judgment day."_**

Link then turned to the division commanders and said, "We will now break. Speak with your division commanders for your assignments and move to your locations. The attack will come at dawn tomorrow. Tomorrow, we make history!" He then turned back to the men and said, "May Din watch over all of you. Dismissed."

There was one louder burst of cheering before the division commanders took over and began to issue the orders for the coming battles. Link fell into the background and watched as real officers issued orders to the men. As Link watched them men leave to go to their stations, the division commanders approached him, smiles on their faces.

Rizen was the first to speak, an odd smirk on his face. "It seems you had a bit of a poet in you after all kid."

Kyliss agreed, nodding his head as he spoke, "Indeed, those seemed like the words of a experienced leader. I'm am impressed young one."

Link waved off the praise, reaching for something in his pocket. "I meant every word of it. You all are the true heroes here. I was merely a stagehand."

Vyline scoffed at that, "Hardly. None of us would've been able to do what you have done, and we've been serving in the army for years."

Link then found the flask and pulled it out. "I said we make history tomorrow, let's hope it's in a good way." He opened the top and took a drink, ignoring the strange looks from the officers around him. He then handed the flask to Kyliss, who took it uncertainly. "All of us shall share a drink. You have chosen to follow me, so I shall to my best to make sure you all come back alive. We shall empty that flask now, and upon the battle's end, fill it once more and share another one."

"Fast and free, follow me…" 

Rizen chuckled at that as Kyliss took a drink and handed it to him. "Don't be getting too concerned about us kid. We've been fighting since you were in diapers." He said with a laugh. He took a sip and then handed the flask to Vyline.

"I guess I was too concerned then." Link said with a chuckle as he watched the flask makes it way around the group. Eventually it made its way back to his hand and he shook it. Indeed it was empty and Link replaced it in his pocket before saying, "You all have your assignments. Go now, and when the order is given to attack, unleash the dogs of hell." All of the men saluted Link at that statement, which he found himself saluting back before they broke apart to their own assignments. Link found himself staring at the moon, once again thinking, _By Naryu, I hope I know what I'm doing._

-

The next day, before dawn Link was awoken from his sleep with a sense of uneasiness. _Looks like its finally time._ He prepared himself, making sure his sword had been sharpened and his shield was study, as well as making sure he had a full quiver of arrows. He slowly made his way to the top of the barricade that had been constructed in two days, almost to the point of being on par with the gate of the Gerudo fortress.

As Link passed by the various points on the barricade, he noticing soldiers saluting him left and right. Oddly, this didn't seem to bother Link as much anymore as he finished inspecting the barricade. He then looked to the houses to see many archers on the rooftops, either sitting or standing and watching the pass, waiting for their time to shine. Link smiled at this as Vyline approached him. "It seems like we're as ready as we'll ever be, Link."

Link nodded, "Excellent. I will then leave this in your hands Captain Vyline." Link then dashed towards the edge of the barricade and jumped from the top steps over the pointed logs that had been used.

Vyline ran after him and yelled over the wall. "Link, what the hell are you doing?" He was surprised by the boy's strange actions but only groaned as he saw Link walking up the pass. "Stupid kid, he's gonna get himself killed."

Link wasn't thinking like that however as he briskly walked forth, avoiding the locations where he knew traps had been placed and eyeing the locations of various other traps that he knew that not even some of his men would expect. _This is my gamble; I shall take the riskiest part. I didn't even tell them of this part because none of them could pull it off. There must be a decoy for this to work, and the job was mine before it was even approved by Wilde._

**_"Time to make the sacrifice."_**

Link walked to the edge of where he knew his men were watching from the cliffs above. He swore he could almost hear the cursing of some of the soldiers and division commanders, wondering exactly what the hell he was doing. None of this occupied Link's mind however.

What did occupy his mind was the sight of Termina's army marching slowly towards him. It was a steady march, the sounds of armor clanking and drums beating to the speed of the march. Link watched as the distance between him and the enemy became shorter and shorter. Eventually the head of the army noticed Link standing there and yelled out over the sounds of their marching, "Move out of the way kid."

Link only grinned at that. He slowly unsheathed his sword from his backside and swung his shield around in front of him. He held his sword high above his head, as if raising the flag of victory. _Well kid, you wanted to try this. Time to make good on your promise to Wilde._

**_"We rise or fall."_**

He then lowered his sword and yelled out the command that would start the first battle of the Termina-Hylian War.

------

In case anyone is wondering where those bold lines come from, they're from the openign song to Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex: 2nd Gig. The song is called 'Rise' by Yoko Kanno and performed by Origa. The words I took and used are basically the refrain.

Rise - Origa  
  
Save your tears, for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet, come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die

save your fears, take your place  
save them for the judgment day  
fast and free, follow me  
time to make the sacrifice  
we rise or fall


	17. First Blood

This chapter is probably shorter than I expected to be. I probably will go back one day and rewrite this section but at this point I'm not really sure what else to do with it.

delrious: Robinhood eh? Well, perhaps it seemed that way but its more of my intent to have link to be more of a down to earth person, realizing when one must do evil.  
thealon131: as for him acting as a leader who doesn't want recognition, I have to admit to something. Most of Link's personality that I've used for this story is mostly based off of myself. I have changed some parts in that aspect, since I do have to account for changes in worlds and what he has already done, etc. Perhaps this is why people have told me I write his character very well, because I can envision myself as Link and write more fluidly how he would act. Then again, I could just be making a character that everyone likes to see.

This chapter is probably a bit more gruesome than usual. Although I think this will be the worse that this fic will get in regards to death and destruction, if someone thinks I should move this into th 'R' section, let me know and I will.

And to Darkness fans, no I am not abandoning that fic, just really haven't had time to work on it. My home writing time has been cut into by tales of symphony. Damn you Namco and your addicting rpgs...

Enough ranting, heres the battle.

-----

The war cry echoed through the mountain pass, as if there were numerous Links all screaming simultaneously. The Termina leader looked at Link strangely at first, the realization of what Link had yelled passing by him. It was only a few moments later that he realized what Link had yelled.

But before he could do anything about it, Link was already upon him. With two quick slashes, one first to the leg of the horse the man was riding upon. When the horse fell and the man struggled to keep from falling himself, Link brought the blade back around and stabbed the man in the chest before pulling the blade out and retreating backwards.

The other soldiers that were out in front watched in shock, amazement, and anger. They all pulled out their swords and began to charge Link. Then those at the front of the scouting troop were immediately taken down by a storm of arrows from above. Link smiled as he watched the enemy stop and look up in confusion. _So far so good…_

Then the bombs fell. Link watched in some relief as he saw the villagers and soldiers up on the cliff tossing the explosives off. He slowly sheathed his sword and shield before grabbing his own bow as he watch the soldiers look up at the falling armaments. When the bombs began exploding all around them, they began to scatter slightly, the beginnings of the chaos Link wanted slowly starting to show itself. As he raised the bow, an arrow already prepared, Link found himself remembering the true concept of the plan to the Division Commanders.

"We need a single, overpowering blow. We need to cause enough chaos and disorder within their ranks to drive them back in fear. If they think we have more strength than we actually do, they will fall back and wait until they are sure the can win. The reinforcements should arrive before then."

"Link, that is an insane plan."

"Yes. I know."

"You realize that this may not work then?"

"Of course. I had you dig those pitfalls as a precaution. If the plan fails, then we will fall back to the barricade, continuing the attack as we do so. The pits should slow them down, at least a little bit. The other traps that we set up should also help us confuse them."

"If we survive this, may Din watch over any poor unit that you command in the future."

"Enough with the sarcasm already. Remember, this only will work once. We won't be able to set this up again and they will be prepared for it next time."

Link snapped out of his reverie and let loose the arrow he was aiming. It struck the exposed neck of one of the Termina officers that was trying to calm his troops. Link quickly began to fire off arrows, taking steps back as he did so in order to create some distance in case the enemy should try and charge him.

No sooner than Link made his presence known once again to the enemy that one of the officers pointed down the path, ordering an attack. The enemy movements surged towards Link's direction, causing the young man to start moving backwards more quickly. Link quickly became even more nervous when several arrows, shaped different from the ones used by the Hylian military, began landing around him. Damn, they do have archers. He quickly turned and began to run backwards, darting through the open paths that went around the well-hidden pitfalls.

Link heard a few startled cried behind the loud explosions and looked over his shoulder to see one of the pits no longer covered. He grinned sadistically as he watched a bomb from above land in the pit, exploding shortly after. Satisfied with the short distance he had gained, Link once again brought his bow to bear and shot off a few more arrows before retreating once again in order to avoid a few arrows that landed around him. One arrow scratched his shoulder but he didn't let it bother him as he stood behind another pitfall.

Well, the pits are working, time to check some of the other traps. Link thought with a hint of amusement. One would find it very strange that the young man who avoided violence whenever he could felt this way, but then again, his insane plan was working. Anyone would feel good about that.

Link once again raised an arrow to aim. His sights were set on a small stack of innocent looking crates that were slightly concealed near the edge of the pass. Link waited until he saw the enemy get closer to his target before closing his eyes and chanting a small verse. When he opened his eyes, he was pleased to see that the tip of the arrow was flaming, just like he was hoping it would be. He then readjusted his aim before letting the arrow free.

The arrow flew past one enemy's chest before impacting into the crate, causing the man to curse and look to see what had almost killed him. When he saw the burning arrow sticking into the crate, his eyes widened from behind his helmet but it was far too late. The explosion was large and unexpected, not only injuring those who were unfortunate enough to be near the crates that had been filled with gunpowder, but also causing some carefully placed boulders to lose their supports and fall down into the path, crushing many a Termina soldier. Link found himself grinning again, I can't believe that actually worked…

His celebration was short-lived however, as a pair of Termina soldiers began running towards him, anger written on their faces. Link saw the two's thirst for blood and quickly swung the bow around to his backside as he retrieved his sword and shield. The first attacked with a sword slash, a quick attack aimed to cut Link in half horizontally. Link quickly raised his shield to block the attack and felt himself knocking away the other soldier's spear with his sword in order to keep himself from being impaled.

Thus began a deadly dance between the three men, with Link in the middle, rushing in an attempt to finish this up before more enemies arrived to turn the three-person dance into a quartet. Link finally ducked under a slash from the swordsman while knocking away the spear once again with his sword. Link quickly shot to his feet and swung his shield out with his right arm, slamming it against the swordsman's face. The man stumbled back for a few moments, but it was long enough. With one soldier temporarily disabled, Link quickly turned to the other, bracing the shield against the man's spear and spinning once, sword extended. The blade sliced through the man's neck, causing him to drop his spear and fall to the ground. Link quickly finished his rotation to turn back to the swordsman who was now charging Link. Link watched the incoming thrust and lowered his body. The blade passed over his shoulder, cutting the top of it a small amount while Link thrusted upwards with his own blade. The man's armor did nothing as Link watched the blade pass through his chest.

Link quickly pulled the blade out and continued running back towards the barricade. It was going to be around the next bend and Link quickly looked for the next trap. He saw the crates once again and turned after he ran past them. He saw that he had some time to work with, and slowly retreated back about another thirty feet. He saw one of the soldiers walking carefully between two deep pitfalls, more men behind him. Link grinned at that sight, and brought his bow up and fired another arrow. The man was hit in the chest and fell to the side, his fellow soldiers watching him fall in shock. Link quickly raised another arrow, closed his eyes and chanted before releasing the string.

The arrow flew through the air and impacted against the next soldier in the leg. The man buckled slightly, then tried to continue forward. When he went to move his leg he found it stiff and oddly, cold? He looked down to see his left leg frozen where the arrow had hit. He looked back towards the strange boy who had killed so many already to see the boy raising another arrow. It was not aimed at him though, rather a stack of crates off to the side.

Link fired another fire arrow, causing a massive explosion, not unlike the previous one. The blast sent bodies flying, even sending a few back towards Link. He ducked as a released sword from one of the victims' flying bodies flew past him to skitter against the rocky ground. Link looked over his handiwork before noticing another slew of arrows beginning to rain down on his position.

One small arrow struck his lower leg, causing him to nearly fall over in sudden pain. He quickly looked at the wound, then back to the approaching soldiers. _Time to go,_ Link thought as he rose back up and began to run back towards the barricade. He gritted his teeth with each step, curses filtering out through them as he quickly hobbled back towards the barricade.

Vyline looked over the barricade to see both Link, and the enemy forces that were pursuing him. _Stupid kid._ He turned and yelled towards the men holding the ropes for the gate, "Raise the gate!"

Link cursed louder as he saw the barricade begin to open. "No, stop that!" Link yelled, knowing full well they couldn't hear him at this distance over all the noise from the explosions that were echoing through the mountain pass. Link quickly reached to his side and pulled out the strange device that had served him well for the last seven years, both in this timeline and the other one.

_Never tried this running before. I guess there is a first time for everything._ Link quickly aimed the device towards one of the town's roofs and fired it. The spring-loaded chain shot out quickly, flying through the air as if being chased by some rabid animal. The end of it impacted against the roof and Link felt himself being pulled. He quickly prepared himself and retracted the chain, pulling him upwards towards the roof.

Vyline watched in amazement as the boy flew over the barricade, holding onto some unholy device. Realizing what the boy was doing, Vyline yelled back. "Order the gate! Release the ropes!" The men pulling the ropes quickly let go, causing the opening gate to close suddenly, slamming back against the wooden walls. Vyline shot a glance back at Link, wondering if the boy had planned such a thing. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a slew of arrows fly over the barricade and into the town. He turned back and raised his sword in the air and yelled, "Archers, fire at will!"

Link wasn't as surprised with the onslaught of flying arrows as Vyline. He was surprised however when one of said arrows hit him in the upper left arm, causing his grip on the hookshot to loosen. As his hand slipped from the device, Link only watched with a mixture of mild annoyance, and pain, as he was no longer heading towards the roof, but rather a window on the second floor of the house. _Aw, this is going to hurt…_

The window didn't let Link down as he crashed through it, shattered the glass and sending shards flying everywhere. He landed roughly against the floor of the bedroom, bouncing twice before slamming into the wall. The impact drove the arrows in deeper, causing Link to grunt in pain. He slowly rolled to his side and reached up and grabbed the arrow in his arm with his right hand, yanking it out quickly with a loud yell. He repeated this process with the arrow in his leg, taking no heed to the blood pouring from his wound. He slowly rose to his feet, grunting loudly as he felt his leg calling him obscenities. He then slowly made his way down to the ground floor and out of the house.

He stood in the doorway and watched as arrows from the Hylian side of the barricade all released them simultaneously, providing a somewhat impressive view. Link frowned as he realized that the barricade could only hold for so long this way. _Looks like that plan is out of the question._ He then made his way towards where Vyline was giving out orders.

Vyline looked up and saw Link. "You dumb kid! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Link smiled, somewhat amused by Vyline's anger. "The part of the plan that I didn't tell any of you because I knew you would stop me." He then looked back over the barricade and said, "We needed someone to attack them directly, in order to distract them temporarily before the bombs and arrows began to fall."

Vyline cursed once more before noticing Link's wounds. "Those look pretty bad. You need a medic?"

Link shook his head. "There is no time, and I'll be fine." He then looked back over the barricade and removed his own bow from his back. "Send a screamer. The plan has failed, leaving them up on the cliffs is pointless now."

Vyline nodded. "Understood." He then yelled to a young boy, probably no older than ten, "Kid, send the screamer!"

The boy nodded and reached into a quiver that was lying against one of the supports. He pulled out a yellow-shafted arrow, strangely shaped and raised it to his bow. He then fired it into the air, over the barricade.

The item used was called a screamer arrow. The reason it has that name is because when fired, it emits a very loud, high-pitched whistling sound. It made this sound due to some strange material that the shaft was made out off in addition to some strange markings that were engraved in the shaft that could alter the pitch. It was often used to signal retreats or other orders, depending on the pitch used.

Link flinched as the ear-splitting sound flew over the barricade. He then recomposed himself and began to fire arrows over the barricade, making any attempt to decrease the enemy forces. He paled when he saw how many enemies were still approaching. _Well, the pits and other traps did decrease them drastically, but this will still be rather tough._

Link looked towards the sky briefly to see another torrent of arrows falling from above. "Take cover!" Link yelled as he lowered his body and brought his shield up to protect himself. He heard yells of pain and an arrow or two impact against his shield. He rose after and began firing back, his right hand repeatedly reaching towards his quiver as if the motion was autonomous. The other men, soldiers and villagers alike, followed his lead and began firing into the oncoming mess of soldiers.

Link then saw what was coming. He immediately changed his aim and began firing at the men who were slowly carrying a large metal rod slowly towards the barricade. Vyline saw this as well and yelled out, "Kill the ones carrying the battering ram first!"

The archers did to the best of their ability, slowly down the advance of the soldiers carrying the massive thing. Link found himself out of arrows and felt a little light-headed. He turned to Vyline, lowering his bow as he said, "Perhaps I should see that medic now."

Vyline nodded, "Yes. It won't be long before they break through. Kyliss, and Jykan should be heading back by now to reinforce us here. Rizen's archers should be able to take them out from their position without too much trouble, but if that gate breaks we're going to be in a mess of trouble."

Link nodded, "So, about that medic…"

Vyline chuckled, despite the sounds of death and destruction all around him. He pointed towards a few men that were sitting behind a few hastily arranged structures. Link nodded and slowly made his way towards the men, noticing that he wasn't feeling as much pain as he did so.

-

The battle had already been going on for hours. Rizen's archers were to-notch, not allowing any of the Termina soldiers to hold on to that battering ram for very long. It helped that it was very big, and very heavy, thus requiring many men in order to even pick it up, let alone move it. As for the returning forces from the cliffs, they had brought back much of their armaments, including a sizeable amount of arrows and bombs.

Link had continued to fight in any way he could, whether it was joining Rizen's archers in the attempt to shower the enemy with arrows, tossing bombs over the barricade, out as far into the enemy as could be thrown, or killing the invaders that tried to use ladders to climb over the barricade. Those were giving the defense much trouble until they realized that they could just push it back as the invaders were climbing up it, and then slash the top of it with a sword or axe. Thus, making the climb much more difficult for the enemy.

The allied forces in turn had taken many casualties, from the occasionally Termina troop who made it over the wall, or the shower of arrows that came from beyond the wall from Termina's hidden bowmen. However, the men were also tiring. Some of them had been fighting since the initial order, while some were resting in short reprieves. All of them were tired, and they were limited, unlike the endless supply of Termina soldiers that continued to try and make it over the barricade.

Overall though, the defense was going as well as could be expected.

It was when darkness was beginning to fall to the light of twilight that Link saw the first of would what soon prove to be their doom. He wasn't expecting this, and cursed openly as he saw the glowing harbingers of doom. "Flame arrows! Take cover!"

The burning embers of the arrows landed in torrents, striking the barricade itself, some of the houses, and many soldiers and villagers. Link raised his head and cursed once again as he saw the homes of Kakariko being ignited in a brilliant blaze. He watched Vyline and Kyliss quickly try to remedy the situation.

"I want those fires put out now gentleman! Kakariko villagers, that's your duty here." Vyline shouted as he pointed to certain men.

Kyliss also yelled upwards to Rizen's archers, "Get down from there! And grab your blades as well, for you shall soon need them."

The chaos was unnerving to say the least, but when there was a loud banging at the main part of the barricade, Link felt as if death's hand itself had grabbed his heart with its icy grip. Link quickly looked over to see that in the short time that it had taken to respond to the flame arrows, the soldiers of Termina had been able to pick up the battering ram and bring it up to the door. Link cursed as he left his perch and quickly raced down the wooden stairs to where several men were bracing their bodies against the main gate, as if that would somehow slow the destruction of the gate.

Link shook his head at the sight. _That won't stop anything. More like get you trampled over._ Link was about to yell at them before Vyline beat him to it, "You men, get away from there before you kill yourselves." The men slowly backed away, fear evident in their eyes. Vyline quickly took command once again, "Form Lines! Form Lines!" He yelled, pointing to two points near the edge of the gates. Soldiers quickly assembled there, understanding the orders. "Spearmen in front, let those dogs taste the points of Hylian steel!"

It didn't take long for the men to form. The spearmen waited in the front, ready to become the sacrifices if necessary. Their shining weapons reflected both the light from the flames to the pale moonlight that was starting to shine through the night sky. Link found himself unsheathing his sword and shield, standing behind the spearmen, preparing for the worst. "This is it boys! Stand or die, no prisoners, no retreat!" Yelled one of the Hylian soldiers. It wasn't long before the gate was broken through, another torrent of flaming arrows accompanying it.

Kakariko quickly became hell on earth as the demon-like soldiers of Termina entered, carrying weapons and torches. Link watched as the first to enter were ruthless killed by the spearmen that had been waiting. Though, it was not too long before those same spearmen were cut down themselves, as the number of men that began flowing through the barricade's gate was soon too numerous to count. Link quickly rotated his sword in his hand once, and then tightened his grip on both sword and shield.

Insanity, that is the one true way to describe the experience. As Link slashed and blocked the enemies that came through the gate relentlessly, he found himself wishing that he was once again only fighting monsters as he did during the imprisoning war. Monsters weren't intelligent, nor did they adapt to their surroundings as quickly as humans did. Fighting those had been far simpler.

Link found himself being pushed back as he fought, being forced to go deeper and deeper into Kakariko. He watched in horror as the soldiers began throwing the torches into the houses, setting them ablaze in the night sky. Link found himself slipping deeper and deeper into an uncontrollable rage, rage at those who would dare destroy such a peaceful village. Link's world became a strange sort of red as he felt his anger taking control over his rational mind.

He immeditaly turned to the soldier attacking him and slashed quickly, cutting the unprepared man's right arm off. Link quickly dashed towards the group of soldiers that was approaching some wounded Hylian soldiers that were trying to join up with the rest of the forces. He quickly slammed his sword through one man's back, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction as he watched the man's body slide forward to the ground after Link removed his sword. He raised his shield to block a sword slash aimed as his head, slashing another soldier's legs. The man fell forward to the ground, catching himself on his hands and knees. He looked up towards his adversary only to see a well-worn Hylian shield, bearing the mark of the royal family as they all did, slam into his face.

Link quickly turned and blocked the blow from a large axe; raising his shield and feeling himself buckle slightly under the impact. The wound on his leg reopened, giving Link some intense pain. This made him aware of some other more recent wounds; wounds that which he did not realize he had. This all was an afterthought however as the axe continued to push harder and harder against his shield. Link gritted his teeth, trying to think of a way to get the man off of him when the man suddenly cried out in pain then slumped to the ground. Link looked down to see a small arrow bolt imbedded in the man's neck. Link looked over to see Rizen giving the boy a nod, a small crossbow in one hand while having a thin sword in the other. Linked only nodded back before moving on to find another target.

The battle continued throughout the night, with the fires of the burning town's buildings setting the stage for this performance of death and destruction. Link fought on as hard as he could, trying desperately to go out of his way to help his allies and administer cruel and quick deaths to his enemies. It wasn't until Link made his way towards where the well was that things took a turn.

Link quickly had dashed around another building only to find himself the target of small group of Termina troops. Link quickly prepared himself, raising his shield in defense while trying to think of a way to bust through. His planning was interrupted by a pair of men charging him, each swinging a sword, intent on killing him. He easily blocked the first sword with his shield but found parrying the other quite difficult. He felt the tip of the sword slice past his mid-drift, cutting into him slightly. Link quickly pushed his shield back, causing the first swordsman to back off slightly while Link focused on the other. As Link slashed the man across the chest, he felt a small arrow bolt hit him in the side, causing him to grunt out in pain. He looked over to see a grinning Termina soldier not too far away, a small crossbow in his hands. Link frowned at that, reached down to pull the arrow out and crushing the bolt in his hand. He immediately charged the archer, whose face was now knit in fear as he saw the angered Hylian swordsman running towards him.

His fear was short lived, as was the rest of his life as Link shoved his sword directly through the man's neck, watching impassively as the man weakly tried to reach up and grab the sword. The man's blood dripped down the already strained edge back towards the swords hilt, where Link was now holding with both hands. With one quick jerk, the sword was free and the archer's body had fallen forward. Link then turned to face his last two opponents.

The two men exchanged glances before one of them stepped away, turning and dashing away. The other man didn't seem to care as he raised his mace, patting the round, blunt edge into his other hand. Link prepared himself but then almost fell forward as he was hit with unimaginable pain. He almost dropped his sword as he felt a familiar burning sensation traveling up his left arm, but not stopping there, only to travel and fill through most of his upper body. Link felt himself coughing massively, as if choking on something that had been caught in his throat. He was bent over slightly, leaning forward as he tried to steady himself. He looked up too late, only to see the massive mace slam into his chest as his enemy took a horizontal swing.

The impact hurt unlike anything Link had ever experienced before. His body went flying backwards until his slammed into a stonewall. He felt pain race through his entire body as he landed against the ground. He had let go of his sword an shield when he had been hit. He longed for them now, as if they would give him some defense not only against his large opponent but also the strange burning that had now completely enveloped his entire body.

The large opponent was oblivious to Link's pain, now only focused on ending the life of the Hylian that had killed the others in his unit. Only then would he hunt down that coward that ran away and punish him accordingly. He raised his mace once more, a sadistic smile on his face as he prepared to smash Link's head in. Link slowly closed his eyes, his body in too much pain to move, yet knowing that his end was near.

When Link didn't feel the mace striking him, but heard the sounds of someone being choked, he opened his eyes. He stared in shock as he watched the mace wielder being choked by a large chain that had been wrapped around his neck. He was slowly lifted into the air by the hands that were choking him, using the chain. The man dropped his mace as he tried to free himself from the binding but slowly he lost consciousness, and then later on, his life.

The figure behind the mace wielder slowly released the chain's grasp, dropping the man's body to the ground. Link found his eyes widening at the sight of a man dressed in gray and dark blue clothing, with gray cloth covering his mouth and a gray bandana covering his forehead, under which you could see silver hair. The man's golden eyes looked at Link, betraying nothing from the man who now stood over Link.

Link realized then how fast he was breathing and tried to calm himself down. After a few moments, he chuckled weakly and said, "It's nice to see you again, Rhivlen."

The man in gray and blue nodded. His voice was deep, yet soft, giving it a mysterious quality the likes of which Link had never heard before. "Likewise, hero of time. I must say, it is quite a surprise to find you here Link."

Link slowly felt the burning pain receding as he leaned against the stonewall for support. "You know me, I'm always getting my neck into trouble where its not needed." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes slightly. "I'm being unthankful, but why are you here?"

Rhivlen merely walked over and helped the young man to his feet. "This area is the home to the Sheikah tribe. The elders received word from our contact with the Royal Family that it was going to be attacked and they dispatched us here."

"Us?" Link asked weakly, opening his eyes to look at his friend. It then dawned on him and Link asked, "How many did you come with?"

Rhivlen looked amused for a few moments before saying, "You should know that numbers mean nothing to those of the shadow tribe. We have more than enough, my friend. We even have some of our spellcasters to aid this place."

Link nodded at that, remembering full well some of the magic spells employed by the Sheikah people. He sighed before asking, "Then I can trust you to take care of the rest?" He shrugged his way out of the Sheikah assasin's grasp to wander over and pick up his sword.

"Yes, but I doubt that would stop you from fighting." Rhivlen said, his eyes watching Link as the young man wandered over to pick up his shield and replaced both on his back. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Link then took notice of his appearance. He was covered in blood, his green tunic dripping with the liquid of life as it soaked into the fabric. Link felt the pain from his numerous wounds but tried to keep a straight face. "Don't worry. Most of it isn't mine."

"Most of it?"

"Aw, just shut up. Let's clean this place up then you and I are going to share a drink old friend." Link said as he reached into his pocket to withdraw the ocarina. He flipped it once into the air before catching it and raising it to his mouth. He then played a song that he had not played for sometime, idly wondering if he still remembered it.

Apparently he had not forgotten the power instilled by the song of storms as sudden rain clouds began to appear over Kakariko. The rain then began to fall steadily, extinguishing most of the flames that had been set. Link turned to his friend and said, "Now, let's get rid of those Termina dogs."

Link didn't even realize what had hit him before he fell forward into Rhivlen's arms. Rhivlen caught the young man, an odd smile on his face that no one could see. "You and the rest of the Hylian army have done enough for now, let us take care of the rest." Link heard as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

The battle was soon resolved, with members of the Sheikah tribe appearing from nowhere as the rain fell. The surviving Hylian army and the villagers felt back in both amazement and exhaustion as they watched the new force drive the Termina scouting force back, using weapons that they had never seen before and casting spells that caused the enemy to run in fear. It seems that they had been saved.

The remaining Termina forces had no idea what had hit them. Sheikah spellcasters used their shadow arts to project the illusions of their fears and made them run in fear as their allies began to die from mysterious wounds as the illusions came closer and closers. The retreat was quick, decisive, and costly. When the Sheikah had stopped pursuing, they had reduced the number of Termina soldiers to almost one forth of what the army had when the battle first began.

Those from Termina ran for their lives, desperately making their way back to their home camp. They did not rest for two days as they ran through the darkness, rain, and sunlight until they reached their main force. Stories began to circulate within the enemy about how Kakariko was protected by demons and monsters, with the ability to kill those just by touching them. Stories of a strange young Hylian clad in green who fought as if possessed by a demon of great evil, able to shoot arrows of flame and ice, also began to circulate within the enemy ranks, thus disturbing many of the Termina soldiers who had not seen what had happened.

The battle had been won, Kakariko was still there, although many of the houses were burnt to the ground. All the remaining allies raised a cry of victory. After all, houses were merely buildings, but homes were irreplaceable. The Division commanders took control as soon as possible, trying to figure out how the battle had turned so suddenly. It wasn't until one soldier found Link slumped up against a stonewall asleep that the Division commanders joined the rest of the army in celebrating.

Thus ended the first battle of Kakariko, the first in a war between two armies, and the first battle for one young man. He would be in many more before it ended.


	18. Battle's Resolution

I find it amusing that I wrote a chapter a day for the last two days because they didn't give me anything to do at work. Thats incredibly funny to me. And the formatting is working once again, score!

And Yes, Tales of Symphony is an amazing game. Go buy now, lose your social life.

-

The sound of marching boots echoed across the plains of Hyrule as the sun rose over the horizon. General Wilde found the sound strangely comforting, despite that fact that it did belong to a fearful force. He rode at the front of the army with General Vass, who was directly full control over the impressive military force. Although the sound reached his ears, not much else was able to penetrate Wilde's thinking, which solely revolved around what they would find when the army reached the village of Kakariko, the closest chokepoint the Hyrule castle, and where he had left behind good soldiers.

"General Wilde!" Vass' voice cut through Wilde's internal musings as it rang out course and rough like a piece of sandpaper. Wilde looked over to see General Vass watching him, his eyebrow raised slightly. His graying hair seemed to shift slightly as he asked, "I say, are you alright?"

Wilde sighed as he nodded his head. "Yes sir. Just thinking."

"About that foolish boy and his plan that you told me about?" A nod from Wilde confirmed it and Vass sighed as he faced forward as he rode. "You do realize that we will have to retake Kakariko, and that the boy and the rest are dead, don't you?"

Wilde turned to face forward as well and responded in a detached voice, "Yes sir, the thought had occurred to me."

"Why did you allow such idiocy? This lowered my opinion of you, General." Vass questioned, his voice losing some of its harshness to a more subdued tone.

Wilde didn't face Vass, but he did answer him. "Link… made a convincing case…"

Vass scoffed as he shook his head, "You're too fond of that boy. You need to start treating him like a soldier, that is if he is still alive."

Wilde smirked, "Perhaps, but I'd like to think that it's more that I respect him. He is an interesting lad, who always seems to exceed our expectations. I'd like to think that it will be the same way in this case."

Vass was about to say something when one of the officers near the front said, "Sir, there is a rider." Vass turned to face the direction that the officer was pointing. Sure enough, there was one man on horseback, carrying a wooden pole with a piece of fabric on the end of it. What really caught the two Generals' notice however was the design on the fabric. It bore the mark of the Hylian Royal Family. _A flag?_ Vass idly thought as he raised his right hand, giving the signal to halt.

The entire army seemed to stop far too quickly, with a cascading effect along the lines as the Generals watched with great interest as the rider seemed to double his speed as he rode towards the army. It took less than a matter of moments before the rider stopped directly in front of the two Generals.

Wilde looked the man over before his eyes drifted back to the makeshift flag. He was obviously a civilian, from his torn and dirty clothing. He bore no armor, nor any weapons. In fact, besides his clothing and a few small pouches at his side, all he carried was the flag. His horse was nothing special either, merely a brown mare that seemed very tired. The rider shots glances between the generals and the other officers, not sure who he should speak to. It was then that Vass asked, "Who are you?"

The man rested the flag back against his shoulder and scratched the back of his head as he continued to look around. He noticed the Hylian coat of arms on most of the men's armor and shields, and assumed he had found the right army, not that roving armies were common in Hyrule. "Is there a General Wilde here?" He asked, unsure of what else to say. His voice was slurred a bit, as if slightly slow in the head.

Wilde raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. "I am General Wilde, who are you?"

The man looked confused for a moment before saying, "Tim. My name is Tim." Seeing confused looks on the officers' faces, Tim spoke again, "That's not important though. The Commander said to inform you that the village needs help."

"Who is this 'Commander' of yours?" Wilde asked suspiciously.

The man shrugged, as if unsure how to answer. "I dunno. The Commander is just the Commander. I dunno his name."

Vass shook his head. "So Kakariko has fallen. It is as we suspected."

Tim shot the man a glare and said, "Kakariko still stands. We won mister."

Wilde looked at the man in complete shock, "What did you just say?" He asked in disbelief. _The village still stands?_

The rider looked confused before saying, "It'd probably be easier if we just went there. The Commander is expecting you and your army." He then turned his horse around and began riding back towards the village.

General Wilde and General Vass each exchanged glances before giving the signal to march. Both were thinking similar thoughts but only Wilde expressed it vocally, "That crazy bastard did it…"

-

When the army reached the small town, it was obvious as to what had happened. Although the town was mostly burned, buildings still stood and wounded Hylian soldiers and villagers met the army at the gates. They wore expressions of relief, coupled with thankfulness. Wilde, Vass, the rider Tim, and a small squad of soldiers entered the town while the remainder of the army began to pitch camp outside. All of the soldiers stared at the remains of what was once a thriving and peaceful village and felt a mixture of disgust at Termina for what they had done, and of amazement that the town was still standing.

General Vass and General Wilde walked slowly through the town, seeing the devastation and destruction more closely than the men outside. One Hylian soldier had greeted them at the gate, his arm in a sling and a bandage around his forehead. Unable to salute, he bowed his head and led them towards the broken down building that was currently being used for the command center.

When the two Generals passed by, broken soldiers and civilians alike bowed their heads. The two Generals were puzzled by this strange reaction but thought better than to ask. After all, it seemed as if the people in this town, soldier and civilian alike, saw hell firsthand.

When their guide suddenly stopped, the two Generals almost bumped into him. They looked forward to see a young man, clad in green clothing, stained with blood, walking towards them. He had his left arm around one of the men that Wilde remembered appointing as a Division Commander for Link when he had left the volunteers here. The soldier was helping support Link as the two slowly made their way towards the Generals.

It was when Link got closer that an odd phenomenon occurred. The injured civilians and soldiers that had previously been sitting, leaning against the broken supports of buildings, rose to their feet as they looked to Link. Now when Link walked by them, many of them whispered the word 'Commander' with reverence and respect. A few of the soldiers were saluting the young man who seemed unable to walk on his own. By the time Link reached the Generals, it seemed that the whispered became more of a motivating chant.

It was then that Link held out his left arm. The area went silent, surprising the Generals immensely. "Stop that, you're going to give people the wrong idea." His voice was weak, as if fighting to exit his mouth. Many of the soldiers chuckled at that comment as the people around Link and the Generals slowly went back to their pervious positions. Link looked to General Wilde's face and gave a lop-sided grin. "It's damn good to see you sir."

Wilde nodded with a large smile. "Indeed. I feared that the next time I would see you would be when we were burying you, Master Link."

Link chuckled weakly and was about to say something when the Division Commander, a Captain Vyline if he remembered correctly, spoke to Link. "Commander, perhaps you should take this inside, you're still quite weak."

Link nodded in understanding and slowly shook his way out of Vyline's grasp. Link turned to General Vass and said, "General, would it be possible to bring your forces in now? Our fortifications were overrun and destroyed. We need medics as well, the two surviving ones that have stayed have gone without sleep since the battle's end."

General Vass nodded in understanding. He turned slightly to one of his officers and said, "Give out the orders for the men to start moving in. I want replacements set up and that barricade rebuilt as soon as possible. Tell the medic division to get to work." The officer saluted and turned to walk back to the rest of the army, ready to dole out the orders.

Link smiled in victory for the first time since Rhivlen had knocked him out as he gestured towards a rickety building that was standing by a miracle. "This way, Generals."

-

"I can't believe you pulled it off." General Vass remarked as he and General Wilde sat down at a round table. Link had walked towards the side of the room and leaned back against the wall, wincing slightly as he crossed his arms.

"I have to agree with him Link. I should've never agreed to it." Wilde said, noticing Link's bloodstained clothing.

Link, noticing where the General's gaze was, merely said, "Don't worry, most of it isn't mine. As for the battle, we were lucky. That's all it comes down to."

Wilde raised an eyebrow at Link's first comment. _Most of it? I wonder how many wounds he is hiding…_ "What's all this about being a Commander? Doesn't sound like you at all Master Link." Wilde said, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards slightly.

Link waved it off. "Oh that. After the battle they all just started calling me that. I try to get them to stop but they don't listen."

Wilde chuckled at the boy's antics while Vass found it confusing. _Why would they give him the rank of commander? That's something for seasoned officers with experience, not a kid like him who doesn't even have a rank._

"Well, what are the losses?" General Vass asked, cutting the amusement in the room down to nothing.

Link looked away before saying, "We only lost about ten percent of the villagers that fought with us. I had ordered the men to protect them at all costs. An addition five percent were wounded."

Wilde frowned at that statement. _He's not mentioning our own forces. _"What about the soldiers that fought?"

Link closed his eyes as if remembering a painful memory. "Over eighty percent lost. The rest have all been wounded in some way, no one escaped the bloodshed. Even our medics have serious injuries."

"By Din…" Wilde heard Vass say in disturbed amazement. Indeed, eighty percent loss was the definition of defeat, yet Kakariko still stood. "What happened?"

Link sighed and began to explain, his voice weary and exhausted. "Well sir, its as you can see. My idea… didn't work. I'm sure General Wilde discussed the specifics of it with you?" Link asked, shooting a look to Wilde, who only nodded in response. "It called for a single overpowering strike that would cause enough confusion to make the enemy fall back; to make them think that we were stronger than we actually were." Link coughed once, bending over slightly as he brought his hand to cover his mouth. "We failed in that respect."

Wilde nodded in understanding. The scope of the damage to the town was severe, to be expected from such a preliminary strike force. "I find it hard to believe that you were able to defend this place though, did you really eliminate that many men in the pass?"

Link shrugged. "I wasn't really counting sir. Though from all the traps that we set, it slowed their attack down significantly." Link looked up at this point and said, "Sir, the people here who deserve to be commended are those Division Commanders you assigned. Without them, we would have been wiped out."

Wilde blinked at the high praise the boy was giving the lower ranking officers. _He seems sincere as well. I wonder what the true story is, knowing him that isn't the whole truth._ Vass then asked, "So how did you win then?"

"The Division Commanders trained the villagers in basic combat skills, far exceeding what I could hope for. The villagers and the men fought tooth and nail against those invaders. I only wish I could've done more for them." Link coughed a few times more, louder this time and leaned forward as he did so. Wilde thought that the boy looked slightly feverish as well.

"Your modesty never fails to amaze me Link." Came a deep yet soft voice. The two Generals spun quickly to see a strangely dressed man watching the three of them. He was standing in the darkened corner of the room, the shadows hiding him effectively. What little of the man's face that could be seen, betrayed nothing.

"Who the devil are you?" Vass demanded, while Wilde began to slowly draw his sword.

Link only chuckled once before saying in a harsh voice. "Damn it Rhivlen, don't do that! Not everyone is as used to you as I am, damn phantom."

Rhivlen merely shrugged as he stepped out of the dark shadows that were in the corner of the room. "I merely wanted to see the caliber of men that a person like you calls 'sir.'"

Wilde slowly replaced his sword, shooting a glance to Link. Link understood and gestured towards Rhivlen with one hand, "He is Rhivlen Stormbringer, strongest of the Sheikah tribe. He and his people are the main reason that we are still alive."

Vass raised an eyebrow at the title. _Isn't that the same tribe that the Princess' caretaker is from?_ Such thoughts were removed when Rhivlen bent forward, giving a small bow with one hand. "The Shadow tribe received word that our home was in danger. We received orders from the elders to defend it when, much to our surprise, it was already being attacked and not only that, but that the Hylian military was defending against it." He raised himself and turned between the two Generals. "I have received word from the elders that the Sheikah tribe shall aid Hyrule in this war."

Link smirked. "He's also the only reason, that I personally am still alive." Link said, coughing into his hands harder. As he pulled away, it seemed as if his face paled but he quickly turned to Rhivlen. "His people were the ones who truly drove the enemy back."

Wilde could no longer hide his concern. "I say, Master Link. Are you alright?" He asked, giving Link a closer examination from his chair.

Link shook his head, a melancholy grin on his face. It seemed to drip with pain and self-pity. "Remember what I said about being able to swing my sword in regards to what happened in Rylok?"

Wilde froze, instantly remembering the conversation the first day they set out about Link's fits, about how the young man boasted that he would still be able to swing his sword. "You had another fit?" Link only gave a slow nod, coughing into his hands once more.

"What are you talking about?" Vass asked, quite confused by the awkward questions between the other two. Rhivlen merely watched Link in silence, his eyes showing some degree of concern for the hero of time.

Link ignored Vass' question and Rhivlen's stare as he said, "It happened during the battle and I couldn't even remain standing. Though my wounds may have contributed to that slightly."

"So they're getting worse?" Wilde asked, watching as Link began to cough wildly into his gloved hands. Link never answered him as the coughing began to intensify as he stopped leaned against the wall and began to take a few steps forward as he continued coughing. Wilde stood up in shock as Link suddenly lurched forward, his upper body slamming into the table next to him. The young man fell to the ground on his hands and knees and Wilde saw something that horrified him.

The young man was coughing up blood. A lot of blood…

Rhivlen was at his side in less than a second, he saw the blood splatter against the ground. He quickly grabbed one of Link's gloved hands and turned it around, revealing blood in the palm of Link's hand. He looked back to the two Generals and their officers and said, "He needs a doctor, quickly." His voice was urgent, yet still soft.

Wilde gestured for one of the officers to go and the officer bolted from the building in search if a medic of any sort. Wilde quickly kneeled down next to Rhivlen, watching as Link continued to cough wildly. The young man then seemed to lose all strength as he fell forward and lay on the ground on his chest. The boy's body was now twitching sporadically as Wilde asked Rhivlen, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Rhivlen shook his head. "I don't know." He quickly placed his hands against Link's neck and chest. "His heartbeat is erratic, but he still seems to be breathing normally. I don't understand." Rhivlen turned the young man over onto his back and paled beneath his facial coverings as he saw how white the boy's face had become. His eyes seemed to be knit in pain as his body continued to twitch.

General Vass finally broke his silence. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled, confused by the young man's sudden collapse.

No one thought to check beneath the young man's white, bloodstained gloves. Not even as the medic came in and began to treat the young man's more obvious wounds. If they had, they would've noticed the appeared of a pale green light from a certain triangle on the back of the boy's left hand.

-

Link awoke to a painful start as he opened his eyes. Without moving, he took a quick look around to see where he was. It seemed that he was alone in a tent, resting under some blankets. When he tried to sit up, his upper body was racked with intense pain. As groaned as he lay back down, his left arm grabbing the front of his chest. He idly noticed between the pain from his chest and his head, that he had been given a new pair of black gloves. This sent him back to try and remember what had happened. _I remember I was explaining the battle, Rhivlen showed up… then I began coughing. Then there is a blank. What happened?_

The tent flap opened then and Link watched as a man wearing light armor entered. He seemed surprised to see Link awake, "Ah, so you're awake?"

Link nodded his head, regretting it as he lowered his arm away from his chest. It was only then that he noticed that he was no longer wearing his no-longer green tunic, rather bandages that had been wrapped around his torso. "What happened?" Link asked. His voice didn't come out weak, or surprised, just confused.

The medic frowned. "Oh, you merely didn't listen to what the other medics told you and pushed yourself too much with those wounds. You had some internal bleeding that we had to operate on quickly or we would've lost you Commander."

"Don't call me that." Link said as he tried sitting up again. The medic grabbed his shoulders and helped him up, noticing as Link bit his lip to get his mind off of the pain. Link looked at the man and then asked as if he had just lost a fight, "How long have I been out?"

The medic blinked. Usually patients were oblivious to the passing of time when they were this wounded, so the question was rather unexpected. "Only a day or so. You were mumbling in your sleep and even then you suffered from a hellish fever. It only recently went down, perhaps an hour or two ago. The pain killers that we used on you wore off long ago but if you think you need more, let us know."

Link shook his head. "No, this is fine. Just… help me up…" He grunted as he tried to use his arms and legs to push himself upright.

The medic pushed him back down. "No, you need to just rest. If it's food or water, we'll get someone to bring it."

Link shook his head. "I need to piss."

The simple statement confounded the doctor, blinking several times before sighing. "You aren't going to listen to a single thing I say, are you?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, wincing in slight pain from the action. "I will if it goes along with what I want to do. Now help me up before I get angry. I really need to go." He insisted.

The doctor shook his head in annoyed amusement as he helped Link to his feet. "Come on, I'll show you to the hole."

The hole, as so eloquently put by the medic, was exactly that. It was a deep hole that someone had dug and marked exclusively for relieving the liquids from the body. Link noticed numerous small flags sticking from small mounds around the hole. _Looks like if I want to do a number two, I need to get a shovel._ He sighed once as he finished up, muttering to himself about the glory of being a soldier.

-

Link later found himself walking around, being followed by the concerned medic who didn't seem to want to leave his charge alone. After failing to get the man to leave him alone, Link settled for just ignoring him as he walked between the campfires that the soldiers were sitting around. Link noticed as he walked around that many were watching him, some in mild interest while others with respect. Those who were watching him with respect, he would later find out, were the ones that had fought with him in Kakariko. At least one or two soldiers raised their glasses to him, saying "Commander" before he would leave.

Link eventually found his way to a group of familiar faces. Some of the Division Commanders from the battle had resumed their former places in the army it seemed, yet still say around the same fire talking, laughing, and from the looks of the ale bottles lying around, celebrating their victory still. Link smiled as he walked up to that fire, wondering how much it would hurt to sit down on the log near the fire.

When Link arrived there was a strange silence as they all stared at him, mouths hanging open. Kyliss spoke, the Lieutenant recovering first. "Commander, should you really be walking around?" Link raised an eyebrow at that comment, _so news of my collapse has spread. I suppose that is natural, it has been a day or so._ "I mean, the story is that you collapsed during a meeting with the Generals while coughing up your own blood."

Link shrugged, once again wincing slightly as he did so. He tapped his bandaged chest lightly with his left hand and said, "I'll be fine. Its nothing compared to some of the wounds I've had in the past." He gestured to the medic behind him with a quick head nod and said, "If this guy is the one who cut me open and fixed me, he should be able to tell you that."

All eyes trailed the medic who was following Link. They noticed his pale face then realized that the boy was not boasting. "Still…" Kyliss said, training off as Link saw on the ground, his legs extending outwards towards the fire.

"Commander, don't be reckless." Vyline said, taking a drink as he spoke.

Link chuckled. "I'm never getting away from that name, am I?"

"Not a chance in hell!" Rizen said loudly, tossing a flask to Link. Link caught it and took a drink as Rizen continued, "After winning that suicide plan? You have got to be nuts."

Link laughed at that, "Who is the greater fool, the fool or the one who follows?" Link asked sagely, a small smile on his lips.

Jykan nodded and raised his bottle slightly. "Touché, Commander."

Rizen scowled, "Cheap shot kid." Link laughed and tossed the flask back to Rizen.

There was a few more moments of laughter and merriment before Link asked, "We really did it. We really won, didn't we?"

"Took you a while to realize it Commander." Rizen joked. The others merely smiled and raised their bottles with a small cheer.

Link nodded, "Perhaps its because this is the first time my mind hasn't been swimming with pain since the end of the battle." He said as if amazed. He then looked to Vyline and asked, "…How many of the Division Commanders made it out?"

There was a long pause where silence ruled. Link immediately regretted asking the question before Kyliss answered him, "We're… the only ones from the command group besides you that are still alive. We buried the others yesterday while you slept."

"I see." Link said solemnly as his gaze trailed into the burning embers of the fire. "I had hoped we would all share another drink together. It seems that we must have their share as well now." Link said in a depressed voice.

"They knew what they were in for Commander. Don't feel bad, for it is an insult to their memory." Jykan said in an even tone.

Link nodded in understanding. "I guess that's what it means to be a soldier." Link caught a flask that Rizen tossed to him. Link looked around to see the rest of the soldiers gathered holding bottles up into the air. Link nodded and stood up, holding the flask up high. "To the brave men who died in the honorable defense of Kakariko, may the goddesses watch over them." They all took a long drink from their respective containers. Link then stopped his drink then threw the fragile flask into the fire in front of them, breaking it and causing the flame to rise even higher into the air.

Vyline lowered the bottle from his lips and said, "By the way, you should probably go inform the General that you're still alive." He said this nonchalantly, trying to be amusing under the situation. "You are his… whatever the hell it is."

The men all laughed at his vague description of Link's job, Link himself chuckled merrily. "I suppose I should get going before this guy starts going crazy that I'm drinking when I should be resting." Link pointed over his shoulder towards the medic, who was now fuming from the way Link was treating him. Link held up his hand and Rizen understood and threw him another flask. As Link walked away from the group, he handed the bottle to the medic and said with a smile, "Here. This is 'thanks' for saving my worthless hide."

The medic only smiled and chuckled as he took a drink. "Does this mean that you're going to start listening to what we tell you?"

Link laughed as he threw his right arm around the man, "Not a chance in hell." Link continued to laugh as he saw the man's head drop in annoyance.

-

Wilde was surprised, to say the least, when Link entered his tent. Wilde was discussing something with some of his officers when Link entered silently. Upon realizing that he was interrupting, he turned to leave, "I can come back later."

Wilde stopped him, "No, don't go anywhere." He turned to his men and said, "Make the changes as stated and reinforce those platforms." The officers nodded and walked out, one pausing by Link to pat him on the shoulder with a smile before leaving. Wilde looked at Link and said, "The goddesses must hate you or something Link."

Confused by what seemed a completely random statement, Link's eyes widened. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, feeling insulted by such a thing.

The General merely chuckled, "I was merely referring the that strange allergy of yours to death."

Link then realized what the General was referring to and laughing along with him. "It seems hell is full sir, so they sent me back." He joked with a smile.

Wilde laughed at the joke but said, "Its good to see that you're in good spirits Link, but should you really be up and about?"

A voice from outside the tent yelled, "No, he shouldn't be!"

Wilde shot Link a strange expression and Link explained, "The medic who has been trying to get me to lay down since I woke up."

Wilde rubbed his chin, "Considering what they told me had happened to you, its amazing you can even walk around. You supposedly had a broken rib or two as well as internal bleeding."

Link raised an eyebrow at that. _Must have been from that bastard with the mace at the end._ "I heal quick." He stated simply. He then asked, "So, what's happened since I've been out?"

Wilde sat down on the ground, relaxing as he explained, "General Vass left enough of the main force here to rebuilt Kakariko and the defenses and to maintain them both. He then took the rest to reinforce Genearl Rycliff at the Barzeed ridge, and then on to the mouth of the Orphal River to support General Exfo."

"I see. What happened to Rhivlen and the Sheikah tribe?"

Wilde shrugged, "I have no idea. After you collapsed, he just vanished without a trace."

Link chuckled at that, "Sounds like him. He really is a member of the shadow tribe."

"Who is he, really? And how do you know him?" Wilde asked, the question had been lingering in his mind since Link first introduced the strange one.

Link shrugged. "He is the top assassin from the Sheikah tribe. As for how we met, its not so complicated. I was traveling through the North when a man came running past me, asking for help. I decided to help him and ended up fighting Rhivlen."

Seeing the boy seeming to drift off into his memory and no longer speaking, Wilde asked, "So what happened?"

Link turned back to Wilde and said with a grin. "To make a long story short, we beat the piss out of each other."

"Lovely way to form a friendship." Wilde said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, after that we ended going out and drinking ourselves stupid." Link said with a grin. "Some lasting friendships have been made that way."

General Wilde merely looked at Link with a blank stare before saying, "You're insane, you know that?"

"'Tis a fine line between insanity and genius my dear General." Link said as if quoting a line from some play. He chuckled at it and then said, "Well in reality, it isn't that dramatic. The way the Sheikah live its not surprising that something like that happened when they meet someone of equal skill."

"The way of the Seikah?" Wilde asked, raising an eyebrow.

Link sighed and closed his eyes and said evenly. "Born in shadow, live in shadow, die in shadow. That is the creed of the Sheikah or shadow tribe. It's very rare for them to show themselves to the outside world. Usually those who see them never live to tell about it."

"I see." _The boy has brought monsters like that to our side? This boy doesn't even seem to understand his worth, its mind-boggling._ "If I remember correctly though, isn't the Princess' caretaker a Sheikah?"

Link nodded. "They always have one who serves the royal family in some way to act as a liaison between the two groups; to prevent the two from ever going to war with each other. When Impa dies, another will be sent. It's as simple as that, at least how it was once explained to me."

Wilde merely looked over the boy in silence for a long time before saying, "Go and rest now. When you're healed we'll find something for you to do." _Crazy kid._

Link saluted, "Yes sir. You can expect me back on duty in a day or two."

"You won't be ready that soon! Do you have a death wish or something?" Came a loud voice from outside, causing both of the men inside the tent to start laughing.


	19. 1 Year Later

Thought I'd do another update for this fic this week. Probably won't see anymore of this for a bit, leaving for Otakon on thursday.

------

The war between Hyrule and the Termina warlords has gone on for over a year with neither side gaining any ground. The far superior numbers of the Termina troops surprised and often overran the Hylian troops during battles, causing mass confusion and forcing the defenders back into their barricades in order to avoid being completely wiped out. The inhumane cruelty of the enemy was spread through word of mouth throughout the army. It was a shocking realization when it was discovered that the fight would not be without loss on Hyrule's side.

Though the war situation was not as bad as it could be. Shortly after the famous first battle of Kakariko, the Gerudo reinforcements had come as promised, Nabooru herself leading the charge. With the Gerudo and the Sheikah aiding the army, they were able to secure the areas and supply routes that would be vital to the war. The Gerudo were masters of defensive fighting, after defending their fortress against enemies for far longer than the Hylian military even existed. The Sheikah used guerilla tactics often, taking great care to cause more fear than actual damage.

And in between all of this, one figure was mentioned far above the rest. Link's reputation had grown since the first battle. Rumors spread through the allied army about the enigmatic young man without a rank who was an expert fighter and a master strategist. He never did anything to accept the praise and honor given to him, but merely shrugged it all off, speaking as if he were only a mediocre private in the army. "After all, I don't even have a rank. I can't be all that special." He often joked with the men at Kakariko.

Despite the modesty shown by Link, the soldiers respected him as much, if not more, than the Generals who had commanded the army longer than he had even been alive. The Generals themselves, including the one who disliked him the most, acknowledged his abilities, often requesting that he come and help plan defensive strategies or lead raiding parties. General Wilde found it quite amusing that the strange lad who they didn't know what to do with had become one of the biggest heroes of the war.

The overall outlook on the war looked good, at least as far as the military saw. How could they know that something evil was stirring, something that none of them could expect or prepare for.

-

General Wilde stood in front of the table with some papers in his hand. On top of the table was a series of maps that ranged to all of Hyrule, to closer and more detailed maps of the Kakariko area, even maps of the death mountain caves. The strange young man that served the general with a strange kind of fervor had compiled most of the more detailed maps. Wilde only smirked when he though of the lad, idly wondering how the boy could possess such talents.

The sudden rapping on the wooden door of the house broke his musings. "Enter." He ordered in a calm voice, somehow already knowing whom it was. He also knew that the person in question would not like what Wilde had to say.

The door opened quietly and then a figure entered. He shut the door behind him and slowly walked towards the general. He no longer wore his familiar green tunic, having taken too many sword and arrow wounds while wearing it. The tattered outfit had been discarded long ago and now the young man stood before him wearing something that still was different from what one would expect from a soldier. It actually wasn't too far different from his old outfit, yet a darker gray color. The boy's short blond hair stuck out from underneath the green hat that he wore, still from his old outfit. The boy simply refused to part with it. "Ah, just who I wanted to speak with." The General said as he sat down in the chair.

Link merely stretched his arms over his head, causing his shield and sword on his back to rise up slightly before Link spoke. "Then you probably should've called for me. What if it wasn't me?" Link asked with tired amusement as he gave the old general a small grin.

Wilde merely shook his head as he chuckled, still amused by the boy's informal antics. _Perhaps that is why he sticks out in everyone's minds so much?_ The thought bounced through Wilde's head for a few moments while Link pulled out another chair and sat down in it. Sensing that Link was waiting for him to say something, Wilde decided to break his silence. "I have a message from the King. He wants me to return with a report to the castle."

Link sighed. _I respect the King, but he should realize that he shouldn't have to call the General back to the castle for a report. He could always just send a runner._ Link didn't voice his thoughts however, losing this argument before. "So, will you leave things in my hands like before?" Link was referring to the many times that the General had left Kakariko, usually giving command over the now battle-ready fortress to the young man. Strangely enough, no one really seemed to mind, not even the higher-ranking officers that by all rights should have command.

Wilde only frowned. "Actually… no."

Link raised an eyebrow but only said, "That's a nice change. Looks like I'll get to relax for once."

Wilde laughed at that, as if Link had told some funny joke. "You don't strike me as the relaxing type, Master Link."

Link only scratched the back of his head. "I thought I asked you to drop the 'master' sir."

Wilde composed himself and nodded. "Of course. As to the reason why I'm not giving it to you again, its because you're coming with me."

Link did a double take as he stared at Wilde. "Excuse me sir, what did you say?"

"I know you don't like being at the castle Link but its orders from the King." Wilde said, knowing full well what was bothering the young man.

Link only frowned when he understood. He held his hand to his forehead and felt a headache coming on, for once not caused by the triforce mark on his hand. "Irritating."

Wilde didn't say anything, as he never really understood why the boy disliked being at the castle so much. He chose to remain silent, looking over the orders that had come earlier that day.

Link finally looked up at the General and asked, "Why? I can understand why you would have to go and report, but for what purpose could there be for me to come as well?"

Wilde looked at Link for a few moments as if he was an idiot. He then sighed and said, "It still amazes me."

"What?"

"That strange sense of naivety and modestly that you possess." Seeing Link's confused expression, Wilde chuckled and said in an amused voice, "Link, you're practically a hero of this war. It was your intervention that created the alliance with the Gerudo and the Sheikah. It was your warning that saved the life of the Princess before the war even started. By Din boy, the story of the first battle of Kakariko is still treated and talked about in the army as if more legend than fact. Face it kid, you're gaining quite the reputation in this war."

Link frowned at the strange praise given to him. _That's_ _exactly why I don't want to go anywhere near the castle._ "A soldier's place is on the battlefield. Not making reports to the leaders; that's a general's job." Link said in a cold detached voice.

Wilde merely shook his head. "Can't you just be thankful you're getting a break from the battlefield?" Seeing the annoyed expression on his charge's face, Wilde only chuckled. "Well, you aren't getting out of it so you might as well cheer up."

"And why would I want to 'cheer up'?" Link asked, starting to get annoyed by the General and the orders being given to him.

"Founder's day is coming up. Odds are that you'll be invited to the yearly gathering at Hyrule castle." General Wilde said with a hint of amusement as he saw Link's face twist from one of disgust to one of suppressed anger.

"Can't I just train some of the troops there or something instead. We both know I'm not suited for such an environment." Link asked, still trying to find a way out of going.

"Thank you for volunteering, but if the King asks you, will you really turn down his invitation?" Seeing the blank look on Link's face, Wilde only turned his attention back to his orders. "Go get ready, we leave tomorrow morning."

Link stood up and saluted. "Yes sir." Wilde didn't need to look at the young man to hear his anger. He only shook his head as he heard the young man leave. _That boy..._

-

Link found himself sitting around a fire later, enjoying a drink and a meal with some of his old comrades. He had stayed close to those who he had fought alongside during the first battle of the war. Even now, the surviving division commanders may no longer have those titles, but the group remained tight, despite the fact that they were often stationed at different parts of the fortress.

"So it seems I need to go to Hyrule castle tomorrow with the General." Link said bitterly as he tore a piece of meat from the bone he was holding in his hands with his teeth.

"Ah, stop complaining commander. At least you'll get out of this goddess-forsaken fort for a few days." Rizen said as he tossed a bone into the fire, not caring enough about what the others thought to stop.

"You are overreacting Link." Kyliss said as he took a drink from his flash, shooting Rizen a dirty look for tossing the bone into the flame.

"It seems that I'll have to attend some horse and pony show for the nobles when I get there as well. I'd rather be fighting Stalfos then being there." Link said as he removed the last piece of meat from his bone. "What the hell is founder's day anyway?"

"Commander, you don't know about founder's day?" Vyline asked, quite surprised by this fact. It was a well-known holiday in Hyrule after all.

"Hey, I was out of the country for a long time before this war started." Link said in his defense, sensing all of his friends staring at him.

Jykan only shrugged. "It's a holiday to celebrate the founding leader of Hyrule, back before the royal family even existed. Supposedly set up by a single man and his men, a land of loyalty and justice. That is what the day celebrates."

"And you're going to be in the castle for it? You lucky dog!" Rizen said with glee as he took a drink.

Link only shook his head. "I don't like being there. I'm not suited to deal with nobility; its something I learned before."

Vyline only shrugged. "Stop complaining. You should get someone there to check your condition either way."

The jovial conversation died slightly at this at the mention of Link's condition. The strange ailment still acted up on Link, causing him to often lose strength rapidly and even fall sick for a long time afterwards. The medics had been unable to determine the cause, but the effects were plainly seen on the young man when he was experiencing one of the painful fits. The one he had after the first battle was the most extreme one he had ever experienced, but even now they hurt when they occurred.

Link only shrugged. "I doubt anyone there will know what it is either. Frankly, I'd rather not know."

Kyliss asked, a confused tone in his voice. "Why?"

Link then said dryly, "Because if I'm dying I'd rather not know about it." The group went silent at that, no one sure on how to respond to a statement like that. The only sounds that could be heard were the cracks of the fire and the voices of other soldiers not from their group.

Link then lightened his voice and said, "If I have to go, I'm not going down alone."

"What?" Vyline said, his voice betraying his confusion.

Link only grinned. "What I'm saying is that if I have to go down, I'm taking you with me."

Rizen began to laugh at that. "So we'll get to go to the castle. Fantastic."

Jykan raised an eyebrow at that. "You think the General will allow that?"

Link shrugged. "He probably won't care. Besides, he needs guards to escort him there and back. I'll recommend you four. He'll probably listen."

Rizen only laughed once again before slapping Link on the back roughly. "You really are a manipulative bastard, you know that?" A round of laughter and the raising of flasks met the statement.

Link only chuckled alongside his friends, his thoughts idly wondering about Zelda but he quickly shook those thoughts away. _She probably doesn't even remember you._ He then felt a pain in his arm beginning and rose to his feet. He hid his pain well but these men were familiar with the signs of one of his fits, "I'm going to go speak with the General then. Then I'm going to sleep."

Kyliss looked at Link as the young man held his left arm with a grimace. "You want some help?" He asked, slightly concerned.

Link shook his head. "Nah, I shouldn't need it. It looks as if it isn't going to be a strong one." He said, forcing a smile. _More like the pain has become so intense that its merely numbing my arm._ Link then bowed his head and said, "Good night gentlemen."

They watched him turn and walk away before they all raised their drinks and said, "Good night Commander."

They all laughed when they heard Link exclaim loudly, "Stop calling me that!"

-

It only took two days to reach Hyrule castle as the small group of soldiers rode alongside General Wilde. He allowed Link's request, understanding the young man's need to be around familiar people, at the cost that the group would train some of the soldiers stationed at Hyrule castle, as they were mostly recruits and not seasoned soldiers yet. "In that respect, they're much like yourself Link." He remembered hearing one of the soldiers say.

As they rode through castle town on their way to Hyrule castle, Wilde found himself slowing his pace down in order to ride next to Link. He asked him something that he had been wondering about for quite sometime. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the real reason you didn't want to come here?"

Link didn't even look at him as he replied. "I hate coming here." His voice was toneless, as if reciting pages from a textbook. Sensing that the General was waiting for me, Link sighed and said. "Everything about this place is lineage. When I'm in a place like this, it only drives it home that I do not have any family."

The General finally nodded in understanding as they passed the gate, realizing that he would never really be able to understand what the boy felt. _I suppose that is one of his subconscious reasons for disliking nobility so much. So much of it relies on what your fathers or grandfathers did during their time._

-

It was not long before General Wilde and Link were kneeling before the king. The rest of the group had been asked to wait outside, which didn't bother them too much. Link only wished that he could join them instead of being in the king's presence. Not that he disliked the king, he just felt that he was being given special treatment and it somewhat irritated him. _Though you could say your entire military career has been part of this special treatment._ Link frowned at the thought but decided to ignore his musings in order to listen to the King's words.

"It is good to see you again General Wilde. I trust that things are going well at Kakariko's front?" The King asked, his voice sounding more regal than Link had ever heard before.

"Yes, your highness. We are still in full control over Kakariko, and there have been no attacks of serious nature for quite some time. We believe they are focusing more on one of the other chokepoints and have sent warnings accordingly." Link smirked slightly as the General said this, _Of course I was the one sent to deliver those, and ended up getting roped into appraising their defensive plans. It's ironic that the one they trusted the least is the one they ask for advice after that one battle._

"Excellent General. That pleases me greatly." The King said before turning his attention to Link. "And I must say it is both a surprise and a pleasure to see you again Master Link. After all, tales of your exploits at the fronts are rather unbelievable."

Link didn't raise his head as he answered to the King. "Those stories are blown out of proportion, your majesty. I am merely a soldier, nothing more."

The King laughed at that. "Modest as ever I see." He began to laugh some more as Link's eyebrow twitched slightly. Wilde saw this sign of annoyance and began to worry until he realized that Link knew better than to say something to anger the King. The King stopped laughing and then addressed both of them. "You have brought me good news. Rest now, for you have had a long journey. Though I do expect both of you to join us for the Founder's Day celebration."

Wilde bowed his head slightly and said, "Of course your majesty."

Link was silent and remained so until the King noticed this and asked, "And you, Master Link?" The King noticed the boy's hesitation and didn't really know what to say of it.

Link was about to say no when Wilde elbowed him harshly in the side. Restraining a curse, Link turned his head slightly to glare at the older man. Seeing and understanding the General's expression, Link sighed as he turned his head back to the King. "If that is what his majesty wishes…" _I'll get you for this General._

The King clapped his hands together once, as if pleased with the outcome. "Excellent! Then go and rest you two. The celebration shall be tomorrow evening. You two may do as you please until then." The two bowed their heads once more before rising to their feet and leaving the throne room.

As the door closed behind them, Link turned to Wilde at glared at him. "You seem to always find the one thing that will anger me the most."

Wilde merely slapped him on the back of the head, causing some of the soldiers that were standing around to chuckle. "You don't turn down a request from the King. And I knew that's what you were about to do."

"Do you have any other orders for me sir? Because I'm going to see the recruits now if you do not." Link asked, once again his voice betraying his weariness.

Wilde's expression softened slightly. "No, you are free to do as you will until tomorrow night." Link nodded and saluted before walking towards the group of soldiers that had accompanied them to the castle. Wilde added one more thing before Link left, "Oh, Master Link! Try not to cause any trouble." He then turned and walked away, chuckling in slight amusement as he heard the young man curse.

Link merely walked over to the other soldiers and said, "Come on. We have recruits to break." He said, his tone betraying his annoyance. The four ex-division commanders merely laughed at the boy's anger as they followed him to the training grounds.

-

Link merely looked over the gathered soldiers but didn't say anything. Vyline, Kyliss, Rizen, and Jykan stood at attention behind him, overlooking the group that was gathered as well. All of them were thinking the same exact thought. _They would die if they went out to fight now…_

A soldier wearing armor similar to his companions approaching Link and saluted him. "Master Link, we've been expecting you. The new recruits have been assembled."

Link turned to the man and said, "No need to salute me. I do not have a rank." He then turned back and looked over the group. An odd grin covered his face as he said loudly, "Gentlemen, my name is Link. For some reason they asked me to train the lot of you while I am here. But I am not suited for such a thing; I wouldn't even know where to start. Thus," Link then stepped to the side and gesturing to his four friends, "these men will be your instructors for the next few days." He then turned to his friends and said, "Rizen, Kyliss, I want you two to take half of these men and polish their archery. The rest of us will work with the blades."

Rizen gave the boy an odd smirk. "This is the real reason you wanted to bring us, isn't it."

Link only grinned back, "You know me too well."

Rizen only laughed and began walking towards the group. Kyliss only nodded and said, "We'll handle this Commander, take care of the rest."

Seeing some of the soldiers behind him giving him odd looks at that, Link quickly said, "Don't call me that. Not here especially, certain people will not take kindly to your use of that title." Kyliss and the others only nodded before Link turned to the Sergeant that had gathered the group together. "Sergeant, if you would be so kind as to split this group, we can go onto the training."

"Yes sir." The man said instinctively, causing Link to grab his head in annoyance. _They just… don't get it._ The four from Kakariko began to laugh, knowing the young man well enough to understand his annoyance, yet finding it amusing.

-

Link watched as his men, (he didn't like to refer to them as that, but it seemed that they treated him as their leader), ran the recruits through the various trainings. Rizen and Kyliss took care of the archery training, forcing them to fire arrows continuously until they could hit the target effectively. Rizen also insisted on the timing of the shots, forcing the entire group to fire simultaneously or be punished by having to run laps around the courtyard, wearing full armor. Needless to say, the soldiers adjusted quickly to the timing or they ran themselves until they passed out. The training, while Link would admit was unorthodox, worked surprisingly well.

As for Jykan and Vyline, they were having a much more difficult time instructing the men in the use of the blade and spear. For one, the group was much larger than the one run by Rizen and Kyliss. The other problem was that while Jykan and Vyline were skilled with the spear, their swordsmanship was mediocre in regards to military means. This was actually pointed out by one soldier who was questioning their teaching methods.

"You have some nerve to tell us how to fight." The soldier had yelled at them, causing everyone to look over.

Jykan merely frowned at that, "Know you place private. You are addressing superior officers."

"But this is ridiculous!" The soldier exclaimed, pointing his sword towards a group of soldiers who were clumsily swinging their swords. The man continued to rant, causing both officers to narrow their eyes and question whether or not they should beat this private half to death.

This was when Link decided to step in, less one of his friends strike down the loudmouth. "Private, I see your point. So you are saying you are more skilled than they, and that they cannot teach you anything." Link said in a matter of fact tone of voice. Vyline shot Link a confused looked while Jykan mouthed the words 'what the hell are you doing?' Link's voice attracted the bigmouth soldier and captured his attention. "Perhaps then, you should try me."

The soldier looked over the boy, several years younger than him and said, "What do you have in mind."

Link walked past him towards a pair of soldiers who were sparring with practice swords. A practice sword wasn't too much different from a normal sword; it merely didn't have any sharp edges. It was more like a club than a sword, but since the weight and balance of the weapon were the same, the Hylian military used it to train soldiers and not kill any of them during training. Granted, being hit by one hurt like hell, but it wasn't life threatening.

Link asked for one of the training swords, which one of the soldiers gave to him in confusion. His partner went to give Link his as well when Link waved him off. "That won't be necessary." Link then walked back towards the private and threw him the practice sword. The man caught it unsteadily, dropping his own sword to the ground. "Private, I'll give you ten minutes. If you can hit me once on the head or the chest, you can go back to the barracks and rest or do whatever the hell it is soldiers here do when not on duty."

The man thought it over for a few moments before asking, "Well, aren't you going to get one?" Link merely was stretching his arms over his head, his golden gauntlets that covered his hands glinting in the sunlight.

"No, I am not. You will not be able to do it. Just give me a moment to warm up." Link said casually as he cracked his neck and his fingers within the gauntlet. He walked towards Jykan and Vyline who were watching the exchange with mild interest.

"You know Commander, you really shouldn't do stuff like this." Vyline said as Link continued to stretch.

"He's right, this only decreases morale." Jykan said as Link finished up.

Link merely shrugged as he began walking towards the private, a small crowd already forming to watch the strange match. "Don't worry about it. I just need to teach them all about the world." Link said in a casual tone.

The private was fuming at the insulting way that Link was treating him. "Don't blame me if you get hurt boy." He said, his hands tightening on the grip of the practice sword.

Link merely yawned. "Let's get this over with. Ten minutes away from your training is far too much." This comment seemed to enrage the man as he dashed forward and attempted to stab Link in the chest with the blunted edge sword.

Link merely stepped out of the way, tapping the man on the back of the head lightly as he passed. The action caused a few of the gathered soldiers to laugh, furthering the embarrassment of the loudmouth private. As the man continued to fail to strike Link, Vyline leaned over and whispered in Jykan's ear, "Bet you twenty rupees that the Commander wins."

Jykan scoffed. "Of course he will. I'm not stupid enough to take that bet. The real bet is whether that private will be able to walk away with his body in one piece."

Eight minutes later, the private was heavily winded, breathing heavily as he held the sword tightly and glared at Link. Link was merely standing back, his hands resting on the back of his head, merely smiling like an idiot. "That's eight minutes, and you still haven't hit me." He then yawned which he could see irritated the private but he did nothing in retaliation, as if unsure how to attack. "Give it up, if you haven't hit me by now, you're not going to."

"Shut up!"

Link's eyes narrowed slightly as he lowered his hands and began walking towards the soldier. "Fine, then for these last two minutes I shall fight as well. Give up whenever you feel like it." Link then quickly lowered his body and dashed forward. The unexpected motion caught the private off guard and he haphazardly swung the sword downwards. He smiled when he saw that the boy was moving in such a way that there would be no way to avoid it. When he heard a loud clanging sound, his face twisted in horror when he saw the boy's forearms blocking the blow from striking the top of his head. "I did say head or chest. Now its my turn." He then quickly pushed the sword upwards and sent a gauntlet-covered fist into the man's stomach. The man reeling backwards, the wind being knocking out of him. Link merely stood up at his full height and watched the man in indifference. "Get up, the armor should've protected you from most of that." The soldiers only looked on in shock while Jykan covered his eyes with one of his hands, as if afraid to watch.

"I never said I wouldn't attack you back." Link said before he began walking towards the soldier. The man quickly recovered himself and pulled his sword into a defensive position. "Your stance is weak! Spread your legs apart." Link declared loudly, causing the man to do as he was told without thinking about it. Link then tilted his body to avoid a slash that could've by all rights removed his head from his body. A quick kick to the back of the man's knee sent him tumbling forward. Link merely watched it impassively as he continued to walk past the fallen soldier. "Time?" He asked in a calm voice.

Vyline looked at the small clock on the side of the courtyard and yelled back, "Nine minutes."

Link nodded once before turning around to see the practice sword thrusting towards him. He sidestepped it to the right, raised his left arm, and then clotheslined the private, sending him back to the ground. The soldier's eyes glazed over and then his grip on the sword released. Link watched this in idle wonder. He then bent down and checked the man's pulse. "He's still alive." Link called back to the two officers who had been holding their breath.

Link then rose and addressed the crowd, "Now listen here. I want no more idiots like this one here. Those two soldiers were able to teach civilians enough swordsmanship to help hold off an invasion of the dogs of Termina! There will be no more disrespect here, or you will end up like this man here. And trust me, if this happens again I will not be so kind." His voice was cold and authoritative, causing even his two friends to take a step back. He then picked up the collapsed soldier and pulled him over to the side of the courtyard and leaned him against the wall made of stone. When Link looked back up, he smiled when he saw the rest of the recruits performing their training as directed by his two friends. _See, one show of force does wonders._ Link then frowned as he realized that he currently was using the same line of thought that Ganondorf must have used when he conquered Hyrule during the Imprisoning war. The thought gave him a cold shiver.

"I say, Master Link, was that all really necessary?" Came a voice from behind Link. Link looked over his shoulder and blinked in surprise as he saw General Vass watching the training soldiers.

Link crossed his arm across his chest and bowed his head slightly. "General Vass, it is good to see you again sir."

"You know, far be it for me to tell you to do anything, because I know you'll ignore it, but was that the best approach?" Vass asked, taking a few steps forward to stand next to Link.

Link shrugged as he turned back to the men. "It proved a point. Many of these men are probably caught up in romantic dreams about the life of a soldier. Had that man been in a real battle, he would've been dead after his first attack."

"I suppose he'll be thrown in the stockade for insubordination as well." Vass said as he shot a glance to the unconscious soldier.

Link scratched his head and said, "Nah, I don't think its necessary. He won't question his superiors abilities for quite sometime after this I would think."

Vass only shook his head. "I know you do not like me Master Link, and I don't like you, but we should agree on some things from time to time. Can't this be one of those things?"

"We both agree that I should be at Kakariko instead of here." Link said idly as he watched the soldiers continue to train. "And that I'm not suited to deal with nobility."

Vass found himself laughing at that. "Very true." He paused for a few more moments before adding, "Like I have mentioned numerous times before, I do not like you, but I respect the skill you seem to possess for almost every aspect of military life." He then gestured towards the training men and said, "This unit will be joining the attachment at the Barzeed Ridge southwest of here. It is my hope that you can train them adequately."

Link only laughed slightly, feeling slightly odd from Vass' strange form of praise. _You can tell it's driving him nuts to be civil to me,_ Link thought in amusement. He then said, "General, we are only here until ordered back to Kakariko, but we shall do what we can."

"That's pleasing to hear, Master Link. Most of the drill instructors are either already at the fronts or just have too many recruits to train. Although your stay may be short, it shall be a great asset."

"It is not I that you should be thanking though. Those four deserve the credit, I couldn't teach someone to fight if my life depended on it." Link said with a hint of amusement as he gestured towards his companions.

"From what I hear from the men who have fought alongside you, that is what they would say about you." Vass said as he turned away. Link saluted him but Vass spoke before returning the salute. "You are truly a strange one." He then walked away, leaving a stunned Link.

Link only chuckled slightly before walking back to assist Jykan and Vyline with the training. _Who would've ever thought that Vass and I could have a conversation where we weren't at each other throats? _

-

The training continued over the course of the rest of the day and the next. Link joined his companions in order to test some of the soldiers, to mostly test their reactions and speed, which went surprisingly well. Most of the soldiers now respected Link to no end; apparently they had figured out that he was the legendary rank-less soldier who won the first battle of the war, among other things. Soon enough though, Link found himself being told to get ready for the celebration.

Link returned to the room he had been given and found something he thought he recognized. It was a variation of his green tunic, only fitted to suit a more formal appearance. Link blinked a few times before chuckling in amusement. _Someone here knows me too well._ He then quickly changed out of his normal clothing into the formal outfit.

When he exited his door he heard whistles and catcalls from a familiar group. He turned to see his four companions also dressed up in similar outfits to his own, only different colors. Link walked over with a strange expression on his face, "I see you gentlemen will be joining me in my prolonged torture."

"Ah shut up Commander. You know you're just going to woo all the women here, hell maybe even find yourself a pretty little wife." Rizen joked, removing Link's cap and rustling the boy's blond hair.

"He's right you know, I'm sure that you will enjoy yourself." Jykan said, hitting Rizen on the back of the skull in order to get him to let go of Link.

"I doubt it. It is far more likely that I would rather be at the front fighting than here." Link said as he replaced his hat.

"Well Commander, I don't think we should keep the General waiting. He did say that he wanted to speak to us before hand." Vyline said as the group began to walk away from Link's room towards where General Wilde had been staying.

Link closed his eyes and placed his hands on the back of his head. "He's just going to tell me to not cause any trouble."

"He knows you too well Commander." Kyliss said with a hint of amusement.

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Link yelled, startling many people walking through the hallways of Hyrule castle. The four soldiers however merely laughed at his outburst, causing Link to grab his head in annoyance. This is going to be a long night…_


	20. Horse and Pony Show

Okay I was originally going to write a chapter for Darkness and Light today and update it before Otakon but this just flowed out instead. Eh, crap happens I guess.

-

The talk with General Wilde had been short and to the point. Much like Link had already surmised, the main gist of the short talk was to not cause any trouble. He also gave special orders to the four soldiers besides Link to watch Link and make sure he stays out of trouble. He then dismissed them with a wish of goodwill.

Although Link was slightly insulted with Wilde's orders to the men, he understood he didn't mean any harm. He was looking out for Link, who had a tendency to speak first before thinking. In an environment where protocol and formality needed to be kept, Link was at a profound disadvantage when compared to his companions.

The small group of Hylian soldiers slowly made their way towards the Great Hall, where the celebration was going to be held. They traded jokes with each along the way, whether it would be on the clothes they were wearing, the recruits they had spent the last two days training, or just plain giving Link a hard time. It seemed to Link that far more of the latter was going on than the former, and far more than usual it seemed. When he asked about this, Jykan merely responded, "Now, now. 'Master' Link, don't cause us any trouble." Placing emphasis on Link's strange title that only the higher ups used when speaking to him. This just served to spun on more laughter from the boy's irritated face.

They finally made it to the Great Hall after a long walk. A pair of soldiers Link recognized from the training opened the doors for them. He gave them friendly nods before entering, causing the two to wonder if they had done something wrong. As the small group entered, they could only stare at awe at the environment they had just entered.

The room was decked out with all sorts of fancy tapestries, paintings, chandeliers made of pure gold, among many other decorations that if sold could probably feed a family of four for a full two years. Link, somewhat expecting the extravagance, looked over his shoulder to see his four companions gawking as they wildly looked around the room. Even the mostly sarcastic Rizen was stunned silent as his eyes bounced from painting to painting.

A servant holding a tray with five wine glasses on it approached them and Link quickly snapped his friends from their reverie. "Snap out of it gentlemen, we standing in the doorway." He said with a hint of amusement as he grabbed one of the wine glasses and began to walk towards the side of the room. His companions followed suit as they grabbed their own glasses and followed him, taking in the time to fully appreciate the lavishness of the ballroom.

For a long time the small group remained silent, only looked around the room to take in everything, from all the decorations, the small string quartet that was playing soft flowing music on the far side of the hall that seemed to travel through the room with ease, and the number of people wearing fancy clothes the likes of which most of them had never seen before. Finally, Link decided to break the silence as he raised his glass, "Gentlemen." His voice caught their attention as they turned to see him raising his glass. They followed suit and Link continued his little toast, "To all those victories that have made my life far more complicated than it needs to be." He said with an amused grin.

The men chuckled slightly before Vyline said, "And to a hundred more." The men said sounds of agreement before the five men clinked their glasses together and then drank some of the wine.

"I must say, this is quite a strange sight." Kyliss said as he turned his gaze back to the room. The lavish surroundings seemed to make the room smaller than it actually was, but considering the size of the Great Hall, it really wasn't a problem.

"A little much, isn't it?" Rizen asked, his usual air of sarcasm prevalent in his voice.

"I think so too." Link said as he took another sip from the wine. "But our opinion doesn't really matter in this place."

"You will really have to explain where this hatred of all things having any relation to nobility comes from someday, you know that?" Vyline stated with a hint of amusement. "And don't drink that too quickly, this wine isn't like the stuff we drink normally. I don't want to have to carry you back to your room." The others laughed at this while Link merely shot him a glare.

"Hey, pretty ladies, coming in from eleven o'clock." Rizen said, a smile on his face and a little too much excitement for Link's liking. He did however take a glance towards the expected direction and found himself frowning. Indeed, some young women were approaching their little group, and Link didn't like what he saw in their eyes. They were wearing formal dresses that Link thought were strange looking, but then again everything in the room was strange looking to his eyes. _I suppose that's my perspective as someone from outside castle life. They probably don't see it as such._

Link's musings were cut short as the small group of women began to crowd around what they must have known to be soldiers, because as soon as they did they began to ask questions like what battles they had fought in, the number of enemies they had taken down, etc. Link founded himself pulling his arm free from one lady's grasp rather roughly to grab his head, sensing a headache coming on. _It seems that the goddesses like to annoy me heavily. They're as bad as the General sometimes._

-

Wilde merely watched all of this is in quiet amusement as he stood off to the side with some other of his peers. He was wearing an elaborate set of clothes, with medals pinning on his chest as if it was a trophy case. He had watched as the group of soldiers come in and stare at the room in shock and he had chuckled at it. He had expected Link's stunned looks, but the looks of the other four were priceless as well.

He turned back to his peers to continue the conversation that had been going on, "Yes, General Rycliff, Kakariko is still secure. How are things down at the Barzeed Ridge?"

The General who replied was an old man with a badger-like face. His graying hair was shortly vanishing on him as his baldness had become more obvious over the course of the year. "They have been no significant problems to say the least. Their attacks on our forts have increased in frequency but we are still holding. It makes me comfortable to hear how I'll be receiving a few new divisions of troops in the near future."

To his right another elder man chuckled while holding a small wine glass in between his pudgy fingers. "You better make use of them or I'll just have to come and take some from you." He said with a laugh.

"And what of the Orphal River, General Exfo?" Wilde asked, a small smile gracing his features. He was young, as least compared to most of the Generals. _Perhaps that is why they gave me the boy…_

"There has been some unrest with the civilian villages nearby, but when we discovered a small detachment of enemy troops traveling down the edge of the river on the far side, they began supporting us whole heartedly. No real problems there. It is probably the least likely place that they will attack. I think the real forces will head to Kakariko and the Barzeed Ridge."

Wilde rubbed his chin with his free hand as he thought that over. _The attacks at Kakariko are far from being strong, but they seem to almost be consistent. It's as if they are trying to bait us out of the fortress every time in order to wipe out a weak force…_ Wilde's musings were broken by another voice that entered their conversation. "Gentlemen, its good to see all of you again." It was the voice of General Vass, who came strutting up to the three, holding a small glass of wine in his hand.

The other three Generals bowed their heads slightly to their leader as he approached. Exfo was the first to speak, his voice jovial and somewhat amused. "If it isn't the old coot himself!" He exclaimed, a grin covering his face.

His comment caused the others to grin as Rycliff added "It is always a pleasure General."

Wilde nodded to this as well, raising his glass and taking a small sip. His eyes flicked back to Link's location for a few seconds, only to see him being surrounded by ladies of the royal court. _That would be entertaining to watch,_ Wilde found himself thinking before turning back to his peers. "As General Rycliff has already said, always a pleasure, General Vass."

"So how are things going for the group at the castle?" Rycliff asked Vass with a smile of expectation on his face. "Those reinforcements will be quite helpful."

"They're still undergoing basic training for the most part. They should be battle ready in a week, perhaps two." Vass explained, his expression shifting slightly as his mind trailed to something else.

Exfo opened his eyes in shock. "That quickly? Or have they been undergoing training for quite some time already?"

Vass rubbed his eyes when he replied, "A little of both. They have been training for some time, yet at the rate they are going they will be ready far sooner than expected."

Exfo whistled in appreciation. "That is amazing. Who is training them? Muginn? Or is it Tiefiel?" He asked, referring to the two drill instructors were put in charge of training new recruits.

"Not either of them." Wilde said with a hint of amusement. Exfo and Rycliff looked at Wilde in shock, surprised that he knew something.

Vass didn't respond at first and merely sighed as he rubbed his eyes again as if tired. Eventually he said, "You do realize his training methods are extremely… unorthodox?" He asked out loud, to no one in particular.

Wilde only chuckled slightly at that, "With all due respect sir, everything he does is unorthodox."

"Whom are you talking about?" Rycliff asked, raising his eyebrow as he took a sip of wine.

Wilde merely chuckled as Vass answered. "The young Master Link has been running the recruits through their paces the past few days. It's terrifying really, the rate at which they have improved."

"The brat? I've heard stories about them but most of them are far too outlandish to be true." Rycliff said as he turned his gaze towards the young man and the other four soldiers that had come from Kakariko on the far side of the room. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw many young noblewomen crowding around them.

Exfo seemed to read the man's thoughts as he nudged him in the side and whispered to him in a joking tone, "Now don't get jealous you old bear. We were young once too." He then spoke louder to the others and said, "I've heard some of those stories as well. What is truth and what is fiction in regards to him?"

Wilde paused for a few moments, unable to come up with an answer to that question. Finally he spoke, his voice hesitant. "Odds are, most of the things you have heard are true." He then spoke in a more confident tone, "What he has done in Kakariko speaks for itself." He then shot a glance over his shoulder back towards Link, who seemed to have an irritated expression on his face. He only chuckled at the site.

Vass followed the General's gaze until it met the young man. He frowned at the ladies as he said, "He seems to be enjoying himself."

Wilde burst out laughing at that point, drawing the attention of the other three men who stared at him quizzically. He slowly stopped laughing and said as he reclaimed his breath, "Oh I highly doubt that sir."

"What?"

"I've been around the kid long enough to know when he's angry. And right now I can assure you that he would rather be suffering from a serious wound in a tent right now rather than be here tonight."

-

The Generals were not the only ones to take notice of Link's position. Several young men were watching with such distaste as they talked amongst themselves. "Pitiful women, fawning over mere soldiers like them." One said, watching in subdued hostility.

"What are they even doing here?" Another asked.

"Hyrule seems to be on the decline if their kind is allowed to come to celebrations like this…"

"Where is the honor of the nobility?"

-

Link was fighting very hard to keep himself from saying something inappropriate as he was bombarded with questions from the ladies around him. He looked over to see his friends enjoying the attention but Link once again was caught looking for a way out.

Finally one question caught his ears, "So which one of you is Master Link? We all want to meet him." Link saw his friends look at him with quick glances and Link noticed a devious smile on Rizen's face.

"Well ladies," he began, playing up the moment, "you are in luck. Because the infamous Link is right…"

Link quickly interrupted him, grabbing Kyliss' shoulder and finishing Rizen's sentence. "Here." He said quickly, pointing to Kyliss. Kyliss shot Link a strange look but Link only grinned as the few women that were crowding him quickly left to go speak with the famous rank-less soldier. He quickly turned and walked away, seemingly to get another glass of wine. He had a smirk on his face as he walked away.

Kyliss was started at Link's move, even more by the reaction. The questions to him increased in frequency and Kyliss looked over to the retreating Link and said loudly in shock, "Link!"

Link did hear his voice but only smirked. _Payback is a bitch, gentlemen._ He smiled at the thought as he placed the empty wine glass on a servant's tray while picking up a replacement. He slowly walked towards an unoccupied space on the wall and leaned back against it, watching with only slight interest as the party continued. He did catch the numerous dirty looks that he was receiving from both his men, and some well dressed young men around his age around the refreshments table. The hall was loud from the amount of people in there, causing Link's oversensitive ears to hurt slightly. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall, feeling the soft tapestry that was hanging there brushing against the back of his neck.

"Hey, don't fall asleep young man." He heard a familiar voice call.

He didn't open his eyes at first, but he did smile when he realized who it was. "Why not? It would probably be more entertaining then being here." He stated with amusement before opening his eyes.

Before him stood Impa, dressed a dark blue gown. It was unexpected, to say the least. All of Link's memories of the woman were of her wearing he battle clothes but what she wore now reminded him more of a noblewoman than the Sheikah warrior who had fought alongside him in the Imprisoning war.

She noticed Link surprised expression and then walked around next to him and elbowed him harshly in the ribs. The quick unexpected blow caught him off guard, knocking the wind out of him and almost causing him to drop his wine glass. "That was for that look of disbelief you just gave me kid." She said with a hint of amusement as she stood next to him and watched over the party in the same manner that he had been.

"Sorry… I guess." Link said as he rubbed his side gently. _She still packs a wallop. _"Rhivlen asked me to say hello the next time I saw you as well."

She raised an eyebrow at that, "That little brat? He's fighting now? Wow, I suddenly feel really old." She said with a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

Link shrugged as he took a sip of his wine. "Perhaps its because you're constantly around people younger than you." Link then blinked, realizing what he just said. Before he could try to correct himself, he received another quick shot to the ribs from Impa, who now wore a strange frown on her face. "I deserved that." He said in a raspy voice, after recovering from the second blow. He rubbed his rip and said, "Good to see that you're doing well."

She smiled at that and said, "Likewise Link. With all the strange tales floating around here, you had us worried."

Link scoffed. "Those stories are so blown out of proportion its ridiculous. Eventually they're going to be saying I single-handedly destroyed the entire Termina army." He said in sarcastic amusement. Impa laughed at that, covering her mouth slighting with her hand. Link's eyes fell to a ring that she wore on her finger, bearing a familiar jewel. "I see that it is still safe. For that I thank you."

Impa smiled as she lowered her hand, "I thought this would be a quick way to show you without forcing you to speak its name."

He shrugged, "Works for me. I know its safe in your hands, literally as well as figuratively." She chuckled at that comment before he asked, "And the other one?"

Her features broadened into a large grin. "In a safe place." Link there was more to it than that but her grin didn't reveal any of her secrets before she walked away saying, "I have duties to attend to. Enjoy the evening Link."

_Not bloody likely,_ He thought as he noticed Kyliss pointing towards Link and saying something. _Ah crap._ Soon after, Link was once again being swarmed by questions. He saw his men, now left alone by the swarming mass, grinning wildly at him and with Rizen and Kyliss laughing openly like mad men. _I'm gonna kill them…_

"So how many battles have you fought in?"

"What's your full name?"

"Are you from Kakariko? Is that why you fought for it?

"Tell us about the Kakariko defense!"

Link felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance before a series of horns played loudly. All eyes looked towards the front of the hall to see the King and Princess Zelda descending a staircase. The King was wearing long flowing robes that trailed on the floor behind him as he walked. His crown adorned his head, a head of gray hair covering his head. Zelda herself was wearing a dark red dress that looked very formal. It has tinges of gold along the cuffs and a line of them down the sides, stopping only at the edge of the dress. A pair of white glove ran from her fingers up until her elbows, giving an odd contrast to the dark red dress. She wore a pair of red ribbons in her blond hair, and only smiled slightly as she walked with her father.

The entire crowd that had been gathered all bowed their heads in unison. Even Link lowered his head and crossed his free arm across his chest. As the King reached the floor he said loudly, "Please my friends, raise your heads. We are not here to celebrate the royal family, we are here to celebrate the founder of this great land. A toast, my friends!"

The crowd all raised their wine glasses and said words of praise before taking a drink from their glasses. Link only smiled as he withdrew the glass, taking the opportunity to sneak away from the women who had cornered him. He made his way around the talking nobles, ignoring the stares he was receiving as he made his way back towards his companions from Kakariko. He made it next to Kyliss and leaned against the wall next to him and said in a deadpanned voice, "I'm going to kill all of you." The four men laughed at him and continued to make jokes about Link's shyness around the ladies.

This all stopped when someone that none of them had been expected suddenly walked up in front of them. Rizen choked on his drink and immediately the four men bowed their heads and said, "Your highness," in unison.

Link saw the smirk on Zelda's face at his men's reactions. She looked at him as if amused when he merely shrugged at first. He then bowed his head and crossed his free arm across his chest. "It is always a pleasure, milady."

Her small smile only grew as Link raised his head. "Yes, it has been far too long Master Link."

Link could sense his men staring at him but he didn't seem to mind as a mock frown covered his face. "What did I say about that whole 'master' bit?"

Zelda only shook her head in amusement before returning his frown. "I really don't think you should scold royalty like that." She said in a cold tone.

Link then shrugged. "I suppose I have no choice then except to runaway to Rylok, join the Talons, and help Dl'ytch rob the nobles of Lord Arathein's land." He said in a carefree voice.

His men were watching this with their mouths hanging open. Never did they imagine that Link could talk to the Princess in such a carefree manner. Even the cynic Rizen thought that she would throw the guy in jail. _Foolishness of youth?_

It was then that Zelda broke her cold frown and began to laugh a light laugh. Link's far-off visage broke as well, revealing an amused grin. He looked over to his men and said with a hint of amusement, "Close your mouths guys, you're in the presence of the Princess."

The men all closed their mouths in shock but said nothing as Link turned back to Zelda as she spoke, "It's good to see that you have not changed much."

Link scratched the back of his head with a strange expression on his face. "Eh, you think so? I'd like to think I've toned down my recklessness."

Zelda only laughed that light laugh again. "From what I've heard that is far from the case."

Link only chuckled and wondered what kind of overzealous stories had reached her ears. "They're all taken out of proportion. Every single one of them." _Well, at least the ones I have heard. Eventually they're going to say I'm Din reborn or something like that._

Zelda only raised an eyebrow and replied, "Coming from you, that doesn't sound very reassuring." She then took a sip of wine from the glass she had before continuing. "Even the legendary defense of Kakariko?"

Link only shrugged. He gestured towards his men with his left hand and said, "If you want to see heroes, these are the men who were the backbone of the Kakariko defense." All four men looked to Link as if he was an idiot, something that Link did not miss.

"Is that so?" Zelda asked, her eyes trailing over the four soldiers who, for some reason they would later come to understand as nervousness, all gulped at the same time, as if caught in the act of some crime. She then turned to them and bowed her head slightly, "Then it is my honor to thank you gentlemen in person."

The four were struck silent by this small act of gratitude. Finally Jykan snapped out of the stunned silence, bowed his head and said, "Thanks are unnecessary, your highness. We only did what we could, although I'm afraid the Commander isn't telling you the whole truth."

Link frowned at that and whispered harshly, as if he didn't want Zelda to hear. "Don't call me that. People at Kakariko might not mind but the people here will. Don't get me in trouble, I do that enough on my own."

Zelda looked at Link with a confused expression before laughing lightly again. "I see you are as overmodest as ever Link. You know, it can be slightly insulting if you do that consistently." She stated, a mixture of mock anger and amusement in her voice.

Link only sighed. "This humble soldier begs your forgiveness, milady." He said in a half-hearted tone. Once again the four were struck silent by this strange exchange from the enigmatic young man they had embraced as a leader and the Princess of the royal family.

She frowned again in jest and said, "I demand retributions for this mistake good sir." When Link raised an eyebrow, she quickly began to think for something to continue the joke. When she heard music begin to play, a devilish and mischievous grin overtook her features. "You shall grant me the pleasure of a dance, Master Link."

For the first time since anyone near him had met Link, none had ever seen such a confused expression cover the boy's face. He blinked a few times, as if thinking he heard her wrong or trying to find if he had taken the joke too far. "I beg your pardon milady?" Link asked, honestly confused by the strange request. _Did I take the joke too far?_

"It's a simple request Link." Zelda said with a small grin, enjoying the fact that she had won this little round of verbal sparring. _He looks cute when he's confused._ She quickly shook the thought away as she held out her hand for him to take.

Link exchanged glances with his fellow soldiers who were either now staring at him in shock, or holding back laughter at seeing the boy's confused reaction. Rizen leaned forward and said, "Commander, she wants to dance, don't keep her highness waiting." He said, an odd smirk on his face.

Link then scratched the back of his head and looked away from the group and towards the floor slightly. A light blush was beginning to cover his cheeks as he said in a soft voice, "Ah… I don't really… know how."

Zelda was enjoying placing her once former savior in an embarrassing position. "Then it is an excellent time to learn, Master Link."

Link once again scratched the backside of his head before rubbing his eyes. His men recognized it as a habit of his of when he didn't know what to do and how the fact angered him. He finally looked up, a goofy grin on his face, "… I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

The men did their best to hold back their laughing while Zelda made a pouting face and asked in a sweet voice, "Are you saying you don't want to dance with me?" Internally she was laughing like a giddy child.

Link quickly waved his hands in front of him, as if worried he had just offended her, "No! I didn't mean that!" He said quickly, not noticing the strange looks of amusement on Zelda and his men's faces. He finally slumped his shoulders, as if submitting to some vigorous interrogation and then raised his head, gave a weak smile and held out his hand. "Shall we?" He asked, his voice coming out as unsure what to do. It only caused Zelda and the soldiers to laugh as she slowly pulled him towards an open area where many different people were already dancing. Link saw this and groaned internally, _oh boy…_

-

"You look well Link." Zelda said to him as she led him the slow waltz.

Link was doing his best to follow her movements. He had never learned how to dance in such an environment, as for the dances he did understand were mostly small village dances, which was usually to much quicker and upbeat music. It was a totally different experience from the slow and flowing music that was coming from the string quartet. "As well as can expected I suppose." He then gave a small grin and said, "I did make it to the castle without any wounds." Zelda laughed at that, remembering one of her comments about how Link's track record was improving. Link then said with sincerity, "You look beautiful as ever, your highness."

She chuckled at the young man, knowing that he meant it otherwise he would say such a thing. _I suppose that's why my father and I find him so interesting. He won't cater to please us and tells us just how it is._ "Flattery will get you nowhere Link." She said with a small chuckle as she continued to lead him in the dance.

Link did his best to shrug while dancing, providing a strange break in their movements before saying, "I'm not very good at it to begin with."

"Oh, then what was that comment all about?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Merely an observation." Link said as his eyes caught on something hanging from her neck that had he had previous missed. He almost frowned as his eyes locked on the object. "Isn't that…" he began to question but Zelda cut him off.

"Yes, its what you think. I was surprised when I heard you had given them to Impa. She said I should watch this one for you." She then let go of his hand for a moment to clasp her hand over the jewel that now hung on a necklace from her neck. "Does it bother you?"

Link shook his head no. "I gave them to her because I can trust her. If I can't trust you then despite anything I may do this country is doomed anyway." He said in a joking tone. He wasn't joking however, and had no problems with allowing Zelda to watch over the Goron Ruby.

She only smiled at that as the music died away. "I shall not abuse your trust Link." She said softly as she performed a curtsy as if thanking him for the dance.

Link in turn bowed his head and crossed his arm once again, "And for that, I thank you milady." He replied in an equally soft voice. When two rose back to their full heights they both turned away simultaneously, smiles on both of their faces.

-

"Since when were you so close to the Princess?" Rizen questioned as he pulled Link in closer and gave the young man a noogie.

"Cut it out!" Link said as he shook his way out of his subordinate's grasp. He quickly straightened himself out and said, "What? It's only considerate to be friendly like that."

Vyline raised an eyebrow, "A princess associating with a common soldier? That is highly unusual."

Link sighed. "Fine. In her eyes I saved her life twice, and I have traveled to Rylok with her as her bodyguard in the past. Happy?" Link asked, starting to get mildly annoyed with his friends.

"Don't be going and stealing the Princess' heart now young man." Rizen said in an amused tone of voice too low for anyone else to hear.

Link's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he replied back in a tone that was just as low. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Jykan only laughed and said, "Doesn't look like you'll have enough time. Looks like someone else is here to see you." His finger extended and pointed at the man that was standing in front of their little group.

Link raised an eyebrow at the musician who was standing before him. "Can I help you with something, sir?" Link asked, not really sure what was going on.

The violinist only smiled and bowed his head. "There has been a request that you join us for a song or two, Master Link." Link's friends were rewarded by a revisit from Link's humorous confused expression as the musician led the boy away.

Link eventually just sighed and reached into his pouch for his ocarina, _and the hits just keep on coming…_

-

Link never really found out who had made the request for him to play with the small group, but wish he did. He wanted to thank that person, for the playing allowed Link to relax in a way that he had not in a long time. And after all the things that had happened so far, he needed to relax, if only a little.

After the few songs, Link merely bowed himself out and went back to talk with his friends. He noticed an increased number of people watching him as well, many with hostile expressions. He wasn't the only one to notice as Vyline pointed it out to him as well. Link only shrugged and said it was probably because either the Princess asked him for a dance, or the fact that he was playing with the group.

He suddenly began to cough and held his hands to his mouths to cover it. The four soldiers became slightly more alert at that, concerned that their friend might be having another fit. Sensing their concerned looks, Link only nodded to explain. He removed his hands from his mouth and said quickly, "I need some air." The men nodded and began to follow him out of the great hall towards the connecting balcony.

Meanwhile Link had begun to bite down on his lower lip, if only to distract himself from the pain. His left arm was twitching erratically once again, and he would probably be attracting a lot of attention had he not been holding it down with his right hand. He had his eyes closed in pain as he continued to walk away from the crowd, towards the open air and the night sky.

Link's concentration to fight off his pain was interrupted by an arrogant voice. "So if it isn't the infamous rank-less soldier himself." Link opened his eyes to see a trio of young noblemen near him in age glaring at him.

The one in the middle spoke, his voice as arrogant sounding as the first, "What? Is he here to clean the castle? Perhaps to cook the meals? He is a commoner after all."

The one of the right shook his head, "No, its just as you saw. He is only here to entertain us with his antics." The trio began slowly approached on Link as they made their comments to him.

They stopped right in front of Link and his friends and the first one smirked, "Nothing to say almighty Master Link?" He asked in a mocking tone.

With each statement the noblemen had said, Link's four friends felt their fists tightening, as if they were the ones being insulted. Finally Kyliss snapped and began to walk forward, murderous intent in his eyes. Link, despite all the pain that was racking through his body, saw this and held up an arm to stop him. "Commander?" Kyliss questioned, wondering why Link was stopped him from throttling the obnoxious noblemen.

Link only shook his head once before lowering his arm. Kyliss seemed to understand and took a few steps back, but still held his fists together tightly. Link then raised his eyes to meet the eyes of the center noblemen. Then said one word in an ice-cold voice, chilling even the veins of his friends. "Move."

The young man's order visually shook up the three noblemen, freezing them in place with looks of fear as Link walked past them with his friends. The center nobleman, apparently the leader of this little trio, was the first to snap out of his stunned silence. "Now wait just a minute here. Someone like you can't tell us what to do!" He angrily demanded, as if Link's order had hurt his pride somehow.

A calm and low voice echoed from behind the three. "No, but I can."

The three noblemen whirled around in shock to see Wilde glaring at them, his hands crossed in front of his chest. "Lord Wilde!"

Wilde was not pleased with what he had seen take place. "Leave now. If I catch you harassing my soldiers again I will cut you in two." He said in a deep and angry voice.

"But…" The first tried to defend himself before Wilde cut him off with a glare.

"Begone!" He bellowed, causing the three noblemen to scurry away in fear. Wilde watched them leave with an angry look on his face before he turned to Link and his fellow soldiers.

Link nodded once in thanks to the General before saying to his friends. "You guys go ahead without me. I'm just going to stay out here for a bit then I'm going to rest up."

Rizen raised an eyebrow, still concerned over the young man's current fit. "Are you sure kid? You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine, go ahead." Link said. The four exchanged glances with each then nodded to Link before leaving him alone with Wilde.

-

"You know, that really wasn't necessary." Link said with tired amusement as he leaned forward, resting his chest on the balcony.

Wilde only scoffed. "It was. They should know better, not to mention you deserve more respect then those fools."

Link only smirked. "You say that, but the real reason you did it was to keep us from beating the crap out of them, isn't it?"

Wilde exhaled a deep breath as if conceding defeat. "As perceptive as ever, Master Link."

Link only shook his head with a chuckle. "Either way, you have my thanks."

There was a long silence out on the balcony during which neither spoke. The only sounds that could be heard were from a fountain that lay in the courtyard below them. Soft music from the hall also drifted outside, but it was nonexistent to those who did not have the sensitive ears that Link possessed.

"You look distracted. What's on your mind?" Wilde finally asked, disregarding that the fit was causing Link's strange mood.

"Besides wondering about what's wrong with this body? Well, nothing much. Pay it no mind."

"Indulge me."

Link sighed and looked upwards towards the moon. "I was just thinking about how strange this place is."

Wilde looked over at the young man, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"It just seems odd; this strange tranquility that exists here. It is as if the war is not real, merely a story to tell children." Link said, as if confused on how to describe it.

Wilde was content to stare at the sky with the young man as he answered. "That is usually the point of these things; to get those from the noble families to relax about such troubled times."

Link didn't answer for a bit but when it did, it carried a tone of depression. "… I find it disturbing… I can't explain why…"

It was then that a servant walked out onto the balcony and over to the two men. He held an envelope on a tray and held the tray up to Link. "Master Link, a message for you."

Link raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking to Wilde who was giving him a similar look. Link asked the messenger as he picked up the letter. "Who is it from?"

The servant boy looked as confused as Link did as he placed the tray under his arm. "I do not know sir. I was merely asked to bring it to you."

"I see. Thank you." Link said as he removed the seal on the envelope, wondering what was inside. Link didn't watch the boy leave but unfolded what seemed like a letter.

Wilde watched as the boy read the letter in silence. The boy's eyes quickly went from side to side until the boy lowered the letter, his expression betraying nothing. However, Wilde did fell something. It was as if the air had chilled slightly. _What is in that letter?_ "What is it Link?" He asked, noticing signs of disbelief, and anger mixed together as the boy brought the letter back to his face to reread the paper. Link once again lowered the paper and then turned and left without a word. The General only watched in shocked silence as the boy walked briskly away in silence, his face twisting into one of rage. Wilde was left standing there alone a worried thought running through his head.

_Just what the hell was in that to upset him that much?_


	21. Family Ties?

PlAySw/Fire: No, not writer's block. More like writer laziness. I have both my stories mapped out and I know exactly where they're going, its just I can really only write well if I get in the mood to do so. As for updating, I think I've spoiled you guys too much. Some writers don't update for months at a time, although their work is usually of a higher caliber than mine, I admit.

Like I mentioned in my last update of Darkness and Light, this will probably be the last update for a while. I start classes back at school in less than 2 weeks so my writing will mostly take a backseat. So this is the last update for a while, at least until thanksgiving or winter break. I will try to keep doing so, but time will be a rather large constraint.

Once again I thank those who have read this fic that I only started writer to pass time and amuse myself. It was the people here that had me actually turn this into something and not just some idle writing. Honest criticism has been appreicated.

Ja ne  
Rurouni

-----

Link was not seen again until early the next morning. While only General Wilde knew of the boy's strange exit the previous night, to those who saw him the next morning, it was easy to see that something was wrong. The young man walked through the castle, dressed in full battle regalia that he wore when fighting on the front. Usually he just wore his tunic and his gloves when at the castle, yet today he was wearing all his equipment and had an expression that looked like he was prepared to take on the reaper himself in a battle of will.

He remained silent for most of the day, even while training the recruits. His friends tried to figure out what was bothering him yet he remained steadfast in his silence. In fact, it seemed like he wasn't even watching the training, being completely preoccupied with something. This seemed to disturb his men. They had known the boy for a year and had never known him to act this way; something was up and Link didn't want to talk about it.

Eventually, the concerns of Link's men reached General Wilde's ears. Although somehow understanding that this must have come from the strange and mysterious message the boy had received the night before. Finally, he called Link to his quarters, intent on figuring out what was wrong.

Link entered the room and closed the door behind him, somehow knowing that was what was expected in this situation. He stood before the general with his arms folded behind his back. His expression revealed nothing as he asked, "Is there something I can do for you General Wilde?"

Wilde almost winced at the dead tone in the boy's voice. He was used to Link's sarcasm and strange sense of wit, yet this tone held nothing of the young man's usual speaking patterns. "Master Link, it has come to my attention that something has been bothering you lately."

Link blinked once but otherwise didn't move. "Please, do not trouble yourself over it sir."

"Link..." Wilde began, "I'm not going to order you to tell me anything that you do not wish to but I would like to know what is going on?"

Link allowed a small smirk on his face. "Even if you ordered, I would ignore it." His voice had a little sarcasm in it. He then straightened up, "Sir, if that is all you wished to discuss, I must be going. The recruits are still in the middle of training, and there are some that need my unique touch."

General Wilde chuckled at his words. _Unique touch indeed. From what they have told me, that involves you beating the hell out of them unarmed while they try to kill you._ He then allowed the amused expression to leave his face and replace it with a more serious one. "Does this have anything to do with the message you received last night?"

Link flinched at that, showing Wilde he had hit the mark. There was a long silence before Link finally relented, "...Yes sir." He said softly, turning his head away slightly.

"What was in that letter to cause you to behave this way? Those other soldiers from Kakariko have brought their concerns to me, and it seems to be affecting the training."

Link immediately turned and opened the door. "I'm sorry sir, but it was a matter of personal matters and I shall not speak of it. Good day General."

Link paused at the door, seemingly wanting to add something but Wilde could tell he didn't know how to phrase it. Though it was unnecessary for Link to try because Wilde knew what he wanted to ask. "How many days will you need?"

Link let out a sigh of relief, his body visibly relaxing as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Three... no two days. If you are not still here I will meet you in Kakariko as soon as possible."

Wilde nodded and then said in a tone that revealed his age to the young man. "You have them. Go take care of what you need to do. We shall be waiting for you before we return." He then laughed and said in a much more amused tone, "I don't think that even the goddesses could protect me from the men if I came back without you, 'Commander'." Wilde said with a smirk on his face, emphasizing the nickname that the soldiers at Kakariko had given the young man.

Link looked over his shoulder at the General with a mixture of anger, amusement, and astonishment. _Quite a strange expression_, Wilde would later recount. Link allowed himself a small smile, turned and bowed towards the general. "Sir... thank you. This means a lot to me."

Wilde merely waved the boy out, watching in silence as Link left the room and closed the door. Wilde leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on the back of his head. _Personal matters? I thought the boy had no family... and he was a drifter, so it would be doubtful that anyone would remember him unless he saved their life or something. I wonder..._

-

It was only a few hours later that Link left the training grounds, leaving the recruits in his friends' able hands. He already had his gear with him, so he head directly towards the stables, ready to get Epona and get on with what he had to do. When he made it to the stables, he was surprised to see that Epona was not there. Surprised... and mildly irritated. He quickly chased down one of the stable boys to find out what had happened to her.

When Link finally caught one of the kids, the stable boy merely shrugged and said, "That horse was getting restless so we tied her to the tree in the courtyard. That's what we usually do." Link let the kid go and made his way towards the courtyard where he froze in astonishment when he was met with a sight he never expected to see.

Instead of seeing Epona running around wildly, or even sleeping, he saw Epona standing there, eating an apple from someone's hand. Part of what surprised was the fact that Epona was letting someone besides him feed her like that. Usually she would kick up a fuss if anyone else tried, leading her to be mostly fed with grains from a feeding trough.

The second part of the scene that surprised him was more in regards who was feeding her. Link felt his jaw unhinge and droop slightly when he saw that it was Princess Zelda, dressed in a strange dark green dress that he had never seen before. She seemed to be lost in thought as she fed the strangely docile animal.

He was silent for a few moments, idly wondering why she was there, and why Epona was allowing Zelda to feed her. When Zelda looked up, he was surprised to see an expression of worry on her face. Finally, he closed his mouth and slowly began to walk towards his horse. Upon reaching the two, Link crossed his arm across his chest and bowed slightly. "Milady, it is always a pleasure."

She didn't lose her worried expression as she turned her head back to Epona and began to rub the horse's head gently. This strange silence was not lost on Link as he rose up. He was unsure of what to say, considering he could tell that something was bothering her, yet he somehow already knew what she was going to say. Link only sighed as he patted the back of Epona's head. "I'm surprised she let you feed her. Not many people can do that besides me." He remarked, a strange smile on his face as he looked at his horse.

He heard a small chuckle and looked over to see Zelda smiling. "Perhaps she is able to sense that I am a friend?" She said, her voice soft and caring.

Link nodded in agreement. "I do not doubt it milady. She is a fine horse who seems to be far more intelligent than anyone gives her credit for, myself included." He then laughed, "It would really surprise me one day to find out that she can talk and just never felt like it before."

The small smile on Zelda's face widened a bit more as she laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand. "That would be a sight to see. A talking horse, can you imagine the possibilities?" Link only chuckled in agreement as he continued to rub his horse's head. The jovial mood soon died as Zelda asked, "So you are returning to Kakariko?"

Link raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't look at Zelda for a while. _Why is she concerned about that? Although it's not the case, it shouldn't be unexpected._ Finally Link sighed and answered her, "No. I am not returning to Kakariko yet."

Zelda looked confused as she asked, "So then where are you going? Did they give you another mission?" She had a strange expression on her face that Link didn't really want to spend time trying to figure out. Internally, he vaguely recognized it, yet he didn't want to believe that it was coming from her. So in turn, he ruthlessly pushed the thought from his mind.

"No... I have some personal matters to take care of. I should be returning in a few days. I need to meet with someone to the Northeast of here." Link replied, still not looking at her.

Zelda finally breathed out, "Master Link, look at me." Link turned his head as he had been told and looked Zelda in the eyes. Her eyes betrayed some feeling that she had that Link could not really understand. "Why do you look as if you are ready to fight a war if you're just going to take care of some personal matters?"  
Link coughed once, not expecting her to cut so close to the heart of the matter like that. He quickly recomposed himself and said, "I'd rather not talk of it milady. I don't wish to seem rude, especially to you since you and your father have done so much for me already, but quite frankly it is none of your business."

Link could see the shock on Zelda's face when he finished the statement and immediately regretted it. _Perhaps that was too harsh?_ He thought mildly as Zelda eyes looked as if she had been really hurt. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and unsure of how to handle this situation that had arisen. She then spoke in a detached voice, "I see then. Please forgive me for keeping you Master Link."

She turned to leave when Link gently grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him in shock but calmed herself when he saw his apologetic expression. "I didn't mean to say it like that. You know me better than that milady." He slowly released his grip on her wrist and took a step back, his eyes downcast. "It's just... I need to deal with this myself."

She nodded, seeing that he had not meant to insult her or hurt her. "I see. Then I wish you good tidings and that you will return safely."

Link slowly reached up and undid the clasp for that chain that he wore around his neck. He took it off and held it out in front of him, looking it for a few seconds before lifting one of Zelda's hands and pushing it into her hand and gently force her to close her hand around it. "I need a favor. Can you get this translated for me?"

She seemed confused by this action but then agreed. "Yes, but why did you wait until now? We talked about that a long time ago."

Link shrugged and slowly released her hand. "You could say this has relevance in regards to my personal matters." He then bowed to her once again, "I'm afraid I must now take my leave Princess."

She nodded and said, "Travel safely, Link." Link nodded and turned away from her and untied Epona from the tree. He mounted her and nodded once more to Zelda before riding her out of the courtyard. Zelda was left there holding Link's chain with a strange expression on her face. He other hand slowly drifted to her necklace that held the Goron Ruby but she then turned and left the courtyard.

Unbeknownst to either of the young ones, someone had been watching the scene from above. Minister Foss stood there in his black robes as he overlooked the courtyard and watched Princess Zelda leave. He could not hear their conversation but he had a good idea what had been said. He also knew where Link was going and allowed himself a thin smile. _Everything is going according to plan._

-

Link rode hard and long through the fields of Hyrule, pushing Epona with a strange passion that he had never felt before. Although the conversation with Zelda before he left had calmed him slightly, he still felt uneasy as he rode on towards his destination. He held Epona tightly as he rode, feeling a sense of dread the likes of which he had never experienced before.

During one of the times he had stopped to either feed Epona, let her rest or drink from a stream, Link reached into his pocket and removed a piece of paper. He held it up and looked at it, but didn't read it. He had already read it numerous times already, the shock from the previous evening gone. This was what was driving him now, driving him towards the Northeastern edge of the Hylian border.

_To Master Link of Hyule Castle, Commander Link of Kakariko, and to Link of the Lost Woods:_

_I have no doubts that this letter has taken a great deal of time to reach you. You have not been a very easy person to find, yet that is due to my brother's fault I suppose. Regardless, the reason I am contacting you is that I have information about your family that you may wish to know. I do not know when this letter will reach you, but I will be waiting near the Northeastern Border, towards the eastern edge of the Lost Woods for you. Come as soon as you can, as I long to meet the nephew that I have heard so much about._

_Sincerely, _

_your uncle Tyrel._

While Link did not want to believe the validity of the letter, he found himself thinking about it far too much the previous evening. At first he had only been surprised. Then he felt angry and mildly insulted that someone thought they could manipulate him like this. This anger was what forced him to leave the celebration earlier, for fear of hurting someone due to his unhidden rage. _I suppose that even General Wilde was disconcerted with my exit last night._ As he walked back to his room, the letter continued to plague his mind as he read it over and over. It was at this time that he began to pick up things that he had missed the first two times due to his emotions.

Mentions of the Lost Woods caught his eye. _Although I told them I was raised near there, I never told them that I was actually from the Lost Woods._ The part about being hard to find due to the sender's brother also caught his eye. _Perhaps... my lack of a family name?_ The sender was claiming to be Link's uncle, something that surprised him but the letter had struck a cord within his being, unlike he had ever felt before.

If he had to describe it to someone, the best word would have been 'homesick.' It was the same feeling that he often felt during his travels through various lands, the feeling that would come to him when he rested at night, staring at the sky and thinking of Hyrule. A strange sense of nostalgia covered him when he would reread the letter for most of the night, trying to convince himself that it was too good to be true. Truth be told, Link's lack of knowledge about his family and himself had bothered him for a long time, and far more than anyone could've ever suspected. _This person is claiming to know me in a way I don't know myself. Is it worth the chance? _He often found himself thinking.

When it came down to it, the answer was a resounding yes in his mind. He had come to the conclusion in the very early morning hours, even earlier than when the servants awoke. He had not slept as the issue had been plaguing his mind. It was then that he decided to take action.

Link snapped out of his reverie as Epona nudged her nose against his arm, as if understanding him. He smiled as he placed the letter back in his pocket and reached up and rubbed her neck. "Thanks girl. Come on, we still have a lot of ground to cover." The horse neighed once in agreement before Link rose to his feet and mounted it. With a few quick motions, the two were once again heading towards the border, this time with Link having a resolute look on his face. _I will not run from this._

-

Although the trip was long and tiring, it did not take Link too long to actual locate the house mentioned in the letter. Link stopped outside of it, taking in the appearance of the place. For being so isolated, it was in rather good condition. The roof was made of some type of wood that he couldn't recognize while the house itself was made similar to the buildings in Kakariko and certain small inns he had stayed at in his travels. Before he dismounted, Link had one final argument in his mind to just head back and not listen to the words of this man. And once again, he lost that argument, dismounting from Epona and calming her with a few words before approaching the door.

As Link held up his hand to knock, the door suddenly opened, revealing a woman, slightly younger than him, standing there. Her eyes opened in shock at seeing Link there. "Oh, hello there." She said, her voice betraying her shock.

Link nodded once. "Is there a... Tyrel that lives here?"

The woman lost her look of shock and nodded. "Yes, Master Tyrel is the owner of this inn."

"Inn?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked around to see that, indeed he was not the only one here, judging by the horses tied up outside. _Such an odd place for an inn, there shouldn't be a lot of traffic around here..._

She smiled gently before asking, "Yes, would you like a room?"

Link slowly nodded. _Why not?_ "Yes, and I would like to speak with Tyrel in private if possible."

The woman positively beamed. "Coming right up sir. Please come this way." She said, gesturing for him to enter. She led him through the small inn, showing him the common area before sitting him at the bar, insisting that he have some food and drink before while his room was being prepared.

It wasn't too long before a glass of ale and an older man placed a bowl with some sort of stew in it before him. Link's gaze went from the food to the server, to back to the food. Finally Link picked up the spoon and began to eat silently. The older man merely watched him in the same sort of silence before Link decided to ask, "Are you Tyrel?"

The man flicked the ends of his pointy ears a bit and smiled grimly. "That is correct kind sir. The little lady told me that you wanted to speak with me." He then sighed and leaned forward, "Now what brings a young one like yourself to see me?"

Link didn't answer at first, content to eat the food and drink before he put the spoon down. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the message he had received at the castle and placed it on the table and pushed it towards Tyrel. "This is the reason I am here."

The old man picked up the letter and pulled out some reading glasses. He quickly read through the letter and his eyes lit up. He looked back to Link with a smile and said, "Oh, its you!" He then laughed heartily, attracting attention from the other people in the common area. "I had just about given up on this reaching you. I sent it a little less than a year ago."

Link didn't respond to that, pushing the food and drink away from him as he asked, "So you wrote this letter?"

The old man nodded, "Indeed Link. I must say, you caught me by surprise. I thought I'd never get to see you again."

"Again?" Queried Link, his stone-faced expression remaining locked on his face.

The old man nodded with a sad smile. "It was only a few days after your birth. Your mother held you as if any person who came by would try and take you. Now that I really think about it, you have her eyes."

Link nodded, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he could trust this person, making claims about knowing his mother and such. Finally he asked, "Can you prove any of what this letter says?"

The old man looked confused. "Proof? What do you mean?"

Link started to feel irritated but he kept himself composed. "I have many enemies," he explained, showing he didn't trust the man in the slightest, "and I know nothing about my past. This letter and you claim that you are my uncle. I want proof."

The man scratched his head, as if unsure what to do. "How do you expect me to do that? I haven't seen you in almost twenty years, yet you expect me to be able to do that?"

"Tell me something! You can't just expect me to believe such a claim!" Link exclaimed loudly, slamming his gauntleted fist on the table. The other customers looked over in shock but eventually turned their attention away from the two.

Tyrel merely rubbed the back of his head. "This is what I can tell you. You are my sister's kid. I don't a whole lot about you, I'll be honest, yet I do remember how my sister died, running into the Lost Woods carrying you, intent on asking the Great Deku tree for its protection."

Link's face fell at that. _That is how the Deku tree told me I came to the forest._ Link took a deep breath and asked, "How did she die?"

The man frowned. "A group of bandits attacked her and your father as they were traveling towards Kakariko. I don't remember the reason but I do remember asking them not to travel there. I only know what happened because someone came here with your father's corpse, telling me how they had heard his last words."

Link paused for a moment to think. This in itself was difficult because Link felt very tired. He had been riding all day and it was catching up to him. "What makes you think it was me?"

The old man shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me actually. The stories about the strange commoner named Link in the army without a last name have made their way even out this far. Some of the rumors state that you came from the Lost Woods, a wild young man who bites into the asses of the nobles when you can. When I heard those rumors, I thought of what I had heard happen to my sister and her child. I thought it was worth the risk and sent that letter out." He then sniffed a tear away, "I'm glad you came."

Link found that his head was starting to spin and idly found himself wondering how strong that drink was. "You still haven't told me anything that convinces me that what you said is true."

The man's face went deadpan and he asked, "You mother wore this chain around her neck. After you were born, she draped it around yours. I don't remember what was on it though, mostly because only your mother could read it. Strange markings I've never seen before."

Link froze at that statement, his fingers reaching up to where his chain normally rested. _Not many people know about it, even less know about the markings..._ "I have someone translating it for me right now." He said rather weakly. His head was now starting to hurt as well.

The old man chuckled and said, "Yeah, it always bugged me. So, you believe me now? I also know about that strange mark on your hand."

Link eyes shot open at that, despite his weariness. _I didn't have this mark before the Imprisoning war!_ Link shot to his feet and almost fell over as his equilibrium was shot to hell. _What's wrong with me?_

"I say kid, are you alright?" Tyrel asked, his face showing concern.

Link saw through it though, and beneath that expression was one of a liar. "What... did you... give me...?" He managed to speak out, his voice coming out in short breaths.

The old man's eyes fell, as if caught in a lie. "I'm sorry lad, I had no choice." He then looked to the other customers and asked, "Is that enough?"

Link's weary eyes looked towards the others in the room and he noticed for the first that their ears weren't typical of Hylians. They were rounded like those from Termina. _So it was a setup, I should've known._ He thought bitterly as one of the men spoke. "Yeah, he's harmless now. The boss said he wanted him alive anyway."

One of the other ones from Termina walked over and gave Link a brutal kick to the rib cage. "This is the little prick that kept us from taking Kakariko a year ago?" He asked in disbelief, giving Link another kick for good measure.

"That's what the boss says. Well, we better start packing up. Thanks for the hell Tyrel."

"Just make sure my daughter is unharmed." Tyrel said in a concerned voice. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Link afterwards.

The man nodded, "We already sent her to the capital here. You should go after her." He then walked over to Link and kneeled over him, "Ain't so tough now, are you little boy?" Link coughed once, fighting the drugs that must've been in the stew. He whispered something but it went unheard as he started to vomit after he said it. The men backed away as Link began to vomit again and yelled, "What was that kid? And what the hell did you give him?" He asked Tyrel, who was now just looking confused.

Link waited until one of them got closer and said softly, "You better kill me now, because if you don't, none of you are leaving this place alive."

The revealed soldiers paused for a moment, then they all began to laugh loudly. The closest one leaned over Link and said loudly, "What can you do about it? That paralysis drug isn't going to wear off for at least three days, more than we need to get you where you will probably be tortured."

Link wasn't even paying attention to the man's statement and obnoxious laughter. His eyes were caught on the dagger that was hanging from the man's belt. With a feat that seemed to take all his strength, he quickly reached out and grabbed the back of the man's head with his left hand while grabbing the knife of his belt with the other. With one other quick motion, the knife quickly slit the man's throat, causing Link to lose his grip on the man's head and let him fall next to Link on the ground.

The rest of the soldiers watched in absolute shock as Link slowly rose to his feet, obviously in a lot of pain. It was easy to see that it was taking a great deal on concentration to remain standing but Link was doing that, holding the man's knife in his hand. The leader pointed and asked, "You were drugged! You shouldn't be able to move!"

Link only smirked, "And I threw up the toxin. All drugs and poisons work the same way. If ingested, if vomited up immediately, you can avoid death and some of their effects." He then lost his smirk, "I won't lie to you, I still feel like shit and can barely move, but that matters not." He then gave a cold glare and said, "Now, I'm going to kill all of you."

Link counted three men, and Tyrel. _The old man isn't one of them, just forced to help. Even if he was, he's too old to be a threat. _Link then looked over the living soldiers and allowed himself to smile weakly. _This will be interesting. I probably don't have the strength to swing my sword._ Link held the dead man's knife in front of him and said weakly, "Come on."

The first man snarled at Link as he drew his sword and charged. He tried to stab Link in the chest, but Link fell forward in a clumsy roll. The soldier went to kick Link after realizing that his slash missed and Link was near the ground, but Link surprised him by not only avoiding the stomp, but also sticking the knife into the man's Achilles tendon. He roared in agony as he dropped to the ground, unable to support the sudden loss of strength in his leg. Link removed the knife from the man's heel and stood back up slowly.

The second man looked towards the leader and nodded once. The leader returned the nod and both men charged Link, swords drawn and no longer caring that they were ordered to bring him back alive. Link could feel his strength returning but he knew was also fleeting as well. _The more I more, the quicker the drug that is still here is going to spread. I need to finish this quickly._ Link ducked under the leader's swing and continued to dash towards the other attacker. He tried to thrust his thin sword through Link's body and succeeded slightly by catching Link's upper shoulder. Link grit his teeth as he continued forward, actually thrusting the man's sword in deeper into his shoulder, until he was close enough to slam the knife into the man's throat. The man's body fell forward, gurgling up blood as Link released the knife, letting it fall while still in the man's throat. He slowly pulled out the sword that was still in him and threw it to the side, a spray of crimson coating the tavern floor as he threw it. He then turned to face the leader, a resolute look in his eyes.

Now the Termina soldier was standing alone, his allies either dead or dying. The look in the young Hylian's eyes scared him, but he would never admit it. It was as if he was looking into a void, something that held nothing yet could hold everything. He raised his blade, readying himself into a defensive stance, wondering how the boy would attack. _The drugs should be working! After all that movement, he shouldn't be able to even stay conscious anymore. He hasn't even drawn his own weapons yet._ The soldier and Link began to circle each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

It wasn't until Link felt a pain in his back. He fell forward to his knees in pain and shock, landing on his hands to support his fall. He slowly reached around to his back and found a rather large dagger stabbed into his back. He felt it up first, then slowly pulled it out, gasping in complete agony as it finally left his body. He slowly brought it in front of him as he tried to look over his shoulder. Standing there with a satisfied smirk on her face was the young girl. Link only noticed now that she also had the rounded ears of those from Termina. "You bitch." Link hissed out.

The girl shrugged. "Sorry kid, orders are orders. It's a shame, you were cute too." She said as if she had just stepped on a rat. She then grinned sadistically as she then kicked him in the wound, sprawling him out over the floor. Link cried out in pain as he felt her placing her foot on the wound and pushing down hard. "Little Hylian maggot." She then looked up and said, "He really got the others while drugged?"

The man Link had thought to be the leader nodded as he sheathed his sword. "Yeah, he threw it up and caught us off guard." He then walked over to where Link was laying and sent a hard kick into Link's injured shoulder, causing the Hylian's screams to intensity. "Little prick. Why does the boss want him alive anyway? I say we just kill him now." Another kick sent Link's head twisting.

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. The orders are coming from 'him' though. Bad things could happen if he gets angry." She stepped off Link and pushed him with her foot to turn him over on his backside. "Though it is a shame. Kid is probably gonna get gutted either way."

The soldier scoffed at that. "If we are gonna hand him over, I'm going to pay him back for what he did to the others first." He said this while lifting Link to his feet and sending a brutal fist into Link's stomach, actually lifting his body slightly. Link dropped back down to the ground, hacking wildly as he tasted blood traveled down his face.

"Feel free. As long as he's still alive when we hand him over." The girl said, reaching underneath her dress to a thigh holder. Held there were a series of five small concealable knives. She tossed one of them to her companion and grabbed another force herself. She then winded up and threw the knife, sending it directly into Link's other shoulder, causing him to groan in pain.

"Damn that's gotta hurt!" The soldier said with amusement as he bent forward and slammed his own knife into Link's stomach, Link screamed in pain as he crumbled together into the fetal position due to the pain. The solder saw the one knife still sticking into Link's shoulder and gave it a ruthless stomp, causing Link's vision to leave him temporarily.

"Why did you stab him in the stomach? He might not live to make it out now!" The woman exclaimed, slapping his companion on the back of the head.

"Don't tell me what to do woman!"

Link ignored the following short argument as he tried to make sense of things through all the swimming pain that was clouding his sense. He slowly grabbed the knife in his stomach and pulled it out, gasping silently as the two enemies continued to argue. Link looked up at the two and felt his senses begin to leave him.

_Amazing, perhaps those fits have been useful after all. I'm used to this much pain._ He thought quickly as he somehow shot to his feet, the bloody knife in his hand. The two saw this too late, the man reaching for his sword but Link slashed his neck before he could do anything else. The man's body fell sideways, the man's eyes staying open, trying to figure out what had just happened before they closed in his death.

The woman quickly reached for her other knives and brought two up into a throwing position. Link was already ready though, holding one of her knives in his hand. He only glared at her, blood running down his face and neck and said, "Don't make me kill a woman."

The woman shivered at his cold tone. He looked like a fresh corpse as it was, and he was able to take out all the soldiers there. She began to back away slowly, wondering how to kill him and escape. As she was about to throw her knives, Link tossed the one he had and it flew past her face, cutting her cheek slightly before it stuck into the wall behind her. She slowly reached up and grabbed her cheek, stunned. _He could've just killed me._ She saw him pull the other knife from his shoulder and hold it up, obviously in great pain. He only asked one more time, his tone pleading. "Please."

But his eyes were what did it. They were cold and held murderous intent. The woman shivered as she saw them and realized that unless she left now, she would not live to see another sunset. She lowered her knife and tossed it on the ground in front of Link and slowly backed away. Link breathed out a sigh of relief and then said, "Get the hell out of here." The woman nodded only once before turning and leaving the inn.

As soon as she left, Link collapsed to the flow. The adrenaline that had been powering him was leaving his system and the blood loss was starting to affect him greatly. Link found himself gasping for air with his eyes closed. _Can't I go anywhere without having the shit beat out of me?_ He wondered as he heard Tyrel approach. At least he hoped it was Tyrel, he really was no longer able to fight someone off right now. Even the drugs were starting to take their toll on his body.

"Young man, are you alright?" Came the old man's voice, a touch of amazement in his tone.

"Do I friggin' look 'alright' old man?" Link wanted to yell, but it only came out as a whisper. Link then said, "So, you really know nothing about my family then?"

The old man shook his head. "No. I'm sorry lad, but they said I had to do this or they'd kill my daughter. I was given all that information to help distract you."

Link opened his eyes and nodded. "I understand. Help me to my horse then."

The old man looked shocked. "Are you sure you don't want me to patch you up first?"

Link shook his head. "I've had worse than this before. Now help me up, I can't feel my legs."

Through much painful effort, Tyrel helped Link to Epona and handed him over to the horse. Tyrel questioned one more time before Epona rode away, "Are you sure you don't want my treatment?"

Link only responded, "Old man, if I could move my arms right now, I'd be giving you the biggest beating of your life for helping them, hostage or not." Link slowly right himself so he was leaning against Epona's back and he said, "Let's go girl. You know where."

The old man only watched in astonishment as the dying young man calmly rode away on his horse. Link's thoughts didn't revolve around how much pain he was in, nor how the enemy, whoever it was, knew all that stuff about him. His only thought was, _They're going to give me hell for this when I get back..._

-

The four division commanders were through with training for the day, sending the recruits off to get some rest for the next day. They were standing out in the courtyard talking to each other when a loud cry caught their attention. "We need a doctor immediately!"

The four exchanged glances before Kyliss ventured, "Wonder what's going on."

Rizen shrugged, "Probably some idiot fell off his horse or something. Pay it no mind."

It was at that point that another cry echoed in the sky. "Get him off the horse!"

"I can't get near it, this horse doesn't want to give him up."

Jykan asked, "Think we should help them out?"

Vyline shrugged, "Why not? Got nothing better to do." The four nodded and slowly began walking towards the direction where they heard the cries coming from. When they arrived at the scene they froze in horror when they saw Epona fighting off people trying to grab Link, trying to protect her master from these strangers. "Isn't that...?"

Rizen nodded, too dumbfounded to be concerned over Link's bloody body. "Yeah, that's him." The four exchanged glance then immediately called out in one voice, "Commander!" before running towards the horse.

But before they could reach Epona, someone beat them to it. The courtyard was in shock as Princess Zelda ran towards the horse, trying to calm it down. "Epona, its alright." She said, reached towards the horse's head. Slowly the horse calmed down and Zelda reached up and pulled Link from the horse. She couldn't support his body however as Link fell and took her to the ground with him. Zelda pulled herself out from under Link's body and saw the blood on her hands and dress and shrieked out in horror, "Doctor!"

The four soldiers dashed towards the two and Kyliss and Jykan pulled Zelda away from Link, for fear of what she may do. Rizen and Vyline went to Link and checked for a pulse. Vyline lifted his hand from Link's neck and yelled, "He's still alive! Medic! Someone get a god damn medic right now or he's not gonna make it!"

It wasn't long before a team of doctors showed up to take the young man away, the courtyard all watching in a tense silence, most wondering what the hell had happened to him. Zelda merely watched them carry Link away in a silent state, with blood on her hands, arms, and dress. Her eyes carried great pain at seeing Link in that state and she could only think one thing as she closed her eyes when she could take no more.

_Please Naryu, let him be okay._


	22. Recovery and Confinement

Hello again. I know I said no updates till I had a break but I was able to work on this between classes when I was bored. I have more but I'm going to let it build up so I can keep a somewhat regular schedule of updating as long as I can. I haven't looked at Darkness and Light yet since coming back to school, but I know where I want that one to go. I might finish this one first before working on that one again, just to keep my ideas straight.

Anyways, here you go. If I can, I'll try to do one update a week but no promises.

-

Hazy darkness slowly began to leave the senses of the injured young man. He had been sleeping in a dreamless rest, ignorant of the outside world yet longing to return to it. Finally, after what seemed like a near endless struggle, he slowly opened his eyes, allowing the first rays of light to hit his eyes. Internally he flinched at the sudden brightness but found his body unable to copy the motion. He did however see a pair of doctors rushing around him with great haste. He closed his eyes and opened them again, only now to see that he was lying on his side while they were operating on his body. Oddly enough, he felt no pain, as if he was watching it happen to someone else. He found himself closing his eyes again and when he opened them he saw a pair of elder women wrapping bandages around his body, talking to themselves about his horrible shape.

Slowly Link opened his eyes in reality, snapping out of the strange delusional dreams that he had been half watching. This time he did wince from the sudden brightness, turning his head slightly in an attempt to block the light. He blinked a few more times, trying to adjust to the lighting before he looked around.

He paused for a moment in a little shock, realizing that he was back in Hyrule castle. _When did that happen? I guess Epona made it._ He thought with a hint of wry amusement as he slowly raised his body into a sitting position. It caused a little pain but he didn't really mind it all that much. _At least it's better than the last time I was messed up. At least I 'can' sit up._

He then looked over his body, noticing that his torso, abdomen and shoulders had been wrapped in think white bandages, bandages that were starting to discolor due to his movements. He ignored the red that was beginning to leak through as he remembered where he had been wounded. _That's right. It was both of my shoulders, my stomach and my back._ He then realized that another smaller bandage had been wrapped around his forehead, as well as another around his right thigh. _When did those happen?_

His gaze then traveled through the room, taking note of the bloodied clothes that he had worn hanging in the corner. His gear was also in the corner, thrown there as if in great haste. He looked down and noticed that his pants had been changed as well, so he was lacking his ocarina that he would've used to pass the time, at least if he had been able to move his arms, another thing he just noticed.

He heard a door opening and he turned his head to the right to see who it was. The wooden door opened slowly and in walked General Wilde, wearing informal clothing without a hint of armor on him. He didn't seem to notice Link being awake as he closed the door behind him and turned to face Link. He jumped in surprise when Link spoke, "Hello General."

Wilde quickly composed himself and walked over to Link's bed. He pulled up a wooden chair next to the bed and sat down. "Hello yourself there young one." He then raised an eyebrow as if looking over Link's condition with a critical eye. "It seems you're still alive."

"Good to see you too." Link said sarcastically as he lay back down on the bed. By now the bandages had soaked through again but Link didn't really seemed to mind until the wound on his back came into contact with the bed itself. He winced visibly and muttered to himself, "Damn that hurt."

Wilde spoke up, his voice lacking any sort of humor. "I would hope so. It would mean that you had lost feeling otherwise."

"Very funny sir." The sarcasm in Link's voice could not be overlooked.

Wilde merely sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I suppose for you, these are 'light wounds'?" He asked sarcastically with a grin.

Link tried to shrug, but stopped when he remembered that one, he was in bed, and two, that he was wounded. "I've had worse before." He merely stated as if talking about something trivial like the weather.

Wilde chuckled at the boy's indifference to his near death. Finally he asked, "Care to explain why there were traces of poisons in your body? They provided the doctors a great deal of trouble over the last month or so."

_A month? _Link looked at Wilde like the man was an idiot. "um, I was poisoned…" Link said, confused on how to answer such an idiotic question.

Wilde looked at Link as if the boy was mocking him. "You don't plan on explaining yourself, do you?"

Link sighed and closed his eyes. "As I told you before I left sir. Personal matters I'd rather not discuss."

Wilde raised an eyebrow. "What kind of personal issues did someone have with you to attack you, poison you, and make it so that you returned to this place again with one foot in the grave?"

Link didn't respond for a long time, merely staring at the ceiling on the stone castle. The general didn't push any further either, idly wondering what happened to the boy but knowing that he would get nothing more from the lad. Finally, after the long silence became too unnerving, Link said to the general, "Sir, I'm tired." This was soon followed by Link shifting his weigh and body onto his side facing away from Wilde.

Wilde frowned at the action but realized that anything he said would be pointless now. He slowly rose from the chair and said, "As you wish, Master Link." He then turned and walked towards the door. He stopped there and said over his shoulder towards the injured young man, "Far be it for me to tell you what to do," he began sarcastically, "but it would be in your best interest to start explaining yourself. I am not the only one who wants answers and keeping these secrets will only cast doubt upon you." He then opened the door and walked out, allowing it to slam shut behind him.

Link only sighed before closing his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. _How long can I go before they are no longer asking, but demanding answers?_

This time, Link did not wake naturally, but rather to the impact of a hand against the back of his head. He woke with a groan and slowly shifted so that he was facing the other way, a cross expression on his face. "You guys are assholes, you know that?"

Standing in front of Link's bed were Kyliss, Vyline, Jykan, and Rizen, all having worried looks on their faces except for Rizen, who held an odd smirk as he brought his hand back from slapping Link. Rizen merely chuckled and stated the obvious, "Looks like sleeping beauty is awake gentlemen."

Kyliss ignored Rizen's statement and said, "Commander, you scared us half to death when we saw them fighting Epona to pull your corpse away."

Link only smirked at that, "Funny. I could've sworn I was only a quarter dead." His remark was met by another smack on the top of the head, causing him to rub his head slightly.

Vyline merely scoffed. "That wasn't funny Link."

Jykan agreed with Vyline. "Yes, this was pretty bad Link. Although you didn't have a lot of wounds you had lost a lot of blood. With that and the poison, it is quite an accomplishment to the doctors that you're still alive."

"Actually, I heard they brought some clerics in as well. After all, a doctor can only do so much." Kyliss added in.

Rizen lost his amused expression and asked, "So, care to explain who messed you up so badly?"

Link noticed that his friends were all watching him now and he fidgeted uncomfortably. _What do I tell them?_ Finally, after a large sigh, Link simply stated, "I was set up."

"Huh?" Came the collective thought from the group gathered before him.

Link closed his eyes and fell backwards so that he was laying on his back again. "Someone from Termina arranged a trap for me. I was merely too idealistic to realize it until it was almost too late."

The men frowned at this. They knew for a fact that it was almost impossible to sneak up on the young man when he was in a normal state of mind, even more so if the young man is worried about something. Rizen shivered unconsciously when he remembered one time when Link had almost cut his head off because he had walked up behind him. For Link to be caught off guard like this…

Finally Kyliss asked the question that the four were all wondering, "So how did they set you up?"

Link sighed and closed his eyes. "They sent me a message that they knew I would try to confirm. They drugged me and then tried to capture me but I was able to fight them off, leading to my current condition."

"So what was the message you tried to confirm?"  
Link paused for a moment then merely said in a quiet voice, "… I went to find out… who I am."

Vyline couldn't hear what Link was saying and asked, "What was that commander?"

Link snapped his eyes open and said, "It's nothing. I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"But!"

"…Please…" came Link's tired voice. Vyline was about to ask again when he felt Kyliss' hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kyliss shaking his head and then gesture towards the door with his head.

Vyline nodded once after a long staring match. "Fine. We shall take our leave then, Commander."

The four began to walk out when Rizen stopped at the door. A small grin was plastered on his face, one that Link caught. "By the way, that pretty little princess friend of yours has been quite worried. Didn't we say something about breaking her heart?" He said with amusement.

Link spoke loudly, "Jykan?"

The man nodded, understanding what Link wanted. "Sure thing Commander." He said, before turning to Rizen and smacking him hard on the back of the head.

When Link heard Rizen's surprised shout, he merely grinned and said, "Thank you Jykan."

"No problem Commander. Just get some rest." The soldiers then left the young man alone again, each one trying to figure out just what Link was hiding.

It wasn't until later that Link had himself a third visitor. He heard someone knocking at the door and was about to yell something rather rude about leaving him alone when he heard a soft voice. "Master Link, are you awake?" It was asked in a near whisper, or seemed like it through the door. Despite that, Link knew who the speaker was and knew he could not tell her to leave.

"It's open." He said simply, bracing himself for the coming conversation that he knew was approaching. The door opened slowly and in walked Zelda, wearing a dark blue dress. She closed the door behind her and stood before Link. She had an expression that Link couldn't really determine on her face, but somehow knew he was going to get chewed out. He slowly sat up, ignoring the phantom pains that racked his stomach and back as he did so. He looked to her with a small smile and bowed his head. "It is always a pleasure, your highness."

She didn't respond at first, her eyes looking over his bandaged body with a mixture of strange fascination and sadness. She then looked him in the eyes and said with a smirk. "Seems that it was a good idea that you went prepared for war after all." Her voice was anything but light however, sounding colder than he had ever heard before.

"I suppose so. Though its not like I got to use any of my gear anyways." He said in agreement, saying the last part of the statement mostly to himself.

"General Wilde and your subordinates are very worried about you." She stated simply. "From what I've heard they have been taken shifts watching over you for the last month or so."

Link raised an eyebrow. "That I did not know. Not sure how I feel about that, getting visited by men when I'm wounded and all." He said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

When Zelda spoke again, he realized that he had failed. "You make light of your injuries?"

He sighed and then said softly, "Your highness, I'm alive. That's all that matters, isn't it?" He then smirked and said with a smile, "Besides, they should know by now that I'm made of stronger stuff. Hell, all of them have seen me in much worse conditions than this."

Zelda's voice lost its cold edge and changed into a soft concern. "I'm not so sure that is right Link."

Link closed his eyes and said, "Please milady, I don't have the strength to argue with you on this. I've told them before, I'm just a soldier like them, no one special."

Zelda shook her head. "I think you're deceiving yourself Link. By now you should know that you are no ordinary soldier." She then put her hands on her hips and scolded him, "So don't argue with me and just tell me what happened."

"I'm afraid I can't do that milady." He said, his voice sounding slightly depressed. _Why does everyone want to know? Can't they just let sleeping dogs lie?_

"Do you not trust us? Do you not trust me?" She asked, her eyes shifting away slightly as she turned her head.

Link opened his eyes and looked at her, "It's nothing like that. I trust those men with my life; I've done it before in the past and I will do so again in the future. As for you, do you really think I'd let you wear that if I didn't trust you?" He said, looking directly at the red gem handing in her necklace.

She then turned and exclaimed, "Then why don't you tell us? It's easy to see how much, whatever it was, was bothering you before you left. And then you return to us in a fashion that is too easily becoming your usual method!" She said, hinting at the few times Link had returned to the castle injured.

Link sighed. "I told you before that I don't like to talk about myself, right?" Seeing her nod in confirmation, he merely added, "Some things are just better kept to oneself. If I was to tell you, you would feel sorry for me and I don't want anyone's pity." Realizing he had said that last part out loud, he quickly added, "Forgive me. I was rude."

Zelda shook her head. "No, it's alright. It's what I have come to expect from you anyway."

Link raised an eyebrow and asked, his voice light. "Am I really that bad?"

She shook her head again, "I know it is not your intention but technically, our candid conversations like this would be considered rude by normal standards."

"Ah, I see. Wouldn't that make your rude as well then, milady?" Link joked with her, hoping to see her smile at least once today.

He was rewarded for that joke with a quick smile before it turned into a mock frown. "Why how dare you Master Link? Are you calling me rude?"

Link's grin only widened, "No, I'm calling you a spoiled brat." He said with a smirk.

Zelda's face went crimson and she yelled "WHAT?"

Link couldn't help but laugh at that, doubling over as he fell back on the bed to his side. _Score one for me!_ Link thought as he thought of their numerous verbal sparring with each other over the year. Seeing that her face was still red and she looked really angry, Link stopped laughed and said, "My apologies milady, but I couldn't resist. You should've seen your face!" He then began laughing softly again.

Zelda slowly calmed down, feeling the heat from her face slowly receding before taking a deep breath. She then allowed her a small smile, "I suppose that is payback from the night in front of your men?" She asked, the smile not leaving her face. Link only nodded in agreement and she shook her head as if amazed at such an act. She finally lost her smile and asked something that broke the revelry in the room. "So, did you find the answer that you were looking for?"

Link stopped laughing when he heard that. His face fell and immediately the princess felt regret at asking the question. Finally, he answered, his voice depressed, "No. Merely more questions."

Zelda nodded and said, "I'm sorry to hear that." She then paused for a moment and then said, "You're still hurt. Rest well Link." She said as she turned to leave.

Link nodded and began to thank her. "Thank you mil…" His voice was cut off by a sudden pain rushing through his chest and seemed to be silenced unnaturally as he began to feel a burning sensation through his body.

Zelda, wondering what he had just said, turning and asked, "Link, are you okay?" She took a few steps towards him, not noticing the expression of agony on his face at first. When she finally saw it, she gasped and grabbed his shoulders. "Link, are you alright? Speak to me!" She said loudly, now concerned for the young man.

Link couldn't answer her but shook his head as he fell to his back on the bed and found his hands grabbing the sides of the bed with intense force as the pain increased. _Why now of all times? It couldn't have waited until she had left, could it?_

Zelda was now quite scared and concerned for his former savior, _and friend?_ She thought for a moment before shaking her head. _Not the time for this. I need to call a doctor._ She said to him, "Link, wait here. I'll go get the doctor." She then turned to leave but felt something grab her wrist tightly. She turned to see Link's right hand grabbing her wrist with a weak grip, as if all of his strength was leaving him. He was shaking his head no as he looked to her for help. He mouthed two words that she was unable to hear but understood. _No doctor? Is he mad?_

It wasn't long before Link's body stopped twitching wildly and he slowly relaxed into its normal state. Link was breathing hard and he had his eyes closed as his grip on Zelda's wrist slowly released itself. Zelda merely stood there in silence as she watched Link dissolve into a seemingly weak state. Eventually he opened his eyes and said two words before passing out, "Thank you."

"So he still has been having those strange fits and you never bothered to mention it to any of the other generals, my father, or myself?" Zelda asked General Wilde later that evening when she had met him in one of the open courtyards.

Wilde rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's no big secret at the front. He requested that I not mention to anyone, and it was one that I felt I had no choice but to follow through on."

Zelda shook her head. _Link is far too stubborn about secrecy for his own good._ "So, do you have any idea what is causing them?"

Wilde shook his head and then grabbed it in irritation, as if he had a massive headache. "No. By Din, we don't even know when he's having them most of the time, he's too good at concealing it from us unless it's really strong. He doesn't know either, or so he claims." Wilde's thoughts trailed the mark of the triforce on the young man's left hand and thought about informing the Princess but remembered the boy's face that night in Rylok. _I will not betray this lad, he has done more than enough for that favor._ "They seem to be getting worse as well."

Zelda shook her head as she remembered the young man's expression of agony that she saw when he had his last fit. "And none of the doctors have noticed anything strange?"

"No. Though the boy has too many old wounds for them to really determine if there is a cause, or if he is just sick." Wilde then looked towards the Princess, "Milady, he seems to be fighting it in his own way."

Zelda merely sighed as she took a few steps in front of the General. "He hides many secrets, perhaps even from himself."

Wilde coughed once before nodding his head in agreement. "It does seem that way. He's served under me for a year, acted as a close confidant and adviser, yet I still know no more about him that I did a year ago that bears any significance." He then looked towards the evening sky and said, "Perhaps he did that intentionally."

"It makes one wonder who his parents were." Zelda added as an afterthought.

"Yes, I would have very much liked to have met them." Wilde said, an odd tone of reverence in his voice. It was easy to understand though; even if he had never met them, the dead do deserve the respect of the living.

Zelda allowed a small smile to cross her face. It wasn't a cheerful smile though, more like one that knew of the irony of something. "I'm sure he would have liked to have met them as well."

"Indeed." Wilde said again in that same tone. Sensing that neither of them really wished to continue this depressing line of though, Wilde allowed himself a small smile and spoke with a little humor in his voice. "By the way, your highness. Is it true, the rumors about him?"

Zelda looked confused for a few moments before asking, "What rumors?" Her voice showed her honest confusion.

Wilde chuckled, "I'm asking if it is true that the King was planning on giving him knighthood? There has been rumors running around that stated that it was the true purpose for my bringing him here from the front."

Zelda began to laugh lightly at that, imagining the faces of many of the noblemen and women at such a thing. She calmed down though and answered the general. "I do not know. My father is impressed with Master's Link's bravery and skill, both in combat from stories he had heard, to how he has done amazing service to Hyrule in only one short year. There are career soldiers who haven't done nearly as much as Master Link, and many know this. I will admit, he has toyed with the idea on more than one occasion."

Wilde laughed at that. "I'm sure it would disturb many in the nobility to hear such a thing. A wandering young man like him suddenly being granted a noble title."

Zelda only smiled. "It's not unprecedented. It has happened numerous times in the past as a reward for great service so it is a possibility."

Wilde only continued smiling. "Very true, milady. However, if my old memory serves me correctly, none of those soldiers from the past ever shared Link's strange hatred of the concept of nobility, or angered as many as he has." He chuckled a bit more before adding, "I imagine he is not very well liked by the upper echelons of noble society."

Zelda laughed with him. "That is true, but I don't think any of them would reject such a thing. They may dislike his mannerisms and his actions, but I don't think any of them can disavow his accomplishments."

"Odds are he would reject the title anyway." Wilde said as an afterthought. "It seems like he's just going to vanish after the war is over anyway."

"To resume the wandering that he seems born to do. I respect such will and freedom." Zelda said with a touch of respect in her voice.

Wilde sighed as he looked towards the moon again. "I wonder why he wandered like he did, or rather, why he'll do it again."

Zelda allowed herself a small smile. "It seems that he is searching for something. Something that he can be happy with." She paused a few moments before continuing, "I hope he finds it, whatever it is. If anyone deserves to find that one thing, it's him."

"Indeed, your highness." Wilde agreed, still looking towards the pale moon. "Indeed."

Link slowly recovered over the next few days, gradually regaining full control over his injured body. The visits from his friends were frequent. Once or twice Link even joined them and walked back to where they had been running the recruits tirelessly and he would watch from the sidelines as they refined the recruits' skills. Although Link still felt far too weak to swing a sword or do any sort of strong physical exertion, he did find himself giving advice and teaching some of the men himself, who now respected the young man as if he held the rank of an actual commander, something that his friends found quite amusing.

General Wilde visited him several times as well, mostly to discuss the news that he would receive from the front. Not only Kakariko, but also from the Barzeed Ridge and the Orphal River. Had Link been a normal officer, something like this would be rather unusual, but as most in the Hylian military knew, the boy was not normal. He was considered a rare find, a diamond in the rough so to speak, in the world of fighting. After a while, people no longer questioned how he held no actual rank and how technically he was still a civilian.

What surprised him the most however was the fact that Zelda would take time to visit him at least once a day. This was something that did draw attention from many within the castle walls, mostly to Link's chagrin. He never did like being the center of attention, even when he was doing something noteworthy and by all rights probably deserved it. He always chalked it up to how he was bad with people, unable to really get to know anyone before he joined the Hylian military; he was a loner that was constantly moving. While his logic made no sense to others when he tried to explain it, it made more than enough to him and he reacted accordingly, avoiding people if possible.

Not to say that he didn't enjoy Zelda's company. In fact, he looked forward to her visits, despite knowing that she would chastise him for one thing or another. Her presence had a calming effect on him, something that he relished. Though he did receive hell from his friends when they visited, Zelda allowed him to relax and let down his guard, something that he rarely did since he had started wandering after the Imprisoning war. And he must admit, he did enjoy their verbal sparring far more than he ever let on.

However, it wasn't long before Link received a summons to see the King. By this time, Link had regained most of his body's use. He could now stand up and walk, as well as do almost anything on his own, yet he still was in no shape for heavy exertion or fighting. So when he received the summons from a servant, he merely nodded his head, tied his pouch containing his ocarina to his side, and walked out. On the way to the throne room, Link met up with General Wilde and the two continued their advance towards their destination.

"So, do you have any idea what this is about?" Link asked, somewhat confused that the King would call for him.

Wilde shook his head. "No, but if I wagered a guess, its probably in regards to your near death. He's probably going to ask questions that you won't want to answer."

Link sighed and placed his hand against his forehead, "Why can't you people just take the hint?" He muttered absentmindedly. Wilde didn't say anything but merely slapped Link on the back of the head. Link grabbed his head in slight pain but didn't show it on his face. _Did he really have to hit me for a comment like that?_ Link thought as he felt a rather mild headache coming on.

When they finally reached the throne room, Link noticed that the King was sitting on his throne, Zelda was off to the side, looking at him as if worried, and one more thing. Or rather, one more person that Link was not too happy to see. Minister Foss stood there, dressed in his black robes and staring at Link as if he was some kind of menace.

The Minister and Link had never really been on good terms ever since the two had met. Despite the minister's non-threatening demeanor and obvious attempts to get on Link's good side, Link had avoided him whenever possible. He never could shake off that feeling of unease that accompanied the Hylian who was starting to lose his black hair to baldness, the same feeling that reminded Link far too much of Ganondorf before the Imprisoning war. Whether the minister was aware of Link's obvious distaste for him, or just plain ignored it, it was easy to see that he did not like the young man either, for some reason that no one could really place.

Link and General Wilde walked forward until they were in front of the King. The two then went down on one knee, crossed their right arms across their chests and bowed their heads. Both said the same thing, "Your majesty."

The aging King looked down on the two with a sad expression, as if he knew something bad was about to happen. "At ease gentlemen." At those words, both men raised their heads but otherwise remained the same. The King turned his eyes to Link and said, "Now I've heard of the sorry state that you returned here in last month and I have been wanting to speak with you for some time but the doctors insisted that I wait."

Link nodded in understanding. "I apologize for making you wait, your highness." He said. The statement could be taken as sarcastic but there was no cynicism in the young man's tone, so the King said nothing to it.

The King then asked, "What in Naryu's name happened to you?"

Link cursed under his breath, and received a quick elbow from Wilde. Link then raised his head and said, "If you don't' mind me being blunt, I had the shit beat out of me." He said rather blandly. He received a harder shot to his side from the General, as well as a fierce glare. Link then added, "Forgive my rudeness, but I'm still mildly irritated about it."

The King nodded. "I understand." There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again, "So, who did this to you?"

Link cursed internally, wondering how to answer the question. _I can't just ignore an order from the King…_ He noticed that both Wilde and Zelda were looking at him with curious expressions, as if they also wanted to know. Link grabbed his head with his left hand in annoyance before answering in a subdued voice. "Someone posing as a friend." There was a long silence after that statement, as if no one knew what to say to that. Link didn't feel inclined to add anymore, he believed that it was none of their business and would continue to feel that way.

It was then that a grating voice broke through the silence. "Something tells me that you aren't telling us everything, Master Link." Link's eyes turned to the minister and noticed that he was glaring at Link as one would a mouse in a trap.

Link merely returned the glare in the same manner as he answered, "Minister, I requested leave for personal reasons. Forgive my arrogance, but what makes you think that you have any right to know about my personal affairs? If I wish to discuss, I will. As it stands, I do not, thus I will speak no more of this."

Link noted the shocked expressions on the faces of the others in the room, including a small detachment of guards that were standing off to the side as per their standing orders. The minister looked angry at first, as if Link had insulted him somehow. That look quickly turned to one of feigned disdain, "So, care to explain what part of your personal business involved a Termina spy?"

Link blinked twice in complete shock and confusion. "What?" He asked, his face showing his confusion as he looked back at the minister. _The hell is he talking about? _

The minister scoffed, as if he didn't believe Link for a second. "Don't even try to deny it. We have witnesses that claim they saw you meeting with a known Termina spy."

"If he is a known spy, then why hasn't anyone captured him? Were you just waiting for him to kill me or something?" Link demanded loudly, almost standing up. He stopped himself when he felt Wilde's hand on his shoulder. Link looked back at him to see Wilde shaking his head no. Link relaxed and turned back to the minister,

The minister didn't seem fazed in the slightest by Link's outburst. "The report came in late. Regardless of the fact, I take it that the claim you met with this man is true."

The King looked utterly hopeless at this point. "Is this true, Master Link?"

Link looked back to the King and hesitated slightly before answering. "It is not untrue, yet I did not know this man. I will attest that his little friends are the ones who tried to kill me."

There was a really long silence this time, everyone in the room with their gazes locked on the young man who was now looking at the King. If was as if… if something dropped it would hurt everyone's ears. Finally the minister was quite sure that the young man was unaware of why everyone was like that and decided to clarify it for him, "Master Link, you realize that you are in a position to be tried for treason, do you not?"

"What?" Link asked, as if the statement itself was some joke he did not understand.

"Meeting with the enemy like you supposedly did… is a major implication, Master Link." The minister said, as if he was running an inquisition. "You must understand that we cannot trust someone who is potentially a traitor to Hyrule."

That last statement did it, and Wilde knew he had to act fast. So before he even realized what he was doing, he was on his feet. Link's body rose from his kneeling position with a dash towards the minister, rage controlling him, and easily seen in the young man's eyes. Wilde tackled the youth before he could do anything that he would regret. Link was frantically trying to break free of Wilde's hold as Wilde tried to get him to calm himself, "Link, calm down!"

Link could no longer hear his words however. "You little worm! You DARE call MY loyalty into question? I should strike you down where you stand right now!" The young man's voice scared everyone, even the guards who were now drawing their weapons but feverishly hoping that they wouldn't be necessary.

Finally Wilde yelled into Link's ear. "CALM DOWN SOLDIER!" Link visibly flinched at the General's voice, somehow snapping out of his rage. Wilde took a deep breath and said, "Now calm down, Master Link." Link took a few deep breaths and nodded once to Wilde, who then released the young man. Link was still glaring at Minister Foss as if trying to murder him with only his eyes as his weapons. Finally Wilde broke the uneasy silence, "Your highness, I do not believe that Link is capable of such a thing."

The minister nodded, as if agreeing but Link's glare didn't change at all. "I understand your concerns Lord Wilde, yet can we ignore the implications? As much as you and your fellow Generals will deny it, the boy knows far too much sensitive information for us to merely take him on good faith right now."

Wilde looked shocked. Sure, it was common knowledge that Link often spoke to the Generals but almost no one knew what was actually discussed. "But Minister Foss, I…"

Wilde was cut off by the King's voice, now having an edge on it. "Enough!" The quick order surprised the General but he took a few steps back and bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Regardless, Minister Foss is right. Guards," The King said, turning his head towards the men in armor that were now approaching, "escort Master Link to the dungeon. A court-martial will be conducted in order to determine his innocence."

The lead guard saluted the King and said, "Yes, your highness." The guards began to approach Link but halted when the boy's hateful glare turned from the minister to those surrounding him.

The King's voice broke through boy's anger. "Master Link, you will cooperate, will you not?"

Link, who was now standing, said nothing at first, obviously trying to bring his anger under control. Finally, throwing decorum and protocol out the window and no longer caring, he spat to the side onto the floor and said, "Don't I have to now? If I don't, it makes me a traitor doesn't it?" Link asked sarcastically, not caring in the slightest that he had just insulted the most powerful person in the Hylian Kingdom. He held his arms out for the guard's shackles, but continued to speak as they bound his wrists. "I will say this one thing, your majesty: no one in this land will ever really know how much I have fought for this land. I have scars all over my body and soul from fighting for this nation. Calling my loyalty into question like this," he said, raising his shackled wrists into the air in front of him, "is the biggest insult I have ever received. I will not take this lying down, nor will I forget about it." There was an odd silence in the room, no one really understanding how someone could speak with such disrespect to the King of Hyrule. Finally Link turned his head to the lead guard and nodded towards the door before turning back to the King, "And now I'll take my leave, your highness." He said sarcastically before being led out of the throne room to the dungeon.

Wilde merely watched the whole incident with a shocked expression on his face. _Link… you are an idiot. That mouth of yours is going to get you in so much more trouble than you ever can realize. Hell, you probably don't even know how much trouble you're in now._ Wilde slowly turned back to the King, who had a ghastly look on his face, as if terrified and Wilde swallowed nervously. Wilde once again went onto one knee and bowed his head. "Your highness, please forgive his rash actions." Not looking directly at the King but realizing that he was being watched, Wilde explained, "The boy is young and impetuous. He speaks before thinking and is led by his emotions far too easily. I ask that you forgive his rudeness for now."

The King nodded in understanding. "I understand his anger General, yet this does need to be done, if only for his own sake." He turned to the minister and said, "Minister Foss, please make the necessary arrangements as soon as possible."

Foss bowed his head and said, "Of course, your majesty."

The King then turned back to Wilde and said, "General, it is clear that you are protective of that young man. I understand that he is your adjutant, but you must consider that you are perhaps too lenient with him."

Wilde chuckled slightly. "You're probably right, your highness. However, he has earned his standing. I will let no one say otherwise." At this comment, Wilde shot a deadly glare at Foss who gulped uncontrollably.

The King nodded. "I understand General. Be that as it may, I give the task of finding someone to represent him in your hands."

Wilde bowed his head even further and crossed his arm across his chest. "Thank you, your highness."

The King then merely said, "Now both of you, go. There is much to prepare. I will say that it is my sincere hope that he is innocent. After all, I do owe my daughter's life to him. Twice over, from what I've heard." The two men saluted before walking out of the throne room. Zelda had remained silent during the whole exchange, both slightly surprised and disturbed at the young man's change before he left. _He really does seem to be a different person when he's angry. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry before._ She sighed quietly to herself when she remembered his pained but angry expression as he walked out of the throne room towards the dungeon. _Link…_

When Wilde and Foss heard the doors close behind them, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Finally, Wilde spoke without looking to the Minister. "Forgive me Minister, I have work to do."

The Minister only nodded as he watched the General storm off, his fists clenched tightly. Foss merely watched the fuming man until he was out of sight. Only then did he allow himself a thin smile before turning to walk in the opposite direction. _That went far better than I could've ever hoped for. Though I am glad that Lord Wilde stopped him otherwise I would've been in trouble._ The Minister thought to himself with a grin, _well in the worst-case scenario I could've defended myself but then that would force me to tip my hand. It's far too soon to reveal the cards before the ante has been called._ The Minister then merely chuckled quietly to himself before returning to his own chambers.


	23. Traitor's Imprisonment

Short update this time. I know its been a while. This one is shorter due to the fact I have a bunch of this already written out, just couldn't find a good cutoff point. Hope this wets some appitites before I get some of this story up here. Sorry for the wait.  
Rurouni

---------

"The kid did what?" Rizen exclaimed, shocked to be hearing what Wilde was told the four soldiers from Kakariko.

"General, you can't be serious. Even Link is not that stupid." Vyline said, his face mimicking the expression of shock and disbelief that was written on the faces of the others.

Wilde shook his head and grabbed it in annoyance. "Yes I know he isn't that stupid but that's when he isn't angry. That fool does things that he knows are stupid when he's angry because he no longer cares. I have no doubt if I had not stopped him when I had, he would not be on trial for treason but treason and murder."

"The little fool is going to get himself killed." Rizen scoffed under his breath, looking away from the group.

"What do you need us to do sir?" Kyliss asked. Seeing the strange looks his fellows were giving him, "Obviously there is something you want us to do otherwise I doubt you personally would tell us this."

Wilde raised an eyebrow. _He's quite intelligent._ "Indeed. We are not without enemies in this place. There are many who would like to see Master Link out of the picture, or at least removed from the military and their lives. But something isn't quite right."

"Sir?"

"It makes no sense for the Minister to make such a claim if he does not have solid proof, or at least he thinks he does. Link's notoriety usually would protect him from such accusations but the Minister is heading through with it with a strange fervor I've never seen in him before..." He paused for a few moments then added, "Not to mention, since Link is constantly at Kakariko, it really isn't likely or feasible for him to filter information to the enemy. By Din, he doesn't know what I'm going to have him do until I tell him anyway."

Jykan looked back at the General with a cold detachment. "Sir, don't tell me you believe the Commander to be a traitor." It was not a question, more like an order to Wilde's ears.

He let the comment and the use of the word 'commander' to slip, replying, "Of course not. However, if there really is going to be a court-martial, he'll need to be able to prove his innocence."

"So back to what you wanted us to do..." Kyliss said, trailing off.

Wilde grabbed his head with a slight headache and said, "Just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. Something is going on, and I have a bad feeling about it."

"Understood sir."

"Now resume the recruits' training. Just keep an eye and ear out for anything out of place. I will contact Generals Vass and Ithorian about the situation. I'm sure they will help us." _Hell, Ithorian could care less about whether the lad is guilty or not, damn politician._ Wilde thought glumly to himself as he recalled the mannerisms of the soldier turned lawmaker. Ithorian's passion was in law, whether it was defending a civil case on his own piece of land that he ran, or taking capital cases like Link's. The man was a lawyer before a General, and that was something Wilde planned to exploit completely.

-

Link was sitting in the corner of the dungeon playing his ocarina when he heard the old metal door swing open to reveal a fully armored guard standing there with a spear. Link lowered his ocarina, wondering if this one was as foolish as the previous one, who had tried to take the small instrument from Link when they noticed he had it. A single double-handed blow to the man's face made him forget that thought. The other guards had laughed at that, not really caring if Link had it or not. He wasn't guilty yet, and its not like the instrument could help him escape or anything right?

The guard then spoke from behind his helmet. "You have a visitor." Link raised an eyebrow at that. It had been a few days since he had been brought down to the bowels of Hyrule castle and he was surprised that anyone would be allowed to see him before his court martial. When the guard turned to leave, Link almost asked who it was that was coming to see him, but then realized that he just waited he'd know soon enough._ Probably General Wilde coming here to help me out of this situation._

He eyes went wide when he realized who it was that was visiting and was silently wondering if anyone knew that she was here. Zelda stood before Link, wearing a dark red dress and a red hood over her head. He could see the anger and coldness in her eyes however as she glared at him. _Zelda?_

"Is it true?" She demanded in a soft voice that Link swore he could feel the chill from.

Link blinked, confused at her question at first. Then he merely smirked and leaned back against the wall, hands on the back of his head. He closed his eyes and said with a hint of amusement. "Good to see you too milady."

The young man's demeanor did nothing to pacify the strange anger she seemed to possess. "Enough of the pleasantries Master Link. Is it, or is it not true?"

Link only allowed his smirk to fade as he opened his eyes to stare into hers. "Since when do the words of a prisoner mean anything?" He asked sarcastically.

"No avoiding the question this time Link. We've put up with your strange secrecy in the past but not this time Link. Are you really a traitor?"

Link merely looked at her face once more, reading signs of anxiety, worry, and anger. _She's worried that it might be true, and that would hurt her a lot..._ Link merely closed his eyes and asked, "What do you think milady?"

Zelda was taken aback by his question that seemed so out of place. She quickly regained her composure and said, "What I think or would like is irrelevant when it's something this important. No more stalling, answer the question now!"

Link merely chuckled at her anger. "Milady, you already know the answer. You merely need to use your own wisdom to grasp it."

There was a brief pause before she asked him quickly. "Who are you really?"

Link allowed himself another smirk. His thoughts trailed to the mark on his hand and the chain that Zelda had partially translated and answered her. "One who bears the blessings, or perhaps it is a curse, of Faovre. The one who is destined to fight until he can no longer lift his blade." He then opened his eyes and paused for a moment before adding, "The one who has served Hyrule in more ways than anyone in this place could possibly fathom." He suddenly covered his mouth as he began to cough harshly, bending forward slightly as his eyes shot open wider.

"Master Link?" Zelda ventured, her face shifting from her inquisitor glare to one of concern as she saw the young man double over and start hacking wildly, removing his hands from his mouth to steady himself over the floor. "Are you alright?" Zelda felt a cold chill run up her spine as she continued to watch the young man cough wildly, and paled when she saw the drops of crimson fluid leaving his mouth as he did so. She was stunned into an unmoving silence, unable to even cry for help as she watched the young man suffer.

Finally, Link's body began to calm itself and began to breathe heavily, trying to regain his lost air. He had completely forgotten Zelda's presence entirely until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to with a confused look on his face to see a sympathetic face looking at him. "Princess..."

Zelda didn't know what told her to go to him, but found herself on her knees, holding the young man's shoulder, as if to pull him back from the fit that had overtaken his body. She gave the young man a sympathetic look, wondering what was truly wrong with the boy to have such sporadic pains. Then another though came to her as she stood up. _Why is it that I want to believe him? No, 'want' isn't the correct word. There is no doubt in my mind that he is not a traitor, that he would sacrifice everything for Hyrule, but why is that? Why are there no doubts?_ She then turned away from him and walked towards the door, knocked once and waited for the guard to open it. When the door opened, she walked out, pausing in the door frame for a moment. "Take care, Link." She then continued walking out, the door slamming behind her.

Link was somewhat surprised by Zelda's actions but decided not to think too much on it. Instead he focused and sitting back up and leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling as his breathing slowly back to its normal function. He tasted a strange coppery taste and raised his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. When he lowered it, he noticed the blood stains that were on both the floor where he had doubled over, and the back of his gloved hand. _Ah, so that's what it was. I bet she is terrified._ He thought idly as he closed his eyes and leaned back again. _I only wonder about the thoughts running through her head now._ He paused as he raised his left hand and tugged the blood off with his teeth and stared at the mark on his hand. _Perhaps that is correct? A curse... or a blessing... I suppose only time will tell._ Link then stared laughing at his own thoughts as he replaced the glove. _Well, it shouldn't be too long now before they figure out what to do with me._

-

A pair of figures took to the steps down towards the bowels of Hyrule castle, towards the dungeon where their destination was. One held a small torch, taken from one of the guards at the top of the staircase. Upon closer inspection, it was easy to tell that it was Wilde leading the way, raising the torch up high in order to light the way down the shadowy staircase. He looked behind him towards his companion and sighed.

The old man was withered and looked as if he would drop on the spot. A large white beard covered his lower face, while the rest of his hair was a light gray, bordering on white. The old man walked with the use of a small cane, taking his time and carefully making his way down the steps. He was dressed elegantly, not sharing Wilde's armored look.

Wilde merely turned his head back to face in front of him and slowed his pace. The man behind him was General Ithorian, an old celebrated General who had turned to law after his time in the army. The ex-general had served in the military for longer than Wilde could remember and had retired at the height of his career. He had gone back to the small area of land that he owned and ran it like a small town, with himself acting as the judge in many of the crime cases that took place.

While such a thing was truly unusual, when asked to justify himself, Ithorian would gladly do so. He would then weave tales of promising young soldiers who had received court-martials and removed from military service for idiotic causes, whether it had a simple mistake or they insulted someone they shouldn't have. Watching these court-martials during his time of service had sparked something in him and it still held a large sway in the elderly gentleman's life. It wasn't too long before they reached the bottom and were standing outside Link's cell. With a nod to the guard, the door was opened for the two men, who walked in with no hesitation.

They were met with the soft mellowing sounds of a small instrument in the hands of a young man who was lying on his back in a bed while facing at the ceiling with his eyes closed. The door closed behind the two men and the two exchanged glances before remaining silent as the young man continued to play. It was a relaxing piece, something that seemed so out of place in the dark, damp, dreary dungeon walls. Finally the young minstrel finished the song and lowered his instrument. He opened his eyes, sat up, replaced the ocarina to its pouch before turning and standing up off of the bed to greet his guests. "Hello General Wilde." Link said with a small bow. He looked to the elderly gentleman and asked, "And who might this be?"

General Wilde gestured to the elderly man and said, "Link, this is Haque Ithorian, a former General in the Hylian military and an accomplished lawman. He will be representing you during the court martial."

The old man hobbled forward on his cane and extended his hand to Link. "It's a pleasure Master Link. The stories of your accomplishments have reached even this old man's ears. I only regret that we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

Link eyes focused on the old man as he extended his own hand to shake. "Nah, those stories are blown out of proportion. I'm not anyone special here." He then gestured for the old man to sit on the bed, which Ithorian gladly took the young man up on.

"Thank you young man. Now, I suppose I should be brought up on the situation. The details in General Wilde's letter were sketchy at best." The old man said as he lowered his body down onto the hard mattress.

Link looked to Wilde with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the older man. "Well, basically I was set up by Termina, almost killed, and now I'm being branded by a traitor for meeting with the people who almost killed me." He turned to Wilde and a hint of sarcasm in his voice and asked, "Does that about sum it up sir?"

Wilde grabbed his head, as in annoyed with the young man's antics but the elder General merely tapped his cane against the ground with a laugh. "Such fire! Young man you remind me of myself in my youth, a wild trouble maker."

Link shrugged. "I really wasn't much of a trouble maker until I came back to Hyrule. Seems that I'm a beacon for trouble now." He said as he smiled at the old man. _At least this old general isn't bogged down by formalities like the rest of them. Wilde's been getting better but he still lacks a sense of humor from time to time._

Ithorian only seemed to nod and the young man's demeanor. _He's an amusing one._ "Well, I suppose we should start at the beginning then. After all, to defend you I'll need to know the full story of what happened." He watched as Link's face fell slightly, as if afraid of some unpleasant memory being brought up but it quickly faded. Link's eyes met Ithorian's before glancing over to Wilde then back. Ithorian nodded once and turned to Wilde. "General, could you leave us for the time being. Technically, you can't be involved too closely in his defense because it would constitute a breach of military ethics in regards to this case. I'll meet with you later."

Wilde looked confused at first but then nodded before turning to Link. "Don't give him any trouble." Link's eyebrow twitched once before Wilde left the room, leaving the two alone.

Ithorian turned back to Link and gave an old smile. "Now, tell me everything that has happened."

-

Link spent the next few hours or so detailing the time he had spent since coming back to Hyrule the previous year. This included the trip to Rylok, the first battle, among many other feats that made up Link's 'military' career. He told the old man everything up until being thrown in the dungeon, omitting only parts about the triforce mark on his hand. _Wilde didn't understand was it was, but I can't take that chance more than once._

Finally there was silence for a long time before the old man spoke. "I see. You've had quite a hard time since coming back home, haven't you Link?"

"Understatement of the decade old man." Link said with a wry grin that was filled with a bit of amusement.

The old man laughed in agreement, tapping his cane on the ground a few times as he did so. After his laughter stopped he said, "Don't worry young man. From what I can tell, you've done nothing wrong. You were merely tricked." He paused for a moment and then said, "I'll try to avoid mentioning what your 'personal matters' were, since you have seemed to be very adamant about not telling anyone, but if it does come up I will address it. I hope you understand."

Link only sighed and nodded. "I understand sir. I'd rather that my private life not become the talk that goes on behind castle doors, if you know what I mean, but it seems I can no longer avoid it."

The old man nodded before asking, "Why would that bother you? You seem like the type to not care about such things."

Link shrugged at first, "It's the principle of the thing." He then paused and added, "My past is my own to know. I'd just rather not people start investigating my past and dig up things that should stay buried."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "You have some past felonies or something of the like?" Link looked confused for a moment but then smirked and began to laugh loudly. This utterly confused the ex-general, causing him to ask, "What's so funny?"

Lnik calmed down and merely rubbed his eyes before saying, "Sir, if these people ever knew my full past, they would probably hoist me up on their shoulders and sing songs of my name. That would just be embarrassing and troublesome."

Sensing that the young man was not being arrogant in his boisterous claims, Ithorian could only wonder what the boy had done in his past. He knew better than to ask though, since he felt that the boy would not tell him either way. He shook his head a few times and then said, "Something that may be of interest to you." Seeing Link turn his head towards him, Ithorian continued, "It seems that Minister Foss has decided to take on your prosecution personally. That seems highly unusual. Though he probably is just trying to flaunt his name."

Link frowned at that. "I always knew that guy was a rat bastard."

Ithorian frowned in response and hit Link on the back of his leg with his cane. Link stumbled at little before turning back to the old man. "What was that for?" He asked annoyed.

"Master Link, you must learn to control yourself. If you allow words and small actions to get to you, Foss will tear you apart on the stand." Sensing the boy's confusion, Ithorian explained, "This is not a battle that you can win with merely force. It is a battle of wits, finesse, and of silver tongues, Link. Foss is an expert at all three of these facets, hence how he still has that position of his."

"..." Link's silence seemed say that he understood, yet didn't like it.

Ithorian gave a small sigh. "If it comes to it, if I have to have you go up on the stand, will you tell all of them there the truth, including your personal matters."

Link closed his eyes as if concentrating. "I hope it does not come to that, but shall it prove necessary, I will." He then opened his eyes and gave a wry grin. "Though if it does come to that I intend to shake him up a little."

The old man grabbed his head as if annoyed before saying, "Wilde warned me of your recklessness."

Link shrugged. "This is the way I see it sir: What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could be branded a traitor and executed."

Link only chuckled at the morbid prediction, catching the old man off guard. "Nope, that's not correct sir. The worst thing that could happen is that an innocent man could be executed, the real spy is not flushed out, Hyrule loses this war, and the Butcher of Salendoir ushers in a new era of death and destruction within our borders." He then shot the old man an amused grin, who was staring with his mouth open in shock at the young man, and said, "Given that scenario, yours doesn't seem all that bad."

The old man stared at Link for a long time before shaking his head. "You are a strange one, Master Link." Link saw the old man trying to rise and helped his to his feet. As Link assisted the man to the door, Ithorian said to him, "I shall see you sometime tomorrow. The guards will escort you up."

_Link nodded in understanding as the door opened and the guard appeared. _"Until tomorrow then sir."


	24. Battle of Silver Tongues

Okay, seeing how I gave you guys a really short update the last time, I tried to get this one out quicker to you. A little longer but it was a good ending point for this installment. After this installment I have maybe another short installment or two before I catch back up to where I am. Sorry for the delays, but I have been sideswiped by work of all sort as well as running some oganizations on campus. That and babysitting my roomates, to make sure they don't burn the apartment down or something....  
  
As for this chapter, I took some creative liberties because I'm am not certain of a courtmartial procedure. I basically took what I could from some movies and hoped for the best. This is one of those installments that I will probably go back at some point and rewrite, not too happy with how it came out really.

As for Darkness and Light, I've put it on the backburner for a bit. After I catch up here, I might switch stories for a bit and give that one some writing time, especially since I'm far more aware of what I want to do there, and how I want to do it than in this fic. I mean, I spent about 20 minutes and 10-15 rewrites of one scene that comes later and still can't decide how I want to do it.

Either way, hope you enjoy the installment.  
Rurouni

------

Link wasn't quite sure what to expect when he was being brought to the courtroom. He had never been arrested before, at least as far as he knew. So when he walked into the giant room that seemed packed with people, he couldn't help but gasp in wonder as he turned around in place in the room, taking in the sight. _Wow, a full house. I guess I'm far more entertaining that I thought._ The guard snapped Link out of his musings by pushing his roughly towards where Ithorian was sitting. Ithorian greeted the young man with a smile as Link sat down in the chair next to him. "Good afternoon Master Link. Are you prepared for this?"

Link continued to look around at the full room in shock. "Is it usually this crowded for a court-martial?"

Ithorian shook his head. "No, it's usually only about ten people at best. It seems that you have quite a following here."

Link frowned. "I'm not so sure it's a good following."

The old man chuckled, "Ah yes, Wilde has informed me about your numerous antics that have upset the noble crowd." He then was serious for a moment as he added, "That actually may hurt you now. You do not have many allies in this courtroom right now, I will not deny that."

Link shrugged, "Does it really matter? In the end, isn't it up to the small group that decides my fate anyway?"

Ithorian chuckled again, "Good to see that you are in such good spirits today, Master Link." Link only shrugged in response, before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. His rest was broken by a grating voice that caused Link's eyebrow to twitch uncontrollably.

"Good day to you Master Link, and General Ithorian. It has been a long time sir." Link was internally seething when he heard Foss' voice but felt that a response was not necessary, lest he do something that would put him in an even worse position than he was already in.

"Not long enough I'm afraid Minister." Ithorian's voice was cold and calculating, causing Link to open his eyes and look over at the old man. He was glaring at Foss with a look set to kill, something that Link would've never expected from the kindly old man who he had spoken with the previous day.

Foss took the hint and merely bowed his head. "It seems that I am not well liked here. Well, best of luck to you both." He said with a mock salute before leaving the two to go sit down at a small desk about ten feet away from the two.

Link looked back at Ithorian and raised an eyebrow, "You don't like him either?"

Ithorian nodded slowly. "He is a little upstart who thinks too highly of himself. I've disliked him ever since I met him several years ago." He shook his head, "How a man like him earned the trust of the King is something I'll never understand."

Link nodded in agreement. "Seems we have more in common than I thought."

The old man looked at Link confused until he saw the young man's glare in the direction of the minister than only began to chuckle until a door opened and a figure entered. He then declared loudly, "Rise for this tribunal."

After he said that, Link noticed that everyone in the room rose to their feet. After receiving a nudge from Ithorian, he did so as well, confused as to what the point of this was. Then as if on cue, a panel of three men walked out, one of them being the King. Link bowed his head, as did many others upon noticing that the ruler himself was one of the few that were on the tribunal. Finally the voice from before declared, "Be seated. This court-martial will now commence."

-

Link had to admit that he was quite impressed. He had never heard such elegant wording used as it was during the opening arguments. He found himself almost losing himself to the strange rhetoric, wondering who would talk like that in normal life. And that was just during Foss' opening words. Ithorian's completely amazed him, not expecting the informal old man to be able to drop such rhetoric at the drop of a hat, matching if not exceeding Foss' words. Link realized that if he wasn't the one who was on trial, he would be hard pressed already to choose a side. He mentioned this to Ithorian when the old man resumed his seat after his opening remarks, to which the old man merely replied, "Like I told you, a game of wits, finesse, and silver tongues. Lucky for you I have one of the highest grades of silver in Hyrule." Link couldn't help but grin at that.

It was then time for the Minister to call his first witness. And he held no punches, calling Link's superior himself there. General Wilde was obviously displeased with being called to the stand against his adjutant but kept his displeasure locked behind a large frown without any words. Link in a way felt sorry for the general, but then again realized that he was the one in trouble.

"Could you please state you name and rank for the court please sir?"

"Lord Ivan Wilde, Major General in the Hylian military, Commander of the Kakariko defense forces." Wilde answered in a calm voice.

Foss nodded before continuing. "When was the first time you met the young Master Link?"

Wilde thought for a moment before answering in the same calm voice. "A little more than a year ago, if I remember correctly."

"I see. And when you met him, what were your impressions of him?"

"He struck me as a mysterious young man. He excelled in swordplay and the bow, to levels that is unheard for someone who was never formally trained."

"I see. Did you ever think that this was unusual?" Foss questioned, seeming to think something over in his mind.

"Of course. Not many could fight like he does."

"After a few short missions he was assigned as your adjutant to assist you at Kakariko, was he not?"

Wilde nodded, not sure where the minister was trying to take this. "That is correct. He is the one who saved Kakariko from the first battle, something that was deemed impossible."

Foss frowned. "Please only answer the questions, General Wilde." Wilde couldn't help but allow himself as wry grin at that. _You think I will condemn him? You're a fool minister._ "During his time serving you, has he ever expressed his views on nobility?"

The odd question drew a few whispers from the assembled crowd and caused Ithorian's face to twist slightly. _I knew it..._ Wilde cleared his throat and answered, "Numerous times." He didn't say anything more, somewhat hoping that Foss would not continue this line of questioning.

"What did he say?"

Inwardly Link cursed, realizing that he should've kept his mouth shut all those times. Wilde spoke again, his voice starting to lose its calm. "He is disgusted by the concept of earning a special standing because of something that your father or grandfather did."

"Would you say that he hates the Hylian nobility?" Foss questioned.

"Objection. The General is not qualified to know Master's Link full opinion." Ithorian said loudly, not rising from his seat. He looked to Wilde and said, "No offense intended sir."

One of the men next to the King nodded and said, "Sustained." He turned to Foss and said, "Please stick to what's relevant to this case."

Foss bowed his head. "Of course." He turned to Wilde and asked, "During the time he served under you at Kakariko, did you ever notice anything... odd about his behavior?"

Wilde shrugged. "With all due respect Minister, everything the boy does is odd." This drew a few chuckles from the onlookers, and Ithorian as well. Link only scoffed under his breath, muttering something incoherent.

"Anything that sticks out in your mind in particular?" Foss continued, apparently not fazed in the slightest by the general's joke.

Wilde went quiet for a few moments before answering. "He often would go off on his own and disappear for a few hours." He thought about informing the people about his sickness but when he shot a quick look at Link he felt that he shouldn't mention it. "Though that isn't uncommon among soldiers on the front. Many do it to calm their minds."

Foss nodded. "But he did wander off on his own for hours at a time, is that not right?"

Wilde nodded, wondering where the minister was going with this. "That is correct."

The minister nodded and then asked a question that somewhat surprised the general. "Did he inform you of where he was going or for what reasons he was leaving when he left last month?"

Wilde blinked and answered, "No. He didn't. When I questioned him for a reason, he merely said personal matters. I had no reason to say no to him so I agreed."

"I see. Well, you are aware that Master Link met with a well known spy of Termina did you not?"

"Objection! That's only speculation." Ithorian said loudly.

The King himself shook his head, "Overruled. The young Master Link himself admitted to meeting with the man." Ithorian frowned at the ruling but said nothing.

Wilde answered, "Yes, I am aware. But he also said that he didn't know and I trust his words."

"But he did meet with a spy, did he not?"

"Yes, that is correct minister." Wilde said calmly, not liking the way this line of questioning was heading.

Foss merely turned from Wilde and raised his hand to his chin. "Hmm, a mysterious young man whose past no one knows, who would tend to disappear for hours on end, whose disgust with the Hylian nobility is well known, meeting with a spy for Termina... I wonder what they were discussing..." Wilde frowned at that and felt lucky when he heard Ithorian yell.

"Objection!"

"Sustained. Minister, watch your words here." The man to the King's right said with a frown.

Foss nodded. "No further questions." He said before turning and walking to sit back down at his desk.

General Ithorian didn't bother standing as he asked his question. "General Wilde, what is your current opinion of the young man in question?"

Wilde straightened up and turned to Ithorian. "He is an upstanding young soldier, although sometimes too hardheaded and reckless for his own good. It has been an honor and a privilege to have him under my command." Wilde stated plainly.

"Do you think that he is a traitor to Hyrule?"

Wilde frowned. "Not a chance. If anything, the boy is loyal to this country to a fault."

"Thank you General. That is all." Ithorian said with a smile.

-

The proceedings followed this way for quite some time, with the minister bringing up one military officer after another. The common theme that he seemed to always bring out was how Link was basically an outsider that no one knew the past of, and his apparent distrust and disgust of Hylian nobility.

There really was a change here until Foss brought up his next witness. "Next I call one Tyrel Fyssis to the stand." Link raised an eyebrow at that and felt his jaw drop when he saw the old man from the inn walking up to the stand.

Ithorian leaned over and asked, "You know him?"

Link nodded dumbly, "He's one of the bastards that set me up... What in the name of Faovre is he doing here?"

"Mr. Fyssis is an agent of our intelligence division who has been sending misinformation to a Termina spy who frequently visited his establishment." Foss explained, throwing a small grin at Link. He turned back to Tyrel and asked, "Could you please explain what happened the evening in question?"

Tyrel nodded, obviously very nervous. "I was taking care of business, as I usually do. We tend to have bouts of high traffic from time to time in my place, so I was rather busy. My contact from Termina that I usually fed my misinformation through was waiting for someone, so I kept an eye on him, trying to figure out who he was meeting with."

"And do you recognize the person who met with your contact?" Foss asked, a little ice in his voice.

The old man nodded before turning to Link and saying aloud, "It was the young man over there." There was a lot of whispering going on at this point and Link felt his hands grabbing the table in front of him with great force. "He met and talked with my contact for quite some time, before getting up and leaving."

Foss rubbed his chin and said, "Hmm, that seems to contradict what Master Link has told us of that night. How would you explain that, Mr. Fyssis?"

The old man shook his head and said nervously. "The young man over there is lying then. He was not injured when he left my establishment." Link was about to stand up and call the man a dirty liar when Ithorian grabbed his shoulder rather roughly. Link was surprised by the old man's strong grip and slowly took a few deep breaths before relaxing in the chair.

Fortunately for Link, someone else said something for him, or rather, to him loudly. "Link, how long do you plan to allow this hangman's trial to continue?" All eyes shot towards the back of the room when a man dressed in gray and dark blue clothing, with gray cloth covering his mouth and a gray bandanna covering his forehead, was standing against the corner, his golden eyes glaring at the man on the stand. He raised his hands slightly to rub some off the silver hair out of his eyes before he pushed off the wall with his leg.

The sudden appearance of the unknown man caused quite a stir, mostly because the doors had been locked and guards had been all around. How could someone just sneak in like that with no one noticing? Rhivlen ignored the whispers and stares and took a few steps forward. "Well, Link. How long do you plan to let this snake in the grass call you a traitor?" He asked, gesturing towards Foss, who had a confused and scared look on his face.

Fear took over as he yelled, "Guards, what is that man doing here? Remove him at once!" The guards nodded in confirmation, bringing their weapons up as their walked towards the mysterious intruder.

Link immediately stood up and yelled, "Stop that right now!" The guards for some reason stopped, now utterly confused. "If you try to take him, you will die." Link stated calmly, yet loudly. He then stared at Rhivlen and said, "Listen Rhivlen, now is not a good time. Stand down." He said as if tired.

The silver haired assassin shook his head and yelled back. "I refuse! Why do you allow this farce to continue Link? You have done nothing wrong!"

Link didn't even raise his eyes as he responded in a calm voice. "Rhivlen, report to General Wilde while this is going on."

"Answer me! Why are you allowing this to continue?" Rhivlen demanded again, raising his voice this time, now showing blatant anger. His golden eyes burned in fury as if they were the fires of hell themselves.

Link no longer tried to be subtle. He glared at the Sheikah assassin and yelled. "STAND DOWN!"

The mysterious man didn't move but his eyes betrayed his shock at the order, or rather the intensity of the order. Finally after a few moments of disturbing silence, he scoffed and said, "Fine. But let me say this for your fake trial here." He then raised his voice a little louder so that everyone could hear, "This man was the driving force behind protecting the home of the Sheikah. We know him to be innocent of what you accuse him of and we shall not forget it if something happens to him."

"Rhivlen, please leave already." Link said, his voice betraying his annoyance at the situation. Rhivlen merely nodded once before turning and walking into a shadowed corner. When a guard went to check, he found nothing there and no traces of the mysterious assassin. Link turned and faced the three on the tribunal and bowed his head. "Please forgive him. He was still reporting to me. I trust no one has any complaints that I sent him to General Wilde?" Seeing and hearing no objections, merely blank or shocked stares, Link then turned to Wilde and said, "You might want to leave for a bit. I think he has something for you." Wilde nodded once then rose and left the room as Link sat back down in his chair. He looked to Foss and gave a smile like the one a snake would give a rodent, "Please continue minister."

-

Link remained silent for the rest of the trial. He watched in slight amusement as Foss continued to call upon people who Link knew were lying, and some that he never even had seen before declaring how horrible a person he was. Thought despite all of Foss' attempts to discredit him, Ithorian was right there as well, trying to savor Link's honor. Link actually felt sorry for Ithorian slightly as he could feel the older man's frustration at dealing with people he was convinced were lying, mostly due to the true version of what happened that Link had told him previously.

Finally, Ithorian turned to Link at their desk and said, "I'm sorry lad, but it looks like you're going to have to go up there."

Link nodded and patted the old man on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I was expecting something like this either way."

Ithorian gave a gentle smile, happy to see that Link understood before turning to face the tribunal again and said loudly, "I'd like to call the defendant to the stand."

Link stood up at this and walked over to where the other witnesses had sat while being questioned with no hesitation. Ithorian looked to Link with a smile, "Master Link, why don't you tell us what happened on the day in question, in you own way?"

Link gave a wry grin to the old man before detecting his attention to the three on the panel watching him. "Certainly. It's about time the truth comes out."

-

Inside the minister was fuming at Ithorian's move to bring Link to the stand. _All those witnesses and I'm sure that the tribunal will believe him more than them. Well, it's to be expected anyway._ He then grabbed his chin in thought before thinking, _This could work well for me as well._

Finally the minister was given his turn and slowly walked his way towards where Link was waiting, a fire in his eyes. Foss allowed himself a wry grin before asking Link, "Master Link, you have stated that the previous claims made to your actions that day were false and incorrect in every way, is that right?"

Link nodded once. "That is correct minister."

"In addition, you weaved a tale of your own, claiming that you went there to confirm some information in a message someone had sent you, is that correct?"

Link frowned at that, somehow knowing where this was going. "Although I don't like your choice of words, that is the main gist of it."

"Yet you still have yet to discuss what was in said message..." Foss went on melodramatically, causing Link's eyebrow to twitch slightly. _If I didn't know any better I'd say he was mocking me._

Link's eyes iced over, as if angry. "Pardon my bluntness Minister, but what was in that message was personal business, as I said before."

The Minister turned around, a strange gleam in his eye and said, "But the message was something that motivated you to give crucial information to a Termina spy!"

"Objection! The Minister is out of line!" Ithorian yelled out loudly, slamming his cane against the top of the desk as if to show his anger.

"Sustained. Mind your words Minister Foss." The man sitting next to the King warned the balding black-haired Hylian.

The minister bowed his head. "Of course." He then turned to Link then said, "Then, if you would be so kind Master Link, what was in the letter?" Link remained silent at that question, glaring at Foss as if he could somehow kill the man with that glare alone. Foss merely stood there awaiting an answer, somehow knowing that the boy would not give it up.

There was a long period of silence before the King spoke and said, "Master Link, you will answer the question." Hollow authority rang through the man's voice, but it didn't seem to have an effect on Link.

The Minister gave a mocking sigh before asking in a quiet voice, "Master Link, are you aware of your position right now?"

Link decided to break his silence for the time being. "Yes I do Minister. My answer remains the same; my personal business is not for the prying ears of all those who are gathered here today. And I see now reason to explain it to a sniveling worm like you whose only goal is advancement."

"Master Link, you are out of line." Warned one of the men on the tribunal.

Minister Foss merely scoffed at the boy's words. _I wonder if he knows how true those words are,_ he thought before finally saying, "You do realize that if you do not tell us, you will be in prime jeopardy of being declared a traitor to the crown and executed publicly."

At that statement, Link began to laugh openly. This strange action seemed to catch everyone in the courtroom off-guard, some wondering if the boy had lost his mind. It was not an insane laugh, but rather one that one would use when finding something actually humorous. Link finally stopped laughing and allowed himself a large grin. He stared right into the Minister's eyes and said, "I have held the sword and fought against enemies, men and monsters, since as far back as I can remember. I crossed blades with the former Gerudo King Ganondorf when I was but a child. Over the years I have spent much time on the interim between life and death; met the reaper himself and spat in his face. I am one of the few to fight with the Butcher of Salendoir and live to tell about it, and you honestly think that a snake in the grass like you can threaten me?" He lost his grin at that and said one more thing, "Don't you dare patronize me Minister Foss."

"Watch your words Master Link! You shall not be warned again!" One of those from the tribunal yelled down, which one Link could not tell. He was no longer paying attention to anything save that smirk on Foss' face. _Oh how I want to smack that look right off of that smug face of his._

Foss held up his hand, as if to appease the tribunal as he walked closer to where Link was sitting. "Oh that's quite alright sir. I've come to expect it from this low-born commoner." Link's eyebrow twitched again, this time in anger from the murmurs of agreement he heard from the crowd gathered there. "Perhaps his mother did not teach him well enough." Foss said with a smirk in Link's direction. There was some laughter in the back but Link never heard it.

Before anyone could say anything to reprimand the Minister for his rude words, Link's left hand shot out and grabbed the Minister's throat, applying far more pressure than the neck was designed to handle. Link spoke loudly in a calm voice, but it was easy to tell from the boy's eyes that he was seething with rage. "Minister Foss, even among commoners in any land, a comment like that would not be allowed to go unpunished. You insulted the woman who sacrificed her life for me, I hope it was worth your life."

Foss' eyes began to bulge out slightly as he felt his airflow completely cut off. He instantly regretted what he had just said; regretting the fact he had pushed the young man's patience too far. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that the guards were quickly approaching so he wouldn't have to worry too much but from the pressure he was feeling in his neck, it almost seemed as if his neck would snap before they reached them.

Link was now strangling the Minister with both of his hands, his face masked with a cold expression while the embers of rage still flared wildly in his eyes. He no longer heard anyone's voices telling him to stop, and he didn't care. It wasn't when the minister's right hand came up and grabbed Link's left that something happened.

Link suddenly heard a strange loud ringing noise in his ears. It was as if he was standing right next to someone playing a trumpet, as he released the minister to cover his ears from the strange sound in a futile gesture. He cried out in pain as he fell out of the chair he had been sitting in, landing on the floor in an inconvenient position, not that Link was in any state to care. The ringing intensified and soon Link felt an all too familiar pain rush through his body.

Wilde had already called off the guards when Link had suddenly cried out in pain and dropped the Minister. When he watched the young man stumble to the ground, Wilde somehow knew what was going on. He quickly rushed to Link's side as he watched the young man's body started to twitch uncontrollably in pain. Wilde somewhat paled when he saw the trail of blood running from Link's mouth. Wilde rose to his feet and yelled, "We need a doctor here. On the double!" His order shocked all the observers for a few moments before they started to move. Wilde turned his attention back to Link as he moved the young man, who was now hacking wildly, until he was resting on his hands and knees, his mouth hanging over the floor. Wilde tried not to lose his composure when Link started hacking out blood, and lots of it. _Sweet Naryu... he's dying here on the spot!_ Any composure that Wilde had been maintaining was shattered in the next few seconds as Link started vomiting heavily. Wilde took a few steps back to avoid it and he felt really sick when he realized that the young man was vomiting blood as well as normal vomit. This only lasted for a few seconds before Link suddenly collapsed, landing in a pool of his own blood and vomit.

Wilde then heard something he did not expect to hear. "Get a doctor to tend to Master Link immediately. After he has been cleaned up, bring him back to the dungeon to tend to him." Came the King's voice, somehow stronger than Wilde had ever heard it. He then continued on, "This trial shall be put on hold for the time being." He then turned to the minister and said, "Minister Foss, you should be mindful of what you say. Had Master Link been of the nobility, a duel would have been in order for such words."

Foss merely bowed his head, rubbing his throat painfully as he gasped out, "Yes, your highness." Foss slowly raised his head as he watched the tribunal leave the room before looking towards the fallen form of Link. A thin smile crossed his face as he turned and walked from the room. His left hand was rubbing the backside of his right, which was now pulsing in a calm cold feeling. He couldn't help but allow himself a grin, _That went better than I could've ever hoped. The boy will not be able to interfere any longer and soon 'he' will be here._ Before leaving the room, he paused and looked over his shoulder at the people raising the boy's body to put him on a stretcher. _Be prepared, 'Master' Link. The move has been made, and all I need to do is wait for my rook to fall into position. Soon the game shall be mine._ He then slammed the door behind him as he left the room.


	25. Repercussions

Link awoke to a mild burning sensation in his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and moaned slightly. It was then that he noticed that a young woman was applying a wet towel to his forehead. Link blinked a few times, trying to figure out if he knew her but then merely asked, "What happened?"

The woman was obviously not paying attention and when Link's voice shook her from whatever she was thinking about she said "Oh, you're awake now."

Link slowly nodded and sat up in the bed, the towel falling from his forehead. He felt his head swimming slightly as he held the bed to steady himself before turning to face the young woman. "What happened?" He repeated his question.

She only gave him a slight smile. "I don't know the details sir. We were told that you merely passed out and were running a high fever."

Link nodded in understanding and then asked, "How long was I out for?"

"A few days. I think they forgot about you once the siege began." She stated plainly.

Link quickly turned himself towards her completely, his legs hanging off the side of the bed until they touched the ground. His head swam at the quick movement but he ignored it and asked, "What siege?"

She shook her head. "Nothing for you to worry about. I'm sure the army will take care of it."

He gripped her shoulder gently and said, "Please. I'm in the army, I should know."

She shrugged. "A Termina army entered Hyrule through the South. It is as if they went into the Northern edges of Rylok first then attacked from the south. They have sealed off Castle Town completely and are not letting anyone in or out."

Link frowned at that. _From the South? Didn't the Minister say that they wouldn't dare attack from the South?_ He then turned to the woman and said, "Please inform them that I am awake and am ready for orders."

She gave him a funny look then said, "Aren't you someone who is accused of being a traitor? Do you really think they'll care?"

Link shook his head as he reached to his side and found his ocarina. "No. I suppose it was a waste of breath. I'll be leaving now." He said, standing up. He felt the room spin around him and had to grab the sidewall in order to steady himself.

The girl looked confused. "And how do you plan on breaking out of the dungeon?"

Link only smirked. "Oh I have my little ways." He said with a hint of amusement as he raised the ocarina to his lips and played a short tune. This confused the girl slightly until she saw Link start to glow yellow for a small bit before a bright yellow flash took place. She shielded her eyes from the light until it was gone then turned back to see that Link was no longer in the room. She quickly looked all around in confusion and shock.

"What was that strange light?" Demanded a guard from outside the room. The young woman heard the door opening and turned to face the guard. He looked confused as well and asked her, "Where did he go?"

She turned back to where Link had been standing and wiped her eyes with her forearm. "I think... he escaped." She said as if uncertain.

-

Luckily for Link, no one was in the Temple of Time that late afternoon, otherwise he probably would have been in a rather uncomfortable situation. Not that his current situation was comfortable, rather he felt like absolute garbage. His head was swimming as he palmed the ocarina back into his pocket and walked towards the exit of the Temple. He was met with a sight that he had hoped he would never see again.

Many of the buildings in Castle Town were destroyed. Large chunks of rock were scattered everyone, causing Link to guess the weapon used. _Damn catapults. _The further he walked into the town, the more disgusted he began to feel. There were broken and burning homes, victims of flaming projectiles that had flown over the walls of the giant gate. The civilians were huddled together under small tents that had been pushed deeper towards the castle, soldiers running every which way in order to try and regain control of the situation.

This whole sight caused Link to grit his teeth and clench his fists in rage. _Those bastards! I can't believe this has happened!_ He then turned and began to run towards the castle, fully realizing the horrid situation. He cursed at the thought, shaking his head to more pressing matters as he made his way towards the castle in a similar way he did as a child. _I can't just walk in now. Guards would probably try to capture me at this point. There's no time left though._

Using his old methods, Link sneaked into the royal garden. He was surprised by the lack of guards patrolling like he remembered but he shrugged, realizing that they were probably stationed elsewhere more important. _Not that it matters, it just makes this easier._ Shaking the useless thought from his mind, he focused on his infiltration into the castle. _I hope I can make it in time._

-

"What is the current situation?" The great hall was tense as it had been for the past few days. The sudden appearance of Termina troops surrounding and nearly invading Castle Town had caused everyone in the capital to feel as if an icy hand had grasped their hearts. If not for the quick actions of a few gate guards to close the drawbridge, it could be that the castle could have fallen already.

General Vass bowed his head to the King who seemed to be very tired. "Sir, we are currently surrounded by approximately 15,000 soldiers. Since they are unable to enter due to the moat and our gate defenses, they have decided on a siege strategy to try and force us to do something careless."

The King nodded but decided to ask, "I know all that General Vass. What I want to know is how they were able to do this? An army of that size should not have been able to enter our borders without us noticing!" The King said viciously, apparently very upset with the situation.

Vass almost paled at the King's outraged voice and nearly took a step back. "I.... I cannot say, your majesty." Vass eyed Minister Foss who was standing in the background, obviously preoccupied with something. "This is a complete failure on our intelligence. I have no excuses." He then looked back to the King and lowered his head, "As head of the military, I am at fault for this situation. Punish me as you will."

The King shook his head and yelled at the man. "Punishing you now is a moot point, isn't it General?" He then paused for a moment before continuing in a softer voice, "What we should be focusing on now is how to deal with this siege, not your punishment. It doesn't seem to be a pressing matter at this point."

The General nodded and continued to speak. "I understand your highness. However, as it stands we are cut off here. We have been unable to send a message to any of our outposts. We have resorted to trying carrier pigeons, but by the time they reach any of our forces, we may not have any time left."

"What about requesting aid from the Gorons or the Zoras? We can contact them using magic to ask for help, can't we?"

Vass lowered his head. "It would do no good, your highness. The Gorons are a race of craftsmen, not fighters. They would just barricade themselves into Death Mountain until the situation has settled down. They dislike being involved in wars. The Zoras would react the same way. They detest being involved in the affairs of Hylians. The Gerudo have dispatched forces on their way here to try and help but it may be counter-productive at this point."

General Wilde stood off to the side of the room, watching the King and Vass' discuss the current situation. He frowned slightly as he saw the expression that covered Princess Zelda's face as she stood beside her father, a look of utter defeat and dread showing her emotions. He found himself getting slightly disgusted by what he was seeing, let alone the situation itself. _We have found ourselves backed into a corner, in the heart of our own land at that. What would you say if you knew about this Link?_ Wilde then realized that the disgust and anger he was currently feeling was probably how Link felt most of the time around the nobles and the Generals who only gave orders from the backgrounds and let their men do all the work. _Can we really say that we are soldiers at that point? It seems like we're more of a group of old men playing a game with our men's lives._

Wilde broke out of his musings when he noticed a servant approaching Minister Foss. She leaned towards the Minister's ears and whispered a few words. Wilde raised an eyebrow in interest as he saw the panicked look on the Minister's face as he whispered back towards the servant, who only nodded at his question. Wilde began to focus on the Minister, wondering what the balding black haired Hylian was up to.

He didn't have to wait long before the man acted. He took a few steps forward and coughed once before speaking up to attract the ear of the King. "Your majesty, if I may?"

The King stopped in mid-sentence to answer the man. "What is it Minister Foss?"

The Minister coughed once more, seeming nervous. "Well, it appears that the young Master Link has escaped from confinement."

"What? Are you sure?" The King demanded, obviously surprised at what he was hearing. Wilde grabbed his forehead in annoyance. He wasn't really surprised that Link had done such a thing, he was more concerned at 'how' the young man did it. _Then again, we really don't know what that kid is capable of._

The Minister nodded. "It appears that he used some sort of magic to escape. The details were not too specific in that regard." He then closed his eyes, "It appears that it is as we feared, he must be a traitor."

Wilde frowned at that remark and spoke up harshly. "Minister, you go too far. You have proved nothing in that regard."

Foss merely shrugged at Wilde's remark. "It seems a little too convenient that an army would attack us from a direction we were unable to defend against if not for an insider."

"I agree with the Minister, for once." Came a familiar voice from the corner of the room. All eyes turned to the source in wonder as they thought they had just been hearing things. The reaction was as one would expect when they saw the young man leaning against the corner of the room, clad in only a pair of trousers and his white gloves, showing the numerous battle wounds and old scars that plagued his chest and arms. A smirk covered Link's face as he raised one hand to brush some of his hair from his eyes. "It is highly unusual for such a thing to happen without there being a traitor. Although, I do object to his continued claims of that traitor being me."

Wilde found himself holding back a chuckle when he heard the young man's cocky and amused voice. He found Foss' expression far too amusing and could not help but laugh at the man's expression of mixed fear, amazement, and anger. "Guards! Seize him!"

The King was far more composed and held up his hand to stop the guards. "How did you escape the dungeon?" He asked the young man, curiosity getting the best of him.

Link only smirked as he pushed off the wall and began walking towards the throne. He felt a familiar pain tearing into his chest as halted his advance as he started coughing for a few moments. _I can't get any rest from this pain, can I?_ He idly wondered to himself as he controlled his coughing to answer the King. "I could've escaped at anytime since I was placed down there, I was merely waiting for an order to leave." He paused as he placed his hands behind his head as he continued to walk forward, "But it seems that it is no longer the time for such a thing." He paused for a moment before continuing his speech, "No, the time for that has passed now, we must act quickly before those Termina dogs break through the defenses of the town and get too close. "

Link continued walking until he was standing next to General Vass who was looking at Link as if he was some type of illusion. Minister Foss it seemed, however, knew he was very real. "Guards! What are you waiting for? He's an escaped prisoner!"

The guards were snapped from their musings and began approaching the young man, weapons ready should he try to fight them. But they hesitated once again as Link went down to one knee and crossed his arm across his chest and bowed his head to the King. "Far be it for one such as myself, who stands accused of the highest crime in the land, to give advice. But I think I would far more useful to you following your orders than sitting in a dungeon waiting for some Termina troops to come and kill me." The bowed youth began coughing again and raised his left hand to his mouth to cover it. He could feel the warm substance hitting his hand but he ignored it.

"Why should I trust you now, Master Link? As you said, you are accused of being a traitor; what reason could you give me that would make me want to issue you orders?" The King replied to Link's statement, his eyebrow raised.

"Because if you people stopped to actually think about it, you would be able to see that there is no way I could be a traitor! I have been in Kakariko for over a year with little to no contact with any of the forces at the castle, how the hell would I be able to give them information like that? If you people pulled yourselves out of your preconceived notions that commoners are trash than you would have understood it for yourselves that such a thing is not possible!" Link replied back in a harsh tone, not caring if he offending anyone at this point. He then raised his head to look into the King's eyes and said, "I've saved your daughter's life twice. Why would I do such a thing if I was an enemy? If I was a real spy, I would have drugged both her and the General during our travels and then carried her body to Fasticion! It would make no sense for me to aid her in trying to increase Hyrule's strength! Don't you get it, your highness?"

The King was shocked at the boy's statements, caught off guard by the strange fervor and schemes that could've been. He was also shocked because when Link looked up, a trail of blood was flowing down from his mouth. The King was too shocked to say anything but Zelda then spoke up. "Master Link, you're bleeding."

Link raised an eyebrow to the strange statement before tasting something coppery on his lips. He raised the back of his right hand to his mouth and wiped some away before glancing down at it. _Seems so. It's getting worse._ "Seems I won't be able to do that much for you after all. My time seems to be running out, for better or worse."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" The King asked, his voice sounding like one of those from the inquisition. The tone caused many of those gathered there to shudder slightly from it's intensity.

Link only coughed some more, kneeling forward as he was unable to steady himself from the recurring pain. He caught himself on his hands as he continued to cough, blood flowing freely as he hacked. Finally he stopped and wiped his mouth with one of his hands before answering. "One who you once trusted with your daughter's life." He then paused as he seemed to think about something. "There seems like there is something that I can be of use to you for, even in this condition."

"What do you mean?" General Wilde decided to break his silence as he walked up next to the boy and grabbed his shoulders as if steadying him.

Link gave the General a small grin, but Wilde could see that he was forcing it, that he must be in unimaginable pain. He then turned to the King and said, "I am far too weak to meet those dogs head on in a battle, but there is one thing I can do for you. If you give me permission, I can take Princess Zelda to a place where no one will be able to harm her. Not even the Butcher of Salendoir or his minions would be able to follow."

The Minister laughed at that. "You must be kidding! Trusting the Princess to one who is suspected of being a spy for the enemy! That is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard!"

Link didn't respond to that, only began to hack wildly again, falling forward to catch himself as he continued to cough out blood before vomiting once again. Once he was able to breathe again, he stumbled backwards, almost falling if not for Wilde. He looked the King in the face and said with sweat running down his face from a fever, "As he said, it is a ludicrous idea. But you must decide quickly for my time is running out and you will lose this chance soon it seems." He then reached for his left hand and pulled off his glove. He then held the back of his hand up to the King and Zelda, revealing the glowing green triangle on the back of his hand, "And if you can't trust an unknown soldier, trust this mark."

Both the King and Zelda gasped when they saw it. There was a long period of time where the only sounds that were in the room were of Link's coughs. Finally, the King spoke and asked, "Is that... what I think it is?"

Link only weakly chuckled at the question and turned to Zelda and said, "It seems we meet once again, Princess of Destiny..." He said in a weak voice, referring to a conversation the two had a long time.

Zelda gasped once again, holding her hands to her mouth as if attempting to hide her shock. She slowly removed them and asked in an amazed voice, "...that story.... It's true, isn't it?"

Link only coughed a few times more and said, "As much as I wish it was only a story... It's far too true."

Zelda seemed to shocked to say anything else but the Minister was able to break into the conversation at this point. "As if that mark means anything! There are a number of people who could craft such a thing!"

"Hold your tongue Minister Foss!" Barked the King, surprising the Minister. All eyes turned to the King as he spoke again, "That is something that no tattoo artist would do, for it would be a sin against the goddesses. And the ones who know of that legend are far too few."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "I agree." She then turned to her father and said, "I do not doubt Master Link, I never have." She then turned to him and asked, "Is this what you have been trying so hard to hide?"

Link only nodded weakly as he began to cough again. The King spoke up while he was coughing and said, "Zelda, I want you to go with him."

She looked to her father in shock and asked, "What? You can't mean that father."

He shook his head. "It's for the best at this point. At least you will be safe, that young man will make sure of it."

"Your highness, you can't be serious!" Foss declared, obviously very distressed.

"Minister, hold your tongue or I'll cut it off." Link was surprised when he heard this statement, or rather, realized who had said it. General Vass was glaring at the Minister with a look that could kill as he spoke again, "The King has decided. You shall remain silent."

The King nodded before turning to the boy who was resting with the help of General Wilde. It looked as if the boy would collapse if Wilde was not supporting him. "What do you need, and do you really think it'll work?"

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying. "I'll need the things that were taken from me when I was locked up. I will also need as many soldiers as you deem necessary to protect her; I am no longer in any position to do such a thing." He said as if disgusted with himself.

The King nodded and spoke to one of the guards. "Gather Master Link's possessions." He then turned to General Wilde and said, "General Wilde, I leave this in your hands, as he is your adjutant. I want you to go with him as well."

Wilde bowed his head, still holding up Link. "As you wish, your majesty." He then slowly lowered Link to the ground before walking away towards a group of guards. He gave them several orders while Link tried to raise himself back into kneeling down on one knee.

"Don't strain yourself Master Link." The King stated as he watched Vass go to support the young man.

Link chuckled and slowly pushed Vass away so he could stand up for himself. "Everything has been a strain recently, your highness. Please do not worry about it." He then looked between the Minister, who was fuming at this development, and the King, was merely watching the young man with a strange sort of reverence. "There are other things you should be more concerned with. As the minister said, there is a traitor among us. It would be in your best interest to find out who it is as soon as possible."

The minister slowly nodded his head, as if still unpleased with what was happening. _This was not a planned move... Perhaps I placed them in check too soon?_ "The young master is correct. Although I think we still should not trust him, for he is our most likely candidate."

"Cheery thought Minister." Link mumbled under his breath as he watched the doors open to reveal four familiar faces, one of them carrying a bundle under his arm. Link couldn't help but smile when he saw his four friends walk towards him, shocked to see him there, but still not really surprised by it. When they reached Link, they bowed their heads to the King.

"Reporting as ordered by General Wilde, your majesty." Vyline said as he bowed his head. Underneath his arm was a satchel of items, obviously belonging to Link.

Wilde walked forward and patted Link on the shoulder before turning back to the King. "I will take these four besides Link and myself. If the location is as secure as Link believes, we should be more than enough to protect her highness."

Zelda nodded and walked towards the small group before turning to face her father. "I shall be off then father."

"Take care, my daughter. May the goddesses watch over you." He said with a sad smile. _How come this seems like the last time I will see you smile, my daughter?_

Zelda bowed her head, feeling a similar thought race through her mind before turning to the small group. "Shall we go then, Master Link? I am rather curious how you expect to go somewhere during the middle of a siege." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Link coughed a few more times, blood once again running down his mouth. He then chuckled lightly before saying, "Why, a magician never reveals his secrets milady." He then spoke a little louder to everyone else. "Everyone, grab hold of me, or someone who is holding me. And for the love of Faovre, whatever happens, do not release your holds. I have no idea what will happen if you do, understand?" His order was met with nods and voices of confirmation before Link felt several hands grab his shoulders. He smiled as he reached into his pouch for his ocarina before turning to the King. "Then we shall be off, your highness. I hope we meet again."

"Likewise Master Link. Please protect my daughter well."

"Your majesty, you can't be serious! You're going to send your daughter off with him?" The minister declared once again before being silenced by a glare by Vass.

General Vass turned towards the group and said two things. "General Wilde, make sure to keep a leash on that lad." He then focused on Link's eyes and said two words, "Don't die."

Link chuckled at that before raising the ocarina to his lips and begin to play. The song was mysterious, one that no one had ever heard before. Zelda felt a strange flow in the air as Link played the small song, but she couldn't really tell what it was. She understood that it was some sort of magic, but of a type she couldn't really understand. But it felt familiar to her body as the green light enveloped the small group, before they flashed out with a sudden green light. The rest of the people in the great hall were shocked by the sudden disappearance. Even the King was amazed and had not been expecting such a thing. He only mused to himself, _I hope we have done the right thing._

The King was not the only one lost in his musings. Now Minister Foss wore a deadly frown on his face, one that showed irritation and blatant rage. _Yes, it was far too soon for checkmate. I became too greedy._ He paused for a moment before smiling a smile that seemed like a snake's. _No matter. Just because the pawn has reached the other side of the board, does not make it a threat. Checkmate is still unavoidable._


	26. Minuet of the Forest

Hello again you strange, strange people who are still reading this strange mishap of a story. Here is my newest addition and probably the last one for a bit. My work's been piling up and I haven't really had any time to write, that and star ocean......

But enough of that: after this there will be a short hiatus but when I come back it will be to work on Darkness and Light. I've let that one settle for far too long; its time to revive the destruction...

Heh, enough of my strangeness for now. Here's your update.

-

Silence reigned over the battered old relic of a building. It was a place untouched by Hylian hands for quite some time, forgotten in the pages of history to most those who would know. Even those who did know of its existence were unable to prove it, unable to find the temple due to the danger involved in venturing that deep into its alcove. Thus, it had remained untouched for an immeasurable length of time. It had only been entered by a Hylian once, and what he saw was never mentioned to anyone. It truly was a place of terror and fear, one that was so drenched in the dark side of the power of life that even the residents near the area avoided it.

Thus the Forest Temple remained in its slowly decomposing state. Link's adventure there previous years before, or rather the alternate present, had remained unknown. Though the chilling atmosphere that hung to the temple like a shroud of death was still the same, frightening even the beasts of the forest that often rose during the night. Those who did know of the temple's existence avoided it as much as possible, which to say simply, was all the time. There was no reason to gamble with their lives by risking entrance to the horrid place that was told to be of nightmares.

Despite all the warnings, all the feelings of death that surrounded that dark and damp place, there was one who routinely visited the old temple. At first glance she would appear to be only a small girl, a random sheep who had entered into the wolf's den far too soon in her life. However, the appearance was merely a facade, one that she shared with all of her kin. She was older than any average person could comprehend, his wisdom of the forest and the surrounding area of the Lost Woods second to none, short of the father of the forest himself.

She often visited this dark place, not at all bothered by the chilling atmosphere. She would sit atop one of the many tree branches and stare at the old ruin with an inquisitive expression. She had been coming to this place for the last seven years, as if being called. Called by what, she never knew. It was one of the many things that often plagued her mind as she watched the ruin with a strange sense of fascination. Her thoughts would soon wander over many things the longer she stayed there. Sometimes she merely had private conversations with the pair of faeries that accompanied her wherever she went.

All in all, Saria of the Kokiri had not changed in the last eight years. She often thought of the young Kokiri that left the forest with one of the faeries that now accompanied her, eight long years ago. It was funny, as she often pondered, why the last eight years had seemed so long, unlike the previous decades that she had lived for. Time had never been any sort of issue until 'he' left that fateful day, heeding the call of Kingdom in danger. Ever since then, she had been acutely aware of the time that passed by her everyday. The return of the fairy Navi, who refused to speak about what had happened to the young boy, did not help her worried heart. She often wished and hoped that the boy that she felt was as close as a brother could be to her would soon return. But as the years passed, the old myth of what happened to Kokiri who left the Lost Woods weighed heavily on her mind.

Saria sighed heavily as she dropped her head in a depressed frown. "What's wrong Saria?"

Saria merely smiled at her fairy partner. "Oh, its nothing Lila. Don't worry about it."

The blue fairy that had belonged to her 'almost-brother' spoke up at that. "You shouldn't try to lie Saria, you're no good at it."

Saria frowned at that, "Oh leave me alone Navi."

Her own fairy partner blinked once before asking, "You were thinking about him again, weren't you?"

Saria allowed her frown to change into a small smile. "Am I that transparent to you guys?"

Navi shook her head. "No, far from it. It was just a lucky guess on Lila's part." She assured Saria.

Saria merely watched in slight amusement as Lila flew over to where Navi was floating and gave her a good smack on the backside of the head. "Hush you!"

Navi rubbed the back of her head and Saria chuckled when she saw her face. "Did you really need to hit me?" Navi asked, rubbing the back of her head.

Saria began to chuckle again when she suddenly inhaled deeply, her eyes widening deeply. Silence once again reigned, the two faeries wondering what was wrong with Saria before they felt it as well. A familiar stream of energy, resonating with the power given off by the temple. "What is that? This strange power?" Lila asked.

"I don't know." Saria replied, her eyes starting to search frantically around to see if she was in any sort of trouble. But she merely saw trees and the ruins, no signs of any monsters or anything of the sort. But that pulse-pounding stream of life energy could not be mistaken. "Something is coming."

"But what?" Navi asked, somehow having an answer on her mind but not speaking it for fear of upsetting her two friends. _Could that be you? _Their questions were soon answered when there was a flash of green light towards the northern edge of the Forest Temple. Saria allowed a shocked look to cover her face before blinking twice. She then exchanged nods with her two fairy friends and began to make her way among the trees towards the northern edge of the ruins.

As she hopped from the treetops she came upon the front of the temple, halting in her advance as she stared down from her perch. Her eyebrow raised in surprise as she saw a small group of figures standing in front of the temple, some of which who looked very confused. A frown covered her face as she thought, _Where did they come from? From their appearance they seem to be Hylians but Hylians cannot venture this deep into the forest..._

It was then that one of the figures, one who appeared younger than the rest, suddenly lurched forward and collapsed on the ground as if in great pain. Saria watched with slight worry for the stranger as his companions seem to rush towards him. She decided to listen in on them before making her presence known.

"Commander!" Link's head was swimming as he slowly pushed himself up until he was kneeling. His breath was coming hard and fast, his body obviously displeased with its current state. The ocarina of time was no longer in his fingers, having fallen to the forest floor around him. He watched with one blurry eye as his hand reached out for it, but gasped when he saw a hand grab it before he could. He slowly followed the hand to its owner and coughed a few more times. Despite his vision impairment, he knew it was Zelda who held the precious instrument.

Finally, he felt someone helping him to his feet and allowed himself to be pulled up. Once he was standing upright, he was once again grateful for the support being given. _I think I'd drop if they weren't helping me right now._ Link then heard General Wilde ask, "By Din, where are we young one?"

Link coughed once more before slowly raised his left arm to his mouth and wiping the blood away. "I can't see right now sir. Though if we are surrounded by trees with a temple nearby, we're in the right place."

Zelda looked around until she noticed the temple ruins that they currently were standing outside of. "There is the temple, or rather it's ruins. Where are we exactly, Master Link?"

Link closed his eyes and said, "Deep within the Lost Woods, at a temple long forgotten by all save a few."

Link flinched when he heard Rizen yell loudly, "The Lost Woods? Are you insane Commander? Every Hylian who has ever entered this place has never been seen from again!"

Link only shook his head. "I lived in this woods until I was around ten or so. As long as you don't wander off on your own, and don't go anywhere unless I tell you, you will be fine."

There was a disturbing silence for a little while before someone spoke up. "Is that... music I hear?"

Link quickly spoke, "Do not listen to it's call!" Sensing that he was being looked at by all of his companions, Link added, "That is the magic of the Lost Woods. Hylians who are drawn into that song soon lose all sense of direction in this maze of trees. Given enough time, the Hylian will collapse and his body will turn into that of a Stalfos."

There was another short silence before a new voice entered the conversation. It was light and child-like, as if it knew no sorrow or pain. "That's unusual for someone from the outside to know, let alone make it this far into the Lost Woods without falling." The Hylians began to look around as if afraid of being caught by some unknown force. Link froze when he heard the voice and closed his eyes tighter if it were possible.

"Who goes there?" Wilde demanded, his eyes searching around frantically. He was obviously somewhat disturbed by the unseen speaker. "Show yourself!"

It was only when he heard the sound of a sword or two being unsheathed that Link spoke again, loud and harsh. "Stand down. Sheath those blades, there is no need for them here." He heard a few voices of confusion before hearing the blades being replaced in their leather holders. Link finally raised his voice and said, "Please forgive us for trespassing this far into the domain of the Deku Tree. Could you please show yourself to us, representative of the Kokiri?"

Saria raised an eyebrow in shock at that. _The phantom tongue didn't seem to frighten him in the slightest. That spell allows me to project my voice directly into their minds so they can not see me... And he is the one that understood the magic of the Lost Woods... Interesting._ She looked at her two fairy friends to see their reactions. Lila was looking at Saria with a worried expression, as if pleading for her not to allow the young man's wishes to see her. Saria widened her eyes when she saw Navi leave her and began to fly towards the small group. "Navi, wait!" Saria whispered quickly then quickly climbed down the tree in order to follow the blue fairy.

It was no long before Saria and her two fairy friends were walking, or in the case of the faery's, flying, towards the group out in the open. Saria felt tense as she approached the small group, containing several armed men who appeared to be soldiers. As her eyes traveled from the armored men to the young woman that was with them she relaxed slightly. The woman had an expression of one who was unsure of what was going on but Saria did not sense any fear in the female Hylian. Rather, she sensed a strange feeling of familiarity, if that was the word to describe it. When she reached the small group, she allowed her eyes to travel towards the young man who was obviously not having a good day, to say the least. He was only wearing a pair of trousers, and looked very sick. With all the scars and old wounds that covered merely his unclad torso, Saria could tell that the boy was a fighter of some sort, perhaps a soldier or mercenary. She turned to Navi and whispered, "Inform the Deku Tree that some outsiders have made their way here. Ask for instruction."Navi first tried to speak against it, wanting to know more about the strangers but a stern glance from Saria sent the small fairy on her way. Saria then turned back to face the group in silence, watching them idly as they still tried to take in their surroundings. Finally, after regarding the strange group in silence for a long time, she said "You wished to speak with me face to face. I am here to accommodate your wishes."

Princess Zelda was the first to recover from seeing a child appear out of the woods and speak to them. She bowed her head slightly and performed a curtsy, "Please forgive us for intruding. We mean you no harm."

Saria nodded in understanding, bowing her head as if responding to the earlier gesture from Zelda. "Very well. I am interested as to how you made it here though. Forgive me for being rude, but it is very rare to see Hylians at this temple."

Zelda nodded in understanding. "I'd like to be able to tell you but I do not know." She looked to Link and made a small gesture, "He is the one who brought us here, through some sort of magic."

Link spoke up at this point, allowing himself a small laugh before speaking. "Heh, magic eh. Perhaps its best that we keep it at that." He then opened his eyes and allowed himself a small smile at seeing his old friend. "Long time no see, Saria." He said casually.

"It can't be..." He heard Saria say before he opened his eyes. He locked onto Saria and gave a slight smile. He saw her back away, as if afraid, her eyes betraying her amazement at seeing him. _Looks like she doesn't completely recognize me... I can't blame her, she technically hasn't seen me in eight years in this timeline._ She then demanded harshly, her tone icy. Her voice caused the other Hylians to take a step back, not expecting such a voice from what seemed like a child. "Who are you?"

Link bowed his head, feeling somewhat disappointed. _Can't blame her. Chalk it up to fate I guess. _"No one important. Will you allow us to rest in the village for the time being? I can explain everything to the Great Deku Tree then."

Saria frowned at that. _He knows far too much... Could it really be him?_ "Why should I?" Saria asked, her voice no longer cold, but still holding a sense of distrust.

Link raised his head and gestured to Zelda, "Because she is the Princess of Hyrule, and we currently need aid." He paused to hack out some more blood, falling to the ground for a moment before raising himself back to his feet. "We don't ask for much. Please allow us to speak with it." Link requested, bowing his head.

Saria looked between Zelda and Link, as if trying to decide what to do. _It can't be him. Even after all this time, he would not have changed so much..._ "You can rest at the village for the time being. As for meeting the Great Tree, I shall leave that decision to him." Saria turned around and began walking away. She paused for a minute and seemed as if she was about to ask something before she continued walking away. Link only shook his head at the young girl's indirect test to them.

"Commander, what now?" Link heard Vyline ask in confusion, his eyes on the retreating girl.

Link sighed for a moment, the agony that had been tearing at his body fading slightly. "Like she said, we head for the Kokiri village." He said nonchalantly as he tried to take a few steps forward with his own strength. Vyline rushed forward as if to catch him but Link waved him off. "It seems that it has passed for now. Perhaps because of the forest's influence..."

"Sir, do you know the way?" Kyliss asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "They say that no Hylian has even crossed these woods before."

Link nodded. "Yeah, I know the way. This place is my backyard after all." He then stretched his arms over his head before turning around to face his comrades. "But first, toss me my gear. These woods can be dangerous, and no place to be wandering around after nightfall."

No one spoke as Link began to dress himself, wondering once again who the young man really was. Link seemed to understand their interest, as well as the sense of anxiety that was creeping forth the longer they stayed near the ruins. It held the feeling of death within, something that Link had grown accustomed to over his life. Not many people could coexist with that feeling without feeling some sort of doubt. _Perhaps I've been merely desensitized to it?_ Link idly wondered as he strapped his sheath to his back, along with the mirror shield that he still used. He finally turned back to his group and said, "General Wilde, please come with me to the front. The four of you guard her grace, box formation. Then follow us, and for the love of god do not wander off. Stay within sight of me at all costs." Link said sternly as he tilted his head to the side until an audible crack could be heard.

Wilde nodded to the four soldiers and watched as they took up their places surrounding the princess. Link then began to walk away, leading the way towards the lost Kokiri village that was said to exist only in myths and legends. Wilde quickly walked up next to Link and matched his speed. "Do you really know the way?"

Link nodded. "I'm afraid I've misled you over the time we've known each other General." Wilde raised an eyebrow at this but Link continued before he could ask, "I didn't grow up on the outskirts of the Lost Woods, like I had told you once." Link paused for a moment to look at Wilde and said, "I grew up in the Lost Woods."

"How is that possible? Hylians are said to lose themselves in these woods, like you told us earlier. Why were you able to withstand the magic of these woods?" Wilde asked, quite curious with this new development.

Link shrugged and paused for a few moments for the small group behind Wilde and himself to catch up before walking forth again. "Who knows? Perhaps the Deku tree was fond of me; perhaps he knew what I would become." Link gestured towards a path to the right before continuing, "All I know is that I am allowed here. In fact, before I left here I thought I was one of the Kokiri. It wasn't until I left here and survived outside of the forest that it really was shown that I was a Hylian."

Zelda spoke up from behind, attracting the attention of the rest of the group. "What about that young girl? You seemed to recognize her. You said 'long time no see'."

"She's far from being young, your highness. The Kokiri always retain their youth, but she is at least as old as I am, if not older."

"What about her then?" Rizen asked, sensing that Link was trying to avoid the subject.

Link shrugged and chuckled slightly. "Oh, Saria." He paused a moment trying to decide what to tell the group. He finally let out a sigh of weariness and said, "I suppose you could say she was like a sister to me. She took care of me while I lived here, even stood up for me when I was picked on by the other Kokiri."

"She seemed rather cold for a sister." Zelda remarked with a frown. _Why would someone pick on Link?_ She idly wondered.

Link shrugged. "I can't blame her. After all, she hasn't seen me in eight years, and as far as she knows, Link died after he left this forest, like every other Kokiri that has tried." _At least in this timeline either way. Rather strange that they haven't asked me any other questions about it since we left..._ Link finally thought of something and looked over his shoulder towards Zelda, "Your grace, did you recognize her?"

Zelda blinked at the odd question before offering an answer. "No... not really..."

"But?" Link pressed on, leading them down another trail to the left, shifting between two trees as he did it.

Zelda sighed as if annoyed. "She seemed rather familiar. I can't explain it. It was almost like we had met before, but I don't remember anything about it."

Link accepted that as an answer before stopping the party in order to cough a few times. Wilde grabbed his shoulders to support him, expecting the worse, but Link merely shrugged him off. "Well, enough of that. It's not much farther."

"I wonder why there aren't any monsters here? The Lost Woods was supposed to be a place riddled with beasts." Jykan wondered aloud to his friends. He hadn't meant to be heard but Link heard his uneasiness with ease.

"That's true, but the monsters here are nothing more than wild animals or fallen Hylians with nothing more than instinct. The reason we haven't been bothered is because we are sensed as a strong enemy, one not to be trifled with. Fear rules these things." Link said calmly, as if educating a child. "Stay on guard though. Some of these animals may fear us, but there are some that are quite stupid and will attack even if they think they have no chance of winning." There was a chorus of affirmative answers as they continued forward with Link and Wilde in the lead. _It shouldn't be long now..._ Link idly thought as he continued towards a place he had once considered home.

-

"We've arrived." Link said rather plainly, replacing his blade in its sheath. Towards the end of their short journey, several Stalfos attacked their small group. Link and General Wilde dispatched them with ease, but the effort severely drained Link's failing stamina. The arrival at the Kokiri village was something he was rather grateful for.

Zelda walked forward past Link to overlook the small village. She looked on with amazement at what seemed like a playground for small children, with the shapes of the houses and small gardens. The scene itself was completed by the numerous fairy children running around as if playing. As she watched, she was filled with a strange calming sensation. _This is... nice._

"You actually made it here. I'm surprised Hylian." Came a familiar voice.

Link didn't bother looking up, already knowing the speaker. "I know. It's been eight years since I left, and its still the same. It's... comforting."

The rest of the small group's eyes traveled upwards and to the right behind them to see the young girl they met at the temple ruins sitting on a tree with a pair of glowing fairies on her shoulders. She looked down at them with a small smile, as if pleased to see them. She hopped down from her perch and landed behind them in a small crouch. One of the fairies on her shoulder began floating towards them, a blue glow covering it. It flew right up to Link and perched on his shoulder before the girl said anything else. "She missed you Link." Saria said with a neutral expression on her face.

Link smiled gently as he looked at Navi who was looking back at Link expectantly. "Hey Navi. Did ya miss me?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

The small fairy floated off of his shoulder so it could fly in front of his face. "You big jerk! I thought you were dead!" Navi cried out, kicking Link as hard as she could in the nose.

While the kick had meant to hurt, Link only felt a scratch at the tip of his nose from it. "I'm sorry Navi." He said with sad amusement, offering her his shoulder again. Navi grumbled under her breath before reluctantly sitting back on his shoulder as he turned around to face Saria. "So, was this the last test? Navi's approval?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

He lost his smile when he saw the girl frowning and giving him a glare he had not seen since he was a child for causing trouble. And surprisingly, that glare still scared the hell out of him. "Test you say? Test for what?"

Link finally shook his head. "Come on Saria, I know its been a while but I can't be that hard to recognize. And I made it all the way here, something you know that no one else is able to do."

Saria walked forward until she was standing right in front of Link. She only reached a little higher than his waist now, but Link thought back to when she was taller than him. _Amazing what a difference in race can do..._ His thoughts were abrubtly cut off when she sent a hard kick to the insides of his legs.

Link hopped backwards, holding up one leg as he rubbed it. "What the hell was that for?" He cried out, trying to get feeling back into the inside of his left hamstring.

She only glared at him and responded, "Because you've become too tall for me to slap your face." She then took a step forward and yelled, "You haven't contacted any of us for eight years! Why?"

Link saw the tears forming in his quasi-sister's eyes and understood why she was so angry. _I am such a fool. I went looking for my former family, and totally ignored my current one..._ He took a step forward then fell to his knees to embrace Saria. As he wrapped his arms around her. He felt Navi fly off of his shoulder with Saria's fairy but paid them no heed as he heard Saria begin to sob softly. He didn't say anything for a long time, but merely held her as she sobbed into his chest. Finally, he said with a subdued voice, "I'm sorry sis... I didn't come back for far too long... By Naryu, I'm sorry..." He said, closing his own eyes as he felt his own tears joining hers. It was then that he felt her arms close around him and hug him tight, as if afraid he would disappear from that spot. Link had no inclination to remove his arms or hers. _It's been too long..._

Inclined to or not, the heartwarming reunion was broken suddenly when Link pulled back from Saria and covered his mouth to repress a serious coughing fit. Saria took a few steps forward in concern but halted when she saw her foster brother fall to the ground, hacking out blood onto the forest floor. "Link!" When she tried to run to him, she felt a pair of strong arms holding her back. She looked over her shoulder towards one of the armored men that had been with Link. He shook his head no and held her firmly in place as Link continued to hack wildly. "Let me go!" She cried out.

Zelda watched the young man suffering for long enough. She closed her eyes and began speaking in a soft undertone. She was ignored in the face of the suffering young man, but before anyone realized what was happening, she finished her spell. A soft white glow covered her hands as she stepped forward and grabbed the sides of Link's head. Link stopped coughing for a moment as the healing magic rushed through his body. He was able to see Zelda's worried expression before blackness took him and he passed out.


	27. Great Deku Tree

Contrary to popular belief I am still alive. Sorry for the delay on this update, I know I've been promising mroe of this for quite some time but I just couldn't get in the mood to write this. Thats my problem when it comes to writing, I can only do it well when I'm in 'the mood'. Otherwise it doesn't come out very well in my opinion.

Though some may wondering what else may have prevented me from working on this and I'd have to say classes. Here are some quotes to explain what I mean, most come from my last week of classes:

Programming class 1: God dammit it Paint, don't make me recompile you with a fucking bat! (Final project for class consisted of creating a user-friendly, elementary MSPaint style program)

Programming class 2: What do you mean we need to do that too? Where the hell are the project specs... oh yeah thats right, he hasn't posted them yet. (Project specs were not posted until 4 days before it was due. No one in my class was very happy about this, and it led to many problems.)

Programming Theory Class: We spent 2 lectures on developing a new language and he expects to create a final with 60 of that stuff and 40 prologue? I hate this class....

Applied Statistics: I still don't even understand what we're being tested on here. Previous tests say to study one thing, homework says to study another, his lecture notes say something different... What the hell are we studying here?

There are many others but I figure I'd spare you with just those. As for those who complain about the lack of speedy updates for my stories, well tough luck I guess. The reason why those updates were speedy is because those installments were already written as one part of a giant whole, so rather than just making one post with about 4 installment's worth of text, I broke it up so it was more managable for readers. Seeing how I am no going on to new stuff again, I can't really do that. If you want to read more of my stuff, try some of the other stuff I wrote. It might help with any cravings for my writing style, which still boggles my mind that people actually like.

Well enough of my bitching. I kinda forced this installment out after finally reading through my reviews and seeing how people were getting impatient. Some plot development but I don't really like how it came out. Probably will go back and rewrite this along with the other installments I mentioned.

* * *

Link felt himself once again rejoining the land of the living as he began to awake from his slumber. A small but gentle pressure caressed the side of his face, as if only a breeze's whisper. It was soothing, though Link could not describe why. Although waking up, Link had no desire to open his eyes. Even though he felt well rested, he also felt that he could sleep for much longer if he allowed himself to.

It didn't take too much longer for him to realize that the gentle pressure he felt on his face was someone's hand. He slowly opened his eyes to gaze upwards, his eyes flinching slightly as they were exposed to the light once again. He looked upwards, idly wondering where he was before he saw who it was that was caressing his face. She gave him a small smile and said, "You're awake now it seems." Link tried to speak but felt his throat was really dry, causing him to halt his words. His caretaker noticed this and tilted a small dish of water towards his mouth. "Drink." She ordered softly as she poured the water down his throat.

He drank greedily, as one would after walking through a desert. He slowly tilted his head backwards to signal that he was done drinking, letting his head rest once again on the pillow that he had been given. _Funny that I didn't even notice that until now,_ he idly thought to himself as he watched his caretaker remove the dish once again. He finally spoke, "Milady, what happened?"

Zelda let out a small sigh before answering. "You had another attack after we made it to the village. I used some healing magic that Impa taught me to put you into a deep sleep so we could take care of you."

Link nodded in understanding before closing his eyes again. "How long have I been out?"

Zelda sighed. "Not long enough. You need to rest."

Link only chuckled at that as he rose to a sitting position. He noticed that his torso had been wrapped in fresh bandages and it caused him to raise an eyebrow. _When did I get injured?_He moved his arms a few times to check himself for any pain and was pleased to find that he felt fine. He was about to stand up and look for his shirt when he felt a pair of gentle hands prevent him from rising. "Don't even think about it." He heard the warning from his caretaker and couldn't help but grin slightly.

"It's alright milady. I feel fine now." He said casually, as if his strange condition was something that happened to everyone; as if unimportant.

She frowned at that. "You need more rest. It's bad enough that you were injured during the trip here but that illness of yours seems to be worsening."

He frowned at the mention of his strange illness but merely shrugged afterwards. "I'll be fine. Besides, part of the reason I came here was to see if I can find out more about what the hell is wrong with me." He then paused for a moment before asking, "Where are we exactly?" As he looked around he finally took the time to notice that he was inside of some sort of home, but it boggled his mind. _There were never any structures of this size when I was last here, I think..._

"This is Saria's house, or at least thats what she says." Zelda said as she noticed his confused expression. Link blinked a few times before recognizing the layout of the home.

"Ah... What about the others?" Link asked, remembering that his friends and General Wilde had also been with them earlier.

Zelda answered his questions calmly. "General Wilde spoke with your friend Saria and some of the other leading Kokiri figures and decided that they should head back to meet up with our scattered forces before converging at the Gerudo fortress before trying to retake the castle. They figured that we would be safe enough here due to the magic of these woods." She paused for a moment and said, "Some boy named... Mido... I think... showed them out."

Link couldn't help but laugh at the mention of his childhood bully's name. "So that jerk is still around? That's funny, wonder if he's still trying to boss everyone around..."

Link felt a slap on the back of the head and grabbed his head in slight irritation as he looked back at Zelda who had an annoyed look on her face. "None of that Link, he's a nice boy."

Link only laughed as he broke from her gentle restraint and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "That 'boy' as you put it, is older than both of us milady. He used to give me quite the hard time if I remember correctly... ah, fond memories I suppose..." He said trailing off as he began to look for his shirt. He then frowned as he saw that not only his shirt was missing but so was most of his gear. "Milady, where are my things?" He asked, an annoyed look covering his face.

Zelda merely grinned like a small child who had just won an argument with her parents. "I'll tell you after you get some more sleep. You need rest Link." She stated with conviction, that little grin prevalent on her face.

Rather than arguing with her, as Link knew often proved to be futile, he reverted to their usual taunting and verbal banter. "Why, afraid you won't get the chance to see me with my shirt off again?" He asked with a smirk.

He was rewarded with Zelda's face becoming scarlet as his words sunk in. He snickered to himself as he watched her turn her face away from him and say, "It's not the first time you know. I have patched you up in the past." The scarlet blush was still evident on her face and Link could only snicker more at the action.

"Ah, but you are blushing milady." Link calmly stated, wondering if he should stop now before he did something to actually upset her.

She glared at him, causing him to wince slightly and take a step back, as if she was going to strike him. "Watch your words Master Link..."

He finally let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Forgive me, milady. Though I do have reasons for needing my things. I need to speak with the one who runs this forest." Zelda lost her blush as confusion took over her thought processes. Seeing her confused expression he only sighed. "I need to speak with the Great Deku Tree before we stay here any longer. It's the guardian spirit of the Kokiri, and it does not like our presence we will need to leave. I do not wish to anger it." He stated calmly, seeing that realization was slowly dawning on Zelda. _Though I bet she always thought the Great Deku Tree was a myth. Then again, she probably thought the Kokiri were a myth before we came here too. Ah, such a confusing time-line I suppose. _He thought idly before a voice broke into their conversation.

"If that is what you are worried about, don't. I've already talked to the Great Deku Tree for you and her highness Link." Came Saria's voice as she entered from outside, carrying Link's shirt. Apparently she had just been mending some of the holes and damage to the shirt as she had a sewing kit under her arm.

Link and Zelda both jumped as the girl walked in unannounced. There was a long awkward pause before Link asked, "Saria... how long have you been out there listening?"

She merely grinned sinisterly before walking closer to him and whispering in his ear, "Long enough to hear my little brother flirt with a Princess." She only chuckled when she saw Link's face go a similar color to the shade that Zelda had experienced earlier. She walked back towards the side of the room and rested the sewing kit and the shirt on a small bench. "The Deku Tree has no problems with the small group being here. Arrangements had been made for a place for the two of you to stay as well."

Link broke out of his embarrassed expression and nodded in understanding. "I see. Though I still need to speak with it." He said somberly, noticing that his gloves were gone once again. His eyes locked on the backside of his left hand and he frowned. "It may be able to tell me what the heck is wrong with my body."

Saria looked at her would-be brother in confusion when Zelda tilted her head to the side as if trying to understand. He sighed as he averted his gaze from the mark of the tri-force on his hand and spoke again, "Besides, I have other questions as well that I believe it has the answers to, or at least I hope it does."

Zelda sighed. "Fine. But you still need rest. Now stop arguing and go back to sleep."

Link merely chuckled at the statement. "More sleep will probably not do anything more for me milady. I think I'm just going to take a walk for a short while." Seeing the two girls' worried expressions, he added "don't worry, I'll stay inside the village." He then walked over and grabbed his shirt before slipping it on and walking outside Saria's house.

The two girls both sighed at this action before Zelda asked Saria. "Was he always this stubborn?"

Saria shook her head. "He was usually pretty quiet and went along with whatever I told him to do. This is new, then again so is the fact that he's not a Kokiri I suppose..."

Zelda laughed at that, wondering how such a quiet and compliant boy would turn into the trouble making young man that shook up the royal court whenever he was in Hyrule Castle. "I find that hard to believe Saria. He's a real hell-raiser back at the castle."

Saria hung her head as if in shame and sighed. "I blame Hyrule for this..." She said with a hint of frustration...

Zelda frowned at that, wondering if the statement was some kind of indirect insult. "Hey! He wasn't even in Hyrule for most of the time since he left this place he said."

Saria looked over to Zelda in confusion before blinking once. "Oh." That was all she said as she turned her head back towards the door where Link had walked out. _Guess I forgot she is the Princess of Hyrule._ Saria thought to herself idly as she watched her fairy fly in through her door towards the two. Saria grinned as the fairy perched herself on Saria's shoulder, "What's up?"

The fairy merely shook her head. "That idiot Navi is him. They're just wandering around the village. You should see people's expressions, its quite interesting."

Saria couldn't help but laugh. She could understand the reactions Link was probably receiving. It was rare enough to see full grown Hylians walking around Kokiri village let alone one that many probably recognized and with a fairy partner. She then smiled and turned to her partner. "Do me a favor and just keep an eye on those two for me. Make sure they stay out of trouble."

The fairy sighed before nodding and flying away from Saria's shoulder back towards the outside world. There was a long period of silence before Saria turned to Zelda with a small smile and asked, "So what has my idiot brother been doing for Hyrule recently?"

-

Link let out a heavy sigh as he looked out over the Kokiri village from his perch on top of one of the makeshift buildings within the village. He was silent as he watched the Kokiri go on with their lives, oblivious to the horrors of the war that was raging within the lands outside of the Lost Woods. A small smile covered his face as he watched a few of the Kokiri play some game he remembered once playing when he was younger. "What'cha thinking about Link?" Came the voice of his rediscovered fairy partner.

Link shook his head slightly before answering the small fairy. "Nothing here has changed. It's... comforting. Makes me feel nostalgic."

Navi nodded in understanding before tilting her face towards Link and asking in a bemused voice, "So even the hero of time can feel that way..."

Link merely chuckled, "Hey, I'm mortal too you know."

There was a long pause before Navi spoke up again, "You know, Saria was really hurt when you never came back." Seeing no reaction to the words on Link's part, she continued, "She used to cry to herself; worrying herself sick over you."

Link sighed and rubbed the back of his head in irritation. "What was I supposed to do Navi? Hylians don't belong in these woods, you know that."

"No excuse. You could've at least visited at least once or twice, or sent messages somehow."

"Navi... drop it. I don't want to talk about this right now." He said, starting to feel rather guilty. He then changed the subject slightly, "So does anyone remember what the two of us went through together?" He asked, referring to the imprisoning war.

Navi shook her head and gave a defeated sigh. "None of the Kokiri remember anything out of the ordinary, other than you leaving one day. Even Saria doesn't remember that she is the Sage of the Forest." Navi paused a moment to think before speaking again, "I believe the Great Tree knows though. He has grown from that sprout to quite a strong tree."

Link chuckled at that, "I had no doubts about that my friend."

There was another long pause before Navi asked, "So what have you been up to?"

Link shrugged. He only hesitated because he was sure that Navi really didn't want to hear about his misadventures through Hyrule and the other lands he visited after he sent he back to the forest. "Not too much. I'm a soldier in the Hylian military now." Link then stood from his perch, forcing Navi to fly off his shoulder as he stretched his arms over his head. As he finished up the fairy perched herself back on his shoulder. "Come on. Saria and her highness are probably ready to kill me for being out this late already."

The fairy chuckled as the young man began to hop towards the forest floor via some tree branches near the building. "Just like old times." Link could only grin at that as the memory of an angry Saria scolding him for being late to dinner went through his mind. _Such fond memories..._

-

"Are you sure you can handle this Link?" Saria asked, worry evident in her voice as she watched her 'brother' arm himself with his weapons. Zelda didn't say anything but was watching the young man with a similar expression on her face.

Link only chuckled. "Saria, this needs to be done soon." He pulled on his gauntlets before continuing, "Besides, the quicker we get this done, the sooner the two of you can give me a hard time for not resting." This had been quite amusing to Link on one level, seeing two of the people who had previously saved Hyrule with him both telling him to go to sleep. He slipped his sword into its sheath on his back and adjusted the mirror shield to a more comfortable position on his back as he did so.

Zelda only closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I only wonder how your superiors at Kakariko could deal with your attitude."

Link only shrugged. "I think they got used to it." He merely stated as he checked all his gear once again. He finally turned to the two of them, "I'm off then. Milady, please wait here."

Zelda frowned, "I thought I was coming with you." She stated in an annoyed tone.

Link shook his head, "I'd rather you stay here where its safe. The path to the Great Tree still houses some monsters if I remember correctly."

Saria raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Since when? The route to the Great Deku Tree has been clean of monsters for a long time Link. Sure there may be a skull kid or two but there aren't anything dangerous."

Link blinked and looked confused. He then shook his head, _separate time-line, should've known._ "Oh." He then shrugged and turned to Zelda, "If you would like to come I suppose it would be fine then."

Zelda only nodded. _He's not going to get away from answering my questions this time. If he won't perhaps the Great Deku Tree will answer for him._ Zelda thought as she followed after him. "I'm looking forward to meeting with the guardian spirit of this forest." She said as Link led the way to the Great Tree.

Link only shrugged in response. "Whatever you say milady."

-

It was not long before the two were standing in an open clearing leading to the Great Deku Tree. Link walked forward, as if the situation was familiar to him while Zelda hung behind, taking in the sight of the giant tree that seemed to be staring down at her. She finally noticed that her escort had gone ahead and she walked faster than normal to catch up. Link finally reached a reasonable distance from where the tree rose from the ground and stopped, a smile crossing his features. He lowered himself down to one knee and bowed his head, "You have grown quite a bit from the young sprout I remember." Link remarked with a happy voice.

Zelda looked at Link as if he was mad before she heard a booming voice laughing with amusement. "Indeed! It has been eight years since we last spoke Link. You look well." She merely stared back at the giant tree and noticed that a face seemed to have formed on the bark of the tree, resembling the face of a man. She blinked a few times before wondering idly to herself, _Did that tree... just talk?_

Link nodded in agreement, unaware of Zelda's musings as he spoke. "As well as can be expected I suppose. If I am to understand correctly, Saria already informed you of our situation?"

The tree spoke once again, "Yes. Do not fear young ones, you are free to remain here as long as you need. It is the least I can do for what you have done for my predecessor in the past." The 'eyes' on the tree shifted to look towards the Princess who had been silent all this time. "It is an honor for the Princess of Destiny to grace these woods with her presence."

Zelda blinked in surprise before bowed her head slightly. "Not at all. I must give you my thanks for your protection during these harsh times."

The tree laughed jovially, creating a loud booming sound in Zelda's ears. "She is indeed the daughter of the royal family."

Zelda finally recognized the words that the tree had used to address her so she asked something. "What do you mean, Princess of Destiny?"

The tree went silent at that while Link looked away from both Zelda and the tree. There was a long period of silence before he spoke, "She remembers nothing from the other time Spirit."

The tree seemed to breath out heavily and Zelda felt a rush of wind flow past her, causing her hair and clothing to flutter. It took her a moment to realize that the tree had just sighed. _Can trees sigh? Stop thinking about such trivial things!_ Zelda chastised herself as she turned her attention from the tree to the young man. Her attention was brought back to the tree when it spoke, "Her memory is sealed yes, but not like the other sages..."

This caused Link to look up in confusion. "What?"

"The sages that remained in their lands had their memories sealed for their own protection. There should have been no such seal on the seventh sage..." A small vine began to approach Zelda who saw it and slowly backed away in slight discomfort. "Do not worry child, I shall not harm you." Zelda nodded once and walked towards the vine. "Let me see your neck child." The tree said gently, causing Zelda to bow her head in response. The vine rose and touched the back of her neck, causing Zelda to shiver slightly at the touch. There was another long silence before the tree responded again, "I see... this is a separate seal, not of the goddesses blessings."

Link frowned at that. "So someone else sealed her memories of the other time?" He grabbed his chin to think about it, "That could explain what she lacks her tri-force."

Zelda turned her head to Link in confusion, disregarding the vine that was still grabbing the back of her neck. "What do you mean 'my tri-force'?"

Link blinked, not realizing he had spoken out loud. He scratched his head uncertainly before turning away. "Ah... I'm not sure how to explain..."

The tree did another sigh, almost knocking the Princess off her feet before it spoke again, "It would be easier if I just remove this seal on her memory."

Zelda looked back to the tree and said, "Let's just do that then."

The tree was about to agree before Link spoke up suddenly. "Are you sure?" His voice was harsh and contained a tone of warning. "You won't like what you remember..."

Zelda frowned at his statement. "I'm not a child Link. Don't even think about telling me not to do this." She then turned to the tree and said, "Please remove it."

"As you wish..." The tree said, the vine wrapping around her neck softly. She almost choked out for it to stop before she felt a strange burning sensation on the back of her neck. Link watched in surprise as a small symbol appeared on the back of Zelda's neck before vanishing under the touch of the Great Tree Spirit.

The vines released Zelda as she crumbled to the ground. Link immediately rose to his feet and ran towards the now-shivering girl. Her eyes were completely open and she was staring at the ground as if watching something with great interest. "Milady, are you alright?" He ventured, not sure what to make of it as saw silent tears trailing down from her eyes as she stayed there shivering. He turned to the tree and asked, "Will she be alright?"

"Her memories of seven years are being returned to her now. She is reliving her past so to speak." There was a slight pause before the tree concluded, "She'll be fine physically once she's done remembering."

Link looked back from the tree to the Princess and only watched in silence as the tears flowed freely from her eyes but no sounds came out from her. _What about mentally... Princess Zelda..._ Without looking away from Zelda he asked, "I suppose you also know what is wrong with my body?"

The tree sighed once again, forcing Link to shift his body to protect the Princess from the sudden gust. "Yes, I know what is wrong with your body. I have the feeling that you do as well."

Link stood up and turned to face the tree. "I had my assumptions but nothing to back them up so I remained quiet about it." He looked at his left hand before venturing, "It's due to the tri-force, isn't it?"

The tree gave its equivalent of a nod before speaking once again. "Yes, the tri-force of courage is what is poisoning your body from the inside. It is as you assumed."

Link looked back into the tree's 'eyes' before crying out, "Why now? After seven years of carrying it, why only start last year then?"

The tree sighed once again before answering. "Link, what is the tri-force of courage."

Link looked at the ground, as if ashamed of his outburst. "Part of the full tri-force, containing some of the power of the goddess Farore."

"Yes. Do you honestly think that a mortal body could use the power of a goddess for that long and not suffer any ill-effects? Your body has already passed its tolerance limit."

Link raised an eyebrow, "How have I been using it though. I don't remember invoking at any time like I remember Princess Zelda doing with the tri-force of wisdom against Ganondorf."

The tree shook his branches, retrieving its vine from Zelda's neck as it answered. "The tri-force shards work in different ways. Farore's power is passive, it requires no invoking or incantations. The power of the tri-force is shown through improved reflexes, strength, speed, and regenerative capabilities. Tell me, have you been injured to the point where by all rights you should have died in the past?"

Link looked away and scoffed angrily, "More times than I can count." He blinked in realization before asking, "So the way I've always healed quick, its really the power of Farore reviving my body?"

"Yes. Even you should have thought that it had been strange. A mortal body does have limits after all. Judging from the magics circulating in your body, I'd say you would only last another half year at this rate. At that point, the power of Farore would surge forth unchecked and tear you apart, killing you very painfully."

"I see. So I suffer from a rare case of Tri-force poisoning..." Link then sighed before reaching into one of his pouches and withdrew something. It was the Kokiri emerald and he held it up so the tree could see it. "I should return this to you then, seeing how I am no longer in a position to protect it."

Link was about to toss the gem towards the tree before the tree spoke again. "You should not be so hasty young one. There is a way to save you from that fate and that jewel will be needed."

Link looked relieved, "Thank Naryu." He said quietly to himself as he lowered the gem back into his pouch. "So what needs to be done to save my worthless hide."

"There is only one solution hero of time, and that is to reform the true tri-force and return it to the sacred realm." The tree answered.

There was a long period of silence as understanding dawned on Link. His face then immediately hardened before he spoke again, "That means unsealing the realm and releasing 'him'. I dare not take such a chance again."

The tree looked shocked and spoke again, "Don't be foolish Link. It's the only way for you to survive at this point. You're body will continue to deteriorate until there is nothing left at this rate. Opening the sacred realm and depriving Ganondorf of the Tri-force of power, and combining it with your tri-force of courage and the tri-force of wisdom is the only way."

Link shot his hand out to the side, his hand stopping above Zelda's head. "I'll die before opening the door for that madman to enter Hyrule again. My life is a small price to pay to make sure that monster remains locked away." He snarled out in anger, not caring if he insulted the Great Guardian spirit.

"Link..." Came Zelda's voice weakly as she was overheard the conversation. She slowly wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up, brushing Link's hand out of the way.

"Perhaps maybe if we still had the tri-force of wisdom and the sages were unsealed then maybe I would consider it. But no, its far too risky for only my sake. I'm not worth that much." He said bitterly as he lowered his arm to his side, purposely not looking at Zelda.

Zelda spoke up again, her voice sounding very tired. "Link, I know where the tri-force of wisdom is. It shall be an easy matter to re-obtain it."

"What?" Link asked, his head turning to face Zelda betraying his confusion.

She only took a deep breath to recover from her trip down memory lane before answering. "I know who removed the tri-force of wisdom from me. When we confront him, I can easily take it back from Foss."

Link raised an eyebrow, "Foss?" _Where does that asshole fit into this equation?_

Zelda nodded her head. "Minister Foss is the one who sealed my memory. He took the tri-force of wisdom through a very complicated incantation and then sealed my memory so I would never know about it."

Link raised an eyebrow, "How the heck did he even know about it? Everyone forgot about what happened during that war."

Zelda shook her head sadly. "Foss was one of Ganondorf's Lieutenants. He was strong enough in the magic arts to withstand the mass memory wiping that the rest of Hyrule experienced. I don't know why he would want it though..."

Link frowned, _Could that explain why when he touched me I collapsed during the Court-martial? Resonance between the two tri-forces?_ "I guess we have our traitor then..."

Zelda nodded, "It is most likely when you think about it. He probably plans to use Fasticion as a tool to gain control over the entrance to the sacred realm. He probably plans to either release his master or take his place as the owner of the tri-force."

Link sighed and grabbed his forehead in annoyance. "Once again, life has become far more complicated than necessary." He muttered quietly to himself before turning back to the tree, "Like she said. So I will not take the risk of opening the door. Let Farore take my body if that's what will happen. The risk is too great." He said bitterly as he looked away from both Zelda and the tree.

Zelda shook her head. "Nonsense. We can't let you die yet Hero of Time." She said with a hint of amusement. "Hyrule still has need of you."

The tree shook with agreement with Zelda's words. "I agree with the seventh sage. You must undertake this quest, if only for your own survival. Though I may be able to help you slightly young one." Before either of the Hylians could ask, a series of vines wrapped themselves around Link's body.

Link was quite concerned when he was constrained but that was only for a moment before he felt a searing sensation traveled through his whole body. He tried crying out in pain but no sound left his mouth as his body seemed to be burning. Then as soon as it started, the pain ended and the vines released Link, dropping him to the ground. Zelda was at his side in a moment, worried about her friend and comrade from the past. Link felt rather weak but also... "Hey, what the hell did you just do?" He asked in confusion as he rose to his feet with Zelda's help.

The tree answered him once more, "I placed a temporary seal around the tri-force of courage. It will prevent you from drawing on any of its power for a short time. This will prevent you from deteriorating further and collapsing again. It will only last for a week or two at most so you must move quickly."

Link took a few deep breathes and found that he felt extremely tired. _Am I this weak without the power of Farore aiding me?_ He thought idly as he struggled away from Zelda's grasp and withdrew his sword. He took a few quick practice attacks and frowned at the speed of the attacks. _So slow... but it'll have to do... for now. _He resheathed the blade before turning back to the Great Deku Tree and Zelda and asked, "Now what do we do? The castle is still overrun, its not like we can just waltz in there..."

Zelda nodded in agreement before raising her hand to his chin in deep thought. The scene was interrupted however when a small voice was heard at the edge of the clearing. Link frowned at recognizing the voice and turned his head to see the bully who used to cause him grief running towards them. His frown deepened when he saw that Mido looked terrified out of his mind as he yelled towards them, "We've got trouble!"


	28. Desensitized?

Hello again. The delays on both stories are mostly because I just haven't really felt like writing recently. Don't expect anymore speedy updates, those only come when I have free time (which won't be for a while since I'm back at school and the FIRST season has started up) and am in the mood to write. This is a shorter installment but I just tried to get something out for you guys. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

The Great Deku Tree's voice was steady, as if trying to calm the frantic Kokiri down. "Calm thyself Mido. Panic will not help us."

Link only watched out of the corner of his eye as he held his hand on the handle of his sword, as if preparing to defend himself. Mido spoke quickly, his voice betraying his anxiety. "Strangers are outside the entrance to the forest. The animals are spooked by their presence and they're giving off an evil intent."

The Great Tree merely sighed, "Mere bandits again. Do not worry child of the forest, no Hylians that lack permission may enter these woods. Even if they do gain entrance, they will lose their way due to the magic of these woods. No need to be afraid."

Link only furrowed his brow at that. _Or if they're led in..._ He thought, realizing that he had led Zelda and the others here without permission. Something came to his mind and he turned to Zelda quickly and whispered to her, "Milady, how long have we been here?"

She looked at him, unexpected by the odd question and answered back as the tree spirit and the Kokiri continued to speak. "About two weeks or so, why?"

Link frowned for a moment before tuning back into the conversation between Mido and the Great Deku Tree. "But I don't think they're Hylians!" Mido cried out at last, attracting the attention of the two Hylians.

Link stiffened at that. "Mido, did they have rounded ears?" He asked quickly, the urgency not being needed to influenced any more.

Mido thought to himself silently for a moment, not taking notice that a pair of Hylians had been in the presence of the Great Tree. "I think so..." He then blinked then pointed at Link and Zelda, "What are you two doing here? And how do you know my name?" He declared, taking a few steps back.

Link frowned, _Why would Termina goons come here? How did they know? Did they capture Wilde or one of the others?_ Zelda then spoke, answering some of the young warrior's unspoken questions. "It's Foss. It has to be." She declared softly.

Link turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "How would..." He began, trailing off as realization became apparent. If the man had truly been on of the Lieutenants of Ganandorf in the other timeline, he would have known about the Forest Temple within the Lost Woods. _And there are only so many places we can hide. It was only a matter of time I suppose..._ He then frowned again and cursed under his breath. "The castle has fallen to Fasticion's troops..." He muttered to himself, not meaning for Zelda to hear but she did regardless.

"How do you know that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his hushed statement.

"Because if Termina troops are coming this close to the Lost Woods they have a reason to. Foss must have tipped them off." He muttered as he turned and began to leave the clearing. "Milady wait here until I return."

She frowned and began to follow him. "Not a chance, you still aren't fully healed yet. You can't fight."

Link bit his lip to try and stop himself but the effort was futile as he whirled on Zelda. "You. Are. Waiting. Here." He forced each word out harshly as he glared at the seventh sage. She seemed shocked by his glare and took a step back as if afraid. He then looked to the Great Deku Tree and said, "I will handle these pursuers but it would be wise to start moving the children of the forest to a safe place. These men that are after us are far from being foolish. If they can't enter the forest, they'll burn it down. I will try to stop them."

The Tree looked at the young man for a moment before conceding. "I agree. Do as you will but return quickly. Mido, gather the Kokiri and have them gather here." The forest child looked dumbly between the Hylian in green who was leaving the clearing at the Great Deku Tree before nodding in confusion and hurrying to carry out his orders.

Zelda watched the retreating forms with concern. _He seemed... irritated..._ Without looking at the tree she asked, "Can he handle himself right now?" Concern for the former hero of time was evident in her voice.

The tree chuckled before answering her. "Fear not seventh sage, he may not be able to draw upon the power of the tri-force he carries but he is more than capable of handling himself. His weakness right now is only temporary, he'll recover once he gets some real rest." The tree gave an odd grin and said, "Besides, he won't let anything happen to his home while he's here." Zelda could only nod at the guardian spirit's words but still watched the edge of the clearing, wondering if Link would be alright.

-

The small group of soldiers waited atop their mounts as they stared at the entrance to the Lost Woods in distrust. One of them tried to lead his horse closer to the woods but the mount refused, bucking wildly as if trying to prevent itself and its rider from getting anywhere closer to the trees. Backing his horse up a little he scowled, "Creepy ass place." He muttered.

One of the other soldiers called to him, "Why the hell did the General send us here anyway? This place gives me the willies." He shivered slightly as he heard two of his companions agreeing with him.

The first soldier shook his head before turning back to the other three. "Regardless, the General's little pet minister said that our prey came here. Looks like we'll have to dismount and enter."

"Sir, I don't think it'll be that simple." One of the others said, "These woods are supposed to be haunted and have some weird magic protection. I don't think we'd make it far enough into the woods to find our prey."

The officer frowned, "Well the orders were either to find them or burn this place down and search the remains."

A voice spoke from behind him that broke the four soldiers out of their conversation. "That won't be necessary. Your 'prey' is waiting for you gentlemen." The voice was cold but held a degree of confidence in it, as if the speaker was fully confident in his skills.

The four soldiers turned towards the voice to see a young Hylian dressed in an odd gray tunic. The young man's hand rested on the sheath of his blade, as if readying himself to draw it at a moment's notice. The officer blinked before speaking, "So you're the infamous 'Link' of the Kakariko defense line, eh?" The other three soldiers tensed before drawing their weapons. The leader only then drew his own sword from its sheath at his side before speaking again, "I will tell you this only once boy. Bring the Princess here and surrender and you will not be harmed."

Link scoffed, his face frowning as he slowly drew his own blade with one hand and brought his shield around with the other. "Do you take me for a fool? I know that the butcher of Salendoir has no intentions of allowing her highness or myself to remain unharmed if we return."

"Why you little..." One of the soldiers to the right of the officer said, dismounting from his horse and beginning to walk towards Link.

His leader held out his sword to stop the soldier before speaking. "How dare you slander the General. I should slice you to ribbons for that. I'll only ask once, where is the girl?" He said loudly, his men dismounting from their horses to take up positions near their leader.

Link only positioned his sword behind him as he crouched down slightly. His hand locked tightly onto the hilt of the sword, preparing himself for the attack that was sure to come soon. "You want her? Come and claim her!" He scoffed derisively, doing his best to insult the soldiers.

The officer sighed, wondering why he was given three men to kill one brat. "Take him, but keep him alive. We'll make him talk." The three men charged the young man at the order, already preparing for the consequences since they had no intention of keeping the young man alive for questioning.

Link frowned as he saw the three approaching him. "You four are fools for siding with that madman." He scoffed as they got closer and silently praised that the tri-force didn't deprive him of all his power. As the blade he held behind him began to hum softly he spoke again, "Fine you fools, step forward and face me if you dare..." He said, a cruel smile revealing itself on his lips.

The officer then noticed the strange glow on the young man's sword. _Is he... Oh no. _"Stop now you fools!" He yelled.

His men paid no attention and Link only smirked as the first two entered his perimeter. He finally released his attack, knowing full well what to expect from it. He spun forward with the blade glowing a steady blue hue and humming a low pitched noise that was almost beyond hearing. "...And reap the whirlwind!" He finished his statement from before as he felt his blade strike solid flesh. He finished the first phase of his attack and saw the first soldier drop, a long bloody slash across his chest causing him to fall backwards. He continued his spinning slash once more to slay another soldier, this time slicing the man's neck, nearing decapitating him. Link withdrew the bloody blade and raised his shield just in time to block the other soldier's attack. He gritted his teeth from the impact and realized once again that he was not at full strength. _I was surprised I was still able to execute that move in this state. Damn, was I really using the tri-force this much?_

The officer frowned as he watched two of his men taken down with a single attack. _Fools rush in... still, this boy is not normal._ He tried to get his horse to run towards the boy but once again found that the horse was too startled to go anywhere near those woods. Finally he cursed and dismounted, rushing towards the fight between his remaining soldier and this brat that was already beginning to cause him grief.

Link meanwhile was doing his best to avoid being skewered by the third soldier. Every time the man's blade struck either Link's own sword or his shield, his body felt as if the impact would shatter his bones. When Link noticed the leader dismounting he knew he needed to finish this up or he would be fighting against two men. When his opponent tried a thrust towards Link's chest, he ducked to the side slightly, allowing the thrust to pass over his shoulder, to the right of his head. The soldier's shock couldn't be measured as he saw the dodge, nor could the coldness on Link's face as he raised his sword high with his left hand and swung it down vertically towards the man's elbow.

The scream caused the officer that was quickly approaching to pale as he watched the young man cut off the right forearm of his subordinate. The man stumbled back words, his weapon now laying on the ground with his severed arm, grabbing his stump that remained of his right arm with his left hand, the blood flowing freely from the wound. He didn't have any time to do anything before the young man thrust the sword that had so cruelly taken his arm into his chest, causing the man to stop his yelled as his eyes glazed.

Link withdrew the sword just in time to parry to officer's strike with his bloody blade. However, Link did not expect the follow up attack that came immediately after as the officer gave Link a brutal kick to his ribs, knocking the young man back several feet. He spared his men a quick look before turning back to face his opponent. No longer did he see a loud mouth brat that seemed too young to be a threat. The boy's appearance was now ghastly, as large splotches of blood covered the front of the young man's tunic. Blood was dripping down the young man's sword as if part of a flowing river and there were even some small spots of blood that covered the young man's face. All that alone was enough to cause the man to shiver slightly but what made it worse was the youth's gaze. His eyes were colder than one could imagine, causing the officer to take a step back in spite of himself.

In short, Link looked like some sort of demonic swordsman.

"I suppose I can't call you a brat anymore..." The officer said calmly, as if no longer distracted by Link's bloodied countenance.

Link only glared back, "You will die here. Don't worry, I'll be sending your General to meet you soon." And with that statement, Link rushed towards his enemy, intent on finishing this as soon as possible. He gave a slash downwards only to have his enemy's own blade rise to block it. Link grunted once again from the impact, his sword vibrating heavily in his hand as he felt his stamina failing him. _Guess she was right. I'm still not fully recovered yet..._

Thus began a deadly dance of slash and block. Each man taking slashes or thrusts at their enemy while the other either dodged the attack and tried to counter, or they blocked the blow. Link knew that he had to finish this quickly or he would fall to his own winded state. His chance came quickly as the officer slashed at him from his left in a horizontal manner. Link blessed his good fortune as he ducked the slash, swearing he lost a few hairs in the exchange before raising himself up and lashing out with the mirror shield. The shield connected with the man's side, knocking him away roughly for a few moments but that was all Link needed as he thrust his blade towards his enemy's unprotected flank.

The man dropped to the ground as Link withdrew his blade from the officer's back. Link was panting heavily at this time and could only watch in fatigue as the man slowly shifted over so he was laying on his back and glared back at Link. "You would stab someone in the back and have the nerve to slander the general?" The man asked weakly, a cynical frown on his face.

Link saw the man's eyes roll back as the man's breathing stopped before he spoke again. "I do what I need to do to survive, dog of Termina." He slowly resheathed his sword and shield before turning back towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, knowing that he had only bought them a little time. He breathed heavily as he slowly made his way back in, _We do what is necessary..._

-

Zelda found herself becoming more and more uncomfortable the longer that Link had not returned. Her gaze traveled over the inhabitants of the Kokiri village with worry. _The Kokiri need this forest to live. If they decide to burn it down....._ She closed her eyes to stop thinking that line of thought. She reopened them when she heard a few cries of 'who's that' ring out in the small crowd. She immediately turned her head towards the entrance to the clearing and gasped.

A single figure was walking towards the group, panting heavily as if very tired. Zelda felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she looked over the one arriving. He was covered in blood and his expression showed only weariness and tension. She stood up in shock and could helped herself from gasping as she saw him come closer. "Good Naryu, Link are you alright?" There was silence among the Kokiri as she said that and then she looked over to see that they were all staring at the bloodied man in fear. Even Saria looked terrified at seeing her 'brother' covered in blood.

Link finally reached them and bent over, taking deep breathes as if to replenish his strength. He didn't look at Zelda nor the gathered Kokiri before saying, "I'm alright. It's not my blood." He said curtly but softly to Zelda, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. He then raised his head and Zelda had to take a step back in slight fear when she saw the blood splattered against his face. He then spoke louder and in a firmer tone as his breathing slowed down to normal. "Those were Termina soldiers. I took care of them but we can't remain here. We need to run, now." His voice was urgent and slightly pleading, as if silently begging Zelda not to argue with him. She slowly nodded in understanding. He immediately turned his head towards the Great Deku Tree and spoke again, "Great spirit, we must flee. I apologize for bringing blood into your woods." He said, bowing his head.

It was then that Saria stepped forward, unsure of what she was seeing. "Link you didn't..." She began, fearing the truth at that point upon seeing his blood soaked figure.

Link didn't even turn his head towards her. "Saria, you don't want to know. Trust me."

The guardian spirit spoke once again, its voice booming. "Do not worry young ones. Though if you plan to flee these woods, you must go quickly. Others are approaching quickly and I cannot tell their intentions. You must move swiftly if you wish to avoid them."

Link nodded before bowing his head again. "Thank you once more great spirit." Zelda bowed as well before the two turned and began to leave the clearing.

"Link wait!" A small voice cried out. Link looked over his shoulder to see his fairy partner flying towards the two. A melancholy grin covered his face as Navi finally caught up to them. "I'm not letting you leave me behind again." She declared as she floated in front of the two, her arms crossed as she stared at Link defiantly.

Link frowned before reaching up with his bloody hand and snagging Navi in the air. The fairy squirmed in his grasp as he glared coldly at his fairy partner. "No, you can't come Navi."

The fairy merely shot back an identical glare and demanded, "Why?"

"Look at me!" His voice boomed out, startling the small fairy. She looked up at his bloody face and body and couldn't help but shiver slightly at his appearance. "Navi, this is the world I walk in. You are a fairy from the Lost Woods, a pure spirit. You are not to know what true horror is."

She pouted, "What difference does it make now? I was there when you fought all those monsters in the past before you left!"

He slowly released his grasp. "The difference is now I'm killing humans, not beasts. Can you stand by and watch me do that?" He asked indifferently. Navi remained silent at the blunt question before Link turned away from his fairy to meet the glance of the Princess of Hyrule waiting for him at the edge of the clearing. Apparently when he had stopped to speak with Navi, she had continued on her way and was now waiting for him. "Navi, take care of Saria and the rest. I'll come back one day... when this is all over. I promise you that partner." His lips then twisted into a slight smirk before taking off. Navi merely watched him in sad silence before nodding in acceptance and flying back to Saria, who was still stunned silent to see her brother in such a state.

When he caught up with Zelda he didn't bother to stop but led the way. Zelda merely followed after him in silence until they were deeper into the woods. It was only then that she asked him, "Are you sure that was the best way to handle that?"

Link only smirked and shook his head no as he pushed some branches out of the way. "No, in fact it was probably the worst thing I could've done. Navi will understand though."

Zelda was quiet for a few more moments as she followed after him. "What about the rest of the Kokiri?"

Link scoffed this time, his cynical nature was beginning to manifest itself again. "What 'rest'? Besides Saria and Navi I was hated by the Kokiri. I do not bear them any ill will but I do not feel as if I owe them anything either. Can we drop this conversation milady? I really am not in the mood to discuss this." He declared as he held a series of larger branches tight so that Zelda could make it through without the branches hindering her movements.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked after a few more minutes of making their way through the forest. Link was breathing heavily and even looked a bit feverish but Link only nodded his head.

"Just a little tired. Once we find some place to hide, I plan on taking a long nap milady." He forced out a smirk as he said it, as if to give the illusion that he was fine. Zelda knew better but also knew that arguing with the young man was often fruitless. So she remained silent, forcing herself to think about what their future plan of action should be.

Link also was thinking about their next move. _Mostly likely we should try to meet up with one of the surrounding armies. I know that Generals Rycliff and Exfo were not at the castle when the siege began; they were gone before I even came back from my little trip. Their armies have probably met up and moved somewhere in order to plan their next move. I would hope that General Wilde and his men have met up with the forces from Kakariko and have joined forces. We need a united front if we're going to turn this war around..._

As the two finally made their way out of the forest, Zelda noticed the bloody corpses that were strewn across the ground. She paled slightly, not used to seeing such gruesomeness before Link's voice broke her shock. "Milady, we should get moving. Do you have any ideas on where we should go?"

She looked at him for a few moments in silence. _He did this. Has he really become someone who can kill without feeling any remorse? Is that the effect of war? Such a change from our youth..._ "The Gerudo fortress would be our most logical choice. I'm sure that our remaining forces would think the same when hearing about the castle's fall. Do you know the way?"

Link nodded as he reached for his Ocarina. He was about to bring it to his lips when he tensed immensely. Zelda was about to ask what was wrong but Link spoke before she could. "Milady, get behind me. Quickly." He said quickly and quietly, placing the instrument back in one of his pouches and reaching for his blade. Zelda complied but began to worry slightly as she noticed that he was still weak and weary from the last fight and what ever the Great Deku Tree did to his body to help him.

Link however could care less about Zelda's worries at that moment. His eyes were darting from side to side in slight nervousness as his hand twitched on his sword's handle. _Three no, four people. They're moving incredibly quickly and quietly. These aren't Fasticion's goods, the movements are far too precise. Assassins perhaps?_ He frowned at that thought. _I really need to stop being pessimistic. It's making me feel old._

Link only scoffed as he sensed the people closing in on them. He only slow removed his sword and placed himself in a position to protect Zelda. _Come then, and see what one who has nothing left to lose can do!_


	29. Allies in Shadow

Well, its been almost a year since I've touched this thing it seems. I just never really had the motivation to do more work on it. However, after working on Darkness and Light and jumped around on different story ideas, it seems to me that its come time to give this piece a little work. For some reason, people love this story which still to this day baffles me. It was meant to be a one shot, but since so many people seemed to like it, I went back and reworked the first chapter a bit in order to facilitate a longer story.

I never thought it would grow to be this monster that's sitting on my hard drive today.

My writing time and ability has been cut into drastically, mostly by school-related activites. This is the last year before I enter the real world, and as long as I can make it through this semester i'll probably be fine. It is my honest goal to finish both this and Darkness and Light before I leave college, but who knows if that'll actually happen due to my odd writing quirks.

Well enough of that, and onto the first DF chapter since Febuary.

* * *

Link's bravado was cut off when Zelda spoke up from behind him. "You're in no condition to fight here and now Link."

"Your highness, this is not a good time..."

"Link, we can run. There's no need to fight this battle now."

"Run where Zelda?" He asked curiously, as if only half-listening to her plea. His eyes were locked on the surroundings, trying to determine where the people he had sensed were. It was as if they had stopped once he had realized they were there.

He almost jumped out of his boots when he heard a voice from behind him say, "There should be no need for that your royal highness." Link instantly spun around growled, his voice betraying his irritation and surprise.

"For the love of Naryu Rhivlen, DON'T DO THAT!" He roared at the young man.

Rhivlen only grinned behind his scarf, a twinkle in those golden eyes of his. "You're slipping Link."

Link only frowned before sheathing his sword. He looked around but was slightly surprised that the other Sheikah who must have been with Rhivlen didn't come out. "You can tell your kinsmen to come out. I did hear you guys coming, just wasn't sure if it was friend or foe." Rhivlen only nodded before letting out a low whistle. Within moments a trio of Sheikah warriors entered the clearing, their faces expressionless and waiting for orders from their leader. Link let out a sigh of relief, now that his anger and suspicion was leaving him. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you, you damn phantom."

Rhivlen nodded once before turning to Zelda. "Princess Zelda, it is an honor. I am Rhivlen Stormbringer of the Sheikah tribe. My kinsmen and I bring you grave tidings."

"The castle has fallen, hasn't it?" Zelda asked, somehow already making the connection.

"Yes. Shortly after your group's mysterious disappearance, the castle was taken due to a traitor within informing the outsiders of some sort of secret tunnel."

Link frowned at that. "You think Foss would've been a little less direct." He stated nonchalantly. That caught the attention of Rhivlen, causing him to raise an eyebrow in response. "Long story. So what's the current situation?"

Rhivlen only looked at him for a few more moments as if debating something before shaking his head and continuing. "The Gerudo Fortress has become Hyrule's new rally point. Generals Exfo, Rycliff and Wilde are bringing their armies to converge there. Generals Ivan and Greil are also heading that way, but their forces are smaller. At this juncture, keeping Hyrule's forces spread is foolish."

Zelda nodded, grabbing her chin slightly as if in thought. "We should head to the fortress Link. Being under Nabooru's care may be the more prudent right now."

Rhivlen nodded. "We were dispatched by General Wilde to escort you there, your highness."

Link nodded before weariness set in and he almost slumped to the ground before Rhivlen shot forward to catch him. "Sorry." Link mumbled out as he tried to right himself, "I'm kinda tired."

Rhivlen only shook his head, as if not surprised at all by the young man's actions. He looked towards one of his companions and said something in what sounded like the ancient dialect. The rather large man stepped forward and lifted Link from Rhivlen and toss him off his shoulder as if the swordsman was a sack of flour. Link didn't care, he was already unconscious. Rhivlen turned to Zelda with a raised eyebrow, "Is he alright?"

Zelda nodded. "More or less. He just needs some rest. We should head out Vandread Stormbringer."

That caught the attention of all four Sheikah, as the title Vandread was something known only to those of the shadow tribe. It was the title given to one who had proved himself the strongest in the tribe. Rhivlen grinned beneath his scarf and bowed his head, swinging his arm across his chest as he bowed his body down low. "It seems you have remembered what was lost, Seventh Sage."

"Like Link said, a long story. Let us leave this place. We've already been attacked here once, it would be wise to move on." Rhivlen only nodded before speaking once again in the ancient dialect to another one of his companions. The figure, who from it's body shape appeared female but with the way the Sheikah covered their faces it was near impossible to tell, stepped forward withdrawing a small harp from her hip. Zelda didn't say anything as she began to hear the melody; she already knew where it would take them.

-

Link found himself waking to the sounds of crackling flames. He slowly opened his eyes, staring into what was a night sky, the moon high and waxing. A pleasant breeze brushed past his senses and upon it, the scent of cooked meat. He blinked a few times before shifting his body slightly to sit up. His body groaned with the slow movements, as if years of injuries voiced their complaints all at one. He flinched but remained silent, breathing deeply a few times before focusing on his surroundings. Their campsite was small, recessed within several large sand dunes. _Sand dunes...? How long have I been asleep?_

As if reading his thoughts, Rhivlen's voice echoed on the night air. "You've been asleep for two days straight."

Link only nodded, turning to face the Sheikah warrior behind him. Rhivlen wasn't even watching him, his night watch duty taking up most of his attention. "I take it that we're in the desert beyond the Gerudo fortress?"

Rhivlen nodded. "Our progress has been slowed due to the fact we lack an eye of truth." Link only nodded in understanding. _I don't think I ever would've made it through this wasteland without that thing. I kinda wish I still had it, but it did reveal some other rather... disturbing things about people._ "We are making steady progress, though I can honestly say that Soren is beginning to tire of guiding us through this place."

"Soren?"

"One of my kinsmen. The smaller male; Moracai has been grumbling since he picked your carcass up back at the Lost Woods. He'll be glad to know he won't be carrying you anymore."

"Ah, I see..." Link then laid back against the sand dune he had been set against and stared into the night sky. He casually glanced around to see the other Sheikah sleeping, though Link knew that if the chance arose they would be on their feet and fighting within an instant. A rather large man was sitting across the campsite from Link, his eyes closed and his head bowed slightly within his hood. Sitting next to him was a smaller man, whose head was uncovered revealing raven black hair. A crescent moon tattoo was etched around his left eye, and judging by the subconscious aura he was giving off, Link assumed him to be some sort of magic user. His gaze traveled to his right about five to seven feet away. The third shadow warrior was lying a few feet from Princess Zelda, her hand even in sleep clasping a small knife near her belt. Link couldn't see the woman's face behind the shadows of her hood but didn't really expect to. Beyond her, Princess Zelda was sleeping comfortably, lying down on her back, unlike the others who were still asleep who were all in sitting positions somewhat. He saw as Zelda slept, her face curled into a slightly peaceful expression. He could only smirk at that, considering the situation before he asked Rhivlen softly. "So how bad is the situation?"

Rhivlen sent Link a glance before looking at Zelda then turning back out to face the outside. "Pretty bad. We believe that General Vass and the major leaders have been captured, his royal highness included. As for the army itself; the ravens have told us that the Termina troops slaughtered even those who had stopped fighting after the King ordered the surrender."

"Din help us all..." Link mumbled to himself, trying to wrap his mind over exactly how man soldiers were encamped at the castle. From what he had seen, it had mostly been recruits in training and a skeleton army. It was no secret that the main forces had been deployed to the main three choke holds on Hyrule's borders. _I wonder if that was part of Foss' plan as well._ "Things may be worse than you even know."

"The seventh sage has informed us. She has mentioned your situation as well." Rhivlen intoned in his monotone voice.

Link's eyebrow twitched as he placed his hands behind his head and shifted his weight, pulling himself deeper into the sand. "She should know when to leave things out."

That caught the Sheikah's attention. "Your impending death is something to be hidden?" He asked, his voice betraying obvious curiosity.

"Does knowing about it change anything in the grand scheme of things?"

Rhivlen remained silent at that before stating in a matter of fact tone. "You never struck me as one who didn't value his own life."

Link chuckled at that. "After you've seen me fight you can say that?" He joked but the laugh died in his throat as he saw the glare from the shadow warrior . Sensing that the man wanted a serious answer, Link only sighed. "I wouldn't mind dying if it keeps Ganondorf imprisoned. My life is not worth the possibility of him being released again into this world." He closed his eyes and continued. "No, quite frankly I think it would be best if I don't go anywhere near Foss until he's been dealt with, despite how much I want to take him out myself. As long as I am free, even if I die, the sacred realm cannot be opened, not even by the triforce of wisdom."

"So you intend to hide?" The distaste in Rhivlen's voice was evident.

Link shrugged, "I will do as I have done this past year. I will do what is asked of me, despite my better judgment."

The tension between the two men faded at that. The silence lingered into the air until Link slowly stood up. He stretched his arms of his head and cracked his neck a few times before turning to Rhivlen. "Care for a little spar? I need to get my body working properly again." Rhivlen only raised an eyebrow, as if asking if that was a good idea. "Probably not," Link answered, as if understanding the unspoken question, "but it does need to be done. I need to find my limits again." He slowly began to put his gear back on again before waiting on his comrade.

Rhivlen only nodded before leading Link out of the campsite. The two walked some distance away before Link finally asked, "Shouldn't we have awoken one of your kinsmen?"

"Lethe was awake, despite her appearance she is quite capable. I have no doubt she was listening to every word we said and placing it somewhere in her memory for later. She can remember idiotic ramblings of men she's assassinated five years ago with no hesitation."

Link only nodded before he withdrew his sword. He held it in a ready stance for a few moments before rethinking it and sheathing it. He struggled with his shield and sword for a second before tossing them on the ground nearby. He then raised his fists and got into a defensive stance. "Let's start with the basics. We've got a long night ahead of us."

Rhivlen nodded in understanding before launching himself at Link, fully prepared to give the Hero of Time the fight he wished for.

As the two young men fought in the sand dunes, they did not notice the small audience that began to form to watch them as the sun began to rise. None of them said anything for quite some time before one spoke up, "He's not bad, for a Hylian." The voice was soft, distinctively feminine.

"Well according to the elders he is the Hero of Time. It's to be expected." The smaller man said, his eyes like a hawk tracing the movements of the Hylian fighter.

"His fighting style is... unpredictable... What are your thoughts Moracai?" The female spoke again, twirling a small dagger between the nimble fingers of her right hand.  
"... You can tell he's not used to fighting bare-handed. He's overly cautious in his movements because of it. He is keeping up with Stormbringer rather easily though."

"His movements are quick and unpredictable but it still seems as if there is something delaying his movements." Soren replied, his red eyes narrowing on the movement of Link's shoulders.

"Then again, neither of them has started using weapons either. If would be interesting to see Rhivlen using his chains and throwing knives against him." Lethe added, her emerald green eyes reflecting her interest in the fight.

Moracai scoffed under his breath and turned, "Soren and I will return now and make preparations to leave soon. Tell them we'll be waiting for them Lethe." The giant intoned as he began walking back to the campsite. The woman only nodded before turning her attention back to the sparring match. She waited until the two both backed off before dashing forward in silence. It seemed as if she wasn't even touching the sand as she ran towards the two until she skid to a stop between them.

Link stopped his charge when someone jumped between him and Rhivlen. The sweat had been flowing freely as he took a few steps backwards as the woman from the campsite rose. He only then realized that the sun was rising and idly wondered aloud, "Have we really been going that long?"

The woman didn't answer the Hero of Time's question, but she did fix him a glance beneath her hood before turning to her kinsmen. "Vandread, perhaps it is time to return to camp so that preparations to leave can be completed?"

Rhivlen nodded. "Indeed. Link, you have not lost as much of your edge as you seem to think."

Link only scoffed under his breath before walking over to where his sword and shield were laying. They were partially covered by sand now but he merely brushed them off before replacing them on his back. "You held back."

"So did you."

"Tch." Link muttered out a small hiss before following the two Sheikah back to the camp. "Rhivlen, please do not mention these sessions to her highness. I do not wish to have to explain myself." The two Sheikah understood but Link caught the interested look in the woman's visible eye before he mentioned, "I take on all challengers; care to try me?"

The woman shook her head. "There is nothing to gain from it. We are not to engage in fights in such a way; if we are seen, then we have already failed."

Link frowned and scoffed under his breath. "You're a real killjoy lady." Then for the first time as far back as Link could remember, Rhivlen laughed out loud. Not the small cynical chuckles that he did from time to time when he and Link had talked previously, but a full open booming laugh. Link was actually somewhat worried by it while the woman merely glared at her superior.

Finally Rhivlen calmed down as they approached the edge of the camp before his lips twisted into a smirk beneath his scarf. "She's just bitter that she's never been able to take me in a fight." Without warning, one of the woman's daggers was in her hand as she slashed at Rhivlen's throat, who ducked and danced away from the following strikes as Link began to laugh openly for what seemed like the first time in years. _She's quite fast... Those two are entertaining, heh perhaps they're a couple._

-

The travel was long and harsh, the bitter dry heat and ruthless sun beat down upon them like a living creature, ready to attack and swallow them whole. Zelda spoke seldomly, a familiar look in her eyes taking up most of the trip. Link only smirked to himself when he saw that look, _She's already planning our next move, before we even make it to the fortress. She never fails to surprise me._ They traveled as fast as they could but without an eye of truth they were limited by Soren's ability, which made Link feel rather ill the first time he saw the man perform it.

Soren would bent over and scoop up some of the desert's sand before shaking it around in his fingers until only a small amount remained in his palm. He would then proceed to bring out a small knife and cut his palm, allowing the sand to seep into the wound before wiping the blood and sand from his palm directly into his eye with the crescent moon tattoo. Link winced, remembering what it felt like to get a little sand in his eye, let alone sand and blood. The tattoo would glow brightly for a few moments before Soren would wrap a piece of cloth around his hand and tell them the direction that they should be heading. He would then lead the way, not bothering to wipe the excess blood around his eye.

Other than those directions and the occasion request to stop for rest, he didn't speak unless asked a direct question. His body seemed frailer than the other Sheikah and as if he had heard Link's unspoken question, he had once replied, "My connection with the shadow arts was too strong to ignore. I forsook my physical training to deepen my connection even further." It was after that Link decided to try and avoid asking questions about the nuances of the Sheikah, somehow thinking it would be better if he didn't know.

Moracai almost never spoke, the big burly man trailing behind them as if a foreboding specter of doom. He would only speak if to ask if either he or Zelda required a rest, but other than that he was dead silent. The man's expression almost never changed and if Link didn't know any better he would have thought that the man disliked the two. When he brought it up with Rhivlen during one of their nightly spars, the Sheikah assassin merely shrugged. "Moracai doesn't like being in the open, it makes him uneasy."

Lethe was an interesting case in Link's mind. She seemed to constantly flank Princess Zelda, as if acting as her personal guard. Of course Zelda never truly noticed it, as it was not completely obvious but Link knew from the pace the female Sheikah moved, to the positioning between Zelda and the edge of the group, that the woman seemed to place Zelda's protection as most important. Not that Link had any problem with it but it was slightly strange since the Sheikah never took such caution when they broke for camp at night. The woman seemed to be an expert with small knives, as she had taken Link up on his offer once and fought with him while Rhivlen watched. She was nimble, incredibly quick, and her reactions were always faster than Link's. He was stronger but he had a sneaking suspicion that Rhivlen underestimated the female's true ability.

They traveled for about a week before the Gerudo Fortress came into eyesight. Link let out a sigh of relief, knowing full well that they were almost there. _That and I won't have to see Soren do that sand thing again. It gives me the creeps to see him walking around with blood dripping out of his eye like that._ "Finally."

Zelda nodded as she quickened her pace to match Link's. "I have not even been to the Gerudo fortress before, now that I think about it. Not even in the other time."

Link shrugged, "You'll see it soon enough. Hopefully we're not too late to be of use." Zelda only nodded in response, her eyes drifting from the fortress back to Link. He caught her strange look before asking, "What is it?"

"When we reach the fortress, I must insist you not having those nightly sparing sessions you've been having. Your body still needs rest." Link winced as she mentioned his nightly activities, he had hoped to keep them secret from her.

Lethe allowed herself a small smile beneath her scarf, "Busted." She intoned softly, a hint of cynicism on her voice. Link and Zelda didn't hear it but the other Sheikah did and likewise smiled at the amusing scene as Link tried to justify himself to the seventh sage.

-

General Wilde looked up from the map he had been examining alongside Nabooru when the door to the ready room was pushed up. His eyes widened exponentially as he watched Princess Zelda stroll in, a look of intent on her face. Link followed closely behind her, a slightly annoyed expression on his face that Wilde recognized and couldn't help but wonder what had the youth annoyed. "Princess, I am glad to see that you are safe." He said, bowing his head slightly as he crossed his arm across his chest.

Zelda smiled slightly before nodding. "As am I to see you General Wilde." She turned her head slightly to look at the other woman in the room. Nabooru watched the Princess impassively, as if interested to see her but not really caring either way. Zelda walked over to her and bowed deeply. "Once again, on behalf of Hyrule and myself I would like to thank you Nabooru, Queen of the Gerudo."

Link chuckled at the thief's stunned expression before the mask of indifference was once again in place. "Save your manners Princess Zelda, this is no place for them, nor is it the time, all things considered." She smirked as Zelda rose and looked to Link before saying, "Good to see you again young man. We've heard of your heroics at the front even out here in the desert."

Link shrugged. "Would you believe me if I told you they were blown out of proportion?"

"Not at all."

Link only sighed before scratching back of his head. "And I thought I'd be treated like a normal soldier here. So much for that fleeting hope." He groaned internally when he heard all three of them laughing. When the laughing died down he decided to ask, "Where are the others?"

Wilde spoke in response to his question. "Generals Exfo and Rycliff are out visiting the troops stationed outside the main gate. Lady Nabooru has dispatched several of her people to search for Generals Ivan and Greil's men, as we have not received word from them yet."

Zelda spoke next, surprising the General. "How many men do we have between the three armies here?"

Wilde looked puzzled for a few moments before bringing a hand to his chin in thought. "...We have all the men from the three main border points. A large force, all things considered but I can't give you exact numbers. If the missing Generals and their people show up, we will easily add another few hundred or more."

Nabooru frowned. "My people have been widely spread however. I may need to withdraw some of them from your future plans in order to maintain our hold on this area."

Zelda nodded in understanding. "I see. Do we have any information about the castle at this time?"

Wilde looked to Nabooru who understood the request and answered. "My spies have reported that Fasticion's main army has taken up residence outside castle town. Within the walls are a substantial force in itself, however the majority are in a large series of camps outside the bridge."

"Even if we broke through their lines, we would be held up in a siege to try and force them out. The result would end up causing too much damage to the town itself if we were to retake it, as well as drain us of our resources." Wilde added, his gaze drifting back to the map.

"I see..." Zelda didn't speak for a bit after that, lost within her own thoughts. She ignored the pointed looks from Nabooru and Link before joining General Wilde at the map. "Do you have the rough size of the camps outside the town on here?"

Wilde nodded, raising an eyebrow at the Princess' actions. Link only chuckled to himself at the man's expression. _This is how she was in the other time, taking a commanding position and analyzing weaknesses. Those from this time don't know what she's truly capable of._ "Milady, if you do not have any further need of me at the moment, I will take my leave."

Without looking up from the map Zelda responded. "Get some rest Master Link. There will be work for you to do later, and I would like you present when the remaining Generals return." She shot a look to Wilde and added, "Arrange a meeting of the war council when possible. We need to seriously discuss our options here, and I still need to be brought up to speed on what has been happening since the Castle's fall."

Wilde looked absolutely stunned at the young woman's attitude. "As you wish your highness." He said shakily. He shot a confused look to Link as if asking, _What did you do to her?_

_Link only chuckled to himself as he left the room. It's time for you to show them what you're truly capable of, Princess of Destiny.

* * *

_In case anyone is wondering, yes the names Soren and Lethe are taken from the new Fire Emblem game for GameCube. A really good stratagy tactics game, but it's no FFT(for psx, advance was pretty bad in my opinion.) Probably the best game strategy game I've played in a long time.


	30. Preparations

Here's another update to this story. Not going to lie, mostly dialogue and laying the ground work for stuff that'll happen later on but the next chapter should prove rather interesting. Figured I'd post something around thanksgiving to hold everyone at bay so I can finish my semester up here without incident. Shuold be able to do quite a bit more work on my stories when I finally go home for winter break after finals.

Enough of that. Enjoy.

* * *

Link's rest didn't come as soon as he could've hoped, as it did not take long for him to be met by some familiar faces. "Commander!" Link turned to see his friends from the Kakariko front running up to him, none of them wearing their armor but more simple clothing. Rizen slapped the young man on the back before letting out a hearty chuckle, "He survives yet again. The cockroach of Hyrule, that's what you are kid."

Link only smirked and countered, "As if you expected any differently old timer!"

Rizen's face contorted in annoyance to the taunt but Vyline only laughed openly. "He's got you there." The rest shared a small laugh before the man spoke again. "All in all, its good to see you Link. A lot of serious shit has gone done since we were in the Lost Woods."

"No kidding. Rhivlen told me about most of it; we're really stuck between a rock and a hard place it seems."

"So it seems. When the armies clash, it'll be one hell of a fight." Kyliss added as an afterthought..

"Perhaps one in futility..." Jykan idly muttered to himself as the five continued walking.

Link didn't bother to stop, for he fully understood. "Taking the castle back will be a heavy price on our army. Even if we were to wipe out the army outside, they could withstand a siege for a long time. If it weren't for the fact that the castle was basically our home base, I'd say to hell with it for now." Kyliss said in response.

Link just shrugged. "Leave it to the higher ups for now. Fretting about it now isn't accomplishing anything." He let out a sigh before asking, "Where are the barracks, I'm tired as hell."

All four shot the young man a look of disbelief before Rizen smirked, "So the kid is human after all. Come on, we'll show ya." Link only responded by slapping Rizen upside the head, earning a chuckle from the rest before they led him to the makeshift barracks. It didn't take long for Link to collapse into one of the beds and drift into a well-deserved rest.

He was rudely awoken several hours later by someone throwing some water on him. He instantly sat up and reached for his sword, prepared to skewer someone for having the gall to wake him like that. When his sword was nowhere to be found he grunted under his breath before glaring at his visitor. The Sheikah woman was standing there, a small empty mug in her right hand, Link's weapon in her other. He couldn't see her face that well, but her green eyes twinkled in restrained amusement at the situation. "Her royal highness has requested for you. Vandread sent me to get you." She said as she tossed his sheathed sword to him.

He snatched it out of the air before sighing. "You could've just poked me on the shoulder or something..."

Lethe only raised an eyebrow, "No thanks. I know better than to wake a fighter like that." Link only nodded before throwing back the covers and swinging his feet out of the bed. His clothing was damp thanks to the woman's water but he ignored it as he stood and strapped on his gear. He brushed himself off before turning to the woman and walked out, Lethe leading the way through the hallways of the Gerudo fortress.

There was little conversation between the two but Link could tell that the young Sheikah was watching him behind her hood. He pretended not to notice but finally after the near-stare began to wear on his tired nerves he finally asked, "Is there something on my face I should be aware of?"

She only turned her head to face him directly, her green eyes locking on his face with an expression one might have when trying to puzzle out a strange design of some sort. "..." It seemed as she was thinking of how to phrase whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"Well?"

"... What does it feel like? The Tri-Force I mean."

Link raised an eyebrow at the strange question. He shrugged before reaching down and removing his gloves, allowing a small part of the mark on the back of his hand to poke out from under the gauntlets he wore. He raised up in front of him, examining what he could of the mark before replying. "Honestly? I don't feel it at all." He paused for a moment before replacing the gloves and adding, "At least when its not destroying my body from the inside." Lethe only blinked before nodded, apparently her interest apparently satisfied. Her head turned back to face forward and they continued walking as if she had never asked. He only watched her curiously before she finally grew tired of his stare.

"... What is it?"

Link only smirked before asking in a casual tone. "You're related to Rhivlen, aren't you?"

The woman visibly twitched, revealing to Link that perhaps he had brought something up that should have remained silent. Normally those of the Sheikah tribe would never react so visibly. "... We are."

"Older or younger brother?"

Lethe fixed her green eyes on him and glared at him behind her hood and scarf. "... He is my older brother."

Link lost his smirk before turning his attention away. "Touchy subject?"

Lethe said nothing at first, which made Link believe that she ignored his words before she answered quietly. "It's... complicated." Link gave her a sideways glance before she stopped outside of a closed door. "We are here. I shall take my leave now." He turned to face the door and grimaced, only imagining what task he was going to have to undertake soon.

Link nodded without looking at her, "Sure thing." He replied as he turned back to face her only to find that the young woman had vanished. He frowned, once again irritated by the strange idiosyncrasies of the Shadow tribe, before mumbling under his breath. "Damn phantoms..."

When he opened the door, Link was not prepared for the sight before him. The room was filled with people, some obviously waiting for him, gathered around a large table while others were making notes on maps that had been hung on the walls. Another large map covered the table, and Link was not all that surprised to see the location of Hyrule castle marked on the map with a circle of black ink. Princess Zelda was leaning over it, talking in a low voice to General Wilde before she looked up to see Link. "So good of you to join us Master Link, take a seat. You as well Vandread Stormbringer."

Link jumped when he heard the soft answer from behind him. "As you wish your highness." Link glared over his shoulder to see Rhivlen behind him, what could be seen of his face expressionless. His golden eyes seemed to lock on Link for a moment, as if acknowledging his presence before walking past him to take a seat at the table.

Link followed after him and as he sat down next to the Sheikah warrior he muttered out in a low voice that only his old friend would hear. "Is all the sneaky crap part of the Shadow Tribe's customs? Or does your family merely like scaring the hell out of people?"

Rhivlen only let out a small, thin grin behind the scarf that covered his mouth. "A little of both my friend."

The two exchanged glances before Zelda called the meeting to order; Rhivlen's revealing his amusement, Link's showing his irritation with his ally. The other people besides the Generals, Nabooru, Zelda, Rhivlen and Link took their leave and closed the door behind them. Zelda took a seat at the head of the table next to General Wilde and Nabooru and rested her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together before speaking. "Gentlemen, we find ourselves in a precarious situation. From what information we've been able to gather, the whole of Hyrule castle and the surrounding area are in complete control of Fasticion's army and the army of Aldous Hawlkon."

The Hylian generals all nodded in understanding, making Link feel out of the loop. The name was familiar to him as another Termina warlord under Fasticion but Link had only heard the man's name in passing. "What do we know about this guy?"

A man to Link's left answered him, a General that Link did not recognize. "Aldous Hawlkon is a man who was a holdover from when Termina was much smaller, the Kingdom unified. He was considered a man of high esteem and honor until he left the royal court for unknown reasons. He quickly amassed a small army of soldiers and civilians who respected him and became a warlord as the country began to fall into ruin."

"Regardless of who he is, he's currently an enemy." General Wilde said calmly, He continued to explain, pointing towards the map on the table. "As you can see here, not only is the castle and its town filled with Termina soldiers, but their radius on control spreads out further than we anticipated." Link followed the General's pointing finger to the dashed circle that went around Hyrule castle, spreading out into the fields.

"We have the numbers to reclaim the castle, but we cannot wait too long or they will complete their foritifications around the castle walls. The biggest hurdle is the main drawbridge at this point. If we cannot get it lowered then an attack would be useless." General Exfo said with a tired voice. Link could only shoot a concerned glance at the elder General but felt he should remain silent for now. _Something tells me he wouldn't like support from me..._

"I never thought our own defenses would be used against us..." General Rycliff muttered under his breath.

"No one ever expects to lose a war." Rhivlen stated in a calm voice. Several of the Generals glared at the Sheikah warrior in silent fury but said nothing. _What can they say to such a comment anyway?_ Link idly mused.

"Our forces have taken a blow that its very possible that we will not recover from." General Wilde said after a long period of silence.

Link only frowned at that, "Its far too soon to be saying that." His eyes widened and he slowly raised a trembling hand to his chin and several in the room watched curiouisly at the young man said softly, "...we may be able to even turn this into our advantage..."

"What do you mean Master Link?" Zelda asked curiously, her expression neutral.

Link didn't say anything for quite some time, causing a few of the people in the room to whisper to each other, as if unafraid of disturbing the strange young man's thoughts. Finally Link said in a calm voice, "We can end this war here and now..."

Exfo's expression narrowed slightly, "Now you're the one being too hasty young one."

Rycliff nodded, "Explain yourself, Master Link."

Rhivlen's eyes widened within the shadows of his hood in understanding of Link's unspoken thoughts. "It's too risky Link."

Link only exchanged a look with Rhivlen before saying, "In a sense, but its also our best chance."

Finally Zelda spoke, breaking the two's fragmented conversation for the sake of the others present. "Master Link, Vandread Stormbringer, could you please enlighten us to your thoughts? Or should we merely continue guessing."

Link turned his head to face the rest of those gathered and spoke. "Our situation is a matter of perspective, your highness. We can think of the current situation in two ways. One, our forces are on the run, our homeland overtaken and generally for the lack of a better term, 'out of luck'."

The unnamed General from before spoke up, "Master Link, that is the way it is."

Link only raised a hand to silence the table before continuing. "Or we can see this situation in another manner; that is, the advantageous manner."

Wilde watched the boy curiously, as he had seen Link like this before. It was usually the beginning of something incredibly daring. _Usually something incredibly dangerous, reckless, and resulting in him coming back half dead..._ "And that is?"

Link only smirked before asking, "What is different about our enemy from before?"

General Rycliff scoffed, "Besides being entrenched in our homebase, behind well-maintained defenses and consolidated forces?"

Rhivlen spoke up, his words bringing a strange silence that covered the room. "We are aware of exactly where Fasticion is."

Exfo's eyes widened, "You can't be serious..."

Link only nodded, "I am dead serious sir. We can cut off the head of the snake. Without Fasticion, those men are nothing more than a group of mercs. Hell, if Fasticion went down they'd probably 'join' us, rather than fight in a battle that means nothing to them. They're not exactly the most loyal lot of soldiers."

Rhivlen agreed. "From what I know of him, most soliders who follow the Butcher of Salendoir do so out of fear. With him gone, we would cut off the root of the problem."

"Another one of your suicide plans Master Link?" General Wilde asked with a smirk.

Link only shrugged. "Perhaps." He turned to Rhivlen and asked, "We can probably infiltrate the town easily, but getting into the castle will probably be harder."

Rhivlen merely shook his head, "It's suicide. Even our best shadow walkers would have problems sneaking around with that many troops."

Rycliff raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Shadow walkers?"

Rhivlen looked at the elder general for a moment before turning back to Link. The general scowled at the rude gesture before he heard Nabooru speak. "Assasins and spies General Rycliff. People with those talents within their tribe are called "shadow walkers" due to their abilities to blend in with the shadows."

Zelda only nodded once but didn't add anything. _As far as anyone knows, that's why they are referred to as shadow walkers. Then again, I will not reveal the truth behind that title; we already owe the Shadow Tribe far too much._ In reality the term shadow walker referred to a Sheikah warrior who had a strong enough connection that they could literally melt into the shadows through a form of teleportation. It was only good for short distances, but there were some who were able to travel several miles in this manner. "Regardless Master Link, I would just like to make sure I'm hearing what I think I'm hearing. You want to assasinate Fasticion and you feel that now is the best time because he is actually at Hyrule castle?"

Link looked to Zelda and nodded once. "Yes milady. That about sums it up." He said it as if it was the simpliest thing in the world.

Simple or not, the statement caused the table to break out into various disagreements. Each General spoke to one another discussing the idea, Link jumping into conversations to defend the concept while Rhivlen merely remained silent, closing his eyes and waiting for a decision. The leader of the Gerudo also began speaking her mind, sometimes responding bitterly to comments about her. Finally after a long period of uncontrolled noise Zelda spoke up loudly, breaking all conversations. "Enough!" She looked around, sending a stern glare to everyone seated at the table. "This bickering is pointless. We must not fight amongst ourselves or we are destined to be wiped out." She then turned to look Link in the eye and her tone lost its edge, "Master Link, your idea is understandable but at this point, killing Fasticion will not end the war as directly as you seem to think. It will be a huge blow to their forces' morale, but someone will always rise to fill the Butcher's place."

Link bit his lip but said nothing, knowing full well that she spoke true. _I still say we should try though. Taking him out could give us the edge we need._ Rhivlen's voice broke Link out of his musings. "Her highness is correct. However, infiltration on a smaller scale might be possible." Zelda gestured with her hand for the young warrior to continue. "As we've said before, the largest hurdle is not the forces outside the castle town, but rather that we have no entrance that an army would be able to utilize due to the drawbridge." He paused for a moment to grab his scarfed chin before muttering something to himself and then continuing. "We should be able to sneak a few of our people in to deal with that."

That statement caused Exfo to ask in a bewildered voice, laced with skepticism, "How?"

Rhivlen only reached into his pocket and pulled out two things. The first was a small dagger, intricatly designed with engravings that very few outside the shadow tribe would understand. The second was a small glass vial with a cork stopper that was filled with a light green liquid. He flipped the dagger into the air once before flinging it to the side way. It struck the way and stayed there, drawing everyone's attention. Rhivlen slowly stood up and walked over, "This is something one of our alchemists came up with several years back. He was originally trying to develop a new type of medicine but the ingrediants, for the lack of a better way to phrase it, 'didn't play nice.' As a result, the Sheikah now have this... substance."

Link raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "So what is it?"

Rhivlen only underdid the cork before pouring a few drops of the green liquid onto the metal part of the blade. Almost immeidately there was a loud hissing sound and the Hylians and Nabooru watched as the liquid melted through the metal blade to fall to the ground where it continued to hiss through the ground. Rhivlen recorked the vial and placed it back into his pocket. He quickly removed the dagger from the wall and tossed it to the table where it bounced once before coming to a stop in the middle of the converence table.

Without hesitation Zelda reached over and picked up the weapon by its handle and examined it. The liquid had melted through the blade unevenly, giving it the appearance of a weapon that had never been forged correctly in the first place. "Interesting..."

* * *

"You still have a knack for coming up with insane ideas." Wilde commented later on that day as he and Link walked through the Gerudo fortress towards where Wilde's men were camped.

Link only shrugged at the comment but replied. "Insane or not, it doesn't change the fact that if Fasticion were to vanish, it would be a heavy blow to the enemy."

"That is true, but it sometimes still baffles me how your mind works." Wilde remarked as he shook his head back and forth. He suddenly looked at Link with curiousity before asking, "Did something happen in the Lost Woods after we left you?"

Link looked at the older man in confusion before asking, "As in...?"

"The Princess' behavior seems to have altered drastically since we left you. I was merely wondering her change was due to your influence." He seemed to trail off as if searching for a better way to phrase what he wanted to ask.

Link sensed the underlying question and replied harshly, "I didn't touch her you old coot."

Wilde glared at Link before sighing, "Do you know why she has become this way then? She seems like a completly different person from before."

Link didn't say anything for a while. He looked at the sky, watching the clouds moving slowly across the blue sky and silently wishing he was one of them. Finally he answered without looking Wilde in the eye. "Someone once told me we grow into the roles we are given. Perhaps that explains everything..."

That comment took Wilde off guard, causing the man to stop walking. Link didn't notice until he had taken a few more steps before stopping to turn around and stare at the general. The General was watching him curiously but said, "What role is that you play then, Link?"

Link merely shrugged. "The one that fate gives me I suppose." He took a look around to see that they were mostly alone, in wide open area with few people walking through. He looked back to the general and smirked. "Sir, care for a little exercise?"

Wilde looked baffled, "What do you mean?" Link only smiled before slowly removing his sword and shield and readying himself into a fighting stance. Grasping Link's meaning the older General merely smirked before unsheathing his own sword. Lacking a shield at that point, Wilde used a double handed grip on the sword's handle before saying, "Come then young one. Let's see how much you have improved under my command."

"Likewise old man. Let's see if you can keep up." Link commented with a hint of amusement before launching himself towards the older man. Wilde merely chuckled before parrying the thrust with his own sword before countering with an attack of his own. The blade impacted against Link's shield and Link hopped backwards to gain some distance but Wilde kept up with him, attacking in a series of fast slashes and thrusts. As the match continued, only one thought ran through Link's mind. _This should be interesting. Let's see if I can match up against the old man now..._

Their battle was intense, both fighters well aware of the other's methods of fighting and being able to react accordingly. A parry here, a dodge there, a counter-move soon to come. They began to attract a small band of soldiers and Gerudo warriors, who upon seeing the fast and precise movements of the two fighters couldn't help but stop what they were doing and watch the sparring session. Some even began taking bets; some betting for the more experienced swordsman, while others placed money on the nimble young man who fought like he ran on instinct alone. Needless to say, such fights outside of a battle were infrequent and often drew the crowds.

Link had no knowledge of any of this though, his awareness fully locked onto his opponent's movements. _The old man is still a top class swordsman. I still can't read him completely yet..._ It was a real flashback for Link, as he once again found himself staring the down the general who had reverted to that cold emotionless swordsman._ What was it that he said so long ago?"In a fight, your ability to read your opponent is critical. If you can truly read your opponent, you can react in ways that will confuse and disorient him. Likewise, if you are unreadable then you cannot fall victim to such tactics."_

Link, even after serving under the man for over a year, still did not follow that school of thought, as he let his emotions flow freely while swinging his blade. Perhaps its was the feeling of exhileration when fighting someone of equal or greater skill but he allowed himself a smirk and a smile whenever he sparred someone he knew. He only showed his cold side in a duel when the opponent was an enemy. _Perhaps that is why I've never been able to full defeat this old coot._

Link's idly musings were stopped cold when he ducked under a wide slash at his neck. Without really thinking about it, he leaned backwards further, bracing himself with his sword hand, while still grasping his sword, and flipped backwards in order to avoid another downward slash. Link readied himself again when another attack didn't come, noticing the twitch in the older man's eyebrow. _Wonder what's wrong with him..._ "Stop holding back Master Link. You aren't fully concentrating."

Link blinked a few times. "Ah, I apologize sir. My mind slipped back to our first fight."

Wilde only brought the blade in front of him again, arranging himself in a defensive position. "Well, let's focus on the here and now. Show me what you've got, no holding back."

Link smirked before nodding once. "As you wish sir." Link charged, reducing the distance between the two of them to nothing in what seemed like an instant. Link lashed out, his blade singing a song of metal on the whispered wind. Wilde parried his blade but Link continued the fast-paced onslaught, his speed almost double of what he had been fighting with earlier. However the older warrior was just as fast as he reacted with speed that rivalled Link's own. Both held smirks on their faces as they continued to spar, _I knew he was holding back..._

Then the General's face broke its mostly impassive hold, a large grin spreading across the older man's face. Link reacted instantly at the blatant warning, performing a fast backflip that sent him backwards several feet. It was a movement that probably saved his life, as the blade impacted against the youth's shield as he was in the air, prying it free from Link's grip and sending it flying into the distance. When Link landed he instantly prepared himself for another onslaught, ignoring the burning pain in his right wrist. He only smirked when the General didn't pursue but taunted, "Not bad old man. You caught me off-guard."

Wilde merely chuckled, slowly bringing the blade back around in front of him. "You were careless young one. You showed too many openings so I decided it was best to send you a warning."

Link only grinned. "Well, shall we up the stakes then sir? It's been quite some time that I've fought without my shield handy."

"You still wish to continue?"

"Of course." Wilde only nodded his acquiesce before Link challenged him again, forcing the old man to bring his blade up to blow the incoming strike. The look of shock on the man's face caused Link to grin like a madman before continuing his attack. Wilde was forced to lose ground as he held off the fast and now much stronger strikes of the young man.

"You're much faster than I anticipated." The General remarked blandly as he swung at Link. Link only received the blow with his own blade, buckling somewhat under the strength of the attack before pushing it off and staying his hand for a moment as the two began to circle each other.

"As are you sir. I must say that I'm pleasantly surprised so far." Link then launched himself at Wilde again, a heavy thrust towards the man's chest.

Wilde snarled at the foolish attack and decided that enough was enough. "That was a foolish move young one." He remarked as he parried the blade easily to the side and was about to bring his sword back up to strike when he found a small blade being placed against his throat. _When did he..?_ Much to the older man's astonishment, Link now held a small dagger in his right hand at the man's throat while the young man's left still held his sword in the thrusting position. Wilde blinked in shock several times before his eyes narrowed on the knife. "Where the heck did that come from?"

Link only smirked before backing off and sheathing his sword. He flipped the blade once before tucking his back into the small leather sheath attached to the backside of his belt. "A little trick that Rhivlen taught me once. I'm still not very good with them though I'm afraid." Link said as he walked over to his fallen shield and put it back on his back.

Wilde sheathed his own blade with a frown. "I was under the impression we were only to be sparring with swords, Master Link."

Link shrugged. "A knife is merely a tiny sword if you think about it sir. Besides all I asked you for was a little exercise." He chuckled slightly at the old man's annoyed face before finally noticed the crowd that had gathered to watch the sparring match. "Oh crap..."

That was when the cheering began. Link groaned in annoyance as several soldiers ran up to him to slap him on the back for a great fight, offering him praises on his fighter ability. Link noticed that several were exchanging money and frowned at that. _It was just a spar... why the hell are people betting on it?_ He tried to push off the onlookers without much luck only to see the amused look on the General's face. "A little help sir?" He muttered out in an irritated voice.

Help came, but not from the source that Link was expecting. "Alright that's enough. Back to your stations everyone, the show is over." Link looked over his shoulder to see Nabooru directing people away. She noticed his look of thanks and shrugged it off. He could tell by the smirk on her face though that she was enjoying the young man's discomfort. She tilted her head behind it, as if gesturing to look in that direction before continuing to break everyone up. Link looked in the indicated direction and immediately paled at what, or rather, who he saw there, watching with an impassive face but Link could practically feel the murderous intent radiating off. _Oh crap..._

Zelda strode forward at a leisurely pace until she was in front of Link and Wilde. Her face was blank but Link could tell that she was very angry with him for not resting as she has asked him to. She first looked between the two of them before speaking, "That was an excellent match you two. It's nice to see that your skills are as sharp as ever General Wilde."

Wilde only bowed his head on the compliment. "You flatter me milady."

Zelda turned her head to stare at Link and he visibly shuddered when he saw the fire in her eyes. "Yours as well Master Link."

Link visibly trembled for a moment before quickly blurted out, "Please don't hurt me!" The comment was so unexpected that Zelda's fury broke momentarily as if confused. Wilde let out a loud and boisterous laugh at that, soon joined by Nabooru's. Link quickly shot them both a dirty look but was once again struck motionless by Zelda's glare.

"I believe I asked that you go and get some more rest Master Link. You are still recovering after all." She said in a deceptively calm voice.

"And I'll be leaving to do just that..." Link muttered out nervously, knowing full well that he was in big trouble._ It would be better if Wilde and Nabooru would wipe those smirks of their faces..._

It looked as if Zelda was about to say something else before a loud and amused voice cut into the conversation. "You're letting the little misses push you around Mr. Hylian? That's a shock but somehow I'm not surprised. She is a princess after all." All heads turned to speaker and he was met with differing reactions. From Nabooru it was a polite nod, as if to say 'good to see you'. Zelda only glared at the man, her memories of him being far from pleasant. Wilde looked confused, not knowing who exactly the person was but his hand rested on his sword hilt, just in case.

Link only looked at the man with open interest, as if surprised to see him but not too surprised. "Dl'ytch Rivelfield. It's been a while." He greeted with a nod.

The leader of the southern thieving group only let out a small smirk as he walked towards Link. "Aye it has kid. It seems you're doing well, well with the exception of the whole war thing." He finally reached Link and extended his hand. "And it seems you haven't lost those moves of yours."

Link grabbed the man's hand and shook it firmly. "Likewise Dl'ytch. But what in the name of Farore are you doing here?"

Nabooru answered for Link. "Business. We trade goods with them from time to time." She then turned to Dl'ytch and frowned. "You're late. We were expecting you a week ago."

He shrugged good-naturedly. "We hit a few snags at the borders, including the watches on this place." He looked to Zelda, "It looks as if your enemy is having a good run of it Princess Zelda Harkinian." He then let out another smirk before adding, "I'd ask for forgiveness again but somehow I don't think it would matter at this point."

She scoffed, "Of course not."

"Who is this?" Wilde whispered the question to Link while Zelda merely glared at the thief from the South.

Link whispered back, "This is the guy that grabbed the princess in Rylok by mistake." Wilde immediately raised his eyes in fury and was moments away from drawing his blade when Zelda raised a hand to stop him, signaling that he shouldn't draw his weapon. Wilde frowned but slowly relaxed, but kept one of his hands on his sword hilt.

Nabooru spoke up again, "Rivelfield, we're somewhat busy right now. Do you have anything of interest for me? If you don't I am afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

He only shrugged. "Just the usual, a few rare magical items that I'd rather not screw with, and information."

"Oh, thats different than normal. What information might you have that I wouldn't already be aware of that would concern me?" Nabooru asked in a confident voice, a small smirk on her face.

He only smirked, "The usual price Nabooru?"

Nabooru frowned at that before conceding. "Agreed, but it better be worth my money or you're giving me discounts on the rest of your goods."

He only smirked, "Fair enough." His face then went serious before he spoke again, his tone neutral. "One of Fasticion's subordinates has led an army into Rylok. Lord Arathein defense force is holding them at bay for now, but when he calls together the militia then from what I can see, whoever this goon working for your enemy is, he's going to be crushed like an ant."

"What?" Zelda asked, clearly astonished by the fact that Fasticion had declared open war against Rylok as well.

"That was a foolish move. He doesn't have the resources to take on both Hyrule and Rylok. He just dug his own grave." Wilde remarked, clearly as shocked as Zelda at the new development.

Dl'ytch nodded in agreement. "Seems that way. However my sources seem to think this is independent from what the Butcher of Salendoir has been up to. The name Kratos Scurai mean anything to you?"

Nabooru frowned at that. "That explains everything." Wilde only nodded his head in agreement but both Zelda and Link were quite confused by this reaction.

"So... who is this guy?"

Wilde looked to Link to explain. "Kratos Scurai is another one of the warlords that followed Fasticion when this war began. The man is a sociopath, cruelty ranking up there with Fasticion himself and there are rumors that he is incredibly paranoid and insane, among other things..." He brought his hand to his chin in thought before adding, "I was under the impression that Fasticion was keeping that one on a long leash, as he does not fully trust him. It's likely that Scurai went into Rylok without consulting the Butcher."

"So basically he's a loose-cannon?" Link asked, his voice revealing his disbelief.

Wilde nodded. "For the lack of a better way to phrase it, yes."

Dl'ytch only shrugged. "That info good enough for my usual price Queeny?"

Nabooru instantly reached out and slapped the Rylik thief on the side of his head, hard. Dl'ytch actually stumbled a few steps before Nabooru snapped out. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

He raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot, sue me."

"You do that and we might have to have a little match Rivelfield." Nabooru warned as she lowered her hand.

Zelda only smirked before adding, "It would be amusing to watch you lose another." Link couldn't help but laugh lightly at the indignant look on Dl'ytch's face at Zelda's comment. A memory flashed through Link's mind and brought his amusement to a screeching halt.

"Oh shit."

All faces turned towards the young man, wondering what caused the man's face to pale so suddenly. Wilde slapped the boy on the back of the head lightly before saying, "Don't curse in front of her highness Master Link."

"Forgive me sir, milady. But theres something we have to talk about. I can't believe I let it slip for this long without asking about it."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Link slowly turned his gaze on her and asked in a voice that showed open worry. "Where is Impa?"

Zelda's face paled at the mention of her old friend and caretaker. Nabooru raised an eyebrow, as if questioning how the boy knew of the caretaker of the Princess but spoke, "As far as we know, she's being held captive at the castle with the rest of them."

Link's hand instantly went to one of his pouches before speaking out softly. "He already has one of the three..." His eyes met with Zelda's before speaking out in a dead tone. "The Sage of Shadows is..."

"Don't say it Master Link. Don't jump to conclusions." Zelda quickly said, her voice showing a level of desperation.

"But if he has the Zora Sapphire then the situation has become infinately more complicated mila-"

"Enough!" She said again, her tone slightly frantic and cutting him off from the rest of his sentance.

Wilde scratched his head before breaking into the two's conversation. "Would either of you like to tell us what you're talking about?"

Both looked shocked to hear the General's question, as if they had forgotten they were not alone. The two exchanged glances before Zelda spoke, "Come with me General Wilde. If you are free Nabooru, I request that you do as well. There is much to... explain."

Link nodded with her choice but Dl'ytch spoke up, his tone mimicking a child's pout. "Aww, I don't get to hear the goods?"

Link grabbed the man's shoulder before saying, "No, because I have a job for you and the Talons. Come with me." He said as he dragged the theif from the southern lands away from the other three people present. _This doesn't bode well..._ was the only thought running through Dl'ytch's mind as he was dragged away.

The two ended up quite a distance from the others before Link pulled Dl'ytch aside and spoke in a very tense voice. "Listen, you once told me if I ever needed help that I could call on you."

Dl'ytch scracthed his chin in thought. "I did?"

Link ground his teeth slightly before repsonding in a low tone. "Yes, you did."

Dl'ytch shrugged before brushing Link's hand off his shoulder. "So tell me what it is you want done Mr. Hylian and I'll see what I can do."

Link looked him directly in the eye. The thief cringed slightly when he saw that mad gleam in the Hylian's eyes. "It's not too much, I just need you to deliver a message..."


	31. Unwelcome Houseguest

Figured I'd try updating this. This section was the one that's been pretty much holding up work on this story, but I found a way to plow through it. With classes over and all, I might start having time to update this again.

* * *

The Princess of Destiny merely watched the Vanguard of the Shiek prepare himself in silence. Rhivlen ignored her presence, taking care to sharpen his knives and tied the flasks tightly to his belt. A long length of chain was wrapped around his right shoulder down to his waist, as if like a sash rather than a weapon. 

Finally he looked up and noticed her expression. He merely grinned beneath his mask before throwing his cloak over his shoulders and standing up. "Is there something you wish to say, Seventh Sage?"

She only looked at him as if measuring him up to something in her mind before shaking her head slowly. "Not at all Vanguard. Are you ready?"

He only cracked his knuckles before responding, "Of course. We shall leave immediately. Be sure to take care."

Zelda only nodded before leaving him to his own devices. She walked slowly towards the courtyard of the Gerude fortress, her mind churning over the plans that they had laid out. _It's risky, but for the time being our best bet._ A few minutes later she found herself joining some of the Hylian Generals and Nabooru herself. She looked over the gathered Shiekah warriors waiting patiently for their leader. They looked like tigers ready to pounce on their prey yet she could feel nothing from them, no menace, no annoyance, no emotion. _Perfect shadow warriors..._ She mused to herself before noticing a single figure clad in green pacing as if the waiting was getting to him. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Link walking back and forth with his eyes closed and a tick in his eyebrow.

Finally she looked at him and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

He looked up before smirking. "Don't ask such a rhetorical question milady." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Zelda only narrowed her eyes slightly before saying, "I don't recall you being part of the infiltration team."

He only shrugged. "Is it a problem?"

"You can't move like the Sheikah." It wasn't an insult, just a simple fact. Link knew what she meant however. The shadow warriors were unchallenged in the art of stealth, often being able to sneak right under an enemy's nose without their being aware of it.

A hand was placed on Zelda's shoulder, scaring the life out of her as she whirled around to see the blank expression on Rhivlen's face. "I asked him to join us, Seventh Sage. Link is a excellant fighter and he is far more knowledgable about the castle than any of my men. He also has... other uses in this mission."

Seeing Zelda calm down after the shadow warrior's sudden appearance, Link idly wondered what she was thinking, especially once he saw her expression go from one of fright into confusion. Finally he sighed before speaking up again, "Meaning if necessary, I cause a distraction and draw the enemy's attention so that they can still complete their mission."

Zelda let out a sigh before turning away. "Take care then, all of you. Come back alive."

Link only smirked, "No promises milady. We'll see how it goes." He saw the tick in General Wilde's eyebrow from the sidelines and chuckled softly. He then turned his head towards the elder warrior and said, "If I don't make it back old man, avenge my death and all that." Wilde merely chuckled but said nothing before Rhivlen and the others began forming into positions. Link soon joined them and within a few moments, the small group of warriors vanished in a flash of light, already on their way to the Temple of Time.

-

The Temple was abandoned, which actually disturbed Link slightly. _Foss should've known we would try coming in through here. He's either ignorant of the teleporting spells to this place, or is severealy underestimating us. Or its a trap._ He frowned at that last thought as he followed closely behind Lethe.

He remembered Rhivlen's orders as they small group began to disperse and split into several smaller groups. His partner in crime, so to speak, was the younger sister of the leader of the Shiekah warriors. Link had no complaint, after seeing the young woman fight. He was even more impressed with her as during their entry into the castle itself, she had disabled several guards in their path not only silently, but without killing them to draw suspicion.

Their mission, despite what Rhivlen told Princess Zelda, was quite different. While the shadow warriors were dealing with the drawbridge and a few other strategic locations, Lethe and Link were to infiltrate the actual castle and gather as much information as possible before escaping. Soren was already waiting for them at the Spirit Temple to guide them and the other Shiekah back once again. They in particular wanted to know how many people were prisoners, how many were alive, and if the King himself was still breathing. This was not mentioned to Zelda for obvious reasons and somehow Link knew that if she did know she would have cancelled the whole mission. _Even though she's worried sick about him. She should have a little faith in her hero of time..._ He thought in idle amusement.

Link was broken out of his musings when Lethe stopped in her tracks, holding up a hand to signal to stop. Link obeyed immediately, despite techincally Lethe being under 'his' command. "What is it?" He whispered softly, knowing better than to speak up.

Lethe didn't even turn to look at him before whispering in a tone so soft Link could've sworn it was merely the wind. "There is a large group of guards here, alert and looking as if they are looking for trouble. We should enter via a different path. Do you know of one?"

Link frowned for a moment before nodding. "Possibly. Either way, its better than causing commotion so soon. That'll come later, if at all. This way." A short time later, the two found themselves on a bank near a small stream near the castle walls. Link frowned slightly, remembering the water being much higher but turned to Lethe. "We travel down the river and enter via one of the royal gardens. I've done it before but we'll have to move slowly so that the noise doesn't draw attention." Lethe only nodded in understanding before tieing her hair back with a piece of string and then entered the river.

They took their time, often pausing and leaning up against the river's bank to hide from patrolling guards, the gentle current never giving their position away. Eventually they came upon a familiar garden, the one Link first used when he came to Hyrule castle so many years ago. They pulled themselves out of the water and quickly ducked back into the shadows. It wasn't longer before they were in the castle hallways itself, once again with Lethe in front and Link watching their backs.

They moved quickly but thoroughly through what they could of the castle, eventually overhearing several soldiers talking about how the prisons were packed to capacity. "I don't know what General Fasticion doesn't just kill them all." One remarked as he leaned against the wall, never knowing that the two infiltrators were so close.

"I think it's more that Foss fellow's doing. I can understand keeping the King alive, since he could be used as a hostage, but the others make no sense. Better to eliminate them now before they become threats." A second voice, much deeper this time, spoke up.

"Speaking of which, did you hear about the rumors?" The first replied, excitement present in his voice, as if knowing a great secret.

"Rumors? Which ones?" A third voice spoke up, curiosity obvious.

"It appears that those sea-rats from the South fought of that nut Scurai. We might be tangling with them much sooner than General Fasticion intended."

Link only smirked at that. _Much sooner if Dl'ytch does as I asked. He was not pleased with 'that' request._ He merely motioned to Lethe that they should move on, and they quickly changed direction.

Despite both being quite good at sneaking around, eventually a flicker of light revealed their positions in the shadows to a few patrolling guards. They were dealt with quickly enough but the alarm had been raised. Link only grinned before remarking to his partner in crime, his voice holding a degree of amusement. "It's 'bout time. I was getting sick and tired of doing the quiet act. I'm much better at causing disorder rather than avoiding it."

Lethe only glared at him from beneath her hood. Link couldn't see her eyes but could sense that she was making no attempt to hide her irritaion with the Hylian, Hero of Time or not. She said nothing however, merely withdrawing a pair of small throwing knives as more guards rounded the corner, having heard the yells of "INTRUDERS!" With a quick flick of her wrists, the two blades were sent flying and killed the first two guards by flying through the gap between their armor ended around their necks and the space where their helms stopped covering their faces. Link whistled loudly, slightly impressive with the move before he unsheathed his own blade to death with the third that was approaching. He let the man take a swing at him and then merely parried the blade before countering with a thrust that pierced the man's heart, armor or no armor.

Link withdrew his sword quickly before making a quick slash to remove some of the blood. His face had lost the expression of amusement before he remarked in a serious tone, "We need to start moving. Let's make our escape but draw as much attention as possible, as per your leader's plan."

She only nodded, a small curved dagger somehow finding its way into her right hand. The two merely exchanged looks before heading for the exit, intent on surviving their own escape.

-

_For the love of Naryu, they just keep coming!_ Link once again cursed in his mind as he found himself on the end of a rather unexpected spear thurst that almost slammed into his eye. He quicked rushed the spear man and slammed the hilt of his blade into the man's throat, taking him down effortlessly before spinning around to raise his shield to block another sword slash. Lethe was doing no better, her small nimble body which normally seemed to dance through the clumsy attacks of the Termina soldiers starting to show signs of fatigue, her dance slowly as she ducked and dodged. She said nothing but Link could tell that she was starting to lose steam and the two of them would be overwhelmed soon enough if they didn't do anything.

The two eventually found themselves back to back, the neverending stream of soldiers surrounding them. Link only growled beneath his breath as his grip on sword and shield tightened. "Your kinsmen better have done their job..."

For the first time since Link led the way into the castle from the river, the Shiekah woman spoke up, her voice quiet but filled with unease. "Perhaps it is time to head to the Spirit Temple?"

Link only twitched in response. "Do you think either of us will have enough time to play the sound before they gut us?"

"Point taken. We need to clear the way first. Do you have any spells that can help us?"

Link only shook his head, his eyes never leaving the group that seemed to be waiting for something, yet sealing off their movements. "None that won't torch you too. You?"

"My connections with the shadow arts are not that strong."

"Wonderful."

It was then that the group of guards shifted to the side, revealing a portly balding man who was grinning like the cat with the canary. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Hero of Time. A pleasure to finally meet you as your are, Master Link."

Link merely growed at Foss' smiling visage. "My impression of you this time is just as bad as the first you snake in the grass."

The man merely shook his head as if amused. "Such disrespect..." He then narrowed his eyes at the two intruders before saying, "Throw down your weapons and I'll spare your lives." The response was Lethe quickly grabbing another one of her knives and throwing it at the man's throat. Foss was apparently prepared for such a response as the weapon merely bounced off of an invisible shield before striking him.He only shook his head before raising his right hand to point towards them, the tri-force of wisdom on the back of his hand seeming to mock Link. "Such a pity..." The ring on the man's hand seemed to glow a dark blue, along with the tri-force before Link realized what was coming.

"Lethe, down!" He cried, throwing his body into the smaller woman's, knocking her to the ground. Link's body was then hit with the fierciest cold he could ever imagne. His teeth actually began chattering wildly before his sword and shield fell from his fingers, which had gone numb. He tried raising his arm but could only watch in horror as a thin layer of ice seemed to travel up his body from his legs. Then the pain hit, causing the man to scream horribly as the ice began to feel even colder.

Foss only smirked in amusement before saying, "Take them both. Leave the boy alive but do as you wish with the girl. She is of no consequence." He then turned and began walking away, leaving the two with the parting words, "I'll be seeing you soon enough, 'Master' Link." Link could only watch in his shivering horror as one guard delivered a brutal armored-kick to Lethe's head, knocking her unconscious. He lost consciousness shortly after, the cold taking away his mind into darkness.

-

_Damn that bastard mage. I'm still having trouble feeling my fingers and toes._ The boy cursed in his mind as he once again opened his eyes to the dungeon walls, still chained like he was before he allowed himself to analyze how he came to be in this position. It was only after the flashback that the thought of his partner hit him. He wheezed out "Lethe, you there?" His voice was graveling and held a bit of chill to it, barely traveling through the air.

He heard nothing for quite some time before a gruff voice spoke up. "Boy, are you still alive?"

It took him a moment to recognize the voice but breathed a sigh of relief. _Never thought I'd be glad to hear that bastard's voice._ "Somehow General Vass. Like General Wilde says, I have the lifeforce of a cockroach."

He heard a scoff before Link finally found the general's location. He was in a cell opposite Link's but seemed to be in much better condition than Link. His clothing was dirty and he had a few bruises but nothing compared to Link's own.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Link ignored the man's question before asking, "Where is the girl? The one that was with me. They should've taken us both at the same time."

Silence for a bit, but there was something hidden there. As if the old man didn't want to reveal something to the boy but eventually a sigh came out. "She's alive lad."

Link suddenly felt something gripping his heart, and it was the lingering icy feel of Foss' attack. "Alive?"

A slight pause before Vass' gruff voice softened a bit, surprising the young man. "I won't lie to you lad. She's taken quite a beating after they brought the two of you here. They didn't appreciate her reponse to one of the guards trying to take liberties with her."

"...Did they?" Link didn't want to ask, but if something happened to Rhivlen's flesh and blood on his watch, he would never be able look his friend in the eye ever again and beg for forgiveness."

"Nay. Once the jailer got word, he locked up that guard with a few of our own, who gave him a fitting punishment. But she's definately injured badly." He paused for a moment before his voice shifted back to its normal gruff tone. "So what are you doing here lad?"

Linked only chuckled weakly at the question. "All due respects sir, but that's a really dumb question. What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm being held captive your senile old fool."

"Why you..."

The coming argument which was sure to be coming was stopped when someone banged hard on the bars that Link still counldn't see very well. "Shaddup! Damn, Hylians..." Link heard the door to his cell opening and someone stepped into his field of vision. "The General wants to talk to ya brat." He undid Link's irons and Link collapsed to the floor, revealing how weak he actually felt. The man didn't seem to care as he made a motion and two more guards appeared as if from nowhere to pick the young man up and practically carry him. Link smiled through the discomfort and weakness as he thought, _After Din knows how long, I'm coming face to face with the butcher again. Ah, the places you'll go..._

-

Link found himself standing weakly once again in the throne room of Hyrule castle. However, this time was much different from the last few times he had been there, for his arms were held tight by heavy irons and instead of the kindly and wise King of Hyrule sitting on that throne there was a figure Link could have gone without seeing. General Fasticion looked exactly the way Link first saw him, wearing dark armor that seemed to make the man's body look somewhat draconian in nature. His large bastard sword was sitting against the throne, within easy grasp of the skilled warrior. The man's bloodstained cape was held loosely around the man's shoulders while the Termina warlord glared down at the young Hylian before him.

One of Link's guards kicked Link in the back of the knees, causing them to buckle and for Link to fall to his knees. Another merely pushed down Link's head until his forehead was being crushed against the stone floor before saying, "Your in the presence of the General, show your respect."

Link only growled in a low breath before replying, "I have no respect to give to the Butcher of Salendoir." He was met with a brutal kick to the side of the face by one of his guards. Link didn't make any noise of pain but he could've sworn that his nose was now broken, though he dutifully ignored the blood trailing down his face. _I'll die before showing them any sign of weakness._

The guard seemed to grow displeased at the lack of reaction from the Hylian and was about to deliver another kick to the prisoner before the low, stern voice from the warlord stopped him. "Enough. He needs to be able to talk."

The guard merely bowed his head. "As you wish General."

Fasticion merely turned his glare from his soldier back to the prisoner. He leaned forward on the throne and stared at the young Hylian for quite some time, his hand coming under his chin. His facial expression showed a degree of deep thought, as if contemplating a great riddle. Finally the man's eye narrowed before he spoke again, "This young brat is really the legendary Hero of Time?" His voice betrayed his skepticism.

Link only smirked, ignoring the taste of his own blood on his lips before replying with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm so sorry to not live up to your grand expectations, oh wonderful General." He was once again kicked, only this time in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

Fasticion only frowned before saying, "Indeed... Well, it doesn't really matter I suppose." He paused for a moment before his eyes widened as if remembering something. "Ah yes. Now I recognize you. You're that brat who I caught evesdropping that one time." He then narrowed his eyes and his mouth turned into a scowl, "And if Foss has been telling me the truth, then you're also the one who caused so many problems in my plans."

Link couldn't help but allow his smirk to remain. "Link of the Legendary Kakariko Defense at your service. Oh wait, I also stopped your little assasination plot as well, didn't I?"

Fasticion only scowled before rising from his throne. "Trying to anger me will not help you kid. Though I can assure you that if you somehow do manage to incite my wrath, you will regret it."

"Is that a challenge? Because I can be real damn annoying when I try." Link growled out, glaring at the warrior who was slowly making his way towards Link's position.

The guard was about to kick Link in the ribs again before Fasticion held up his hand. "Enough." He then stopped right in front of Link and looked down at the boy. Link only met his appraising look with a glare of pure hatred. Eventually Fasticion spoke. "You will open the door to the sacred realm for me."

Link's expression of hatred vanished at that into one of confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to play the role of a confusion Hylian soldier who knew nothing about what Fasticion was talking about."

The warlord merely scowled before slamming his metal-clad foot down on the boy's left hand, causing the boy to grunt in pain. Fasticion began to slowly grind his boot's heel into the back of Link's hand as he continued. "Don't play dumb with me boy. I know all about the sacred realm. Foss has been quite useful in that regard. You will open the door."

"Like hell I will." Link grunted defiantly under the man's boot.

Fasticion only smirked before removing his boot. He turned and began walking back towards the throne. "You'll come around boy. I'll assure you, some of my men can be quite... presuasive."

The threat was lost on Link as he reacted without thinking. He rose to his feet, slamming his iron manacles into the guard next to him before charging the warlord. As Link raised his shackled hands in an attempt to bring the weights down on Fasticion's collarbone, the armored warlord spun as if he was made of the wind itself. The movement was so fast and flowing, it baffled the younger man's mind at how he was able to do it with such armor. Link didn't have time to really consider that as the warlord smashed his gauntlet-covered fist into the young man's head, sending Link back into a world of darkness.

-

Link awoke once again in darkness but it wasn't the gentle waking that he had previously. No, this time it was amidst the searing pain of a hot iron being pressed against his back. He went from sleep to screaming in agony in an instant, the pain receptors in his back being burnt to nothing it seemed like. After a second or two, the iron released his flesh but Link still groaned in pain and tightly shut his eyes, as if trying to ward off the pain.

"It seems you're awake now. Excellant, I was getting tired of waiting so I thought I'd give you a little... help." Came a voice from behind Link. He didn't recognize it but knew who the man was. He was one of Fasticion's 'presuasive' goons. _I hate torture..._

"Well thanks for your kind thoughts good sir." Link ground out through clenched teeth, sacrasm and anger evident. "But if its all fine to you, I'd rather go back to sleep."

The man chuckled at Link's defiance before saying, "But we've only just met kid. We still have a long way to go before I can let you sleep." Link was about to saying something but the crack of a whip against his spine caused him to instead grunt out in pain. "Oh, don't get uncomfortable yet kid, we're just getting started."

"Rot in hell." Link ground out between lashings.

The man merely laughed. "Kind words like that will get you nowhere. Though if you tell us what we want to know, then perhaps we can convince the good General to call this... questioning off."

"I'll die before telling you anything, Termina scum."

The man's voice once again only chuckled at the insult, as if quite used to hearing such things. "As you wish young one. Hmm, perhaps we're try the hot irons again? You seemed to like that particularly..."

Thus the hours passed in such a fashion, with Link's unseen torturer taking great lengths to cause immense pain but not enough to knock the Hylian out. Finally after several hours of torture, the man merely sighed as he heard the cell door open. "Looks like our time tonight as at an end. I will see you tomorrow though." Link didn't bother to open his eyes as his 'companion' walked past him. He did however hear the man say, "Heal as much as you can."

Link only asked weakly. "Why heal me?"

Without pause the voice answered, "So I can continue torturing you." He then heard the cell slam shut before drifting into darkness, feeling the soothing energy of healing magic on his body.

Several days passed like this, with Link going through long bouts of 'questioning', then being allowed to rest while being healed up by some unseen mage. Every time, he heard voices calling his name and cursing his tormentors but he could not place them anymore. He was not given food or water, in an effort to break his spirit and determination to not give them what they wanted, and the effects were plainly seen, even with the healing treatments.

Finally, one day Link heard the cell open and sighed in defeat. _Looks like the sadist wants to play again..._ Only instead of hearing the voice of his 'good friend', he heard another that he had not heard for quite some time, though with being locked in the dungeon and his bouts of torture, he had no way of knowing exactly how long. "Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen, oh great 'Master' Link" Came the voice of Foss, heavy sarcasm lacing his tone when using Link's title.

Link moved his tongue in his mouth for a moment in order to wet the insides of his mouth before speaking in a rasping voice. "Damn snake, the hell do you want?" He then opened his eyes and glared at the traitor.

Foss saw the burning hatred in the young man's glare and smirked at it. "Oh, I just figured I'd come speak to you for a bit. Though it seems to upsetting the Master Sergeant. He was looking forward to spending another few hours with you. Says he looks forward to trying a few new things on you."

Link only glared at the man before uttering in a low voice. "If I wasn't chained up right now..." Foss only slapped him across the face. It wasn't a bad hit, all things considered, but with the torture Link had been enduring for who knows how long, it felt like a pinch. It did however cause Link to stop talking for amoment before the boy chuckled darkly and asked, "Who taught you how to hit, your little sister?"

Foss only frowned before saying, "Enough games Hero of Time. Tell me the way to open the door and I'll let you die."

"Go to hell. I'll tell you nothing."

"Oh really?" Foss asked with a sadistic grin on his face. He then raised his right hand and grabbed Link's throat tightly. Link fought for air but his eyes were drawn to the glowing blue triangle on the back of the man's hand. _The tri-force of wisdom! This... this... bastard!_ Link's thoughts raged while Foss slowly choked the life out of him.

However, Foss didn't seem to be satisfied until he noticed the mark on the side of Link's neck. He looked at it for a moment before saying in a bored tone, "Interesting protection seal you have there. Explains why you aren't writhing in agony right now. Well we can fix that." Foss then raised his other hand to cover the mark from the Great Deku Tree and chanted a few words.

Link felt something in his body give and then pain unlike anything he ever experienced before flooded his body like a tsunami. He began thrashing within his irons but to no avail, and to no reduction of the mind-searing pain that crawled through every poor in his body. His eyes were clenched tight and he was grinding his teeth, unable to even scream out at the terrible agony.

Then as soon as it started, it was over as Foss removed his hand from Link neck. Link's body slumped forward in his chains, breathing heavily. After a few more moments, Link finally asked in a voice so weak it sounded like a whisper. "What did you just do to me?"

Foss merely scoffed. "I removed the protective seal that was blocking your tri-force's power. So now there is nothing to block the resonance between courage and wisdom, and that simple fact is what's tearing your body apart right now." Foss finished the statement with grabbing Link's left hand, sending another wave of horrific agony rushing through the young Hylian's body. "You will tell us what we want to know, then I will take your tri-force for myself, and then I will free Lord Ganandorf before hunting down that pesky Seventh sage and her underlings." Link wasn't even able to take in the man's words, the pain was simply too intense.

Foss let go once more and Link once again found himself literally fighting his body to both breath and stay conscious. Finally after a long period of silence, Link weakly raised his head and attempted to spit in the man's face. "You think this will break me? Then you are dumber than I thought, you piece of animal dung." Link's next insult was cut off when Foss tightly grabbed Link's head, causing another mind-twisting pain to flood Link's senses, to the point where his body merely gave up and passed out.

-

Link awoke several hours later, for once not to the introduction of pain to his body. He groaned lightly and rolled to his back, realizing that he wasn't bound like he was before. He merely lay there, trying to regulate his breathing through his sore body.

A voice spoke up from somewhere within the darkness. "Lad, are you still alive?"

Link only continued his breathing before answering weakly. "Somehow sir, somehow."

"You seemed to have angered the General quite a bit. We've watched them torture you for days."

"No, its not personal. Well, maybe perhaps Foss' torture. They just want me to do something for them." Link replied weakly. He had a stray thought about his Shiekah partner before raising his voice a little and calling out, "Lethe, you alive?"

There was no answer for a bit, causing the Hylian to begin to worry when the soft wind-like whisper reached his ears. It revealed exhaustion and extreme pain but he was glad he heard it. "For now at least..."

"Glad to hear it. Your brother is going to kill me either way though."

"...the way they have been torturing you, I doubt you'll live that long."

Vass' voice spoke up again. "What exactly do they want from you? I'm very impressed that you haven't broken yet, but to go this far means its incredibly important."

Link only sighed before raising his hand to his mouth to wipe away some crusted blood. "It's a long story sir."

"None of us are going anywhere kid." A forth voice said, one that Link didn't recognize but judging how neither Vass nor Lethe responded to it, it must have been an ally. Link only gave a sigh before beginning his tale.

"Well it all begins with the legend of the three godesses..."

-

Fasticion merely looked at the shift mage who had served him so well over the last year and a half with a look that betrayed nothing. Foss shifted uneasily under the man's intense glare and found himself sweating slightly. _Just wait until the door is open you fool, then Lord Ganondorf will show you exactly how inconsequential you are._ The warlord's gruff voice broke Foss from his musings. "He is still resisting us." It was a statement of fact, and you could tell that he was not pleased about it.

Foss merely bowed his head. "Milord, perhaps we are merely pushing in the wrong places?"

"What do you mean?" The warlord asked, leaning back in his throne and reaching for a small goblet of red wine that rested on the arm rest of the grand throne.

Foss didn't raise his head but merely continued. "The boy seems to be able resist any sort of physical pain we could ever hope to test him with. Withholding food and water doesn't seem to be weakening his resolves either. If we can not break him with fasting or with physical pain, then perhaps we need to try threatening something he has more... attachment to?"

Fasticion looked at his advisor with a questioning expression before grinning widely. "Bring the boy and the old fool here. Two birds with one stone."

Foss merely bowed his head but smiled at the thought of what was to come to his true lord's enemy. "As you wish, milord."


	32. Fasticion's Ambition

Hello again, those who still follow this thing. Sorry about the lack of updates, with Graduation, finding a job(for good this time) and moving out on my own, I've been busy to say the least. Not to mention that my apartment was only recently connected to the good ol' interweb.

So here's the next installment. Little short, but should hold everyone over until I can get into the swing of things again.

* * *

Once again Link's cell door creaked open in the darkness. He twitched slightly, realizing that another round of torture was probably about to begin. _When I get out of here, I'm going to have a little 'fun' of my own with this sadist._ He slowly opened his eyes, knowing that within the darkness it was mostly useless anyway. He made out two forms making their way towards him and readied himself for the incoming pain. Instead he felt himself pulled to his feet before a pair of shackles were slapped around his ankles and wrists. "The general wishes to see you." 

Link only smirked behind the dull wave of pain that still lingered in his body from his last session. "I think I have a prior appointment, let me check and I'll see if I can clear my calendar for him."

A punch to the gut knocked the wind out of him, his captors seemingly unamused by his comment. It was only then that the two started dragging him out. As he passed the next cell where General Vass had been imprisoned, the old man said to him as if amused. "Boy, you really need to learn to not antogonize your captors."

It wasn't long before Link was exposed to sunlight again, his eyes shutting themselves instinctively from the drastic change. After a few moments of blinking to adjust he took the time to look around the castle after being imprisoned for so long. The feel of the grand hallway had changed. Gone were the large tapestries and golden portraits of past Kings. No longer did servants run around performing their duties, the maids gossipping in the corners, the manservants debating who the best General in Hyrule's army was. Instead there was simply silence, and strings of soldiers idly waiting for orders from their leader. It was cold and oppressive and despite everything Link had already endured at the hands of his captors, but this... tainting of castle life caused him to flinch.

He found himself once again thrown to the ground before Fasticion within the throne room. He coughed a few times before rising to his knees to stare at the warlord in defiance, of course after shooting a few nasty glares to his two 'escorts.' Neither spoke for a while, engaging in a battle of wills with only their eyes before Link finally asked, "What the hell do you want?"

Fasticion's face was blank. "You have done well child, for resisting us for this long. My head interrogator is quite impressed with you. He says that he's never had anyone hold out this long on him. He said that he needed to come up with a few new ways of working just for you."

Link only frowned at that. "You can tell him that if our positions ever change I'll be sure to treat him as well as he has me."

Fasticion nodded, though it was more as if he was just confirming something to himself rather than reacting to Link's words. "Indeed..." He paused for a moment before standing up from his throne and slowly walking towards Link. "I'm still quite confused why someone as capable of yourself is so loyal to this failing dynasty. You could go quite far for yourself if you had someone worth following."

Link only smirked. "Apparently you haven't heard enough about me then. I'm a troublemaker; a lone wolf if you will."

Fasticion nodded. "Yes... That little worm Foss has been quite detailed in his reports about you. It's to be expected though, as ever since you showed up you've been a thorn in our sides." He came to a stop before Link and glared down at the boy.

Link only again only smirked before speaking. "Glad to be of service, ya bloodthirsty bastard."

Fasticion only smirked at the boy's insult before throwing a kick towards the boy's face. The impact was loud and hard, the sound echoing through the empty hall was if it had been amplified ten-fold. Link's body actually tumbled a few feet away before coming to a stop, his jaw feeling like it had been shattered. A few quick coughs and spitting out some blood proved that theory wrong but it still hurt quite a bit.

The warlord's expression didn't change much but it lost the amusement that was there previously. "You would do well to keep that sharp tongue in check boy. Now, I'll ask you one more time: Will you open the door to the sacred realm?"

Link only coughed a few more times before muttering, "Rot in hell."

The warlord was no longer amused by his young captive and showed his displeasure easily. He ran up to where the boy was hunched over, his armor creaking as he did so, and sent a kick directly into the boy's ribcage. Link groaned out in pain as he heard something in his body crack loudly. The blow sent the boy to his back, unable to breath as enormous pain flooded his body. "Wrong answer boy. That's fine and good though. It's obvious you'll need some more persuassion to see things my way."

Fasticion then motioned to his guards to pull link back to a kneeling position before snapping his fingers. The doors to the great hall opened and a pair of soldiers came through, pulling an elderly man. They were considerably more gentle with this man than they had been with Link, although Link was in no state of mind to see that. Spots still dotted his vision and he felt blood coming from his mouth as it was slowly becoming more and more difficult to breath.

"Well brat, you're not going to great my other guest?" The voice of the warlord bounced through his skull. Link only growned beneath the haze of pain that blotted out his vision as he raised his right hand to his head as if to steady himself.

He slowly turned his head after a few moments to take in this new guest. He blinked a few times upon recognizing the figure, as if he had appeared out of no where to stand next to the young man. Finally after a few moments of silence, Link gasped out in question. "Your highness?"

The old man merely looked at the young man before him with dread. "Master Link... what have they done to you?" His voice was laced with concern and sympathy for the young soldier in his ranks. The boy looked like hell, to put it bluntly, and the old man's soul cried out for the lad.

Link only blinked a few more times before bowing his head. "Fear not, your highness. The Princess is in a safe place."

Fasticion frowned at that. _Not that it'll matter if the old fool knows, all things considered._ He gestured to the man by Link who followed the unspoken order and kicked the boy in the same side that the warlord did, causing the boy to start hacking out blood in pain from his wound. "I'll ask you one more time boy." He snarled out, lacing the word 'boy' with loads of scorn. He then reached for the large bastard sword that was in a long sheath on his back. The song of the sword being drawn caught the attention of everyone in the room. It made for the maximum pressure and drama, something the warlord was planning to use to his advantage as he swung down the sword with both hands towards the king.

Link watched this in horror and tried to dive towards the King of Hyrule in order to push him out of the way but Fasticion's goons held him in place, forcing him to watch helplessly as the giant blade traveled downwards. Much to Link's surprise, the blade stopped less than an inch from the King's head. The old man had paled at the blatant threat and had started trembling wildly. Link cursed under his breath, now realizing what the warlord planned to do. _This does not bode well. No, this cannot end well..._

The warlord only grinned at the boy, delighting in the young man's hatred. "Will you open the door to the sacred realm now boy? If you don't, I'm going to have to murder your lord."

"You kill him and I'll never open it."

Fasticion only smirked. "Touche, however I am more than willing to take that chance, as it shouldn't be long before we capture Princess Zelda herself. I'd be more than willing to present the choice to you again."

Link only glared at the warlord before his eyes involuntarily turned towards the King. The old man was no longer trembling, as if he thought Link had a plan to save him or he merely had accepted his fate now that it had been shoved in front of him. Link lowered his head and muttered a few curses under his breath. _What now, oh mighty hero of time?_ Finally Link let out a sigh of relief and asked in a depressed voice, "Why the hell do you even want me to open it? It would serve no purpose for you."

Fasticion merely smirked. "Then you should have spared yourself the grief you've been enjoying these past few days and told us in the beginning."

Link ignored the man's taunt before continuing. "There is nothing in there that you can use. And if I open that door, all of us WILL die. I bet your pet worm never told you that little tidbit."

Fasticion scoffed. "Don't insult my intelligence boy. I know exactly what lies behind the door. One of the most powerful magical weapons in existence, and I plan to make it my own before continuing my conquest."

That caused Link to raise an eyebrow. _Magical weapons? He isn't talking about the triforce of power..._ "What weapon is that?"

The man from the land of Termina grinned like a madman as he answered. "The Master Sword of course. I have researched it extensively, and the one who wields that blade has more power than I can even dream of." That shocked Link into silence, his face a look of complete shock. Fasticion took it Link finally understanding his ambitions and was about to continue his rant and then make his demand once more before the young man let out a burst of laughter, only slowing when his wounds started to hurt him.

Link finally raised his head again and spat some blood out to the side before speaking, a look of pure mockery on his face. "What in Din's name has that worm been feeding you? The Master Sword is a magical weapon of that nature? Hah! Foss has you more tamed than I realized if you honestly believe that drivel."

Fasticion merely frowned before walking over to Link and placing the blade at his throat. "Do not attempt to lie to me boy. I don't appreciate mockery either."

Link only smirked, ignoring the large blade nicking his neck. "You're a fool if you believe that. The Master Sword is a fine blade, I will give you that, but in hands other than the one chosen by the Goddess Farore it is merely a sword. Even in the hands of the Hero of Time, the blade has no such powers that you describe."

Fasticion merely glared at the boy before retracting the blade and slamming the hilt into the side of Link's head, knocking him to the ground. Link didn't allow himself to show any sign of weakness as he hit, only slowly rising back to his knees and smirking at the warlord. "You're a bigger fool than I thought. If the sword had such power, I would've opened the door a year ago and ended this war before it even began."

Fasticion merely glared at the boy before walking back to the King. He struck the old man with the blade in a way to not cut the man, merely give him a strong blow. The guards were immediate in their response in collecting the King and seating him on the floor again. "You may be right, but we shall find out either way. Now will you agree to open the door or do I need to lob of your Lord's head?"

Link began to. _I can't let him kill the King, but even if I wanted to I can't open the door currently... wait, that's it!_ "Even if I wanted to, I can't open it at present! I don't have the keys."

Fasticion frowned at that. "Foss says you are the only one who can open the door."

Link nodded, albeit hesitantly. _Buy time, play to his ego if necessary but buy time. As long as Zelda is free, I couldn't open the door either way. Foss 'should' know this..._ "It is true that the door only opens for the Hero of Time... however, it's not like I just push on it with my hand. There are several components to the magic that holds the realm hidden. One of them is the destined one, chosen by prophecy. There are others that you do not have on hand."

"I'm getting tired of your attempts at lies boy. I'm going to count to three. If you do not agree by then, your King's head will be bouncing into your lap." He yelled out, still glaring at the boy.

Link decided that his dignity was not worth it and tried pleading. "You cannot ask this of me. If I open that door, every single person from here, to the Ocean to the South and well past the Northern Termina border, will die. You are asking me to commit a complete and utter genocide." His voice was desperate, trying to convince the warlord of what he was saying.

"One!" The man yelled out, the glare piercing Link, causing the young man to feel like a small child.

Link only shook his head before looking to the King. The old man looked surprisingly calm and regal in the face of his own death. He looked to Link with a gentle smile on his face, as if saying thank you for Link's attempt to save his life. There was no trace of resentment, or pleading for Link to give in to Fasticion's demands, in the King's eyes and Link felt tears flooding his eyes as the implications of what was about to happen set in. "Please forgive me." He said softly, his voice broken.

The King only nodded. "Do not worry Master Link. This was a fate I was prepared for the moment I first took the crown. I remember your words to me when your entered my service, and I am proud to see that you still live by them, despite being placed in this situation."

Fasticion barked out the next number, bringing his sword away from the old man's neck and getting into position to swing. "Two!"

"I can't do it!" Link yelled out. He frantically looked back to the King. "General Fasticion, stay this madness!"

"Master Link." The old man said softly. Link's tear-filled eyes locked on the King's gentle ones. "Do not let this consume you. I only ask that you continue living, and please watch over my daughter in these troubled times."

"Your highness..."

Link never got to finish what he was going to say. Fasticion's blow struck fast, and it struck hard. Link's eyes widened in horror as the blade did its work. Something struck him in the chest and despite having seen it happen first hand, he still had to look down to make sure he wasn't imagining things. But to his infinate horror, he had not, and now staring back at him on the ground in front of him was the head of Zelda's father, the eyes still looking at him gently.

Fasticion only scoffed at the scene before he took his swing. He watched the body drop and put his large sword back in the sheath on his back before watching the youth. The boy's face was pale and his eyes betrayed the horror he was feeling as he locked gazes with the severed head of King Harkinian. He felt a tinge of disappointment in the boy. He had actually been hoping to keep the King alive, as he held the man in high regards, despite being enemies. _So ends the reign of King Alexandros Harkinian III, and with him Hyrule's age of Kings._ He then glared at the boy before allowing himself to smile and say one word. "Three."

The effect was immediate. The boy was on his feet and charging the warlord once again, letting out a battle cry that shocked the guards present. Fasticion on smirked and once again threw a fist at the boy's face, intending to knock him out again. The warlord was shocked when the boy ducked the attack and slammed his entire body into the larger warrior, knocking him to the ground with the unexpected attack. Fasticion tried glaring at the boy but found himself on the receiving end of a brutal face stomp by the Hylian.

Link's rage was overpowering and it even surprised him when he took the warlord down. His victory was short lived however as the guards present rushed him and took him down with ease. After his beating, the guards pull Link to his feet and Fasticion rose. He no longer looked amused, his face betraying nothing save pure rage. He locked eyes with the boy and punched him in the same side where the man had kicked him earlier, the side now where the boy was confident he had broken ribs. The blow was savage and Link couldn't even react the pain before blacking out.

Fasticion merely withdrew his hand and glared at the unconscious boy. He then ordered his guards. "Return him to his cell after the healers deal with his injuries. Tell them that if he dies, they will join him. After that, tell Foss that he can do as he pleases to this fool as long as he keeps him alive." He then grabbed the chin of the unconscious boy and growled into Link's face. "I don't care if I have to kill everyone you care about one by one; you will open that door!" He then released Link and turned away. The guards knew from what had happened that it was best to not wait around and quickly went to accomplish their task.

-

The other prisoners weren't surprised to see the door into their dark and reeking cells open loudly. They had been expecting this for quite some time ever since Fasticion's men had dragged the 'Hero of Time', a concept that General Vass still had trouble wrapping his head around, from his cell and brought him to Naryu knows where. The guards once again dragged the boy back to his cell, throwing the Hylian down in contempt, and what seemed like to Vass, a little disgust. They didn't even toss him a second glance before leaving, locking the lad's cell and then leaving the dungeons entirely.

Unlike the other times though, for the first time since he had laid eyes on the lad, including the whole time they had been taken prisoner, he watched for the first time as the boy sobbed quietly. The scene in a sense was surreal in an odd way, confounding the older man. He shot a few quick glances to some of the other prisoners who looked as worried and concerned as he was before thinking. _Did he finally break? What exactly did they just do to him?_ "Master Link, are you alright?"

The boy didn't answer him at first, but he heard the sobs tapering off. After a long time, the young lad spoke. "I'll be fine sir." The boy's voice was dead, as if he wasn't really the one speaking but some foreboding specter that had come to haunt the old general from battles long past.

The General flinched at the boy's tone and even moreso at the boy's words. The way the young lad had addressed him as 'sir', without even a hint of sarcasm, cynicism, or annoyance, was a dead giveaway that something fundamentally wrong had just happened. The voice of the Sheikah woman that had been captured alongside Link spoke up, her voice soft, as if hers was only the feel of a light breeze itself. "He wanted you to open the door to the sacred realm, didn't he?"

Link only shifted slightly until he dragged himself to lean up against the bars of his cell. He didn't meet her eyes as he answered. "Yes. I turned him down." At this simple statement, the boy lowered his head, seeming to tuck his face into his hands as if terrified of something. Vass frowned as he recognized the signs. _Survivor guilt? Stress from all his torture?_ They were familiar to him, as he had spent most of his life within the Hylian military, and had seen men break on the battlefield or in the aftermath of having to bury their friends and allies. Finally the boy spoke up again, his voice muffled by his hands but loud enough so those around him could hear him. "The King is dead."

The statement caused several to draw in deep gasps and numerous curses and murmers. Vass closed his eyes and lowered his head. Deep in his heart he had somehow known that the King was still alive but also held no illusions that the leader of the royal family would not live long within the hands of the Butcher of Salendoir, considering their homebase had fallen to the warlord. It was his failure, and his failure only as he was the one the King had trusted most with their defense. _I have shamed myself, and the names of my ancestors. May the goddesses forgive me, for I can't do it myself._

His depressing musings were broken when the boy spoke again, seeming to curl into a ball as he said it. "I killed him." The simple statement silenced the prison, the shock of his words resonating throughout the cold damp dungeon.

Before Vass could form any sort of coherent response, the door to the dungeon opened once again and the former Minister walked in, his face knit in complete rage and frustration. He entered the boy's cell with little forwarning and without hesitating, sent a kick to the young man's face. The blow caught the disheartened lad hard, sending him tumbling to the side. The boy made no move to get up or face his attacker. Foss merely bellowed before kicking the boy in the ribs again, causing Link to roll to his back and cough out blood. "You stubborn little shit. If I could right now I would rip that triforce from your body and slaughter you like the insignificant ant you are."

"... Fuck... off." The lad grunted out slowly, some of his fire returning to him if only to curse out the traitor.

"You little..." Foss began before finishing with a snarl. He merely dropped the ground and grabbed Link's face with his right hand, the triforce of wisdom marking glowing like a bright blue star from the back of his hand. Link's body began twitching wildly, his screams of agony causing those around the two to flinch and turn away. After a while, the screams stopped but Link's body continued convulsing beneath the iron grip of the balding former minister.

After what seemed like hours to those watching, Foss withdrew his hand and glared down at the boy. His eyes had gone lifeless but his body was still twitching erratically. Foss merely spat, hitting the boy in the face before getting up and leaving. As he slammed Link's cell shut, Vass growled out. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Foss merely smirked at the captured general. "He won't be waking up anytime soon. Hopefully he'll be more inclined to help us next time, or some of you will be joining the late king." With a sweep of his hand to adjust his robes, Foss merely left the dungeon, the door slamming shut like it was the locks of hell. All eyes traveled to the young man, a plethera of emotions surrounding him. Vass only closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer to the goddesses that things would get better.

* * *

I think I overblew Link's fear of Ganondorf's release a little too much. I might end up re-writing this section when I get some time. The action is going to start to pick up again soon. I'll just give a hint... 

Jail Break!

Heh, I wonder if that whet any appetites?


	33. From the Ashes

Folks.

That's right, you didn't imagine it. Dark Futures is back. I started this story over a summer internship between tasks when I was bored. Never really expected it to go anywhere, but people liked it and I figured, 'eh, why not?' Of course, this led to the story becoming far longer than I ever intended it to be. I finally axed the story in June '06 because, quite simply, I suffered a massive systems crash and couldn't bring myself to write more of it. I posted the final outline of the story for the fans and thanked them for being such kind readers.

In recent months however, one of those fans approached me and asked for permission to finish the story. She was enthusiastic about the project and I have to admit I was intrigued. She went off and wrote what could very well have been the next chapter, based off of the outline I gave originally. And she did a phenomenal job. We've decided to continue and finish the story, acting as co-authors until the story's completion.

So DF is back, and will once again be blazing a trail through the land of Hyrule. And I welcome my old readers back, if they're willing to once again put up with me. And I welcome the new readers for giving the two of us a chance.

So please, enjoy the continuing story.

**Dark Futures**  
Written by **Rurouni12065** and **Legend of Zelda 4 life**.

Let the saga continue.

************

It had been a couple of days before Link started moving again. As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt a harsh pain assailing his head. His hands flew up, and he groaned in pain. His sudden movements seemed to alert everyone nearby as a few whispers caught his ear.

"Lad? Are you awake?" General Vass's voice reached his ears first.

"Yeah…" he moaned. It took a while until the memories from the other day slammed harshly back into his mind. He gasped, remembering everything. Fasticion, the King's death, the General's demands, his refusal… Every painful detail slammed back in his head, and he leaned on his knees, clutching his head painfully.

"Is everything alright?" Vass inquired.

"I… Don't know, Sir…" he whispered, remembering how he failed to protect the King.

General Vass was about to reply when the dungeon doors opened with a loud creak. "Here they come again" he sighed.

Link didn't reply. He simply waited until the guards were inside his cell to lift his gaze up towards them. "Yes?" Some distant part of his mind recognized that he was not quite as sarcastic as he used to be before.

"The General wants to see you. Stand up." One of them ordered.

Link just sat motionless, as if processing the thought. _How much more of this am I going to have to endure before our forces arrive?_ Before he had time to give an answer, a kick was thrown at his stomach. Coughing and gasping for air, he felt someone holding him up while the other snapped heavy irons on his wrists.

"Move." One of the guards ordered.

Taking a few stumbling steps forward to see if he could walk more than obey to their command, he almost tripped. Frowning, he shook his head to himself. That's when he felt someone tugging at the chains on his wrists, forcefully dragging him away. Knowing it was useless, he growled lowly as he was escorted out of the dungeons. He only had time to hear another guard yell "You, get up as well" before he exited the dungeons.

He was once again met with the bare hallways of the empty castle. Shuddering, he simply looked around until they finally reached the ruined Throne room.

Fasticion was once again sitting idly on the throne that once belonged to the late King of Hyrule, swinging his large sword around with no motive. When he spotted Link being dragged in, he smirked and sheathed his sword, before slowly rising to his feet.

"I see you're awake." He grinned evilly.

"Why do you care?" Link muttered more to himself.

"I don't. I just want you to open the Door of Time for me." He shrugged like it was the simplest thing to do in the world. The tenor of his voice was calm, and patient. Link knew it to be a mask, and knew it was only a matter of time before the mask was lifted.

"How many times do I have to say that I won't open it?" Link persisted.

"How many times do I have to say that I'll make you open it no matter what?" the General mimicked amusedly.

Link growled lowly. "Nothing you do can make me open it." He frowned.

"Are you willing to reconsider that?" he chuckled evilly, snapping his fingers. Link heard the sound of doors being slammed open, but kept his gaze on the General. The foreboding sense of danger was tingling inside, and by now, he knew better than to ignore it. Gulping down, he nervously turned around to look at the newcomer.

The result was immediate. Link's eyes widened in horror, guessing everything that would unfold. His breath got caught in his throat, and his heart started beating faster.

"Now." Fasticion strode towards the two captives. "General Vass, I do believe we've met before." He grinned, looking at the newcomer.

Vass simply glared back at Fasticion in silence for a few moments before all but growling, "Yes. I'm ashamed to say I find it no more repugnant now, than I did before."

"Insolence... and from one your age, General. It seems the boy is rubbing off on you."

"Don't." Link's voice was soft, and even to his own ears he didn't know if it was a warning, a plea for mercy and an order.

"Hah. You amuse me, kid." He laughed humourlessly. "But you know my rules and terms." He drew his sword once more. The sharp ringing sound was like the cry of a specter of death. Link felt his heart stop, and he gulped down nervously.

His thoughts suddenly drifted backwards. _Wasn't Rhivlen supposed to be done with his side of the plan? They were supposed to be ready a long time ago._ _Well, our getting captured wasn't part of the plan… But… They had to be done. The army must already be moving._ Link realized he had to buy the alliance more time. He would have to stand it a bit longer, until they arrived.

"I won't open that door for you, you bastard." Link spat. As a result, he received a harsh punch on the side of his head, making white spots dance in his vision. He shook his head, feeling his consciousness dim.

Consciousness dim…

Perfect!

Link frantically looked around for anything he could use. His gaze darted to the heavy leg guards of the soldier holding his chains. Turning back to Fasticion who was now tapping General Vass's chin with his sword, he called out in defiance. "You can do what you want, I'll never open that door for you!" he exclaimed, whirling around and purposefully hitting his head harshly on the leg armour. The guard was stunned, and couldn't understand what had happened until Link smirked, swayed, and dropped unconscious.

"That little worm." Fasticion growled, finally understanding what his plan was. He sheathed his sword and looked back at Vass. "As much as I'd love to get rid of you, we might still need you later on. Guards." The soldier holding Vass's chains pulled him up. "Take him back to the dungeons." He ordered calmly, turning away while the General was escorted out.

On his way out, Vass threw a worried glance at the unconscious boy on the ground, hoping everything would be alright. He didn't need to stay longer to realize what had happened between Link, the King and Fasticion the other day. He'd have lots to tell when he was taken back to his cell. With those thoughts, the door was shut behind him.

Fasticion then turned to Link. "Little weasel." He spat. "Seems you have found a way to avoid me." He kicked the side of the former Hero's face, making him grunt, even in unconsciousness. "But mark my words." He pressed my boot over the young adult's back. "I will get what I want. That won't help you next time." He hissed viciously.

-

A bit later, Link was woken up by a harsh but familiar sting on his back. His head shot up, and he screamed once as the leather of a whip slashed his back harshly.

"Oh! You're awake!" the sadist's voice came to his ears.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you." Link muttered, turning around to meet the man in the face.

"You can make up for it, don't worry." The man grinned sadistically, hitting Link once again, earning himself a whimper of pain. Though his lashings, though, Link was able to look at the cell facing his.

"General?" he asked in a worried voice, grunting when a lash stopped him short.

"Yes lad?" Vass's weary voice reached his ears.

"Nothing." He sighed in relief, soon replaced by a scream of pain. "We'll talk later." He coughed.

"Yes. You can talk later, when I'm done with you. It's been a long time I haven't seen you, and I've got some new tricks up my sleeve. By the looks of you, even with the healing, you don't have much time left. I better make the most of it." Master Sergeant grinned, lashing out again.

"Ooh, how thrilling." Link muttered, bracing himself for another round of torture.

-

After what seemed like hours, the sadist left Link's cell, leaving the beaten, whipped and broken boy panting on the ground. _His new tricks are very original…_ Link thought sarcastically, moaning as one of his wounds touched the ground. Soon enough, the healers operated their magic, closing his wounds. Only a dull pain lingered. It only seemed to amplify his hunger. He couldn't even remember the last time he had something to eat.

"Ow." he coughed, pushing himself up. He then looked at General Vass' cell. "I'm relieved you're alive, General." Link sighed out in relief, remembering the last time he was unsuccessful in a situation like the one they had been implied in.

"Is that how the King died?" Vass suddenly asked.

Link's eyes fell, the General's question reminding him of his failure. His earlier tears came back, but he gulped them down easily. "Yes." He only answered.

A few murmurs swept past the crowd of Hylians in the dungeons. Link raised a brow, wondering if they knew.

"I told them what happened." Vass told him, noticing his questioning gaze.

"Oh…" the Hero of Time sighed, rubbing the side of his head. It was still sore from knocking himself out.

"That was… very… noble of you, Master Link. Now, I'm convinced you are the Hero of Time of which you speak of." Vass suddenly complimented.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Link asked, confused.

"Knocking yourself out to save my life… I can never repay you…" General Vass muttered, as if embarrassed to say it.

"I… had to buy Rhivlen some time…" Link muttered back, still surprised.

"Rhivlen?" Vass inquired.

"The Sheikah we met a year ago, in Kakariko." Link reminded him.

"Ah yes. Is he sending reinforcements?" the General asked, hopeful.

There was an anxious silence in the dungeons. Every Hylian was listening intently. Finally, Link cracked a grin and turned to Vass. "More than you think, General." He whispered low, then, he turned in Lethe's general direction. "More than you think." He repeated in a whisper with a sly grin.

-

"Remind me what the plan is, again?" Nabooru asked as she, Rhivlen, Zelda, Wilde, a couple of Sheikahs and the four former division captains rode ahead of the main army. The combined force of Hylian and Gerudo warriors followed behind them, providing an impressive sight as they marched on to the capital of Hyrule.

"We use the Prelude of Light to sneak inside castle town. From there, we will part. Half of our group will ensure the drawbridge goes down, opening it so that the army can come in. The rest of us will cause a distraction within the castle itself. The resulting confusion will only aid our forces." Zelda briefly explained.

"Right." Nabooru rolled her eyes. "Because the last plan worked so well..."

Zelda frowned at the Queen of Thieves but said nothing. There was nothing to be said. While Rhivlen's shadow walkers reported a successful mission, several had not returned. It was assumed that they were captured or worse. Among those were Rhivlen's own flesh and blood, and the Hero of Time.

A bit further on, when the castle's walls could be seen, Zelda pulled the reins of her horse, bringing it to a stop. Her companions followed her example and they all dismounted, General Wilde somehow assisting Princess Zelda as protocol dictated, despite the situation. "This is as far as we'll go together." She motioned to the approaching army behind. "We must move quickly. Vandread, you did use that substance on the drawbridge's mechanisms, correct?" she made sure.

"Yes." He simply replied. Zelda spared him a glance. She did not know Rhivlen all that well, but she knew that Link trusted him. He had been unusually quiet, even for a Sheikah since the army moved out. She imagined he was still worried over his sister's fate, but knew better than to mention it. Sympathy would be taken as an insult.

"Excellent. Din willing, they haven't found a way to repair the damage since then. With those gears destroyed, the bridge cannot be lifted. As long as it remains open, our forces should be free to move in and engage the enemy." Zelda closed her eyes, as if speaking more to herself than to her companions.

"I like that part of the plan." Nabooru grinned.

Zelda opened her eyes. "The best way to create a distraction would be to raid the dungeons. Any prisoners of war will be locked up there and will help us. If we are truly fortunate, we will increase the size of our strike force substantially."

"Yes, milady." Came Wilde's response. The four division commanders' responses followed, ended by Rhivlen's and Nabooru's answers. Wilde hesitated, "Milady, are you sure you wish to accompany us. I have my misgivings..." His eyes lingered on the light armor she wore. It wouldn't stop a sword, but the leather would at least provide some protection. _And to think, I had to fight her to accept even just that! Just what happened in that forest between those two? Her highness has never acted this... capable before._

Zelda only sighed. "I appreciate your concern, General, but I assure you that I am not some defenseless doe in need of protection." She looked around to see disbelief on the faces of all but Rhiveln, who knew of her role in the Imprisoning war, but did not let that bother her. "And I will not sit and wait while the Butcher of Salendoir disgraces the name of my father's kingdom."

Wilde simply bowed his head. "As you wish, my princess."

Zelda only looked at him for a moment longer before turning her eyes back to the scene of the castle in the distance. "Let Farore bless us..." She mumbled, mostly to herself. Then, she turned to the infiltration group. "Everyone hold onto me. And don't let go." She ordered. Then, she took the Ocarina of Time out of her pouch and brought it to her lips. After making sure the hands holding onto her were secured, she started playing the Prelude of Light. Not a minute later, the infiltration team had disappeared.

-

The Temple of Time was completely empty, to everyone's relief. Zelda cautiously peeked out the doors before motioning for everyone to follow. No guards were actually posted around the temple, so once outside, Zelda lowered her voice.

"Drawbridge team, you have your orders. Move quickly and make sure the way remains clear for our forces." Zelda explained one last time. "The rest of us will head to the dungeons, rescuing any of our forces who may be present and arming them. If civilians are present, leave them in the cells for now. They'll be safer there." She looked back to the first team, "If you complete your assignment, try to follow us, but do not take any foolish risks. If you can be more effective fighting alongside our main forces, then do so. I'm leaving it to your own discretion." She sighed. "Clear?" she asked.

Another chorus of affirmative replies came in a whisper, and Zelda smiled. "Then good luck, may the Goddesses watch over you. Head out." She ordered.

-

A bit later, the four former division commanders and the three Sheikahs reached the drawbridge. They immediately spotted the burnt chains by the angle at which they were, going unnoticed by the Terminean guards.

"Rizen." Vyline whispered.

"Got it." The latter replied, taking out his bow and arrows. It wasn't long until the two guards around the drawbridge had fallen. It was open road to the group.

"Mission accomplished." Rizen smirked, cautiously scanning the area before following the Sheikahs towards the drawbridge controls.

Inside, they found out that Termina had apparently realized the failure of the drawbridge. It seems that they were trying to repair the damage by setting up a separate system of pulleys and chains. Foolishly, they only left a few guards to watch over the makeshift system. They were taken out easily and silently by the Sheikah warriors. The controls were examined briefly before they were simply destroyed by a few slashes from the swordsmen present. The pulley system wasn't exactly stable yet, and it fell easily. Since it was no longer held back by the quickly made system, the drawbridge crashed down as if the hand of Din had slammed into the ground, startling all the nearby Termineans. Before they had time to recollect their thoughts, the army of the alliance was already charging forth, war cries giving a horrifying sensation to the enemy. The Terminean forces were not prepared for a failure of their most effective defense so suddenly, and were not prepared for the arrival of the alliance forces. It did not take long for the battle to be joined.

The first Hylian soldiers quickly fell to the Terminean blades, but the latter also fell as the recomposed army of Hylians and Gerudos swarmed into castle town, swinging a sword at anything with round ears and pale skin.

Satisfied, the four division commanders left their Sheikah partners as they advanced together through the crowd of Termineans, slashing and killing wildly. Suddenly, a shadow overlooked behind them, and Kyliss, the targeted one, turned around just in time to see a mace heading straight for him. Cursing, he got ready for the harsh impact when the Terminean guard swinging the mace screamed and fell motionless. The guards that Vyline, Rizen and Jykan were fighting also screamed in agony and fell dead soon after. Confused, the four friends looked around, spotting nothing in particular until a man with a tattoo on his neck somersaulted and appeared in front of them.

"The kid never told me I'd have to babysit..." He grinned. The man was of average height, looking as if he was used to battle. He had black hair that hung down in front of his eyes, but it was clear that it did not block his vision. He was dressed in a Rylik uniform, white cloth bearing the symbol of the Rylik royal family. He wore no armor, and only carried a few throwing daggers as well as the strange curved short sword he had driven into Kyliss' attacker's head. The only difference on the uniform was the strange mark that resembled that of an Eagle's claw. He removed his blade from his fallen foe before looking back at the Hylian soldiers. "Stay sharp, or has Hylian discipline fallen so far since the last time you boys tangled with us?"

Kyliss blinked in surprise. "Rylok... What the hell are Rylik forces doing here?"

The man was obviously surprised as he looked at the Hylian as if he was an idiot. "Link didn't tell you?" At their stunned looks he simply chuckled. He took a bow, more of a show than anything else, as if he enjoyed playing a role in a theater production. "Dl'ytch Rivelfield, at your service."

"You're Dl'ytch? The leader of the Talons?" Vyline asked. Even in Hyrule, stories of the bandit brigade has made its way through the ranks.

"Yep, glad to know I'm so popular." He grinned sarcastically.

"Actually, Link told us about beating you up." Rizen growled, drawing his sword, remembering the little ordeal with him taking the Princess away.

"Now now, lower that blade, is that the right way to treat your allies?" He suddenly smirked as a few white tipped arrows landed around them, killing any incoming Terminean soldiers.

The four former commanders immediately recognized the type of arrows those were. All four grinned as they turned towards Dl'ytch again. "Rylik forces." Jykan smirked. "Let me guess. Link asked you?" he inquired.

"'Bout time you boys figured it out. The kid sure did. So here I am." He pointed behind him as a few more men like him dropped behind him, brandishing their swords. "Leading the Talons." He smirked, then pointed far behind the division captains towards the castle, where it could now be seen that a small army of white-clothed figures were closing in on the castle from the opposite side. "And having been reinstated as a Captain in the Rylik military, I am here on behalf of Lord Arathein, in repayment of a depth to her highness, Zelda Harkinian." He grinned before allowing the blade to spin through his fingers again, "So shall we go and be heroes, gentlemen?"

-

"SIR!" a panicked soldier burst into the Throne Room, startling Fasticion as he contemplated his sword emptily.

"What is it, soldier?" he growled as the soldier bowed low.

"Sir, Castle Town is being invaded by the Hylians, along with Rylik forces!" he panicked.

Fasticion frowned. "So the Hylians had organized a rebellion? With the help of the Rylik military? This was not planned…" he mused. _As much as I'd love to stay and slaughter them all, I'm afraid it would be too dangerous to attend now. Damn that fool, Scurai. We can't hold this position under a combined Hylian and Rylik assault._

"I want Hawlkon to rally his forces and cut out a path for us. This position is a deathtrap if they were able to get in. We'll regroup with Scurai's army, then plot our next move." He smirked. "For now, I don't have much left here. It is time to go. Ready me a safe ride out of castle town with my main core units." He ordered.

"Yes Sir." The soldier bowed low, exiting soon after.

Fasticion leaned back in the Throne, tapping the throne thoughtfully. "You may think you have won this round, Hylians, but I've taken this place before, and I shall return to crush you all." He chuckled darkly.

-

The infiltration team was having a successful time of things. It seems that the attack at the drawbridge had attracted the attention of the enemy, and chaos was running rampant in the castle. Their small group was able to move mostly unnoticed by the enemy. There were a few brief skirmishes, but they never took too long.

Zelda knew that if she hadn't lived through the imprisoning war, she would never have sensed the attack coming. She knew that none of her allies did, none having the training to deal with the magical forces that were rapidly approaching their position. She stepped forward quickly, yelling to her allies sharply, "Back!" She only had time to raise a hand, muttering something under her breath before the spears of ice impacted against her hastily erected magic shield. It shimmered under the impacts, but eventually faded as the last ice spear blew apart against the forces powering her shield.

The others simply gawked at the fallen chunks of ice as Zelda lowered her hand and glared at their attacker. "Minister Foss..."

The man actually clapped at her defense. "Well done, child. Perhaps you are worth your title after all, little one."

Wilde growled behind Zelda, "Damn traitor." He took a step forward but was stopped by Zelda's raised hand.

"Find another way, General. He's mine." Her eyes didn't leave the man, glaring as if he were the devil himself. She didn't allow him to protest, "You are not equipped to fight a skilled mage, General. I can't fight him and protect the group at the same time."

Rhivlen spoke, "She's right. Leave this to her. Come, this way." He then turned and the others followed. Wilde gave one last glance towards the princess before following after.

Foss merely waited in silence, an arrogant smile on his face. "How charming. And foolish, just like your little nanny."

Zelda's glare went ice cold at the mention of her old friend. She knew by the ring on the man's finger that she was dead. _Impa would never give that up any other way._ "Enough. You aren't worth the air you breath." Another harsh word under her breath and she waved her hand. A small bolt of flame flew forth, vanishing from sight a second after being released.

Foss simply stood there until his head suddenly jerked to the side. The ball of flame hadn't even singed him, despite the minor illusion spell Zelda had overlaid it with. It exploded harmlessly behind him, causing his robes to flutter from the small explosion. As his robes settled, he simply nodded. "Not bad, but not enough, girl. Time to meet your doom." The Minister grinned, putting his hands up. In one hand lied the Zora's Sapphire and on the other stood a bracelet with the Kokiri Emerald on it.

"I doubt that." Zelda replied, not amused in the least.

"Such harsh words for a Princess." Foss grinned, launching his attack. A powerful jet of water shot from his hand, heading straight towards Zelda. She quickly dodged, putting the Goron's Ruby up.

"Time to see what this can do." She muttered to herself, shooting her power. She could feel the power flowing through the gem. _Please, lend me you aid!_ The heat in her hands seemed as if it were agreeing with her. With another wave of her hand, she spoke softly, "Burn." Streams of flame shot forth from her outstretched hand, breaking into multiple streams, splitting off into different angles but converging on Foss' position.

The latter quickly cast a water barrier that shot out in all directions, impacting the arrows of flame with incredible precision. Foss grinned. "Care to try again, child?" He chuckled, concentrating the Sapphire's power. A few seconds later, a shot of ice blasted towards her. She quickly raised her hands, countering with the Goron Ruby, sending the wave of magic back at the Minister.

Foss faltered, leaving his body wide open. He could not help it when Zelda attacked him once again, this time using pure magical force to send him flying against the back wall. He grunted from the impact and slowly rose and glared at the upstart who challenged him.

"Time to get serious." The two fighters muttered simultaneously, holding their respective Stones up in an offensive position.

-

After battling for a while, Zelda lost concentration, allowing a burst of water to hit her and send her sprawling to the ground, panting. She could feel herself weakening, and she knew she had to end this quickly now. Her own magic as nothing to sneeze at, but it paled in comparison to spells empowered by the sacred treasures. Even using the Goron ruby to augment her spells was starting to take its toll on her body.

"Foolish woman. You are nothing without that little stone of yours. You have neither the strength nor the skill to match me in this game." Foss finally laughed cruelly, looking down at her. "And to think, you and that foolish brat were able to imprison my lord Ganandorf."

Zelda merely smirked, and idea popping into her head, before rising to her full height, a defiant grin on her face. "Perhaps Foss, but you seem to forget that not everything is about skill or strength." She pointed out, balling her hands into fists, crushing the Goron Ruby's power in her hands. _Please, let me have this last spell..._

She suddenly felt the enormous amount of magic run up her arm and gasped in slight pain. She had one shot at this. It was either fail and die or succeed and live. _He's expecting more fire... time to surprise him._

He only scoffed at her words, amused. "Our sprit stones nullify each other's power, and the Kokiri Emerald I took from your precious little friend will heal my wounds and removes my fatigue. What can you possible do against me, already exhausted as you are?" The question was more of a sneer, loaded with disdain. Zelda knew that her time was close at hand.

Zelda only gritted her teeth until she was sure she would explode if the power wasn't unleashed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the Power of the Ruby to course over her and take control.

"Take back what is mine." She replied, opening her eyes, now glowing white with magic. Foss stepped back, apparently not expecting this, and looked at her quizzically.

"What the-" before he had time to finish, Zelda slammed her hands on the ground, the power from the Stone cracking the floor, sending a shockwave under Foss's feet. He jumped forward, dodging at a pillar of stone rose up from the ground, threatening to impale him. A few more dug up, and he had to keep jumping around to avoid the attacks. He landed and turned to glare at the princess before he noticed that the spears were red hot. He only had a second to move before the ground that had risen up all but exploded into fires of liquid magma, as if Death Mountain itself was erupting.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize the point of the attack until it was far too late. When he shifted one last time, he realized that Zelda was within reach.

And it wasn't a second later that Zelda extended her hand, grabbing his left arm, the one with the Triforce blinking frantically on it. Foss blanched, guessing her intentions. He didn't even have time to pull away before a searing pain ripped through his body. He screamed, finally realizing what Link felt every time he had created a Triforce resonance between them.

"Give back what's rightfully mine!" Zelda screamed, pulling her hand away harshly. The Triforce finally dimmed on the Minister's hand, reappearing full force on Zelda's left hand. Grinning sadistically, satisfied, she looked down upon the twitching minister who was apparently in a lot of pain.

The lava was already beginning to cool, though she did kick him backwards until he landed in a small patch of it, causing him to scream in agony and thrash out of the flames. Zelda only stared at him coldly before walking towards him at a calm controlled pace. "I know what you did to Link with this." She whispered, grabbing his arm, sending another searing wave of magic. Another scream escaped the Minister's mouth. "This is for all the pain you've caused him, and all the trouble you've caused us. And for daring to defile the power of the goddesses." She told him before grabbing his head with both hands, forcing the Triforce's power into his head.

The Minister stood silent for a moment, the pain too unbearable to even scream, and then, his body shot up, as if electrified. His screams of agony reverberated all around the castle's hallways. When Zelda removed her hands, the body simply fell back. She glared at as she ripped off the ring and bracelet containing the sacred treasures. She then rose and simply walked past the body, around the flowing magma towards her original destination. She did not look back.

-

Meanwhile, the rest of the infiltration team made their way to the bowels of Hyrule Castle. As soon as the door was opened, they all heard whispers and murmurs coming from the dungeons. Shivering, they all walked down the steps.

"It's the Hylians!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, breaking the pending silence of the dungeons. A huge cheer erupted from the dark cells, seeming to make the place a little livelier.

"The Hylians?" a lone voice asked curiously when the cheers had stopped and the excited whispers returned.

Wilde quickly recognized the voice. "General Vass!" he exclaimed, running for the source. He slid to a stop in front of a dirty cell, peering inside, astonished. There stood the General, a little bruised and dirty, but otherwise okay. He quickly grabbed the nearby keys and opened the lock while he heard locks being opened by his comrades in the background. He then extended his hand, helping his leader up.

"Glad to see you made it, General." Vass smirked, brushing some dust off.

"Glad to see you're alright, General." Wilde sighed out in relief. "When we received word the castle had been taken, we feared the worst."

Vass's face fell. He looked at the cell facing his, drawing Wilde's attention to it. "It's not me about whom you should be concerned." He whispered sadly.

Squinting in the dark, Wilde made out the form of a human body. "Who?" he asked, getting closer. It was only when a pale ray of sunlight hit the body inside the cell that he gasped.

"Is that Master Link?" he drew back, horrified.

"It is." Vass replied, quickly opening the cell and walking inside, followed by Wilde.

"Master Link…" Wilde's eyes widened in horror when he saw in what shape his adjutant was in. Whip lashes decorated his body as if it came naturally. Many hot iron burns marked his arms and his back. Two of the fingers on his left hand were deformed and twisted. Bruises covered every part of his skin that wasn't cut and bleeding. One shackle tainted with blood circled around his left ankle, preventing much movement.

His messy hair was now dirty and lined with red highlights. His chest was deformed, testament of a few broken ribs, as well as a stream of blood pouring from his mouth. It seems like the hidden healers had been killed by the rebels before they could have done their job. Indeed, clad in nothing but a pair of ripped and worn trousers, the boy looked like he had been to hell and back. He seemed to have very little meat on his bones, and Wilde could actually see the young man's ribs pushing against his skin, especially the misshaped ones.

"Dear Nayru." Wilde whispered just as Link's eyelids fluttered open. His eyes weakly scanned around before they closed again.

"No more… Please…" he whispered in a voice just above a breath.

"It's okay lad, it's us." Vass comforted him.

"Vass?" he asked weakly, confused. He turned his head with a groan of pain and looked up in Wilde's direction. "General Wilde?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes lad, don't worry, Hyrule Castle is in the process of being retaken." He sighed in relief.

"Is Rhivlen with you?" Link asked weakly.

"I'm here, Link." Rhivlen's voice reached his ears. Another effort got him to turn and look at him as he leaned on the cell door's frame.

"I'm sorry Rhivlen…" he whispered.

"Where is she?" he asked coldly.

Link gulped down and made a huge effort to lift his arm and point one of his intact fingers in Lethe's general direction. "It's all my fault. I couldn't protect her. I'm so sorry Rhivlen, all the apologies in the world wouldn't cover it up now. I.." his speech slurred a bit, and he stopped, panting for breath. "I… I'm just sorry…" he whispered again before closing his eyes.

"Master Link?" Wilde asked, moving him a little. His head rolled around lifelessly, proving he had lost consciousness.

"Lethe." Rhivlen called, quickly turning away from Link's unconscious body to look for her sister.

"I'm here, brother." Lethe's faint voice came to him.

Rhivlen quickly advanced for the voice until he found the cell Lethe was being held in. Quickly breaking the lock without bothering to use the keys, he strode inside and looked at her.

Lethe's hair was tangled and messy, covering part of her bruised face. A lot of bruises dotted her usually pale skin, an occasional gash here and there on her body. It only took the Sheikah to add things up and understand what must have taken place. Though, even now, she seemed defiant.

"Come on, Lethe. We're going home." Rhivlen extended his hand. She took it and stood up, testing her legs. She wasn't able to stand without support and so she almost fell. Rhivlen didn't miss a beat, sweeping his hands under her legs and carrying her in his arms like a delicate package. He turned and walked out of the cell.

Once out, Rhivlen spotted Nabooru opening the cell next to Lethe's, freeing the Hylians inside. He threw her a glance, and she nodded. "Go." She simply ordered. Without needing another order, Rhivlen walked forward, and, using the gift of the Sheikah, the shadow walker melted into the shadows, disappearing with his sister. No one said a word to stop him.

-

The infiltration team, after making sure the way was clear, escorted all the imprisoned Hylians out towards Castle Town, with Wilde carrying Link out. The battle had stopped not too long ago, and the Hylian and Rylik forces were celebrating. Families rejoined, cheers, exclamations, tears of joy and sadness for the fallen were used up, but everyone was happy in a way.

Generals Exfo and Rycliff finally headed for Vass and Wilde with huge grins covering their faces. Once there, they saluted their leader. "General Vass, thank the Goddesses you're alright!" Exfo commented.

"I'm fine, thank you." Vass replied emptily. "So what happened out here?" he asked, looking around.

"Well, thanks to the Princess's planning, we were able to access the drawbridge and the rest of the army attacked Castle Town. It was a large and insane battle that we were starting to lose when all of a sudden, the Rylik forces came in from the South." Rycliff explained.

Wilde chuckled. "Another one of the lad's interventions." He sighed inwardly, checking on the unconscious boy in his arms.

"With the help of the Rylik forces, we slowly started decimating the Termineans. Not long afterwards, we saw the Butcher of Salendoir fleeing the castle with his main core units. We were able to take down a few, but Fasticion got away." Exfo frowned.

"It was because of the Terminean army under Hawlkon's hands. They fought fiercely for a while, before Hawlkon himself fell in the midst of battle. Without a leader, the Termineans were easy to rout. As of now, we are re-establishing the defenses and allowing the healers to do what they do best." Ryclif finished.

"Very interesting story." Wilde mused out loud.

"Yes. Now most of the alliance is celebrating. The Gerudo have agreed provide the Hylians with basic necessities until the city is reconstructed. Rylik has offered its support as well, in this matter. But for now, Hyrule Castle is officially retaken." Exfo grinned.

"Perfect." Vass smirked, then turned to Wilde, whose hands were starting to get tainted with the blood from Link's recent wounds. "We'd better get the boy to the infirmary and meet her Majesty. I have the feeling she'd like to know we found him." He frowned.

"But in what state?" Wilde sighed. "Will you join me, General Vass?" he asked, hinting that they needed to talk.

"Of course. Generals Exfo and Rycliff, please make sure the people are getting everything they need, we'll be in the castle's infirmary if you need us." Vass replied.

"Yes Sir." The two Generals bowed, leaving to tend to their tasks.

"Where is her Highness, anyway?" Vass asked once they started striding towards the castle.

"She ordered us to take a different route, due to interference from Minister Foss." Wilde replied, eyes narrowing at the traitor's name. "She was going to fight him when we left her."

"Her Majesty! Fighting the Minister?!" Vass exclaimed. "She can do no such thing!" he pointed out.

"She seemed to know what she was doing, sir. And we didn't really have a choice. Since the Lost Woods... she's changed."

"How?"

"You'll see when she rejoins us."

-

A fresh wave of relief washed over Zelda's body as she walked down the stairs, towards Link's essence. The Triforces attracted each other, and it was easy to get directed in the Hero's direction. To her infinite worry, though, she realized she was heading towards the infirmary.

Once there, she nervously opened the door to be met with the ivory white walls of the infirmary. Empty beds for the moment lined the walls. A few doors on the left of the room indicated the emergency rooms. Taking a deep breath, she opened the infirmary door, immediately met with General Wilde and Vass.

"My lords." she breathed out in relief. The two men turned to her, bowing, relieved.

"Thanks the Goddesses. Are you injured, your Highness?" Wilde asked in concern.

"I can take care of myself, General. You know that." She grinned, then turned to Vass. "And I'm so glad you're still alive, General. All of us feared the worst." she breathed out in relief.

"I wouldn't have been if not for young Master Link's intervention." He mentioned shyly.

"Speaking of Link, where is he?" Zelda asked, looking around. She either didn't notice the odd look from the two older men when she didn't use his title, or simply didn't care.

"Oh, he's there." Wilde pointed worriedly at the nearby bed. In it laid Link, unconscious. He was so bandaged that Zelda mistook him for a sheet when she saw him first. Though, she gasped and quickly hurried for him.

"What happened to him? Again?" she asked.

"I don't know. The infiltration team just found him locked up in the dungeons like this. Do you know anything about it, General?" Wilde turned to Vass, who seemed to shrink.

"Yes." He simply replied. "Fasticion wanted him to do something. Something about opening the Door of Time." He frowned, recalling the story Link had told them when they were still imprisoned.

Zelda gasped in horror. "Tell me he refused." She ordered. Then she frowned, "Of course he did. He couldn't have opened it, even if he had wanted to."

"Actually, he did refuse. A lot. So Fasticion resolved to torture. He'd call someone to beat the life out of him, then have healers take care of him. Then, the man would come back and torture him again, then back with the healers." Vass explained, receiving gasps from both people in the room. He only excluded the mention of the King's death for now. There was too much on his conscience already.

An awkward silence reigned in the room for a while. Zelda's and Wilde's horrified expressions never left their faces. Then, Zelda lowered her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I… I will be leaving now… I have much to do to regain control…" Zelda finally excused herself, moving for the door. "Good day, my lords." She bowed sadly, heading out.

After an awkward moment of silence, Wilde turned to Vass. "I am relieved you are still with us, General." He sighed out in relief.

"No harm done, it's alright." He bowed as well.

"But where is His Highness?" he suddenly asked.

Vass's voice got caught in his throat. "…His Majesty is no more…" he gulped down painfully, lowering his head as he bore Wilde's gasp.

"No…" he breathed, wishing it was a cruel joke.

"Yes, it's true." Vass reluctantly announced.

"How?" Wilde asked weakly.

"He was used as hostage." Vass briefly explained, not wanting to elaborate further.

"How?" Wilde pressed him.

"Well, I don't know what exactly happened, but judging by what happened to me, I'd guess it was the same thing." He sighed. "Master Link was taken to the throne room to meet Fasticion, and he was asked to open the Door of Time. When he refused, the King was brought in, and was threatened to be murdered if Master Link didn't open it. And... Well… He refused nonetheless, and Fasticion killed him." He turned his ashamed gaze away.

"Then… If you have endured the same thing, then how come you are still alive?" Wilde inquired.

"Master Link did not want to be tricked like that once again, and when I was held hostage, he hit his head on a guard's leg armour, knocking himself out. I'm guessing it's what happened with his Majesty as well." He frowned.

"Oh." Wilde simply stated, looking back at his unconscious adjutant, lying in the infirmary bed. "Well… I guess we'd better leave Master Link alone then… The nurses will take care of him. I think it's for the best that we announce his Majesty's death to her... majesty." He suggested, eyes downcast.

"Something tells me it won't be long until she finds out…" Vass remarked.

"Another reason. Now. Let us leave Master Link to his well deserved rest." Wilde sadly turned away, heading for the door, exiting the infirmary room.

Vass looked at the former Hero of Time, whom he acknowledged completely now, and sighed, shaking his head. The boy had been through so much and wanted nothing in return. And Vass was sure he'd gladly give his life to save Hyrule. Moving outside the door, he only looked back at Link once more, then headed out.

"Get well soon, Master Link."


	34. Aftermath

Folks, here's next installment. Once again, thanks to my co-author, Legend of Zelda 4 Life

************

Walking down the hallway to her father's quarters, Zelda felt like the walls were closing up on her. She felt a dark aura seeping from her father's room's double doors as she stopped in front of them. Gulping down nervously, she opened the door, wondering why the aura of the room was so eerie.

Stepping inside carefully, she looked around. Nothing seemed too disturbed, except for the furniture, that seemed a bit moved.

"Father?" Zelda called out, looking around. No response. "Father??" Zelda tried again. Still no sounds.

She sank into deep thoughts. If her Father hadn't been outside when the rebels had taken over the castle, then he'd have to be in his quarters. There was no other explanation...

"Father!" Zelda called out again, to no avail. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and continued walking across the room to his bedroom chambers.

Though she stopped in front of the door, hand on the handle. Why did she have the feeling she'd be horribly surprised with her actions? Why did she have the feeling something was terribly wrong? Why did she have the foreboding sense of horror churning inside of her?

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door nonetheless, and looked right at the bed on which her father used to sleep.

And was sleeping forever on as well.

The result was immediate. The Princess's face paled, and her legs gave out under her. Her hands let go of the door handle, offering no hold. She simply fell to the ground, panting, terribly pale, shaking with all her might.

"Father?" she asked in a measly voice, wondering if this was a nightmare, and terribly wishing so. Trembling, she lifted her head slightly, just to be met with her father's headless corpse.

"DADDY!" she finally exclaimed, terribly informal. What did it matter anymore, though? Gasping, she got up and ran to her father's side. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, tears gathering in her eyes.

Despite having seen it first hand when Ganondorf attacked her castle and killed her father in her alternate childhood, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was bad the first time, but the second time... She didn't even have the grace to see it this time.

"No..." she gasped, falling to her knees next to his bed. "No..." a couple of tears dropped on her cheeks, followed by others, quickly wetting them. "NO!" her sorrowful voice seemed to bounce off the walls as she dropped her head, crying next to her late father's corpse.

-

The two Generals were striding towards the King's chambers, where they were expecting the King's body to be left by Fasticion. They didn't know this for a fact, but leaving the fallen corpse of the King in his royal bed chambers would seem like an act the madman would commit. They paused a few feet from the door when they heard someone call out to them.

"Generals!" the two older men turned around, met with the four division captains as they stopped in front of them and bowed.

"What is it?" Vass inquired.

"Generals Exfo and Rycliff have sent us to inform you that the castle's drawbridge mechanism has successfully been fixed, and the bridge is now lifted." Vyline reported.

"Plus, soldiers have been posted on the high parts of the surrounding walls to look out for incoming enemies. A defensive perimeter had been set up outside the walls, and a series of patrols has been put into place." Jykan continued.

"Inside castle town, soldiers are helping people get accommodated while Gerudos and Rylik are helping out material-wise. A lot of homeless people have been given tents, and everyone has their ration of food and water." Kyliss mentioned.

"And in general, everyone is in favourable conditions. There were a few Gerudo losses and Rylik losses in the battle, but most of the losses were Hylian. Thankfully, we have only identified seventy deaths in general until now, which is good in comparison to the siege, and considering that we had a hundred times more casualties in our past stands." Rizen finished.

The two Generals processed all the information for a moment, then nodded to each other. "Good. Thank you for the report. Get some rest men, we have a lot of work ahead of us." Wilde ordered.

"Yes Sir." The four soldiers bowed, then turned and ran for the exit.

General Vass mused for a second, then turned to General Wilde. "So we have already started recovering. Good. It is fortunate that we have the Rylik forces and the Gerudo to help us out." He noted.

"It's all thanks to young Master Link." Wilde chuckled.

"And to think we used to hate each other." Vass raised a brow at himself. "Maybe I was too persistent on my title as nobility?" he mused out loud, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

Wilde suddenly started laughing, lifting a bit of the dark atmosphere hovering over them. "Right on the spot, General." He laughed before he continued walking towards the King's quarters. Vass followed silently, confused.

-

The two Generals stopped in front of the double doors leading inside the King's quarters. They would have entered without asking at first, knowing the King was no more to forbid them to go in. But it was the soft sound of distant sobbing and cursing that stopped them.

"Who is that?" Vass inquired.

"Princess Zelda..." Wilde sighed, throwing the door open and quickly striding inside.

Not even stopping at the first room, the two Generals quickly proceeded to the next room, not even bothering to knock before they opened.

They were immediately met with the source of the sobbing and cursing.

"Princess Zelda!" their collective gasp broke through her string of curses and sobs.

She immediately stopped and jumped up, smiling forcefully. "Hello, Generals. What brings you here?" she asked, sniffling and wiping a tear from her eyes, trying to look strong.

"Well... We knew that His Majesty was no more, and figured he might be here.... As well as you..." Vass bit his lip.

"Oh... that..." Zelda tried smiling again, failing, and resulting in a half-grimace.

The two men lowered their eyes, not having the heart to tell her that crying didn't make her weak. Vass finally noticed what Wilde had meant when he had said the Princess had changed since the Lost Woods. Now, she wanted to stay strong, and had this proud and fierce aura around her.

"We'll… Give him a proper burial soon…" Zelda gulped down nervously, trying to keep her tears at bay. "It looks like it's been a few days he's here." She kept herself from grimacing in disgust.

"Shall we make the arrangements for his Majesty's burial?" Vass offered uneasily.

"Not yourself, but I would appreciate it, General, if you went down and told some priests to organize a ceremony soon." She bit her lip uneasily. Then her eyes flickered again, "For my father, and the others who have died during the assault."

"I'll get to that right away, your Highness." He bowed, and threw a glance at the headless corpse of the King. "My sympathies, your Majesty." He told her before he exited.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Vass, Zelda broke down again, having spent enough time with General Wilde for him to know all about her by now.

"My sympathies as well, your Highness." Wilde frowned sadly, head bowed.

"I… appreciate it…" Zelda grabbed a napkin on the table and delicately blew her nose in it.

There was a moment of silence where all that could be heard were Zelda's desperate attempts to stop crying, resulting in little sobs. Then, the Princess plopped down on the ground, burying her face in her hands.

"How did this all happen…?" she cried silently.

Wilde sighed and looked down at her. "I do believe I know the story, your Highness." He recalled Vass's words.

"You… You do…? How…?" she asked, curious.

"General Vass told me… From some… Personal experience." Wilde shifted.

"Then please do tell." Zelda sniffled once more, waiting for Wilde as the General sat down and started his story.

-

"… And that's when his Majesty was murdered." Wilde sighed. By that time, Zelda was crying all over again, horrified by what she was hearing. "But Master Link still refused after all that." He noted for the fifth time throughout his story.

"So… It was Link's fault…?" the words left Zelda's mouth before she could stop them. Hearing what she had impulsively stuttered, she clamped her hands over her mouth, horrified. "NO! No… It wasn't his fault…" she cried, burying her face in her hands again. "…It was Fasticion."

Her tears suddenly stopped, her sobs subsided. Her breathing suddenly went deeper and slower, and her shoulders moved up and down from the huge breaths she was taking.

"Your Majesty?" Wilde inquired worriedly, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her head suddenly shot up, a murderous flame lit in her eyes, her face bearing an enraged expression. "It was Fasticion…" she breathed low. "That bastard, Fasticion, killed him…" she processed the thought for a moment, then looked straight into General Wilde's surprised eyes. "First chance we get, send the army towards Fasticion. I want that bastard's head within the year." She growled.

"Your Majesty!" Wilde gasped, surprised by her words. "Calm down, we are surely going to take down Fasticion, but we need some time to recover. Besides, I'd prefer to wait for Master Link's recovery. If anyone deserves a shot at the butcher of Salendoir, it's him for what they put him through." Wilde remarked grimly, although a bit more fierce at the end.

It was not a card he wanted to play against the Princess, considering everything she was going through, but he needed to divert her attention from such a drastic move before they were ready for it. To send the armies now would leave Hyrule unprotected.

Gradually, the blazing fire in the Princess's eyes died down, replaced by a sorrowful look. "Link…" she sighed worriedly, his broken state flashing in her mind once again. "He's done so much for me, both in this time and the past." She sighed.

"He has done a favour to all of us, to all of Hyrule, in both times." Wilde noted. "He is a force to be reckoned with. The goddess Farore choose her champion well." He bowed his head, also remembering how his adjutant was found in the dungeons.

"You're right." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "He is a Hero. But he is still human. I'd bet my entire kingdom over the fact that he tried everything to save my father's life. But in the end, he chose the safety of all the people of Hyrule over my father's." she bit her lip, then reluctantly admitted. "I can't be selfish. It was the right choice to do." She sighed out in the end.

There was another moment of silence, and complete silence this time, both the Princess and the General lost in their thoughts. Then, Wilde spoke up. "I'm sure he is as shattered as you are. But let's give the boy some time. He has been under an awful lot of stress these past few days." He sighed, standing up. "I'm going to go help around castle town. Care to join me, your Majesty?" he asked.

Zelda finally smiled for the first time since what felt like an eternity and nodded. "It would be my pleasure, General." She then raised her arm to intertwine it with his, like in the old days when she would be escorted to some formal function.

It was a nice charade, even if they both knew how hollow the gesture really was.

-

A few days passed. Sometimes, he'd hear distant voices. Sometimes, he'd recall memories. Sometimes, he'd try to mumble a few things himself. Sometimes, he'd try struggling against the chains holding him down in the darkness of unconsciousness.

It was only on the fourth day that he finally broke free from those chains and opened his eyes to the world.

At first, the bright light was too much. He closed his lids back over his eyes, engulfing his vision in darkness again. Then, he slowly fluttered them open, taking the time to get accustomed to the sudden burst of light.

"…e's…kin… p… all… cess… da…"

"…ight…"

"Link…?"

His ears slowly twitched, also trying to clear off the blurred voices around him. Now fully accustomed to the light, he weakly turned his head towards the source of the voices. He was met with a bunch of people, his vision swaying. Soon, the doubles took their places, and Link recognized Vyline, Jykan and Kyliss, watching him intently from a bit further away.

He opened his mouth to say something but found that he couldn't. Instead, he just focused on making out the voices and clearly understand what they were saying.

"Should I call General Wilde?"

"Go."

"Anything else?"

"We'll see. Just call the General for now."

The wearied boy closed his eyes again, feeling his body burn on every inch. The pain subsided after a moment, leaving the intense burning in his stomach to torture him. His breath quickened as he grunted in pain, too weak to reach out and hold his stomach. He simply gritted his teeth until the pain stopped. That's when his traits relaxed, and his tensed muscles let go. He limply slid back down under his sheets, finally noticing that Jykan, Vyline and Kyliss had come closer and were looking at him worriedly.

"You okay…?"

"Need anything…?"

"Give him some space."

The three boys stepped back once again. The entire place was silent, all listening to Link's steady breathing until the door burst open so hard, it almost gave Link a heart attack.

"LINK!"

"Calm down, Princess."

At that, Link finally smiled slightly, slowly blinking, turning his head weakly in the voice's main direction. He was only met with a flurry of colours before he felt something cool applied to his forehead.

"Link, dear Goddesses, you're alright." Zelda breathed in relief, taking her hand off of his forehead.

Pushing his strenght to the limit, Link finally uttered out his first words. "Hello…to you too… Princess." He coughed in a raw voice, smiling weakly.

Zelda joined her hands towards the heavens for a brief moment, reciting a quick prayer to the Goddesses before turning back down to Link. "Don't worry, I got it under control." She smiled, comforted. Then, she turned to everyone else behind her. "I need someone to get him something to eat, dear Nayru knows how long it's been he hasn't eaten anything." She sighed out.

"We'll… Go." Vyline replied for all four of them, deciding to give Link, the Princess and General Wilde some time alone. "Come on, you guys." He ordered to the three other former division commanders. The four friends threw Link one last worried look before stepping out.

As soon as they were gone, Zelda started whispering prayers after prayers under her breath, only stopping when Wilde put a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, it's alright now, besides, I don't think Farore would appreciate it if her Hero died." He chuckled.

"You're right." She relaxed slightly, turning back to Link. "Glad you're awake, Link." she smiled, not even bothering anymore in addressing him by his title, to Link's faint glee.

"Glad to be back." He paused for a moment, "Or did I finally die and this is what comes after?"

Wilde snorted at that. "Alas, you shall live. To the horror of nobles everywhere."

"General!" Came Zelda's horrified voice.

Link couldn't help himself, despite the pain and exhaustion. He found himself chuckling until the pain forced him to lose his breath. "Wouldn't want them to get uppity, eh General?" He grunted as he pushed himself to the limits to try moving into a sitting position. Though Zelda broke through his efforts as she pushed him back down.

"Don't try anything funny now. You just woke up. Relax and take it easy, General Wilde's men are bringing something for you to eat." She chuckled.

"Thank Farore." The Hero sighed, smiling.

"I don't wanna know how long it's been you haven't eaten anything." Zelda sighed sorrowfully.

Link took it as a joke, his old sarcastic self slowly emerging from the ashes of his depression. "No, you don't." he chuckled weakly.

-

After swallowing down his fourth serving of food, despite Zelda's attempts to get him to eat slower, Link slid back down in his covers, his energy slowly returning to him. "Thanks." He smiled at his old friends, who only returned his smile.

"You're gonna get a stomach ache." Zelda rolled her eyes, warning him for the fifteenth time.

"It was good while it lasted." The Hero chuckled.

"So how are you feeling, lad?" Wilde inquired.

"Not bad at all, guess most of my energy came back with the food." Link replied cheerfully.

"Good to hear. Can you move?" he asked curiously.

"I can try." Link shrugged. Before Zelda could stop him, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and threw his covers off.

"Link, don't do anything rash." Zelda warned him, grabbing his arm warningly.

"I'm not doing anything rash. Probably just something stupid," he chuckled, swinging his legs off the bed and jumping off.

At first, he touched the floor safely, and grinned. Though a few seconds later, his energy left him, and his legs gave out from underneath him. Zelda squeaked worriedly, letting go. Her grip gone, Link wavered then fell on his bandaged chest, hissing as some of his barely healed wounds opened again.

"Damn." He cursed, gritting his teeth. "Told you so." He tried smiling as a few hands helped him up. At first, he tried taking a few steps, but couldn't on his own without tripping and falling, able to make his way to the bed thanks to Wilde and Zelda supporting him with all their strenght.

After hauling him up on the bed again with a grunt of effort, Zelda threw him a cross look. Link only smiled sheepishly at that. "Sorry?" he tried.

"Sorry isn't going to cover it, fairy boy." Zelda frowned, pointing at his chest. A red spot was blooming behind his ivory bandages. "Just when it was finally healing." She sighed, heading to the back to grab a bottle of antiseptic and fresh bandages.

"Woops." He chuckled, using his hands to pull himself up, hauling his legs on the bed. Then, he grabbed the covers and threw them over him.

"And how long do you think you'll lazily be lounging there?" Rizen asked sarcastically.

"Rizen, he just woke up, give him some time. A couple of weeks should be alright…" Jykan tried.

"I'll be up in a few days." Link interrupted.

"What?" Vyline exclaimed.

"Yeah, Link! We know you're exceptional, but a few days won't cover it! Do you know how badly you were hurt when we found you? You need your rest!" Kyliss backed up.

"I'm telling you I'll be up and running in a few days." Link chuckled at their reactions. "Trust me." He smiled sweetly.

"Since when don't we…?" Jykan sighed.

"And since when don't we regret it…?" Rizen added as the entire room burst out laughing, relieving some of the tension in the room.

"Hey, who was it who protected Kakariko about a year and a half ago?" Link smirked as Zelda came back, rolling her eyes, holding bandages and antiseptic in her hands.

"Uh, obvious answer, US?" Rizen continued.

"Give the Commander some credit, Rizen." Vyline smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, DAMN IT!" Link made an annoyed noise, gritting his teeth when Zelda peeled off the bandages to check his wound.

"You're right, Master Link." Jykan chuckled.

"I hate you guys." Link frowned, his frown deepening when Zelda cleaned the opening wound with stinging antiseptic.

"We all love you as well, Master Link." Kyliss teased as Zelda bandaged Link's chest.

"Come on, everyone, let's give Link some rest time, Goddesses know he needs it." Zelda smiled, cleaning her hands in the sink.

"No he doesn't!" Link argued, sticking a tongue out at her back playfully.

"Yes he does, now go to sleep before I break something." Zelda threatened amusedly.

"Princess is getting dangerous!" Link smirked. "Fine, mother." he muttered, turning around in his sheets, now facing the wall. "G'night everyone!" he emptily waved.

"It's day, Link."

"Whatever, good night, Link."

"Good night, Master Link. Hope to get you back soon."

"Rest well, Link."

"Get well soon, Commander."

"Jykan?" Link smirked.

"Yes Sir." A few seconds later, a slapping sound drifted to Link's ears, followed by Rizen's protests.

"Thank you, Jykan." The Hero chuckled.

"I should've known you'd do that. Again." Rizen muttered faintly.

Soon, the room was emptied from everyone but the Princess. She slowly walked to Link's side, smiling serenely as she took a seat on a stool near his bed. Her eyes set on his bandaged back, almost drilling holes in it with her gaze.

"May this humble Hero do something to please his Princess?" Link replied after a while, sensing that he was being watched.

"Just get some rest. As you know, we need reform the tri-force before going any further. Before we get the opportunity to defeat Fasticion." She frowned. "We need you in top shape for the battle versus Ganondorf when we return to the Sacred Realm. I'll start awakening the sages. You just recover as much as you can. I'll talk to you later." She smiled, before moving for the door.

"Zelda?" Link's faint voice stopped her.

"Yes, Link?" she turned back around.

"Are we really going to open the Door of Time?"

"We have to, Link."

"After I killed your father, trying to protect it?"

"Even after… hey wait! You didn't kill my father, Link. It's okay. You did the right choice." Zelda gasped, moving back next to him. "You chose the people over your own safety and my father's safety. That's very noble of you." Zelda comforted him.

"It shouldn't have happened. I may as well killed him myself." His voice was without tone or inflection, and it seemed like he was talking to himself more than to the woman sitting beside him.

Zelda frown before letting an odd look cross her face as she placed her hand against his face. She tilted his head to look at her, "Link, look at me." She waited for him to open his eyes and continued, "A lot of things that have happened should not have happened. We should have never had to fight off Ganondorf all those years ago. Termina should never have raised arms up against Hyrule. Fasticion should never been allowed to take his first breath."

Zelda's face twisted in hatred for a few moments before she calmed herself and met his gaze again. "You have always fought for just causes, Link. For all of us. I'm sure you did all you could. There was nothing more you could do." Zelda resisted the urge to caress his hair as she said that. She shook her head before looking at him, "You are many things, Link. But you are only one man, and not a god. You have nothing to feel bad for. Destiny has a role for us all to play, Link, including my father. Fate may have cut his destiny short, but it was not your fault."

There was a moment of indecisive silence where Link processed the thought. Maybe Zelda was right. Maybe fate HAD cut the King's path short. Maybe it was destiny. _No, I can't just accept such things. But I suppose there is no point arguing with her over it._ He sighed internally.

"Alright?" Zelda broke through his thoughts.

He finally gave in, nodding weakly. "I don't agree with you, milady, but I'm not going to argue the point with you. Such things are beyond the scope of what I know, and I can't change how I think and feel so quickly." He sighed, his eyes drooping shut. "I'm tired, Zelda."

Zelda smiled sadly, then closed the nearby curtains, covering the entire room in a veil of darkness. Then, she smiled serenely one last time at the Hero's motionless form before exiting. "Rest well, Link."

-

The following days were pretty bare in terms of plans. Help was still arriving from Rylok and Gerudo Valley, and Castle Town was slowly, but surely getting built up again.

As for Link, he slowly got better and better. On the second day after he woke up, he was already able to walk with some help. On the fourth day, he could walk on his own for a while. Then, on the fifth, he was up and running, training with anyone willing to engage in a losing battle against him, much to the amusement of the soldiers and the anger of their young, soon to be, Queen.

It was exactly one week later from his awakening that Zelda decided that Link was fit enough to fight Ganondorf. As for her, she had already gathered and awakened all the sages except Impa, who was now dead. While waiting for the next Sage of Shadow to reveal herself, she would operate both the roles of Sage of Time and Sage of Shadows as much as she could.

Soon, the fateful day finally arrived.

Geared up as if he was going to war, Link stood in front of the Temple of Time, Zelda by his side, holding the Ocarina of Time in her hands. Behind them stood Wilde, Vass, Rizen, Vyline, Jykan and Kyliss.

"Battle plan?" Link smirked, breaking the reigning silence.

"We get in there, open the Door of Time, confront and defeat Ganondorf. Then, I'll call the Sages, and we'll seal him even further into the realm, then close the Door of Time. After that..." Zelda recited with one breath, her entire system tense and nervous.

"After that, we hunt down that monster, Fasticion." Link says grimly.

"Right." Zelda said, taking a deep breath and focusing herself to calmness.

"Then let's do it." Link nodded.

"Alright." Zelda took the first step inside the Temple of Time, followed by the rest of the team.

She only stopped walking when she got to the altar where the Three Spiritual Stones were supposed to reside.

"You sure you're ready for this?" she bit her lip, turning to Link.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Link rolled his eyes.

"Okay then. Here." She handed him the Ocarina of Time. He smiled, taking the time to examine it and blew a test note as it had been long he hadn't played it. Everyone else but Zelda curiously looked around, wondering just how the boy would open the impenetrable stone door with just an ocarina.

Once done gazing around, everyone turned to Link, who was flipping the Ocarina in his hand. He smiled, advancing for the altar. Then, standing in front of it, he looked up at the Door of Time. "Let's see if I can still remember this." He chuckled before he brought the Ocarina to his lips and started playing.

Turns out he did remember. The pure, crystalline notes of the Ocarina of Time rebounded on the Temple's walls as his fingers swiftly travelled over the light blue instrument.

When he finally finished playing, he waited until the last note reverberated off the walls and looked up at the Door of Time. At first, nothing happened. But suddenly, the Spiritual Stones floated out of his pouch, hovering over him for a moment, just as they had when Link had first opened the Door of Time. Then, they rose up further in the air, floating towards the altar with the slots. And slowly, they descended back upon their respective holes, lodging themselves firmly in their respective slots.

That's when a huge rumbling sound shook the entire temple, making a few of the people in the group trip. The ground shook, and for a moment, it felt like the temple would blow up.

Then, everything stopped. Before anyone could recollect their thoughts, the Door of Time rumbled shortly, and slowly started pulling apart, giving free access to the Inner Temple.

"Let's go. We have a Dark Lord to defeat." Link sighed, drawing his sword, a sturdy blade he had picked up from the castle's armory. He had no idea what had happened to the blade he had used since the last imprisoning war. He began advancing slowly with Zelda next to him. The rest of the group simply set for watching from behind.

Once set inside the Inner Temple, Link quickly scanned around. No signs of Ganondorf… yet…

"Ganondorf!" he called out into the open, slowly advancing towards the Master Sword's pedestal. No reply came, not even the Evil Lord's trademark dark throaty laugh. "Wielder of Power! Show yourself!" he called out, looking around. Still no reply.

"He's no more."

The Hero immediately whipped around, sword drawn. Though he relaxed when he was met with the sight of a fat old man clothed in yellow and orange robes.

"Rauru." He sighed out in relief, then tensed again. "Where's Ganondorf? It's time to get rid of him once and for all." He growled.

"The Evil King?" Rauru looked amused. "Do you not mean what is left of the the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"What's left?" Zelda's surprised voice mingled with Link's as Rauru chuckled and snapped his fingers. Then, he pointed into a corner.

"Look there." he smiled. The two Wielders' gazes were drawn to the area until they were met with a heap of bones, a skull nested on top of all that. When they realized the bones were made out of a ribcage, hip bones, femurs, and all sorts of bones, realisation dawned on them.

"B… But… H… How?" Link stammered, confused, feeling slightly dizzy. "I thought… Only the Hero and the Blade of Evil's Bane could get rid of the Evil Lord forever!" he gasped, looking at Rauru questioningly.

"Yes, but aren't the Goddesses capable of everything as well?" Rauru asked rhetorically. Seeing Link's questioning gaze, he sighed. "Do you not remember what the Deku Tree told you about your curse?" he sighed out.

"I do. That the Triforce was destroying my body?" he asked.

"Yes. It was happening to all the bearers who did not know how to desensitize themselves. The last bearer of Wisdom found a way to stop it, and didn't degrade for the time he had the Triforce. But the Evil King." He turned back to the heap of bones. "Desperate for his freedom, he overused his Triforce's Power, also accelerating his own destruction." He told them.

"And so…" Zelda connected the dots, then gasped.

"Yes, Princess of Destiny, Seventh Sage." Rauru nodded. "It's been several years since the Evil King has perished under his own hand. The Triforce of Power has now returned to the Sacred Realm and is once again under the guard of the Holy Three." He nodded.

"And so… We need the two other pieces to complete the Triforce?" Link figured.

"You are right, Hero of Time. Both the Hero and the Princess are now required to return their pieces of Courage and Wisdom and complete the Triforce once again." the Sage of Light informed them, unlacing the sleeves on his robe to show his hands.

"How do we do that?" Zelda asked, advancing near Link, standing next to him.

"Give me your bearing hands. I will extract the Triforce and send it to the Sacred Realm." Rauru extended both his hands towards the young adults.

The two froze for a moment, then looked at each other. "Shall we, Princess of Destiny, Seventh Sage?" Link grinned, sheathing his blade.

"Let's shall, Farore's Chosen One, Hero of Time." Zelda smirked back.

Simultaneously, they extended their bearing hands and set them gently in Rauru's open palms. The latter closed them, along with his eyes. Then, he started chanting.

The chanting was soothing, light and calming. Link's eyelids fought to stay open as a bright light engulfed his vision. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the sky area where Zelda had once sent him back in time from. Nostalgia swept over him as his gaze was thrown towards the Holy Triangle, glittering in the middle. Only the top Triangle was there, though.

He turned. Next to him stood Zelda, also gazing in awe at the Triforce as well. "We're really privileged to be able to see this…" the Princess breathed in awe.

"We sure are. But it's time to do what we came here for." Link reminded her.

"Of course." She recomposed herself, then looked at him. With a nod, they both extended their bearing hands towards the Triforce and closed their eyes.

"Goddesses of Wisdom and Courage, we come as your humble servants to return your powerful gift to us." The words left their mouths simultaneously, as if cued. Neither Link nor Zelda knew where the words actually came from. "Please accept us as we return to you the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom."

For a second, nothing special happened. Then, the Triforces on their hands lit up, blinding them for a moment. The two Wielders closed their eyes for a moment, using their free hand to shield themselves from the light.

During the extraction process, Zelda simply waited, feeling nothing, if not a bit disappointed that she was losing her Triforce so soon after getting it back. But Link felt so relieved, he could cry. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, lightening the load he was carrying. It felt like a part of him was leaving, but it awkwardly felt good. He simply breathed in, smiling in content as the two Wielders waited for the process to finish.

And when their tingling process was over, and the soothing feeling had left their bodies, they opened their eyes, the light stopping. And a tingling sound in the air around them replaced the light.

The first thing they noticed was that the Triforce pieces they usually had on their hands had disappeared. And instead, they were hovering on the bottom left and right of the Triforce of Power, taking their place right next to it.

The Triforce was finally complete once again.

Their musings were cut short when a blue fountain of teleportation magic opened up in front of them. Zelda was the first to talk.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Go on, I'll be right there." Link waved her off.

"Alright." Zelda shrugged and stepped inside the magic stream.

Link was left behind, smiling as he gazed upon the Triforce. "Thank you." He bowed low for a moment, then, the smile never leaving his face, he stepped inside the portal, closing any paths to the Sacred Realm. But this time, he closed the access forever.

-

The first thing the two young adults noticed when their eyelids fluttered open were the bunch of people hovering over them. While the two Generals gazed worriedly over the fallen Princess, Vyline, Rizen, Jykan and Kyliss watched Link curiously.

"AH!" the two past Wielders exclaimed as they suddenly woke up.

The six people hunched over them sighed out in relief and stepped back.

"Princess." Vass extended his hand. Zelda took it gently and pulled herself up, dusting her clothes off.

"Master Link." Vyline smirked, extending his hand towards the Hero sarcastically.

"Thanks, I can get up on my own." The latter smirked back, pushing himself up.

"So what happened? One moment, you were holding that old man's hands, the next, there's a flashing light, and after that, the man's gone, and you guys are left sprawled on the floor." Jykan told them.

"Our souls left Hyrule for a moment. We travelled towards the Sacred Realm to return the Triforce to their rightful owners." Zelda calmly explained.

"But I'm guessing our physical bodies stood here until we were back." Link reasoned.

"Of course." Zelda nodded. "Now. Should we not go and get ready to advance on Fasticion?" she asked.

"There are matters we must attend to first, your highness. As much as I can appreciate the sentiment of hunting down the butcher, we are still recovering. It will take some time to reassemble a force capable of leave our borders while maintaining our own security. The army has lost quite a bit of people during the siege, and we will need everyone we can get." Wilde noted.

"Then let us depart. Our work here is done." Zelda turned around, getting ready to leave.

Link was just about to follow when something clicked in his mind. "Wait a moment," he said out loud, stopping everyone. "There is something I want to do first," he chuckled, turning around and running up to the Master Sword.

"Ah, I see." Zelda smiled with satisfaction in her expression. "Everyone, step back." She warned.

The group swiftly followed her orders, moving behind her. Though the Princess's eyes were only fixed on Link as he stepped up to the pedestal and set his hands on the sword's handle.

"Let's go." He smirked, slowly pulling out the sword.

The sword struggled for a moment, but recognizing its past wielder's essence, it let go. Smiling, Link pulled the rest of the sword out.

As soon as the Blade of Evil's Bane left its stone sheath, a bright blue light engulfed the two of them, circling them. Another soothing feeling ran up and down Link's spine as the sword took some time to recognize him as his master once again. It felt like he had just met a long lost friend.

When the light died down, Link took down the Master Sword that he held over his head and gave it a few test swings. It fit his style perfectly. He sighed in relief, feeling the familiar shape of his sword's handle weighing in his hand.

He then turned to the surprised group of people behind Zelda, who was smiling proudly at him. Smiling, he stepped down from the pedestal, heading for them.

"We can leave the Door of Time open now, right? Since Ganondorf isn't threatening us anymore?" the Hero asked.

"We can, if we want." Zelda shrugged. "Now, shall we depart?" she asked.

"Let's go, then." Link smirked as the entire group turned around and left the castle, all of them throwing either the Princess or the Hero an awed glance before they walked away.

Link was left last once again, turning back to the Master Sword's pedestal. He smiled before moving out of the Inner Temple, remembering the last time he did it. Before he exited the Temple of Time completely, he grinned, imagining how things would go on from now on.

And smirked, thinking what he'd do to the Butcher of Salendoir for 'being so kind' to him during his 'stay' at the castle.

"Fasticion, watch out, here I come."


End file.
